The Calico Criminal
by BlueSky509
Summary: Rumpleteazer meets a certain calico tom as she goes to work for Macavity.Turn's out he's arrogant,rude,and he hates her.So...How could he have fallen in love with her?MungojerrieXRumpleteazer.Also MunkxDem
1. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats.

**A/N: Okay, so usually I portray Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer as siblings, not mates. I'm changing that perspective in this story. This time they are unrelated and they've just met. This is not a story of how these two get to the Junkyard. It's just of their time working for Macavity. Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful day in what people call the "bad side" of London. The sun was shining, the garbage that lined the streets and alleys reeked more because of the heat (if that was even possible), and a fight broke out every now and then. To you, this might seem utterly preposterous! Street cats fighting in the alleys, scattered trash _everywhere_, and a stench that would turn away anyone who didn't make their home here.

However, to a coming-of-age calico queen by the name of Rumpleteazer, this was home sweet home. She had lived on the streets for as long as she could remember. She made her way in life by doing the one thing she knew best: stealing. The calico queen frequently boasted that she could steal anything, from anyone. Her friends didn't doubt her on that.

Rumpleteazer spent her days sifting through trash to find anything edible, or hunting the rodents that fed on the stinking garbage. She liked to pick fights with toms twice her size, and most cats knew that she would most likely win. She had impeccable fighting skills for her young age and she also knew how to out-smart the not-so-bright toms that ruled the lawless streets.

On this particular summer day, the calico queen noticed someone unfamiliar walking around this part of the slums. He was a brown tabby, had the analyzing eyes of a criminal, and looked like he could snap a cat in two, judging by his muscular build. The tom didn't seem to notice that he was in one of the worst parts of London. He stopped and asked questions to a group of cats every now and then, which Rumpleteazer found interesting. Having nothing else to do, she stalked the tom from a safe distance away while he interrogated various cats. What she found even more intriguing than the questioning, however, was his belt. It was black leather with a rusted brass buckle. It held a shiny knife and a small flashlight. 'Teazer thought the knife would be the most useful if she could steal it off of him.

When the brown tabby stopped to question some cats, 'Teazer saw her chance. She didn't bother listening to what they were talking about as she silently crept up behind him. Her fingers were inches away from the knife when the tom suddenly grabbed said knife, whirled around, and held it under her chin before she could so much as stand up. The calico queen smiled as innocently as she could while putting her paws up in surrender.

"Think ya could've gotten away with that one didn't ya, lass? No one steals anythin' from Macavity's henchcats, ya lil' pick-pocket."He sneered with a slight Scottish accent. He snickered as the calico queen's eyes went wide at the mention of the Hidden Paw. The tom put his knife back in its sheath and let 'Teazer stand up.

The calico queen cocked her head at the tabby. "Whot's one o' Macavity's 'enchcats doin' 'round 'ere?"She asked. The three other cats behind the tom looked just slightly less clueless than her.

The brown tabby smirked. "I'm here askin' 'round for henchcats. Workin' for the Hidden Paw is much better than livin' out here."He said optimistically.

'Teazer raised an eyebrow as she retorted, "Ya've got ta be kiddin' moi! Killin' cats fo' sport an' comittin' croimes is bettah than livin' loife where evreyone moinds their own business an' troies ta survoive?"She crossed her arms over her chest as if that would help prove her point.

"Ah, ya've got it all wrong, lassie! Macavity only kills those who have done him wrong. Plus, if ya're a henchcat, ya get food, water, _and_ a roof over your head. That's more than what ya'll ever have out here, now isn' it? Ya won' have ta spend cold nights sleepin' on garbage anymore!"The tom offered. The other three cats nodded around him. They liked the idea.

Rumpleteazer was more skeptical than the other three. The offer did sound tempting, but it meant she was going to work for the most notorious criminal London's ever seen. She spent a few moments comparing her way of life to the potential life as a henchcat. On one paw, she spent every day hungry, and she had to steal to survive. She didn't have a home or a roof over her head. She didn't have a family to go back to or anyone that truly cared about her. On the other paw, if she were a henchcat, food and water would be provided for her as well as a decent, warm place to sleep. She would probably make friends with the cats she worked with, and was stealing a few more things than she usually did really all that bad?

The calico queen eyed the tabby."Whot's tha catch?"She asked and the tom smiled.

"Jus' swear undyin' loyalty to Macavity and ya've got the job."He said as he started walking down the cracked sidewalk.

'Teazer shrugged and thought, "_Whot 'ave Oi got ta lose?"_She followed the tom along with the three other cats that seemed to think the same thing. They were all in the same boat right now. They followed the brown tabby in silence. Once they had walked a kilometer or so, he suddenly took a right into an inconspicuous alley. The four followed him down the narrow, dimly lit back street until they came upon an abandoned, run-down warehouse.

Or so they thought it was abandoned. As Rumpleteazer quickly discovered, there were cats patrolling up on the roof. A few were making rounds on the ground as well, but they paid no attention to the newcomers. A tall, black tom guarded the doorway that seemed to be the only entrance into the warehouse. He looked quite intimidating as he held a spear in his paws and wore a brown belt with a knife on it, just like the brown tabby.

The tabby saluted the guard and he returned the gesture. "I'm back from the recruiting mission. I have four with me this time. This was my last run. What's the total count right now?"He asked as the black tom stepped aside to them through.

The tom shrugged as he opened the door for them. "The line's not too long. I'd say fifteen, counting you guys. 'Jerrie's gonna have his paws full registering these guys tonight."He replied. The five cats stepped into Macavity's hideout and the brown tabby directed them to stand at the back of a line. Then he walked off into the dark hallway without another word.

'Teazer took in her surroundings. The warehouse walls were composed of brick, and the only lighting she could see was directly above her. A couple of light bulbs hung from the ceiling, barely illuminating the narrow corridor. She looked to the front of the line, but she couldn't really see much because of the cats ahead of her. She caught sight of the corner of a make-shift desk, but that was it. The cats in front of her were composed of both toms and queens, but the majority was toms. Some of them were big and burly; others were leaner and more agile-looking. A lot of them were much older than her.

A feeling of nervousness suddenly invaded her mind. What if she was too young to be a henchcat? She was only seventeen, barely out of adolescence in the eyes of most cats. As the line moved up more, her anxiety only got worse. If they kicked her out now, her chance of having a decent home would be gone, too. There was only one thing she could do: lie about her age.

All too soon, there was only one tom between her and the cat at the desk. Once she heard the cat call out, "Next!" she padded up to the desk. The tom was an orange calico much like herself, only his coat had a more uniform pattern of tiger-stripes. He didn't look up as he finished scribbling something on the page he had, then flipped it over to reveal a blank one.

"Name?"He asked bluntly. He sounded tired, as if he had been doing this all day. 'Teazer couldn't quite place his accent yet. She would have to hear him talk more.

The calico queen smiled as she answered, "Rumpleteazah."

The tiger-striped tom smirked slightly without looking up. "'Ow do ya spell tha'?"He tapped the pen he was holding impatiently as 'Teazer gave him a funny look. His accent was definitely Cockney, just like hers. What confused her is that he didn't know how to spell her name. Was there more than one way to spell it?

"It's R-U-M-P-L-E-T-E-A-Z-E-R. Whot's yours?"She asked politely. If she was going to work here, she might as well get to know some cats.

The tom sitting at the desk sighed like he was annoyed with her already. "Oi'll ask tha questions. Age?"He said as he wrote 'Teazer's name down.

Rumpleteazer bit her lip. She replied hesitantly, "Noineteen."She hoped he would believe him.

At this the calico tom glanced up at her. 'Teazer noticed he had green eyes, like emeralds. "Don' play games with moi. Ya're too young ta be noineteen."His said curtly. It was obvious that not much got past this tom.

'Teazer smiled back at him as best as she could. She resisted the urge to hunch her shoulders under his piercing gaze, as that would tell him she was lying. "Realleh! Oi jus' look young fo' moiy age."She fibbed again. It was the best excuse she could come up with under the circumstances.

"Loike Oi haven' 'eard _tha'_ one befo'. Whot's ya real age, Rumpleteazah?"He growled slightly. He was losing his patience.

The calico queen finally caved in after a few moments of tense silence. "...Seventeen."She mumbled as she looked away. She squeezed her eyes shut in preparation for her rejection.

"Next. Third door down on tha left."The tiger-striped tom said and 'Teazer looked up at him in surprise. She stood there for a minute like she had misheard him. He jerked a thumb behind him. "Do ya need an escort? C'mon, ge' movin', princess!"The tom barked and 'Teazer nodded once as she started down the dark hallway.

Her night vision told her that there were doors lining both sides of the corridor, but there seemed to be more on the left than the right. All were made of some kind of dark wood and all were closed. As she came to the third door on the left as she had been instructed, she opened it.

The room itself was cramped. Bunk-beds three high and four long lined both sides of the scarcely lit room. The ceiling was lower than in the hallway, the walls were still brick and the floor was concrete. There was barely enough room for two cats to stand side-by-side between the beds. A few cats glanced up as they saw her come in. The room was half-filled with cats who were either sitting on the floor talking in low tones or on the beds playing cards together. 'Teazer walked over to an unoccupied second-level bed and sat down. She watched the other toms and queens who simply ignored her.

'Teazer yawned as she glanced through the tiny window at the far end of the room. It was dark outside. Deciding that nothing else was going to happen tonight, she stretched herself out on her mattress and stared up at the metal bottom that held up the mattress above her. It wasn't particularly comfortable, but it was better than sleeping on unopened trash bags or in an up-turned crate. At least she had a roof over her head tonight. Her eyelids slowly drooped shut as she drifted off to sleep.

After what felt like a few minutes, she felt herself being shaken awake quite vigorously. "Wake up, princess. It's tour toime."A voice she recognized as the tiger-striped tom's said. 'Teazer blinked her eyes open groggily and observed that the other cats were already walking out the door. The calico tom was nowhere to be seen. She wasted no time hopping out of bed and following the crowd. As she stepped out the door, she noticed it had gotten bright. A series of light bulbs illuminated everything from the ceiling, revealing the true dinginess of the building they were in. It smelled slightly of dust and dirt, and the floor looked it hadn't been washed in months or even years. It was like being in a dungeon with the narrow hallways and doors leading to who-knows-where.

The group of cats followed the calico tom who had registered them. As they walked along in the cramped space, he announced the areas they were passing by. "Oi'm Mungojerrie an' this buildin' ya're in is Macavity's 'oideout, if ya 'aven' figured tha' out awlreadey. Tha rooms we awll sleep in ah' called tha barracks. Those closed double doors we jus' passed lead ta tha cafeteria. Oi recommend catchin' tha rodents tha' roam 'round 'ere, as tha food isn' verey edible."He fell silent as they turned a corner and walked down a hall lined with jail cells on both sides.

"This is tha jail 'all. If ya disobey ah' rules, ya will end up 'ere. Tha only othah toiypes Macavity keeps 'ere ah' 'is queens an' tresspassahs."The tiger-striped tom, now known as Mungojerrie, continued.

'Teazer listened attentively as she stole glances into the pitch-black cells. She couldn't see anything inside. As they came to the end of the hall, they had two options: to go straight or right. The group stopped as Mungojerrie explained what was in both directions. As she was listening, the calico queen didn't notice the movement in the cell she was beside. A gold and black paw reached out from between the bars and gently wound its fingers around her upper arm as if to keep her from walking forward. At the unexpected contact, 'Teazer yelped in surprise and jerked away from the paw, which quickly retreated back into the darkness of the cell.

Her sudden noise interrupted Mungojerrie, who stopped talking to walk over to her. The others turned around to look at her with surprised expressions. The tiger-striped tom raised an expectant eyebrow as he looked down at her. He was easily a head taller. "Whot is it, Rumpleteazah?"He asked in an irritated voice.

'Teazer glanced up at him with fear in her eyes. "S-somethin' g-g-grabbed moi..."She said shakily as she pointed a finger to the dark cell beside her.

The calico tom seemed unimpressed as he merely banged the rusted iron bars of said cell with his paw and shouted, "Do it again an' Oi'll tell Mac' ta punish ya!"Then he turned back to 'Teazer and said in a quieter tone, "Toughen up, princess. Ya will 'ave ta endure much more scariah thin's than this if ya wont ta work 'ere."He smirked as he made his way to the front of the group again.

The rest of the tour was boring to 'Teazer. Mungojerrie explained where the storage rooms were, the washrooms, and the stairs to the roof. He also told them where Macavity's office was and the doctor's office. He pointed out a couple of emergency exits and the large retractable door that lead to the biggest part of the warehouse: the "garage" is what he called it.

The tiger-striped tom opened a metal door beside the much larger one and ushered everyone inside. The area was dark unlike the corridor they were just in, but once Mungojerrie turned a few light switches on, the group of cats gasped in awe. The garage was easily three times bigger than the total area of the other part of the building they were just in. As each light bulb sputtered to life on the high ceiling, 'Teazer noticed they weren't the same small, pear-shaped ones she had seen in the hallway. These were much bigger beams of light.

The garage itself was something to be proud of. Instead of the walls being composed of brick, they were made of some sort of metal siding. Crates upon crates of supplies lined the walls, some even four crates high. A few trolleys were parked in the space between them. At the far end of the hall was another giant retractable door with a small control panel beside it. Satisfied that everyone had gotten a good look, the calico tom pointed to the door and the cats started walking back into the hall.

They walked down another empty corridor that only had one door on the left side of the wall. The group stopped as Mungojerrie turned his head to face the closed door. His expression turned from unreadable to somber as he explained briefly, "This is tha execution room. On tha othah soide is a door tha' leads ta tha outside."He tail flicked from side to side like he was afraid something bad might happen if they hung around too long. All too soon they rounded another corner and were back where they started.

The calico tom opened the door to their part of the barracks and stepped inside as everyone else followed. They all lay down in their respective beds as Mungojerrie stood at the front of the room. Once everyone was quiet he said, "Loights out, guoiys! We wake earley tomorrah!"With that, the lights were turned off and 'Teazer could only hear the almost inaudible _click-click _of his hind claws on the floor as he walked over to his bed. 'Teazer had turned to face the wall but heard the shifting of a mattress very near to hers. She fell asleep to the quiet snoring of some of her new comrades and the deep, even breathing of others.

* * *

><p>'Teazer awoke suddenly from her peaceful sleep by a high-pitched noise. <em>"Was tha' a scream?"<em>She thought as she sat up as much as she could in her cramped bed and rubbed her eyes. The room was dead silent around her. She listened attentively to see if she could hear the strange noise again. After a few minutes, she heard the same sound. It was definitely a scream. It also wasn't too far away. As tired as she was, 'Teazer slid out of her bed and stepped as quietly as she could over to the door. She turned the knob and cringed as it creaked open. Glancing around, she breathed a tiny sigh of relief as the room remained still despite the unbearably loud noise she just made. She slipped out the door and into the hallway.

The calico queen brushed her fingers along the wall as she felt her way down the corridor. When she reached the end of the hall, she peeked around the corner and let out a quiet gasp. There was the Hidden Paw himself, at the other end of the hall. She could tell because only one lone bulb shined down on him and...someone else. A gold and black queen. Macavity had her pinned against a wall with one paw while he held her chin with the other. The queen was obviously uncomfortable as she squirmed and winced in his grip. The ginger tom didn't seem to be doing anything to her, just staring at her. 'Teazer watched them for a few minutes and suddenly the gold and black queen cried out like she was in pain. Macavity struck her across the face to silence her. 'Teazer had to bite her lip hard to keep herself from calling out and stopping this injustice. She observed the two some more, unable to look away.

Her spying got cut short as someone clamped a paw over her mouth and wound an arm around her torso to keep her arms in place. 'Teazer tried to jerk herself free from her captor's grip, but they were too strong. Her captor was unmistakably a tom because of his scent and strength. The tom dragged her back a few steps. He swiftly turned her around and she felt her back being pressed against the wall. Her heart pounded in her chest as she froze in fear of what she thought he would do to her. When she felt nothing but his paw over her mouth after a few unbearable seconds did she dare to glance at him.

Emerald green eyes flashed in the darkness. 'Teazer knew who this was. She swatted Mungojerrie's paw away from her mouth and whispered harshly, "Whot ah' ya doin'? Ya scared moi 'alf ta death!" She tried to move away but the tom kept her in place by pressing both paws on the wall so she would have to duck under his arms if she wanted to escape.

Mungojerrie chuckled quietly as 'Teazer crossed her arms over her chest in frustration. She knew she wasn't going anywhere as long as he had anything to do with it. "Moiy question is whot ah' ya doin' sneakin' 'round in tha middle o' tha noight?"He shot back with a smirk.

Rumpleteazer remained silent as she just stared him down.

"Spoiyin'. Oi thought so. Let's ge' ya back ta bed, princess. No more sneakin' 'round fo' ya. Whoiy were ya out 'ere anehway?"The calico tom asked as he slung an arm around 'Teazer's shoulders and started leading her back to the barracks.

She promptly shoved his arm off as she replied, "Stop callin' moi tha'! It's gettin' annoyin'. Oi was out 'ere 'cause Oi 'eard a scream, then Oi saw Macavity and some queen-"She got cut off as Mungojerrie clapped his paw over her mouth again. He turned her around and held her by the shoulders.

"Do not _evah_ speak o' this ta anehone. Not a peep, o' there will be severe consequences. Undahstand?"His tone and eyes were serious, but also fearful. Only when 'Teazer nodded did he let go of her. They stopped at the door to their room. "Ta end this on a 'appiah note, Oi'll keep callin' ya princess 'cause Oi wont ta. In turn, ya can call moi 'Jerrie. Now can ya please promise moi ya won' sneak' 'round anehmore? Bad thin's 'appen ta queens at noight 'ere. Oi don' wont-"He bit his lip and tensed like he was about to say something he shouldn't.

'Teazer smirked as she noticed a flaw in his seemingly impenetrable exterior. "Ya don' wont whot...?"She pried as she eyed him deviously.

Well she thought she had discovered a flaw. 'Jerrie immediately regained his unemotional composure so quickly that she doubted he had even faltered. "Oi don' wont ta babey-sit ya loike tha kit ya ah', princess."He answered and opened the door just enough so he could slip through. 'Teazer followed as she scowled after him. She closed the door quietly and slipped back into bed. She spent the night thinking about 'Jerrie. He was beginning to frustrate her. There had to be _some_ way to get past that sarcastic, witty exterior. She just had to find out how.


	2. Training and New Friends

_Rumpleteazer was running through the dark back streets of London. She didn't know where she was. She couldn't see the main street. Every time the calico queen rounded a corner, there was only another alley. She pricked her ears as she heard a sound. Hissing and barking, followed by soft whimpering. It sounded like a cat and a dog where fighting with each other. _

'_Teazer hurried towards the noise. When she peeked around the next building, she gasped. A huge pollicle was standing threateningly over a cat. The pollicle had blood dripping from its muzzle. 'Teazer couldn't make out who the cat was because of the darkness, but she knew it wasn't moving. The dog suddenly turned its head to face her and snarled. Fear gripped the calico queen as the great dog started charging towards her at full speed. _

'Teazer awoke with a start. Her chest was heaving and she was in a cold sweat. She took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Once she got her pulse down, she glanced at the other cats. About half of them were gone. The other half was still sleeping. 'Teazer noticed the calico tom from yesterday, Mungojerrie, was still asleep. His bed just happened to be opposite hers, on the bottom rung. He was lying on his side, facing her.

The calico queen took this opportunity to get a better look at his features. She had only seen him in dim lighting until now. The sunlight that streamed through the tiny window illuminated the room quite nicely. His fur was slightly dirty and it didn't look like he groomed it very often. What interested her more was what was beneath his fur. 'Teazer stopped herself right there.

"_Whoa, whoa. Ya ah' checkin' 'im ou' an' ya bareley even know 'im? Whot's wrong with ya?"_She thought urgently to herself as she managed to look away. She felt heat rise to her cheeks. The calico queen mentally scolded herself because giving in to her female desires now would surely be disastrous. Focusing on breakfast instead of 'Jerrie, 'Teazer hopped off her bed and made her way to the door. She easily found her way to the cafeteria, but found almost no one was there. Only a few mangy, questionable-looking toms sat at the tables. They were eating something that looked rather inedible to her.

'Teazer's stomach growled with hunger as she caught sight of a tasty-looking mouse that was stupid enough to scurry into her field of vision. The calico queen pounced on it and wasted no time gobbling it up. With breakfast taken care of, she now had nothing to do. Her mind wandered as she strolled down the jail hall. She passed a couple toms she recognized from last night. It seemed they didn't know what to do with their spare time either.

The calico queen's thoughts went back to the previous night's tour. She still shuddered from the paw that had grabbed her arm. It had given her quite a scare. Her mind perked up as she realized that the paw belonged to the black and gold queen that Macavity had harassed the previous night. Now she had a new thing to occupy herself with: seeing that queen.

She strode with purpose down the hall and over to the cell where she remembered the queen's paw had grabbed her. Although the lights were on in the hallway, the cell was pitch-black. She had to squint to make up for the contrast. 'Teazer softly rapped on the bars to get the queen's attention. She heard a rustling in the cell and a whimper. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out a figure huddled up against the corner of the far wall.

"'Ey, it's awlroight. Oi'm not gonna 'urt ya. Oi jus' wont ta chat. Whot's ya name?"'Teazer said cheerily with a warm smile. She knew the queen was scared, so she wanted to seem as little of a threat as possible.

There was a heavy silence for a few minutes. The calico queen knew she had to be patient. This prisoner was probably very cautious, considering where she was and how she was treated. Her patience paid off, however, when she noticed a movement in the cell. The imprisoned queen quietly edged towards the bars, and 'Teazer could see she was favoring one leg.

Soon the black and gold queen was face-to-face with 'Teazer. She wound her scarred paws around the iron bars as if she had trouble holding herself up. The queen was clearly much older than she was, as 'Teazer could see from her facial features and her size. Her yellow eyes had the most impact on her, however. They were dulled with fear. Desperation. Longing. Sorrow. _Pain._ Much more pain than a queen should ever have to endure. The calico queen could tell she had been badly abused just from catching a glimpse from those eyes. She didn't have to look at the rest of her bruised, scarred, injured body to know that.

"My name...My name is...Demeter. Why are you here?"The black and gold queen asked hesitantly. It sounded like she didn't use her voice very much.

'Teazer cocked her head. "Jus' loike Oi said: Oi'm 'ere ta chat."She repeated herself.

Demeter shook her head slightly. "No...I mean, why are you _here_? Working for..._him_?"She said the last word fearfully.

"'Im...? Oh, ya mus' mean Macavity-"The calico queen got cut short as Demeter whimpered loudly and huddled down on the dingy floor. 'Teazer furrowed her brow at her strange reaction. "Oh...Oi'm sorreh. Oi won' say tha' name near ya again, Oi promise. Oi guess Oi was jus' toired o' livin' on tha streets an' wonted a roof ovah moiy 'ead...Now tha' Oi think 'bout it, it doesn' sound loike a verey good reason. Do ya know Mungojerrie?"She asked offhandedly. Maybe she could tell him more about her frustrating acquaintance?

The black and gold queen seemed to compose herself as she stood up again, albeit shakily. Her eyes had a little more life to them now. A little more openness. She nodded her head as he replied, "Yes, I've talked to him once or twice. I'm sure he's nice once you get to know him. Well, if he allows you to. Mungojerrie...doesn't trust others easily. He likes to keep others at bay with sarcasm and intimidation. If you want to go after him, be my guest, but you'll be in for a tough challenge."She smirked as she retreated back into her cell.

'Teazer looked incredulously into the darkness for a moment. Her? With that sarcasm-for-brains calico tom? She could tell he didn't like her right off the bat. How could she ever fall for him in the way Demeter implied? She mentally scoffed at the idea. His body may be something to swoon over, but his personality sure wasn't. It would never work out between them, even if she tried.

The calico queen chuckled slightly as she began walking down the hall towards the barracks. The concept still seemed funny to her. As she opened the wooden door, she found 'Jerrie himself sitting on his bed. The other half of the cats were all awake as well, going about their own business. 'Jerrie glanced up as he heard her come in. His face was unemotional as usual.

"There ya ah'. Trainin' stahts in a few minutes. Oi was thinkin' ya wouldn' show up."He stated flatly as 'Teazer came to stand in front of him.

"G'mornin' ta ya, too, 'Jerrie. Oi wouldn' miss moiy firs' day o' work. Whot ah' we doin'?"'Teazer asked and sat down next to him on his bed. She looked uncertainly at him when he tensed up. It was like he was deciding whether or not to roughly push her off.

The calico tom glared viciously at her as he remained rigid. "Ge' off moiy bed. Now."He growled through clenched teeth.

'Teazer raised an eyebrow, unfazed. She knew right then that he was the territorial type. But he was bluffing. He couldn't do anything to her while they were in Macavity's hideout, and he knew it. If they were outside, it would have been a very different story. The calico queen crossed her arms and stayed where she was. She wasn't one to be pushed around.

'Jerrie looked immensely irritated when the queen beside him didn't move. He hated it when other cats sat on his bed. He didn't know why, but it just irked him. Like Rumpleteazer. She was like a little kitten that always got in his way. Lucky there was a training mission today. Then he could teach her some manners. Or the pekes could. Whichever came first.

The tiger-striped tom narrowed his eyes at the queen beside him. "Look. Let's ge' a couple thin's clear 'ere. Firs': This is moiy bed. Oi nevah share moiy bed. Second: Oi don' tolerate weak, troublesome, incompetent queens. Ge' off, ya peskey rookie."He explained with venom dripping from every word.

'Teazer was surprised that he didn't resort to violence as she expected. She was used to physical blows, not verbal ones. His harsh words stung a little. They made her think twice before retorting. Was that what he really thought of her? 'Teazer bit her lip as she avoided his gaze. She ducked her head as she slipped off 'Jerrie's bed without another word and sat on her own. Pulling her knees up to her chest, 'Teazer buried her head in her arms. Her own reaction surprised her. Usually she would have punched a tom across the face if he said that. Was it because she had allowed herself to believe for a moment that she could be friends with 'Jerrie? She would be fooling herself if she thought he would be nicer to her just because she wanted him to be.

The calico tom glanced around at his comrades. Some of the new cats looked astonished, while those he knew shot disapproving frowns at him. He remained indifferent to both. He didn't want 'Teazer around him, so he had to get her away somehow. Even if he had to be harsher than usual. He didn't feel guilty in the least. 'Jerrie looked at the position of the sun through the window. He smirked as he realized what time it was.

"Awlroight, it's mission toime! Since 'alf ah' group is 'untin' o' patrollin', Oi'll divoide ya in 'alf. Group A will be with moiy. Group B will be with Seth. Seth, raise ya paw."'Jerrie announced. A white and red-patched tom near the door held up a paw. "Good. Divvy yaselves up an' 'ead outside. We've got a long day a'ead o' us."The calico tom finished as he stood up from his bed and walked over to the other side of the room. The twelve henchcats that were left separated themselves equally and stood around their respective leader. Rumpleteazer didn't hesitate in choosing a side. She was going with Seth.

Soon all the cats were walking down the hall in their groups. They stopped by the door that they entered through last night. Seth's group was first, so he took the liberty of explaining their mission. The red and white tom raised a paw for silence and the rest of the thirteen cats quieted down immediately. "Today's mission is simple. We exercise our fighting skills by culling pekes. My group will head east while Mungojerrie's will go west. I don't care how many you kill, just as long as you don't kill yourselves or get lost. If you come back by nightfall with nothing, your mission will be deemed incomplete and you will be punished. We will be watching. Move out!"He commanded loudly and opened the door.

The henchcats walked outside in single file and spread out once they got to the main street. 'Teazer kept an eye on her leader as she wove through alleys along with her new comrades. Seth was jogging by now, so she had to quicken her pace if she wanted to keep up. Once they had jogged a kilometer or so, she noticed her leader slowing down. He stopped at the mouth of an alley and motioned for everyone to assemble around him.

It took a few minutes, but all six cats congregated around their group leader. Seth cleared his throat for silence. "Don't stray more than half a kilometer from here. This area is teeming with pekes, so everyone will have a fair chance. Meet back here at sunset. Have fun training, guys."He said quietly before slipping away into the alley. The rest of the group split up in different directions. 'Teazer went into an alley between two dilapidated houses a few rows down. This area seemed to be an abandoned neighborhood, so there were alleys at regular intervals.

She didn't like the idea of killing pekes for no reason, but it wasn't like she had a choice. It was either kill a dog or be punished. She didn't want to know how Macavity penalized his henchcats. The calico queen shrugged to herself and sniffed the air. No dogs. She walked around a little bit more, but there were still no signs of dogs. If there were, they were long gone by now.

Suddenly 'Teazer heard a yowl from an alley over to her left. She rushed around the corner and poked her head around the brick wall. One of the newer henchcats, a gray tom, was facing a small, scrawny mutt. It looked like the yowl came from the dog, judging by the fresh blood that dripped down its shoulder from claw-like gashes. The gray tom hissed and struck again. The dog didn't stand a chance as the cat raised his paw and sliced its throat. It collapsed in a heap, unmoving. The tom smirked when he noticed 'Teazer watching and strode off to find some other unfortunate pekes. 'Teazer went in the opposite direction, navigating her way through the maze of alleys.

By noon she hadn't killed a single peke. She had teamed up with some other cats to take down a slightly larger peke, but she hadn't yet faced a dog one-on-one. Her stomach growled with hunger and she decided it was time she stop hunting for dogs and start hunting for rodents. The calico queen strolled down a sidewalk and sniffed the air at each alley mouth to check for a potential meal. It didn't take her long to discover a few mice nibbling at some garbage in a particularly narrow and dank alley.

She got into a crouch and stalked up behind her prey. Swiping at the chewed-up black garbage bag that held a strong scent of mice, she pounced on a startled mouse behind it while the rest scurried away for their meager lives. The hungry queen ate it up before it could wriggle out from under her paws. Satisfied, she glanced around the alley. There was a rusted, chain-link fence separating the back street in half and trash was strewn everywhere. Most of it was rotting and the whole area smelled horrible. 'Teazer was about to turn around and walk back out to the street when something shiny and silver caught her eye. It glittered in the sunlight that filtered between the rooftops of the houses that towered over her.

Curious, the calico queen stepped toward the glimmering object. She kicked some trash out of her way so she could get to it. Empty cans clattered against the pavement and paper fluttered around her. 'Teazer crouched down to shift some old plastic containers and various pieces of unidentifiable garbage away before she finally reached the object of her curiosity. She pulled out an almost perfect-condition collar with a silver buckle. It was black leather, studded with metal diamonds, and a bit dirty. She smiled as she put it around her neck and adjusted it. It made her feel good to have something fashionable and tasteful adorning her neck.

Her feel-good moment, however, was suddenly cut short as she heard a low growl from behind her. 'Teazer felt her hackles rise as she slowly turned around. A brown terrier-mix was standing right behind her, ready to fight. She smirked as she eyed the small dog. This was going to be fun.

'Teazer ducked as the peke lunged forward, snapping its teeth. The calico queen easily dodged the attack and retaliated with swiping her claws at the dog's face. She heard a whimper as her claws tore through the flesh of the terrier's muzzle. It was far from finished, though. The dog quickly recovered and bit at her legs. 'Teazer easily sidestepped to the left and slashed the peke's side as she passed. Her thoughts got pushed to the back of her mind as she and the dog attacked each other. She didn't know how long it had been, but finally she saw the peke fall to the ground, bleeding and lifeless. The calico queen panted as she caught her breath. Her opponent was tougher than she realized, but she had beaten it.

'Teazer walked out of the alley to cool herself off. It was a few hours before she had come across another peke. This time it had cornered one of her comrades and was about to finish her off. 'Teazer ran up from behind and slashed the black dog's hind leg. It whirled around to face its new enemy, snarling. 'Teazer quickly sliced its neck before it had a chance to bite her. The dog quickly bled to death as it writhed at her feet. She stepped over the now dead dog to see to her comrade. The brown tabby looked a little shaken, but she couldn't find any external injuries.

"Ah' ya awlroight? Did tha' peke 'urt ya?"The calico queen asked. Her comrade shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I just froze, that's all. Thanks...Hey, I don't remember you wearing a collar when you got here. Where'd you find it?"The tabby changed the subject, pointing to 'Teazer's collar.

The calico queen shrugged. "Yeah, Oi found it in some trash a couple blocks ovah. Do ya wont ta look fo' more pekes togethah? It's borin' walkin' round boiy moiyself."She offered as she helped the queen up.

The tabby smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'm Pixie, by the way. What's your name?"She asked politely as they started strolling down the alley.

"Rumpleteazah. But ya can cawll moi 'Teazah. 'Whoiy did ya become a 'enchcat?"'Teazer spoke up after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Pixie pursed her lips in mock-thought. She scoffed a bit as she replied, "To get away from my abusive mate. I figured if I had a position working under the most notorious criminal in London, he wouldn't dare come near me again. I hope it'll work. I just enlisted yesterday. What about you?"

'Teazer looked down at her feet for a moment, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She didn't really have a valid reason to join Macavity's ranks. To get off the street? The only difference between her life now and her past life was that she had a roof over her head every night. She decided to make the conversation interesting. "Oi joined 'cause Oi thought Oi could foind a mate 'ere."'Teazer lied.

Pixie raised a questioning eyebrow. "Really? What was so hard about finding a mate where you lived?"She said with a hint of disbelief.

"Tha toms 'round moiy area weren' tha commited toiype, ya know? Oi thought Oi could foind someone who was if Oi went ta a place where there were lots an' Oi got ta know 'em 'cause Oi lived with 'em."The calico queen explained non-chalantly. One part she said was true, however. The toms she had lived amongst were either rapists or players. There wasn't a single kind-hearted tom in the slums where she lived.

The brown tabby nodded knowingly. "Ah, I see. That's a clever way of thinking, actually. You have no choice but to get to know the toms. Do you have a fancy for anyone yet? I might actually start looking for a new mate, too. I might as well, since I'm not going to see my old one ever again."She glanced at 'Teazer, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"No...Not anehone yet. Oi troied ta make friends with Mungojerrie, but tha' didn' go verey well. 'E hates moi...An' Oi didn' even do anehthin' ta 'im!"'Teazer growled in frustration. 'Jerrie was confusing to her, to say the least. One moment, he pretends to care about her when he went looking for her last night; the next he was downright mean to her!

Pixie looked inquisitively at her new friend. "Hmm...That calico tom from last night? I heard what he said to you. I don't think he's a very good choice, but that's just my opinion. Toms like that might be worth it in the long run, though. Maybe he's the kind of tom who's been hurt before and is afraid to become attached to anyone now?"She pondered as she kicked a rusted can out of her path.

'Teazer nodded slowly in agreement. If that was the case, then maybe 'Jerrie wasn't bad to the core after all? Perhaps he just had a wall up to protect his emotions? The calico queen smiled. She had her work cut out for her. She glanced up at the sky. They still had the whole afternoon to hunt pekes. She'd already killed one, so her mission was complete.

"'Ave ya killed aneh pekes yet?"'Teazer asked as she threw a glance at the queen beside her.

Pixie nodded. "Two. I guess we can just hang out until sundown. What do you want to do?"She answered in a bored tone.

The calico queen shook her head. "Oi dunno. Walk 'round, Oi guess. 'Unt fo' moice?"She offered.

"That's a good idea. I haven't had lunch yet."The brown tabby said optimistically. They sniffed the air for mice as they walked around a corner. The rest of the day was spent in much the same fashion: hunting and talking. When it came time for everyone to meet up again, the pair wasted no time getting to the agreed upon location.

The trip back was uneventful as the seven cats jogged back to the hideout. When 'Teazer got back to the barracks, it was quite late. Group A had returned before them and was already asleep in bed, but as 'Teazer lay down to go to sleep she noticed one bed was empty. Mungojerrie hadn't come back. Concern tugged at the calico queen's mind, but she was too tired to do anything about it. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a well-deserved slumber. 'Jerrie could take care of himself, as far as she knew.


	3. New Perspectives

**A/N: Warning: there is blood in this chapter. By blood I mean severe injuries. There is also some mature content (i.e mention of sexual assault.) Please don't kill me! Enjoy!**

A strange scent filled Rumpleteazer's nose. The strong smell roused her from her peaceful sleep and into a hazy, half-conscious state of mind. The inside of her mouth and nose started to feel raw and taste metallic, like she just had a nosebleed. 'Teazer's mind woke up a little more as she held a paw up to her nose, but didn't feel any blood. Confused, the calico queen glanced around to see if anyone else was hurt. She shivered a little as the air around her was colder than usual.

The only difference she could see in the darkness was that the bottom rung of the column of beds opposite her was occupied. The moonlight that streamed through the window cast its silvery light on that bed as if it were beckoning her to it. It took 'Teazer's half-asleep mind a few minutes to realize that the cat was Mungojerrie. The moonlight illuminated his still body and something dripping from his overhanging paw and leg. That something was quickly forming a dark pool on the floor of the barracks. 'Teazer pricked her ears as a shallow, labored breathing pattern finally made itself known among the quiet, deep breathing of all her other comrades.

The connection took a few seconds to form in 'Teazer's mind. The dripping dark liquid, the strange odour, the labored breathing...

"_Oh Bast, 'Jerrie's 'urt!"_She thought frantically as her mind washed over with worry. The calico queen hopped off her bed, not caring how exhausted she was. She made her way over to 'Jerrie's bed while being careful to avoid the growing pools of what she now figured out to be blood. Kneeling down, 'Teazer got a closer look at his wounds. From what her slightly fuzzy night vision told her, there were gashes down 'Jerrie's right arm running from his shoulder to about his elbow. There was also what looked like teeth marks on his right calf. It was hard to tell what the extent of the injuries were due to the blood that was seeping from them and the dried blood already caked on his calico fur. 'Teazer stood up to check if he had anything on his other side. She wasn't really disgusted by all the blood and exposed flesh; she had treated worse injuries in the slums, believe it or not. She knew how to take care of these types of things.

As soon as she shifted her weight on the mattress, 'Jerrie moaned in pain. The calico queen glanced worriedly at the tom's face while she eased herself back down onto the floor, careful not to disturb his wounds again. She watched him for a few minutes. He winced often and his upper lip twitched every now and again. 'Teazer felt her heart sink as she thought of how much pain he must be in. She gently placed the back of her paw on his forehead. He was burning up, probably from infection. She also noticed his fur was damp with sweat, but he was shivering more than she was. 'Teazer had to work fast.

She wasted no more time checking his injuries. Standing up, she opened the door as quietly as she could and slipped out into the hall. A storage closet just happened to be directly across from the barracks. She also knew a sink was right around the corner. 'Teazer opened the storage room door and rummaged around in it until she found what she was looking for: gauze, clean rags, a blanket, and a bowl. She stuffed one of the rags in the bowl and flung the others over her shoulder. Trotting to the sink, she filled her metal bowl with water. Satisfied, 'Teazer crept back into her room and hurried over to 'Jerrie as she tried not to spill the water.

The calico queen set the bowl down and took one of the rags in her paw while setting the others down on a dry part of the floor. She stopped thinking and let experience take over as she pressed the rag to 'Jerrie's leg in an effort to stop the bleeding. He flinched and hissed quietly in pain as 'Teazer repeatedly pressed the rag to his injuries.

"Sorreh, 'Jerrie...It's gotta be done."She muttered as the bleeding seemed to slow on his leg wounds. Her tired mind didn't seem to register that with as much gratefulness as it should have. 'Teazer could barely keep her eyes open at this point. After a few more minutes of dabbing, the bleeding stopped completely on his leg. Sighing in relief as well as exhaustion, she moved on to his arm. Throwing the bloodied rag away, she reached for a new one.

'Jerrie's arm was a bit different. The gashes, 'Teazer realized, were deeper than those on his leg. It was clearly much more painful for him when she pressed the rag on his arm because he consistently whimpered and writhed when she put pressure on it. It made the bleeding steadily worse every time he tensed up. She tried to calm him down by stroking the back of his paw with her thumb, but that didn't seem to do much. She added humming a low, soothing tune; almost like a lullaby. 'Jerrie steadily relaxed with the combination of croon-like humming and his paw in hers.

'Teazer soon got into the rhythm of humming and dabbing. She didn't even remember when she started cleaning his wounds with the water. It all seemed like a vague dream to her. Time seemed to stand still. She barely registered when 'Jerrie had stopped writhing or when his breathing began getting more even. He didn't even flinch when she dabbed his cuts and cleaned his bloody fur. 'Teazer felt ready to drop her head and go back to sleep by the time she got to wrapping his arm and leg with gauze. Once she tied off the last piece of gauze on 'Jerrie's arm, she sluggishly draped the blanket over his shivering body and let her arm slip forward so she could rest her head on the calico tom's abdomen. Her eyelids gratefully drooped shut as she concentrated on nothing but 'Jerrie's body heat against her cold face and arm, and the rise and fall of his abdomen as he finally returned to a regular, deep breathing pattern.

* * *

><p>Mungojerrie's green eyes fluttered open. <em>"Oi'm...still aloive...? But...'ow? Las' toime Oi checked, Oi was knockin' on Death's door!"<em>He thought incredulously as he reveled in the simple concept that his heart was still beating and his lungs were still taking in air. In the corner of his eye, he noticed something white around his arm and something warm and brown draped across his body. He realized it was a bandage and blanket. At the same time, a slight weight on his stomach shifted. 'Jerrie froze.

The calico tom lifted his head to look down at the rest of his body. He relaxed a little as he took in the sight before him. That bothersome Rumpleteazer had her head resting on his stomach and her arm lying against his side. She was sound asleep. Narrowing his eyes in irritation, he raised his good arm to shove her off when something stopped him. She had a small roll of gauze in her paw. He had gauze on his arm and now, he observed, his leg. Looking over the edge of the bed, he saw a bowl of red-tinted water with some bloody rags lying not too far away. 'Jerrie put his arm down again as he ran his eyes over the calico queen's features.

Dark circles rimmed her closed eyes. Her face was a bit gaunt, like she didn't sleep very well last night. She was shivering almost imperceptibly, but his keen eyes had no trouble picking up that she was cold. He frowned when he felt her shift her head and wince as she made her already uncomfortable position against the metal side of his bed even worse. _"Tha poor thin'...She musta stayed up awll noight savin' moiy ungrateful, selfish ass. Even aftah whot Oi said ta 'er, she still treated moiy loike a friend. Everlastin' Cat bless 'er soul...She deserves awll tha sleep she can get."_'Jerrie thought, letting a rare, tiny smile grace his lips as he watched 'Teazer sleep. Maybe she wasn't so incompetent after all. He clenched his jaw as his sore muscles protested to his movement of lying back down again. He thought he might as well go back to sleep if he couldn't move.

* * *

><p>'Teazer awoke to the sound of muttering. She didn't know how long she had slept, but it didn't feel very long. As soon as she blinked her eyes open, they wanted to close again. She forced them to stay open. Looking around, 'Teazer discovered the muttering was coming from the cats around her. Some threw kind glances her way as they whispered things like "how adorable!" or "they're so cute together," while walking out of the room. Others shook their heads at 'Jerrie and said, "CC had it comin'," or "she should have left CC for dead." Soon they were the only ones in the room.<p>

She turned her attention to 'Jerrie as she noticed him stir. He yawned, exposing his sharp fangs, before resting his gaze on her. His face was unreadable while he stared at her for a few seconds. He almost looked like he was waiting for something. 'Teazer suddenly realized she had unconsciously decided to lower her head again to rest on 'Jerrie's torso. She also remembered his threat from yesterday quite well.

"Oh, Oi'm so sorreh. Oi'll ge' off."She murmured as heat rose to her cheeks at the position she just found herself in. Jerking her head up and moving backwards, she completely forgot about the bowl of blood-stained water by her leg in her haste. She accidentally struck it with her foot and red water spilled everywhere. Letting a defeated whimper escape her lips, she surveyed the mess she just made. "Aww no, look whot Oi've done!"She groaned hopelessly.

'Jerrie chuckled, earning a confused look from 'Teazer. "Don' worreh 'bout it. Someone else will clean tha' up."He said non-chalantly.

'Teazer yawned. The only thing she felt like doing was going back to sleep. There was still something she wanted to ask, though. "'Jerrie, whoiy do othahs cawll ya "CC"? Whot does it stand fo'?"She asked. She had heard the other cats calling him that as they left the room earlier. By their tones, it hadn't sounded like a very good thing.

The calico tom smirked as he replied, "Oi guess ya should know befo' ya troiy ta ge' friendley with moi. Tha' name should stroike fear inta ya, loike Macavity's name does. It stands fo' "Calico Criminal". With tha' bein' said, ya should stay away from moi. It's fo' ya own good, Rumpleteazah."His voice was laced with warning.

'Teazer wasn't convinced. She didn't know why, but 'Jerrie didn't seem as threatening as he said he was to her. It was most likely because she had grown up around dangerous toms. Most didn't really scare her anymore. "Oh...'Ow'd ya earn tha' nickname? Did ya jus' make it up yaself? 'Cause Oi've nevah 'eard tha' name where Oi live. Whot koind o' croimes do ya commit?"She asked casually. Talking about crime was as easy as talking about the weather for 'Teazer. That probably wasn't a good thing.

'Jerrie raised as eyebrow as he propped himself up on his elbow to look at her directly. "Yar area probabley wasn' in moiy territory...Oi think Seth was tha first one ta cawll moi tha'. Oi've done some 'orrible thin's, ya know. Oi've stolen valuable thin's; Oi've murdahed cats; Oi've se' foire ta buildin's...There's too many croimes ta count."He said offhandedly as he counted them off on his fingers. By this time 'Teazer had come back to sit beside his bed. She had her paws within arm's-reach of 'Jerrie's. "Oi've also been known ta seduce queens an' then murdah 'em in their sleep."He added in a quieter, more alluring tone.

"Ya're bluffin'."'Teazer accused as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Without warning the calico tom suddenly grabbed her wrist, preventing her from escaping. 'Teazer froze and her eyes went wide as 'Jerrie leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against her neck, then her cheek. 'Teazer's mind instantly flashed back to a darker place.

_A younger Rumpleteazer was pinned against the wall of an alley by a much larger, orange tabby. His eyes were a malevolent, cold blue as he pressed himself against her. _

"Am Oi?"'Jerrie purred in the same seductive tone.

_The young 'Teazer whimpered in pure fear as the tom sensually ran his paw up and down her body while roughly kissing her neck, breasts, and face. She didn't know what to do; she couldn't escape. _

'Teazer's breath caught in her throat and she couldn't think for a moment. Shivers of both sick pleasure and fear ran down her spine. Her conscience was screaming at her to run, but her body couldn't move as she took a sharp intake of air when 'Jerrie moved his lips down to her neck again. He gently pressed his lips to it, earning a small whimper of fear from the calico queen.

'_Teazer knew she would become a queen when she was barely out of kittenhood if she didn't do something soon. Her instinct suddenly kicked in and she slugged the tom across the face, momentarily stunning him. Before he could retaliate, she was gone, running as fast as her legs would carry her. She broke down crying when her legs gave out a few kilometers later and she spent the night in a cold, dank, overturned trash can._

The calico queen tensed and wrenched her wrist out of 'Jerrie's grip. She scuttled backwards until her back was pressed against the metal side of the bed on the opposite end of the cramped room. Shivering involuntarily, she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her arms so she couldn't see 'Jerrie. Although she knew he probably meant it as a warning, 'Teazer couldn't help but think he was actually going to hurt her. Ever since that night so many years ago, she had been terrified of any tom kissing her or getting romantically close to her. It reminded her every time of that horrible night where she had almost been raped.

Mungojerrie smiled; his work was done. 'Teazer might have saved his life, but that didn't mean he liked her. He was grateful to her, but he still didn't like her. Besides, messing with her head was fun. He currently had no idea of the pain he had just caused her. "Now do ya believe moi?"He asked smugly.

'Teazer's head shot up and she fled without a word, slamming the door closed behind her. He took that as a yes. 'Jerrie laid himself back down and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. She wouldn't be back anytime soon.

'Teazer staggered into the hallway, using the wall to support herself. She sank down as sobs racked her shoulders. She couldn't help it. She had tried so hard to forget over the years, but 'Jerrie just made that effort futile. Tears stained her fur as she re-lived the memories repeatedly in her head.

A brown Abyssinian tom just happened to be walking by on his way to the cafeteria. He furrowed his brow as he noticed a queen huddled up against the wall, crying and shivering. "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."He said softly so as not to startle the queen. The tom knelt beside her and put a comforting paw on her shoulder.

The calico queen relaxed a bit as she glanced up at him. Her eyes were still wide with fear. "M-Mungo...j-j-jerrie..."She stuttered. It was all she could manage before she broke down into sobs again.

The tom pinned his ears against his head. He was a friend of 'Jerrie's and knew all too well about his antics. "Ooh no he didn't...Damn, that son of a pollicle's going to pay for what he did. Kind of ironic, since he got mauled by one...I'll talk to him for you. Just stay right here."He reassured the calico queen as he stood up and went inside the barracks.

The Abyssinian stalked up to 'Jerrie and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders. He shook him a few times to wake him up.

Mungojerrie lazily opened one eye to see who had disturbed him and closed it again. "Yes? Whot is it, Majim?"He asked in a bored voice.

The brown tom, Majim, hissed angrily as he tightened his grip, sinking his claws into 'Jerrie's shoulders a little. "You know that new queen is sitting out in the hall, bawling her eyes out? The calico? What the hell did you do to her?"He demanded.

The tiger-striped tom smirked a bit. He didn't seem affected by his friend's claws. "She is? Rumpleteazah's such a wimp. Oi jus' gave 'er a scare, tha's awll. No biggie. Now can ya please le' moi go? Oi was 'avin' a wondahful dream."He replied sarcastically. He threw in a fake yawn to help prove his point.

Majim reluctantly complied as he straightened up. It was only because the calico tom was of a slightly higher rank than him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed exasperatedly. "'Jerrie, what's my job?"He said if as his friend didn't already know.

"Counselor. Whoiy?"'Jerrie questioned in return. What did his job have to do with Rumpleteazer?

"Correct," The brown tom answered, "Now what does it include?"He continued.

'Jerrie cocked his head. "Uhh...Re'abilitatin' cats, offerin' advoice, tha' sort o' stuff. Where ah' ya goin' with this, Maj?"He was getting annoyed with his friend.

Majim paced a bit, thinking about how he should answer so 'Jerrie could understand. After a few seconds, he came up with one. "I'm also a psychologist. I deal with alcoholics, druggies, rape victims, and the criminally insane, like you. I want to know what you did to her to make her go into a state of post-traumatic stress."His face remained unemotional as the calico tom scoffed.

"Yeah, pos'-traumatic stress, awlroight. Oi did tha'. 'Ow in 'eaveysoide do ya know she went inta tha' state 'cause o' moi? 'Ow do ya know it wasn' 'er own fault?"'Jerrie said in blatant disbelief.

The Abyssinian impatiently tapped his fingers against his thigh. This tom was obviously being difficult. "I know because I've seen it before, countless times. It's part of my job. I can tell just from looking at Rumpleteazer that she was once a rape victim. Something you did triggered a reaction in her mind that caused her to go into that state."He explained with the voice of a lecturing science teacher.

"Oi don' give a rat's ass if she was a rape victim! Awlmost awll tha' queens 'ere ah'! Whot do ya wont moi ta do, brainiac? Oi don' even care 'bout 'er!"The calico tom groaned as he threw his paws up in the air. He winced as he moved his still-injured shoulder.

"Oh 'Jerrie, 'Jerrie, 'Jerrie. Always thinking of yourself before others. When will your conscience come back from the dead and give you a sense of compassion again? All I'm saying is that you should think about what you did for once and own up to it instead of ignoring it. You and I both know you have a soft spot for queens, and that Rumpleteazer won't recover completely without your help." Majim smiled with satisfaction as the tiger-striped tom picked up the role of gauze 'Teazer had left behind and threw it at him. He caught it with ease as if he expected that from him. He knew his lecture got to 'Jerrie. The brown tom chuckled as he walked calmly over to the door, opened it, and closed it quietly behind him.

Rumpleteazer was still where he had left her. She had stopped crying and glanced up as he placed a paw on her shoulder. Her expression reflected the words she couldn't bring herself to say yet.

Majim smiled warmly as he responded to her silent question. "'Jerrie's eventually going to apologize for what he made you re-live. It might take some time, though. He's a really stubborn and proud tom. I know somewhere deep, deep, _deep_ inside, he feels guilty and he cares about you."He said in a soft tone.

'Teazer cocked her head at him. "'Ow...did ya know whot caused this?"She asked. It's like he was psychic or something.

"I'm a psychologist, it's my job to know things others don't show. I deal with cases like you every single day. Just try to avoid 'Jerrie until he comes around on his own. It will be better for the both of you. Come see me if things get worse. Just ask around for Majim."The brown tom advised as he stood up and walked away.

The calico queen stared after him in silence. A slow grin spread across her face. It felt like the best thing in the world to hear that someone cared about her.


	4. A Serendipitous Accident

**A/N: This chapter starts out slow, but it gets better. It does have some important plot development. You might want to stick around for that! Enjoy!**

Rumpleteazer barely had any contact with Mungojerrie for the next few days. That was good for her, because she didn't want to talk to him. It was also because she, along with the other new henchcats, was kept constantly busy by their superiors. It seemed that being a henchcat wasn't just about lazing around until something important came along. No, there was _training._

What she hated most about the drills was the sheer _length_ of them. The activities themselves were not hard, but the higher-ups would repeat them for hours on end, with no breaks. These activities included stalking, fighting, running, and her least favourite, climbing.

By now, four days had gone by of this intense, brutal training. They had been told this training would last for a total of two weeks, with days off on the weekend. 'Teazer was sore from head to tail and her new comrades were the same. Come day five, she didn't think she could do anymore. It was the equivalent of the "bootcamp" she had seen humans do at something they called a "military base" once. She didn't know what "military" was, but it didn't look like a good thing to be in. The humans did things like complete obstacle courses or run. Some humans were always shouting at them; sometimes they were commands and other times they were insults.

The lights flicked on and a collective groan could be heard from the new henchcats. "C'mon, up an' at 'em greenhorns. We got a run to do today!"An orange and white-patched tom commanded as he stood by the open door. 'Teazer opened her eyes and glanced out the window. It was still dark outside. She reluctantly crawled out of bed and shuffled out into the hall. Ten others did the same. She felt happy that today was the last day of this for the week. Then she could finally give her exhausted body and mind a rest.

The twelve cats walked out into the cold air and the orange and white-patched leader broke into a jog. His charges followed without hesitation. This was nothing new for 'Teazer. They had always started their day with a long run. It was a different route every day, though. She had no idea where she was going. Her mind felt like a sluggish mush in her head and her body moved of its own accord. The run was rather uneventful, as usual. They jogged a certain number of kilometers to the middle of nowhere and then jogged back. The cold morning air would whip at their faces and the sun would greet them as they returned to the hideout. No one talked during training; they weren't allowed to. Only the leader was able to shout directions or yell at the slackers.

Once they got back into the relatively warm hideout, they were given ten minutes to eat breakfast. 'Teazer was tired enough by then that she didn't care what they served in the cafeteria. She and her comrades got their unappetizing food, sat down, and chocked it down as quickly as they could. Then it was over to the garage.

Today's drills were her favourite: stalking. The henchcats sat in a group as their leader handed them off to another cat. Six other toms were standing stock-still behind the new leader.

"I've come up with something different for us to do today. We will be combining climbing with stalking. Your objective will be to sneak up on me without being heard or caught. Guards will be posted at certain intervals to monitor your progress. You will have to climb over the crates _only_ to get to the other side of the garage, where I will be. You will go one by one. If you get caught, you will make your way to the back of the line and try again. If you succeed, you will get a compliment and try again. Any questions?"Their new leader, a black tom, asked.

No one moved a muscle.

"Good. When I give the signal, the lights will be turned off. Guards, take your positions! Everyone else, form up!"The black tom shouted. The six others behind him dispersed as he started jogging down the wide aisle between the intimidating stacks of crates. The henchcats formed an orderly line. 'Teazer was fifth.

All too soon, the lights above them shut off. The room became pitch-black. With her night vision, the calico queen noticed the first tom in line start off. He didn't make a sound as he began working his way over the crates.

"'_E's pretteh good...Oi can't 'ear 'im. 'E moight make it awll tha way."_'Teazer thought admirably as she observed the tom. He was fast and silent, but his balance wasn't the best, she noted.

When he was about half-way, 'Teazer noticed his timing was off when he tried to jump onto a higher crate. She cringed as she heard a painful-sounding _thud_ as the tom's jump fell short and landed in the aisle. When he came back, he was clearly limping. No one paid any attention to him as he sat down at the end of the line and gingerly massaged his calf.

The next tom went. He was much like the first tom, only one of his landings was particularly obvious. A guard near that area looked up and shouted, "Caught! Next!"

The tom climbed down and took his place at the end with a disappointed expression. 'Teazer sort of zoned out for the next two cats. Her mind wandered back to 'Jerrie. He had been acting slightly different around her ever since her little "trauma episode". It wasn't much of a difference, but she could tell his demeanor wasn't as hostile as it was before. It was almost like he was being more sensitive around her. Either that or her mind was starting to go loopy from sleep deprivation. She couldn't help but wonder what went through his head when he threw the rare glance at her, though. Was he starting to warm up to her?

"I said next! Don't make me come over there!" A voice from the darkness shouted, startling the calico queen out of her reverie. She felt a nudge from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Pixie mouth "go" and point to the crates. 'Teazer looked forward and noticed she was next in line.

She wasted no time creeping up to the first crate. It sort of formed a staircase with other crates, but she had seen cats make this mistake before. When you got to the top, there was either a sudden high drop or a big gap. She opted to take the harder way and silently pulled herself up and over a couple crates that were higher than her. The path from there was pretty easy. There were some gaps, but those were easily manageable. It started out easy, but it quickly got difficult. The spaces between became larger and the obvious path was disappearing.

'Teazer came to a sudden halt. The drop in front of her looked higher than it actually was because of the darkness. It was too wide to jump across, especially at the section she was at. She looked to her right. A guard could be spotted standing at the mouth of the gap. She looked to her left. It was slightly narrower at some points, but the wide gap stretched all the way to the wall, it seemed. 'Teazer mentally sighed as she leaned over a little more. Her eyes caught sight of the corner of a crate that sat in the middle a little ways down. She smiled. That was her ticket across.

Slowly stepping her way to that sought-after bridge in the gap, she finally reached it and groaned inwardly at the sight before her. She was four crates high, while the supposed "bridge" was only one. Deciding she had no other way across, 'Teazer silently began climbing down. She mostly had to use her arms since using her hind claws as footholds would cause too much noise. Her toes eventually touched the crate in the middle and she walked up the stair-case like ones after it. She finally got to the end after a few more climbs and tapped the shoulder of the black tom. He spun around and looked at her with a surprised expression, but it quickly faded.

"Wow...Uhh...Good job, Calico. Come here, Jamie. We have our first winner." The leader commented as he beckoned to a tom acting as one of the guards. 'Teazer couldn't tell what he looked like, but he seemed just as surprised as his friend.

"You got it on the first try. Impressive. We haven't seen that since Mungojerrie was a greenhorn. We should pit you against each other one of these days and see how you do against him."Jamie complimented as he patted 'Teazer on the back. She nodded politely and headed back to the line. As she was walking back, she frowned at the concept of being compared to Mungojerrie. Training with _him_? She didn't like the idea, as they weren't on very good terms. How could she train with someone who hated her?

By the end of the day, Teazer was exhausted as usual. She had counted doing the course ten times. Each time she had successfully made it to the end, and her superiors were continually surprised by her efforts. There were also more comments about her and 'Jerrie. At one point, she had had enough.

"I tell ya, once 'Jerrie sees you in action, he won't hesitate about having you for a partner."The black tom smiled.

When she heard the words "'Jerrie" and "partner" in the same sentence, 'Teazer snapped. She hissed and remarked, "Moi? With tha' calico _jack-ass_? We both 'ate each othah's guts! 'Ow could we _evah_ be successful pahtnahs?"She was almost shrieking by the last sentence.

Her leader's expression instantly turned from happy to offended. He grabbed 'Teazer roughly by the shoulders and stared her straight in the eye. "As much of a _jack-ass_ as you think Mungojerrie may be, he's still your superior. Talking like that about him can get you killed around here. I suggest you keep that in mind the next time you want to insult someone."He growled darkly before letting her go. 'Teazer didn't say a word for the rest of the training exercise. When they were finally done after ten agonizing runs, they heard the most glorious words they could ever imagine.

"Alright, we're done for today. Don't party too hard this weekend; we need everyone sober for Monday. Dismissed!"The black tom announced. Everyone was too tired to cheer, but they did walk out of the garage with smiles on their faces. 'Teazer stood up to leave, but suddenly felt a paw on her shoulder. "Not you, Calico. I need to talk to you."Her leader said.

'Teazer felt a sense of dread come over her. Was she in trouble for talking back? She turned around to face the black tom, but his expression wasn't grave or angry. It was calm and pleasant. "Yes, Sah?"She asked hesitantly.

The black tom smiled bemusedly at the anxious tone in his charge's voice. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. Seeing what your talent was like today, I'd like to ask you something."He clarified. 'Teazer sighed in relief.

"Would you like to train with Mungojerrie instead of with us?"Her leader proposed.

The calico queen pinned her ears against her head at the mention of 'Jerrie's name for the hundredth time. The answer was pretty simple for her. "No, Sah. As Oi said befo', 'Jerrie an' Oi 'ate each othah. Ah' personal differences would ge' in tha way."She replied with a little more venom in her voice than intended.

"In training, there are no personal differences. It is only instructor and charge. Mungojerrie is our top stealth specialist. He could teach you much more than anyone else could, except for Macavity. But Mac' doesn't teach, so 'Jerrie's all we've got. You're definitely not going to get another opportunity like this anytime soon. What do you say?"The dark tom offered hopefully.

'Teazer fell silent as she thought about it for a few minutes. On one paw, this tom was telling her she would advance much farther with 'Jerrie teaching her. On the other paw, they both hated each other. Maybe she could see the good in 'Jerrie once he was in his element? She glanced up at her superior and smiled. "...Oi'll do it. When do Oi staht?"She replied.

"Monday at noon. You'll get to skip morning runs, since you'll be on 'Jerrie's schedule. You will start everyday at noon until Saturday, when we get to show Macavity his improved henchcats. Dismissed."The black tom explained. 'Teazer nodded politely and left the room to go eat dinner. She hunted down a few rats and then made her way to the barracks.

Upon entering, she discovered the room was largely empty. Only 'Jerrie and a couple other cats were sitting on their beds. Cocking her head in confusion, she asked no one in particular, "Where is evreyone?"

'Jerrie picked his head up and smirked at her. "Out. Whoiy?"He questioned in return.

The calico queen was even more confused by that answer. She sat on her bed as she asked again, "Out meanin'...whot?"She had no idea what he was talking about. She had heard a lot of profanity and slang on the streets over the years, but she was starting to wonder if henchcats had their own words.

"They're out pahtyin', drinkin', ya know...'Avin' fun? Don' tell moi ya've nevah gone out befo'?"The tiger-striped tom enlightened her in a semi-sarcastic tone.

'Teazer shook her head in response to his rhetorical question. Sure, she had seen other cats partying and getting drunk, but she was never one to do it herself. She had even been asked out a few times, but she always refused. 'Teazer was very cautious about this particular subject, and for good reason. She had witnessed bad things happen to queens when they went "out" and she didn't want that to happen to her.

'Jerrie's smirk disappeared and was replaced with as close to a surprised expression as she had seen him get. "Ya're...Ya're kiddin', roight? ...Whot 'ave ya been doin' with ya loife up 'till now?"His voice had more expression in it than his face at this point.

"Survoivin'. Is there anythin' more ta tha' 'soides foindin' food, watah, an' sheltah'?"The calico queen shrugged. She found it amusing that she had gotten 'Jerrie riled up this easy, but she didn't show it.

Mungojerrie cocked an eyebrow at her in complete disbelief. "Uhh...'ave ya troied _livin'_? Oi 'ear it's quite noice, actualleh."He remarked as he crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't believe it! He had a teenaged queen sitting in front of him that had never gone to a party in her entire life!

'Teazer bit her lip. It was partially from embarrassment as well as nervousness. She looked at 'Jerrie and noticed that he didn't have gauze on his arm and leg anymore. The large gashes she had treated six days ago were nothing but pinkish-red scars. She smiled as she tried to change the uncomfortable subject. "When did ya ge' tha gauze off? Does it still 'urt?"She asked, gesturing to 'Jerrie's scarred shoulder.

The calico tom glanced at his shoulder and then back at 'Teazer. "A couple days ago...Oi can walk foine an'-'Ey! Don' change tha subject! Do ya wont ta go out with moi o' not?"He blurted out. 'Jerrie immediately shut his mouth as he realized the implication of his unexpected, accidental question. He bit his finger and avoided 'Teazer's gaze, mentally cursing himself. _"Damn it 'Jerrie, ya stupid moron! Now she's gonna think ya 'ave feelin's fo' 'er!"_He thought, along with other more vulgar insults to himself. How could he slip up like that? He didn't even like her! 'Jerrie pondered something in the awkward silence that followed his outburst. If he didn't care about her, then why was he yearning for, but also dreading what her answer might be? Why did his heart suddenly start beating faster as the silence wore on? It made absolutely no sense to him.

'Teazer had to repeat that last part to herself a few times before her shocked mind caught up with her. She knew that it was obviously a mistake, judging by the way 'Jerrie instantly looked down and bit his finger right after he said it. She glanced around at the few other cats in the room. They had their full attention on her, anticipating what she would say. It was clear that they didn't hear or see this tom ask out many queens, if any. She looked back to 'Jerrie again and smiled. The usually unemotional tom looked completely flustered and embarrassed.

'Jerrie finally gathered his thoughts again and looked up at her. "Oi'm so sorreh...Oi didn' mean ta say somethin' tha' stupid an' implusive."He muttered almost inaudibly. His tone was full of regret as he held his head in his paws.

Something Majim said came back to 'Teazer. He had told her that 'Jerrie secretly cared about her. If that was true, then the calico tom's reaction to his own question wasn't acting. It was real. This time, she didn't feel afraid. 'Teazer actually felt pleased to hear someone ask her out, even if it was unintended or from a tom like Mungojerrie. Plus, if she was going to train with him for the next week, she might as well start to get to know him on a more personal level now.

"Don' be sorreh...Oi'd love ta."Rumpleteazer replied timidly with a sweet smile.


	5. Date Gone Wrong

**A/N: Thank you SO much to all my readers and reviewers! You guys make me smile a lot! Warning: there is mention of alcohol and its side-effects in this chapter! Also swearing and assault! Enjoy!**

Mungojerrie picked his head up to look at Rumpleteazer as if he had misheard her. "...Whot? Seriousley?" He questioned. It took his mind a few seconds to get over the initial shock that she had accepted.

"Yeah, whoiy not? Oi'm goin' ta be doin' special trainin' with ya this week, so Oi moight as well staht now. Let's go."'Teazer smiled as she stood up. She walked over to 'Jerrie and held a paw out to him.

The calico tom stared at the outstretched paw for a moment, like he didn't know what to do with it. Even though he just accidentally asked her out, he wasn't about to go all soft-hearted because she had said yes. Smirking slightly, he stood up without her help and walked to the door. 'Teazer frowned after him a bit before following.

"So...Ya're doin' trainin' with moi this week? Who told ya tha'?"'Jerrie asked casually once they started strolling down the hall. They passed by small groups of other cats, most of whom either had a drink or cigarette in paw. They talked and laughed loudly, but shut their mouths and stared as 'Jerrie and 'Teazer passed by. Some started whispering while throwing confused glances at them. It seemed seeing Mungojerrie with a queen really was an uncommon and surprising sight around here.

'Teazer shrugged. "Tha' black tom who taught moi an' those othah cats taday. 'E pulled moi asoide aftah we were done an' said Oi should train with ya 'cause Oi was so good."She smiled at the memory.

The calico tom furrowed his brow as he thought about 'Teazer's explanation. "Ya're goin' ta 'ave ta specifoiy. Oi know quite a few black toms who work fo' Mac'."He stated in an absentminded tone. He was a little more preoccupied with the cats around them at the moment. He was listening to 'Teazer, of course, but he also didn't like the greedy and somewhat challenging glares he was getting from some of the toms around him.

"Umm...'E 'ad yellow eyes an' was sloightley shohtah than ya. One o' 'is friends was named Jamie, Oi think. Where ah' we goin' tanoight?"The calico queen pondered aloud as they stopped at the door to the outside. 'Jerrie opened it for her and they both stepped through.

'Jerrie nodded as he shivered a bit. It was another cold night tonight, but that didn't seem to stop anyone from having a good time. Larger groups of cats were hanging around in the alleys near the hideout, drinking or smoking. Some were obviously rowdier than others. He made a mental note to keep 'Teazer away from them. "Yeah...Tha' was SD, ah' 'ead instructah. Don' ask whot 'is name stands fo'; Oi'm not allowed ta tell. Not much impresses 'im, so ya musta been as good as 'e said ya were if 'e recommended ya ta moi." He explained as he glanced at his date. She was shivering more than he was. "Err...Do ya wont ta go back insoide? Ya look cold."He offered uncertainly. _"Where did tha' come from?"_'Jerrie thought to himself as he watched 'Teazer shake her head. Asking about another cat's well-being was something he rarely did. It surprised him.

"No, Oi'm foine out 'ere. Thanks anehway. Do ya 'ave aneh othah 'obbies 'soides croime? Oi loike singin', if ya care ta know."'Teazer said as she started walking down one of the alleys. She could see a small group at the very far end, but she didn't think they looked suspicious enough to cause any trouble.

'Jerrie chuckled and 'Teazer threw a confused glance at him. Was he laughing at her? "Croime's not a 'obby, princess. It's an aht. But it's also an addictin' way o' loife fo' tha unfortunate low-loives loike moi who ge' inta it...Promise moi ya won' tell anehone whot Oi'm 'bout ta say."He warned in a semi-serious voice. 'Teazer giggled, but nodded nonetheless. 'Jerrie glanced both ways to make sure no one was listening in on them and then whispered in 'Teazer's ear, "Oi loike dancin'."

The calico queen almost burst out laughing at that. She would have if 'Jerrie hadn't seen it coming and clapped a paw over her mouth. "Shh! Ya'll ruin moi if anehone 'ears ya!"His tone was dead serious, but 'Teazer still found it amusing.

She lifted his paw from her mouth so she could speak. "Dancin', realleh? Show moi!"She said excitedly as she smiled like an over-enthusiastic kitten. Mungojerrie? A _dancer_? That was something she had to see to believe.

The calico tom hesitated at first. When he noticed 'Teazer was still holding his paw, an idea popped into his head. "Don' resist an' le' moi do awll tha work."He instructed quietly. 'Teazer was about to nod, but instead felt herself being spun around quite fast. 'Jerrie smirked as he gracefully dipped her with ease. She was so light. Letting some of his passion take over, he lowered his head to her neck while he was still holding her in the dip. He felt no resistance as he brushed his nose against her fur, breathing in her scent. The calico tom then lifted 'Teazer out of the dip, spun her around again, and ended by holding her close. Closing his eyes, he let himself rest his forehead on hers for a moment. 'Jerrie smiled as he felt 'Teazer's rapid breath on his lips and her chest rising and falling in the same pattern against his. He swore he could even feel her heartbeat.

'Teazer's head was a whirl of emotion and thoughts as she finally stopped moving. 'Jerrie had her pressed against him with one paw on the small of her back and the other intertwined with hers. She didn't dare to breathe for a moment as he lowered his head to rest against hers. They were eye-to-eye, nose-to-nose, and heart-to-heart. She thought he might kiss her because their lips were mere centimeters apart. That didn't seem to be the intention, though, as he simply stood there with his eyes closed. His face looked serene for once as 'Teazer took in his features. Calming herself down somewhat, she relaxed her shocked body and mind and imitated him. She didn't know how long they stood there, but it felt like an eternity. She liked having this moment with him. It made 'Jerrie seem...more Calico and less Criminal. The only things she heard around her were 'Jerrie's breathing and the odd cricket chirp. Besides that there was complete silence in the cold night. It was a perfect moment.

Mungojerrie came back to reality and cleared his throat a bit, letting 'Teazer go. He whined inwardly as the heat from her body suddenly disappeared, leaving him cold again. "Whot did ya think o' tha'? Now will ya believe moi when Oi say Oi loike dancin'?"He asked as he shouldered 'Teazer with a light chuckle.

The calico queen was still a little high from the unexpected thrill he had given her. As she gathered her thoughts she replied, "Wow...Tha' was...ineffable."She breathed and started walking father down the alley. 'Jerrie followed, easily matching her pace.

The tiger-striped tom gave her a confused look. "Whot does tha' mean?"

'Teazer smiled as she answered, "It means tha' was indescroibable. Ya left moi speechless."Her tone still had a whimsical sound to it.

"Well, in tha' case, Oi'm glad ya enjoiyed tha'. Ya're pretteh loight on ya feet. Do ya dance as well?"'Jerrie inquired, giving her an interested glance.

The calico queen shook her head. "No...Oi'm surproised ya ah' so willin' ta share this stuff with moi. Oi thought ya 'ated moi?"She questioned. 'Jerrie's demeanor had gone from hostile to kind in a matter of minutes. It confounded her that he would let his guard down this fast.

"'_Ated_ ya? Awlroight, Oi did at first, but then Oi found out ya actualleh cared 'bout moi when ya saved moiy ass...So Oi thought, "Whoiy not give 'er a chawnce? Ya ah' goin' out anehways, moight as well take 'er along." An' 'ere we ah'. Whot do ya wont ta do now?"'Jerrie explained, shrugging his shoulders.

'Teazer cocked her head at the calico tom. "Ya still 'aven' thanked moi fo' tha', ya know. It doesn' seem loike ya 'ave tha' notion verey often, ta jus' take a queen out fo' tha' 'ell o' it. Whot made ya do tha' with moi?"She asked, smiling a little. She harboured the tiny hope that he might actually have a fancy for her.

'Jerrie threw a sidelong glance at her, but remained focused on the path in front of him. "Oi...don' follow. Whot do ya mean boiy, "Oi don' 'ave tha' notion verey often?""'Teazer's wording confused him just a bit. He didn't get asked these kinds of questions too much. He was more of a "do it now-think later" kind of tom. Some might think he was impulsive, but that impulse had saved his life more times than he cared to remember. 'Jerrie was so in-tune with his instinct that it obviously affected his ability to think deeply.

"Oi saw tha othah cats givin' us weird glances in tha' 'all. It's loike they were amazed tha' ya 'ad a queen walkin' b'soide ya. Whot Oi wont ta know is: whoiy moi? Whoiy not Pixie o' some othah queen?"'Teazer clarified.

The calico tom nodded as he replied, "Ah, now tha' makes sense! Yeah, this doesn' 'appen a lot. Oi'm not too populah with queens...fo' obvious reasons...They're awll scared o' moi, 'cept fo' ya. When othahs do see moi with a queen, they think she's eithah insane o' suicidal. Oi'm still troiyin' ta figure out which one ya moight be ta say yes..."He narrowed his eyes at her as if studying her. "As fo' whoiy Oi chose ya, maybe it's 'cause ya trust othahs easiley? Ya think tha' jus' 'cause Oi 'aven' done anehthin' ta ya yet, ya think Oi won'. Tha fact tha' Oi could kill ya on a whim doesn' seem ta bothah ya. Makes moi think ya moight even be a lil' naïve."He added as he kept studying her.

'Teazer gaped at him. She couldn't believe what he had just said. Any hope she previously had of him liking her got thrown to the cold wind that blew through the alley. He thought of her as just another queen; another target. "_Whot_? Oi thought we were realleh gettin' ta know each othah! So Oi'm jus' anothah whim; anothah tahge' ta ya? Mungojerrie, ya ah' such a shallow ass-'ole! Oi'm goin' back."The calico queen shrieked angrily as she turned around to return to the hideout. 'Jerrie didn't stop her and stayed where he was.

The tiger-striped tom cursed himself for letting the criminal part of him take over again. This would always happen at one point or another. He would start analyzing the queen's behavior and before he knew it, she was either dead or sent running. He just ruined what could have been a longer relationship, but he didn't feel immune to the emotions like he usually did. 'Jerrie felt horrible and he wanted her back, which surprised him. Glancing down the alley, he noticed that group of cats they were walking towards suddenly looked interested in what had just gone on between the two calicos. Two of them suspiciously slipped around the corner. Jerrie knew from experience that there was only an alley that led to the same place 'Teazer was going.

It didn't take the calico tom long to work out what their intentions were. _"Oh shit-No!"_He thought frantically as he started running after 'Teazer. He was determined to get to the calico queen before they did.

Fate didn't seem to be on his side tonight. When 'Jerrie had about a third of the way to go, he saw those two cats jump 'Teazer at the mouth of the alley. They caught her off guard and in a matter of seconds had her pinned on the ground. He heard 'Teazer scream and some kind of unusual emotion shot through him that made him run faster. Fear. When 'Jerrie got to the scene he wasted no time tackling the tom that was currently trying to ravage his date.

'Jerrie used his extra momentum to roll with the tom and kick him away. He didn't put up much of a fight after 'Jerrie kneed him in the stomach and slugged him across the face a few times. The tom whimpered and retreated when his calico opponent viciously hissed at him. 'Jerrie turned his attention to the second tom. This one was more cautious than his defeated friend and was ready to fight.

"I thought...I thought ya didn't care about this bitch, 'Jerrie! Why the...the ch-change?"He slurred as he threw a punch. 'Jerrie easily blocked it and retaliated with a roundhouse kick. The tom yelped and reeled backwards, pathetically tripping over his own feet. He fell on the ground and shook his head.

The calico tom knew his enemy was more than a little tipsy. Instead of replying, he grabbed the drunken tom by his neck and pinned him against the brick wall. He slowly tightened his grip. The tom sputtered and coughed as he was gradually being suffocated. "If Oi _evah_ see ya touchin' tha' queen again, Oi swear on moiy dead mothah's grave Oi'll kill ya. Do ya undahstand?"He threatened darkly. For each syllable on the last sentence, he punched the choking tom in the gut with his free paw.

His opponent nodded as best as he could and squeaked fearfully, "Yes...Sir."

'Jerrie smirked and then threw the tom in the direction of his friends further down the alley. The tom staggered, but quickly regained balance and ran off. The calico tom hissed a final warning to the rest of his buddies. They wouldn't try anything again anytime soon. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, 'Jerrie turned around to face 'Teazer but found no one was there. She was gone.

The same fear he had felt earlier returned to the tiger-striped tom's mind. He had to give 'Teazer credit for her survival instinct, though. Running was the best option in this situation. Now he had a new problem, though: finding her. He scanned the immediate area from the mouth of the alley, but with no luck. There were so many alleys around here; it would take him forever to find her. Visual searching quickly proved fruitless, so he resorted to using scent. 'Jerrie sniffed the air and caught a small whiff of 'Teazer's scent. He had committed it to memory when they were dancing. The scent was fresh, and it led out of the alley. He followed it without hesitation and ended up at the door to the hideout. Opening it, he found what he was looking for.

An immense wave of relief washed over his mind as he spotted the calico queen huddled up against the wall opposite the door. 'Teazer picked her head up at the sound of the door opening and her eyes widened as she recognized the tom. She reached a paw out to him like a kitten would to its mother. 'Jerrie took it this time and gathered her up in a tight hug. He purred with relief and contentment as he felt 'Teazer relax and rest her head on his shoulder. Stroking her back to reassure her as well as himself that she was safe, 'Jerrie settled them both against the wall.

"Don' evah scare moi loike tha' again, Rumpleteazah."The calico tom said quietly as he loosened his hold on her.

'Teazer lifted her head to look at 'Jerrie with a small smile. "Aww, tha's so sweet, 'Jerrie! Ya were scared fo' moi! Tha's a good thin', don' worreh."She giggled a bit as 'Jerrie released her completely. He held her at arm's length and stared her straight in the eye.

"Do not cawll a criminalley insane tom sweet, princess. Next toime Oi won' be so noice. But thanks anehway...fo' evreythin'."'Jerrie's tone started out dead serious, but it finished with a hint of appreciation and kindness.

The calico queen's smile widened as she leaned into 'Jerrie to nuzzle her head against his neck. He tensed at first at the uncommon gesture of affection, but found himself slowly relaxing and enjoying the moment. By the time 'Teazer pulled away, he was purring along with her.

"Tha' felt...noice. Oi loiked tha'."The tiger-striped tom commented simply as he helped 'Teazer up.

'Teazer shot him a confused look. "Whot? Ya nevah 'ad a queen nuzzle ya befo'?"She smirked in slight disbelief.

'Jerrie pursed his lips as they started walking towards the barracks. "Well...Oi wouldn' cawll it _nuzzlin'_, but...Hmm...Nope, can't think o' anehthin'. This would be tha first."He concluded as he opened the door to the barracks for her.

The calico queen sighed as she lay down on her bed. It felt colder in here than outside for some reason. "Oi feel sorreh fo' ya then. Boy, do Oi 'ave a lot ta teach ya 'bout compassion."She remarked. She gave a start as 'Jerrie's face suddenly appeared above hers.

"Oi'm a criminalley insane tom, remembah? Compassion doesn' exist in moiy loife. Neithah does love, koindness, o' anehthin' associated with tha two. Now if ya'll excuse moi, Oi 'ave booze ta drink an' cigarettes ta smoke with moiy buddies. G'noight, princess."He said smugly as he started walking towards the door.

'Teazer didn't believe a word he just said. The night's events disproved his point completely. "Realleh? If compassion doesn' exist fo' ya, then whoiy did ya rescue moi?"She shot back with a satisfied smirk.

Mungojerrie froze. She had a point. But he had wit and was very skilled in the art of deceit. "Oi couldn' let 'em 'ave awll tha fun. T'would be unfair ta keep a foine specimen such as yaself ta jus' a couple toms, now wouldn' ya agree?"He said smoothly without turning around. He closed the door behind him and left 'Teazer to herself.

The calico queen shook her head after him. _"Ooh, 'e's good...'E's slowley breakin' though. Boiy tha end o' special trainin' next week, 'e'll be 'ead ovah 'eels fo' moi."_She vowed to herself and yawned. Taking that as her cue to go to sleep, she closed her eyes. Shivering, she turned on her side and curled up. She groaned in frustration when that didn't help at all. She straightened out again and gazed out at the beds around her. The lights were turned off, and most of the newer cats were asleep around her.

Something caught her attention, however. Mungojerrie still had his blanket. Cocking an eyebrow in interest, 'Teazer hopped off her bed and scurried over to his. Glancing around to make sure that no one was watching, she gathered the blanket up and hurried back to her own bed. Draping the thick material over herself, she sighed happily at the feeling of being warm again. Breathing in 'Jerrie's musky scent, 'Teazer fell into a peaceful sleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>Mungojerrie returned to the barracks in the wee hours of the morning. He only had two beers, which was unusual for him. On weekends, he would be much more likely to pass out from drinking too much alcohol than anything else. Even the small amount of booze still served to dull his senses a little bit. He sat down on his bed and groped around in the darkness for his blanket but found it had disappeared. <em>"Whot tha...? Where'd it go?"<em> He asked himself as he glanced up. He narrowed his eyes in irritation as he answered his own question. Rumpleteazer had it.

The calico tom growled mentally as he stood up and walked quietly over to her bed. He placed a paw on 'Teazer's shoulder to snatch it back without waking her up when he happened to glance at her face. A small smile played on her lips as she slept. She looked tranquil even though half of her upper body was uncovered and shivering. She must have pushed the blanket back during the night.

"_Come on! Take it back! It belongs ta ya, not 'er."_'Jerrie thought to himself as he continued watching 'Teazer sleep. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to take it. Instead, he did something completely unheard of for him. Tucking the blanket around her shoulders, he leaned over and gently pressed his lips to her temple.

"G'noight, princess."He whispered almost inaudibly as he stepped back over to his bed and laid down. He meant it this time. He was anticipating a cold night, but he felt warm the whole night through.


	6. Out with Friends

**A/N: There is mention of alcohol and drugs and the aftermath of each in this chappie. Last chappie was just a test. It might not be pretty! Whatever, it's always funnier when beer is involved. Enjoy!**

Rumpleteazer woke up rested and rejuvenated. She sat up and folded the blanket neatly away at the foot of her bed. Glancing around, she noticed other cats were starting to wake up as well. It was clear who had gotten drunk last night and who hadn't. Those who had were either still asleep or got out of bed with bitter groans due to severe hangovers. Anyone who hadn't gotten drunk, which weren't many, didn't hesitate slipping of bed just like her.

The calico queen avoided the cats who staggered around, trying not to look sick. She concentrated on finding breakfast. When 'Teazer opened the door to step into the hall, a rancid stench invaded her nose. She covered her nose with her paw and quickly decided it was best to breathe through her mouth. Glancing around, she discovered the smell was coming from the fermenting booze spilled all over the floor by the careless, drunk cats last night. The smell of nicotine was also mixed in because of the numerous cigarette butts scattered everywhere. There were even a few toms sleeping on the floor or against the walls, too intoxicated to have made it to the barracks.

Rolling her eyes, 'Teazer skirted around the mess as best as she could while searching for mice. There didn't seem to be any today. She quickly concluded that they probably had been scared away by the all the noise last night or the powerful stench that assaulted her poor nose. The calico queen entered the cafeteria in hopes that the cooks were sober enough this morning to serve breakfast. It turned out they were, and that she wasn't the only one who had trouble finding rodents to eat. The hung-over cats poked listlessly at their unsatisfactory food while the sober ones actually ate it because they had no choice. She grabbed a semi-clean plate and ladled some unidentifiable slop on it. Pouting sadly at her food, 'Teazer walked over to a table and sat down.

She glanced around for anyone she knew as she chocked down her food. It tasted like cardboard, and she wouldn't be surprised if there actually was that material in there. Spotting Pixie, she picked up her plate and padded over to her table.

The brown tabby smiled as her calico friend sat down across from her. "Hey, good morning. I didn't see you in our group last night. Where were you?"She asked as she picked at her slop. She didn't sound like she had a hangover, and she was still as alert as normal.

'Teazer shrugged. She felt a bit envious of her friend. While Pixie was off having fun with her friends, she was having a questionable date with Mungojerrie. "Oi was...with someone else."The calico queen mumbled in reply. She forked some food into her mouth so she could delay explaining further.

Pixie gasped quietly as she caught on to the hidden meaning in 'Teazer's answer. Perking up instantly, she asked, "Who? What's his name? Is he cute?"The tabby was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement and anticipation.

"Uhh...Mungojerrie."The calico queen said bluntly. At that the tabby responded like a deflated balloon. She stopped bouncing and the excitement rapidly drained from her face, leaving a disapproving frown.

"Really? You went out with that jerk? Bast, no wonder you're so unenthusiastic today. Did he threaten you or something to go out with him?"Pixie scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

'Teazer shook her head, feeling slightly offended. 'Jerrie rescued her last night and he was a responsible date for the most part. It was only when his tongue got the better of him did things go downhill. "'Jerrie was a respectable tom fo' tha most paht. 'E didn' troiy ta 'urt moi. Ah' date 'ad it's ups an' downs, but ovahawll Oi 'ad a good toime."She explained with a hint of smugness. That seemed to put Pixie in her place and she didn't ask any more questions about their date. She still wasn't finished, though.

"I heard some of the toms talking about you doing special training with 'Jerrie. You must feel so lucky to train one-on-one with a tom you _like_. I wish I had that chance with that black tom who taught us yesterday. He's strict, but he's so alluring. Don't you think, 'Teazer?"The brown tabby sighed dreamily as her mind obviously got preoccupied with something else.

The calico queen simply nodded, not showing much interest. She knew what her friend was getting at, however. "Oi know whot ya mean, but we'll see 'ow it goes. It's 'ard ta tell with 'Jerrie...It's loike, 'e wonts ta 'ave a relationship loike aneh othah tom, but somethin's 'oldin' 'im back. It moight be tha criminal paht o' 'im...Tha paht tha' tells 'im not ta trust o' love anehone."She pondered, looking down at her food. She glanced up after a few seconds to see Pixie staring at her. "Whot?"'Teazer asked. She was slightly taken aback at the intensity her friend's eyes.

"That's so...deep. You figured that out after only like what, a week? I'm impressed you can tell so much about a tom after such a short time. I've only been able to discern that he seems to care slightly more about you than other queens."Pixie shrugged as she finished her food.

'Teazer decided she wasn't going to eat any more of her slop and left it at the table. She got up and followed her friend out of the cafeteria. As they walked back to the barracks, the door to their room suddenly burst open. They stopped as five intimidating toms walked out, one of which was Mungojerrie. He nodded curtly at the queens as he passed by in single-file with the other toms.

The pair of queens watched with intrigue as they followed a small distance behind them. The toms stopped at one of the inconspicuous doors on the right side of the hall. The only difference with this one was that it had a lock on it. The first tom in line removed a key from its chain around his neck and unlocked it. He walked inside while the other four remained stationary. 'Teazer's curiosity got the better of her and she walked up to 'Jerrie.

She tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Whot ah' ya doin'?"She asked in a somewhat sing-song voice.

The calico tom smirked as he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Booze run. Drug run. Gotta stock up fo' tanoight. It's gonna be crazy."He added a chuckle, but groaned in pain as something hit his back and landed with a thud at his feet. He turned around to growl at the lead tom, "Whot ya 'ell was tha' fo', ya nit?"He bent down to pick the object up, which was a belt, and fasten it around his waist.

"Stop flirting and get your head in the game, CC. I'm throwing smoke bombs next."The tom inside the supply closet retorted.

'Teazer giggled, but shut her mouth once 'Jerrie gave her a menacing glare. When he had calmed down, she decided it was safe to ask another question. "Whoiy so earley? It's not even noon. Whot's awll tha weaponry fo'?"She asked, pointing to the knives the other toms were getting. They were also getting dangerous-looking black pistols and something 'Teazer had never seen before. It looked like a small green turtle-shell, but it had a neck with a pin in it.

'Jerrie cocked an eyebrow as he loaded his pistol with extra bullets and cocked it. "Do ya know 'ow 'ard it is ta steal booze an' drugs? _'Specialley_ drugs. We've got ta be readeh ta ge' ah' paws dirtey an' be able ta escape as quickley as possible if needed. It also 'appens ta be on tha othah soide o' town."He explained.

The calico queen's expression turned grave. She didn't like the idea of these toms putting their lives in danger for something as unimportant as drugs or alcohol. "Oi don' loike it. Do ya 'ave ta do this?"She said in a quieter voice so the others wouldn't hear.

Mungojerrie had no trouble noticing the worry in her tone, no matter how quiet it was. He smiled sadly as he bent down to her level. "Oi do. If Oi don', Oi would be executed fo' disobeyin' a doirect ordah from Macavity. Then who would cawll ya princess an' train with ya, hmm?"He said softly as he placed a reassuring paw on 'Teazer's shoulder.

'Teazer wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly in response. Of course she knew it was his job to do dangerous things, but that didn't stop her from being concerned about him. "Promise moi ya'll be careful?"Her voice muffled by his fur.

"Ya're funneh, Rumpleteazah. Tellin' Mac's top stealth specialist ta "be careful"...But Oi promise. Don' worreh 'bout moi."The calico tom replied as he returned the hug. He suddenly felt himself being pulled apart from 'Teazer by the gray paws of his leader.

The gray tom smiled smugly as he glanced at both of the cats before resting his gaze on 'Jerrie. "If you're done making me sick and wasting our time, I'd advise you to get your ass over to the door like the rest of us. Get movin', CC!"He barked in his face before handing him a knife and marching off. 'Jerrie ruffled 'Teazer's headfur affectionately as he turned around and followed his superior. On the outside the calico tom looked strong and confident as he marched back to his place in line. On the inside, he was nervous as hell. This was the first time Macavity had let him do a drug run.

'Teazer smoothed her fur and scowled after the gray tom as he and his charges walked out of the hideout. Pixie gently took hold of her friend's shoulders and turned her around. They resumed their trip back to the barracks. Once inside the room they sat down cross-legged on the floor.

"He's got it bad, 'Teazer. It's so obvious."Pixie smirked at her friend. There were a few other cats around, but they didn't bother listening in. Well, they didn't look like it, anyway.

The calico queen cocked her head. "Who's got whot bad?"She asked. She wasn't faking it; 'Teazer really had no idea what Pixie was talking about.

The tabby shook her head as she laughed, "'Jerrie, you silly queen!"

"...Oi still don' follow. Whot's wrong with 'Jerrie? Is 'e sick?"'Teazer replied in a worried tone.

Her friend laughed even harder, but calmed herself down enough to answer coherently, "He's got a crush on you, 'Teazer! I can't believe you haven't figured that out yet! I don't even know him and I can tell."She stopped laughing as a look of understanding came across 'Teazer's face.

"Oh, Oi ge' it! Now tha' Oi think 'bout it, 'e has been actin' noicah ta moi since last week...'Specialley last noight. Its tha', o' Oi'm foinalley not a rookie in 'is eyes anehmore. Now 'e's showin' moi tha respect Oi deserve."The calico queen smiled victoriously.

Pixie shouldered her friend knowingly. "I'm pretty sure he's falling for you. There would be no other reason as to why he kissed you goodnight last night."She said with a hint of deviousness in her eyes.

'Teazer gaped at her. "'E did _whot_? 'Ow can Oi know ya're not makin' this up?"The calico queen responded as she cocked a disbelieving eyebrow.

"I saw him. I was just trying to fall asleep myself when he came back in the dead of night. He walked over to your bed for some reason and just stood there. Before I knew it, he kissed your cheek I think, and tucked the blanket around you. It was so sweet!"The tabby squealed as she bounced in place.

"Don' cawll a criminalley insane tom sweet. But Oi'm glad ya told moi. Now Oi can 'ave awll tha more fun pesterin' 'im 'bout it."Her calico friend's tone was sarcastic, but inside she imagined what 'Jerrie might have felt. It must have been so different for him. She hoped he wouldn't pass it off as just a "spur-of-the-moment" kind of thing.

The remainder of the day wasn't very eventful for 'Teazer. She always had a small sense of concern in the back of her mind for 'Jerrie, but other than that she just spent the day talking with Pixie or hunting. When the sun went down however, the real fun began.

The atmosphere in the hideout gradually got more tense and excited as everyone waited for those five toms to return with the booze and drugs. When one of the sentries hurried in to tell everyone in the barracks that they had arrived, there was immediate cheering. They all seemed to know how this worked, however. The henchcats simply walked out of the barracks and quietly got whatever bottles they could get their paws on. It was a first-come, first-serve basis, but there was enough for everyone.

'Jerrie and the other four toms were guarding the stolen goods to make sure no one got in any fights over it. The drugs were a different story, however. They were distributed in order of rank. The drugs were in even more demand than the beer. 'Teazer had never been introduced to the negative side of them because she had never had the chance to try them, but she had seen the effects of them on other cats. All she knew was that they made them excessively happy and those who had possession of them wouldn't give them up without a fight. She felt fortunate that she was able to try something so precious and rare.

When it was finally her turn, 'Teazer picked up two bottles of beer, hoping to save one for later, and moved over to the rapidly growing line for the drugs. The line moved up quickly, and after just a few minutes, she was only six cats away from getting her share. All the while she was getting strange glances from 'Jerrie, who was guarding the booze not too far away. His piercing gaze made her feel uncomfortable and she nervously shifted from foot to foot as a result. Was she doing something wrong? Was she in the wrong place in line? 'Teazer glanced around and found that no one was complaining, so she couldn't be in the wrong place. What was 'Jerrie's problem, then?

The cat in front of 'Teazer scurried off. She padded up to the cat distributing the drugs. He was a thin-looking orange tabby that sat against the wall with three small boxes in front of him. "Take your pick, kitten. We got p-pot here, coke...there, and that's uhh...e-e-ecstasy."He slurred heavily as he pointed to each one. 'Teazer glanced at him and found he didn't have a beer. She thought that cats only slurred their words that much when they were drunk. It struck her across as odd.

Having absolutely no experience with drugs, she asked what anyone else in her place would have asked. "Which do ya recommend?"The calico queen said, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

The orange tabby smiled as he pointed to a box on the far left. It wasn't a kind smile, no; it was more of a greedy, shady one. Like he knew something she didn't. "Ecstasy, paws d-down. You can...mix it in your...drink, and you won't notice un-until...bam, you're in pleasure h-heaven. It's like sex...without the work!"He laughed knowingly. 'Teazer was a little creeped out, but she didn't like the impatient sighs she was hearing from behind her. She hated holding up the line and being impolite, so she took a small amount of the powder from the orange tom and headed off.

She spotted Pixie waiting for her near the door, so she hurried over to her. They headed outside and into the night. Small groups of cats were hanging out in the alleys like yesterday, and they were steadily getting larger. Pixie and 'Teazer didn't want the extra commotion, so they sat down in a quieter, less occupied area.

"Whot'd ya ge'?"The calico queen asked her friend, gesturing to the powder she gingerly held in her paw.

Pixie smiled slyly replying, "Coke. What about you?"

"Ecstasy. Shall we mix an' drink?"'Teazer offered while opening her bottle. The clear amber liquid inside fizzled a little as the extra air escaped. She had never drunk beer before, but she figured it couldn't do her much harm. She had seen cats get drunk after three or four. If you got drunk after three, she reasoned, then what could only one do to her? Before she could drop the powdered drug into the bottle, an orange and black paw grabbed her wrist. She started, but didn't unclench her paw. Glancing up, she narrowed her eyes at none other than Mungojerrie.

"Whot tha' 'ell do ya think ya're doin'?"She asked in an irritated tone. Now was definitely not the best time to interrupt her.

"Oi should be askin' ya tha same question. Do ya know whot this is?"'Jerrie asked with strong authority in his voice. He shook her wrist slightly to emphasize that he meant the drug.

'Teazer shrugged. "Ecstasy. T'is a drug ya can mix in ya drink. Makes ya feel blissful. Tha's awll Oi know."She answered simply. She glanced over at Pixie and saw that she was getting impatient with this interruption. 'Teazer felt herself starting to feel the same way when 'Jerrie still didn't let go of her wrist.

'Jerrie nodded, but tacked some more on to her explanation. "Yeah, makes ya feel good. It also makes ya see thin's. 'Allucinations, they're cawlled. It disorients ya, too, _an' _it's been known ta be 'oighly addictive. Do ya wont ta know whot else it does?"His tone was serious, but it had a hint of sarcasm in it. That just irked 'Teazer even more.

"Great, 'Jerrie. It'll make moi go loopy fo' a lil' bit. Don' Oi deserve ta le' go aftah an intense week o' trainin'?"The calico queen shot back. Now she was becoming increasingly annoyed with him. She had worked herself too hard this week just to have him come along and take her well-earned little moment of pleasure away. It was probably the only one she'd get for the next week. Why was 'Jerrie so keen to stop her?

The tiger-striped tom sighed exasperatedly. "Look, Oi don' moind ya drinkin'. Tha's okay as long as ya don' ge' excessiveley drunk. But usin' drugs, 'specialley this one...Tha's a bit too far fo' moiy loikin'."He said with the same authority.

'Teazer yanked her wrist out of 'Jerrie's grip. She let out a threatening hiss to let him know how irritated she really was with him. 'Jerrie didn't even flinch and kept his steely green eyes locked on hers. "Ya're not moiy mothah, Mungojerrie! Oi don' need ya moniterin' moiy evrey move! Do us a favor an' _screw off_ fo' once!"She yelled indignantly. A tense silence hung in the air as 'Jerrie and 'Teazer stared each other down.

After what seemed like forever, Mungojerrie sighed and knelt down in front of 'Teazer. The calico queen expected a sigh of defeat, but instead she heard a sigh of sadness. 'Jerrie placed his paws on her shoulders and continued looking her directly in the eye. "Oi know this doesn' seem loike a big deal ta ya. But take it from someone who's been there: it's a dahk, 'orrendous path. Oi don' wont ta see ya lose ya innocence ovah this drug. Listen ta moi, 'Teazah. Please, _please_ don' do this. Ya'll regre' it fo' tha rest o' ya loife."He truly begged like her life depended on it. In truth, it did. When he searched her eyes for some sort of sign that she was going to relent, he still saw the same stubbornness. In a final attempt to make her give the drugs up, he leaned in and softly kissed her cheek. He searched her eyes for a moment longer before sighing quietly and getting up to leave, now defeated. He had tried his best, and he honestly felt terrible about it. If his words didn't sink in, 'Teazer wouldn't be the same ever again.

Rumpleteazer stared vacantly ahead of her. One line had particularly struck her in his little lecture. He didn't want to her to lose her innocence. It seemed a bit ironic, since she was anything but innocent. _"Maybe 'e doesn' mean _tha'_ koind o' innocence."_Her conscience told her. She shook her head to come out of her trance. Glancing down, she noticed she still had the powder in her paw, but her second beer was gone. Setting her jaw and letting out a frustrated groan, she scowled at the disappearing figure of Mungojerrie who was taking a swing from a beer bottle. _Her_ beer bottle.

"Mungojerrie, ya blasted thief!"She angrily shouted after him.

The calico tom didn't look back as he retorted, "Ya'll 'ave ta do bettah than tha' if ya wont ta insult moi! Thanks fo' tha booze!"

The only reason she was so irked about this was because she wasn't used to getting stolen from. _She_ was supposed to steal from _others_. Not the other way around.

She looked down at drugs in her closed paw again. She contemplated throwing it away, but she still wanted to see what it was like. Just this once. 'Teazer ran over 'Jerrie's words in her head. Then she stared at the white powder in her paw. Narrowing her eyes at the drug, she scattered it over the ground. The calico queen smiled encouragingly at her friend. Pixie nodded and copied her. Clinking their bottles together in a silent toast, they took a long swing and smiled blissfully as the alcohol took effect. It made them feel better both mentally and physically.

At the end of the night, 'Teazer and Pixie could still talk coherently, but their minds and senses were significantly dulled. 'Teazer had trouble making logical thoughts. As she and her friend staggered into the barracks, it was well past midnight and the lights were off. Surprisingly, not many cats were in their beds. In fact, those who were already in bed had someone of the opposite sex with them. Although she was a bit tipsy, the moans and grunts she could hear around her made her shudder.

'Teazer felt a paw on her shoulder and turned around to face a smiling 'Jerrie. He slung an arm around her shoulders and guided her to her bed. The calico queen easily climbed onto it and lay down as he tucked the blanket around her. He supported his weight on the edge of her bed and leaned closer so he wouldn't disturb anyone else by talking loudly.

"Oi'm glad ya took moiy advoice. Ya saved yaself a world o' trouble. Oi'm...proud o' ya. We're gonna 'ave ta do some work on ya alco'ol tolerance level, though."The tiger-striped tom smirked as he found it amusing that 'Teazer was drunk after only one beer.

The calico queen giggled as she smiled goofily up at him. "Oi enjoyed it. Thanks, 'Jer."Her voice only had a bit of a slur to it. Without thinking, she picked her head up and pressed her lips to his. 'Jerrie didn't return the kiss as he just stood there and closed his eyes, waiting for her to pull away. He didn't feel a hint of pleasure because he knew it wasn't real. There was no passion, no love, nothing. Just drunken impulse. When she pulled away, she still had that goofy smile on her face.

'Jerrie stared at her with an emotionless expression for a few seconds before muttering, "G'noight, Rumpleteazah."He acted as if nothing had happened. He curled up on his bed without another word or glance at the calico queen opposite him.


	7. Reality Check

**A/N: This chappie should be very interesting. Macavity appears in this one. What does this mean for 'Jerrie and 'Teazer? Find out by reading on! Enjoy!**

Mungojerrie awoke early, as usual. He remembered quite a bit from last night because he didn't get drunk. Welcoming the feeling of being hangover-free, he silently slipped out of bed and out into the hall, careful not to disturb anyone, for he was one of the few who were awake this early in the morning.

As 'Jerrie walked down the jail hall, he enjoyed the quiet around him. He liked this time of day, when there was no one to pester him and the air itself seemed to be still. It gave him time to think and just...be. Sitting down at the corner where the hall intersected with another, he rested his back and head against the brick wall. Images flashed on and off in his mind from last night and the days before as he closed his eyes and let the almost meditative silence envelope him.

These memories consisted of the violent booze and drug run last night. He had killed a few cats in the process, and the sound of gun shots and screams of agony still echoed in his mind with sadistic pleasure. In the end, he had used a smoke bomb to disorient the drug dealers and steal their loot from right under their noses. Unfortunately, he had breathed in quite a bit of smoke, and he could still feel the effect of it on his throat and lungs. His throat slightly burned, but was much worse last night. He hid the inevitable coughing fits by making an inconspicuous cough here and there, but if it was really bad, he'd go somewhere where no one would hear him. He still felt a shortness of breath each time he inhaled, meaning the smoke wasn't out of his lungs yet. If it didn't clear up soon, it would drastically affect his training with Rumpleteazer. Putting stress on his lungs like that would make his coughing unbearable and others would start to notice and worry. He didn't want anyone to worry, so he hid his health problems.

The calico tom's reverie stopped short at the thought of 'Teazer's name. The memories switched from the drug run to her with ease. The thought of her put a strange feeling in his gut; one of uncertainty. The memories of last night flashed into mind. They were accompanied by feelings of worry, affection, and fear, among many others that he couldn't name. Her kiss had particularly caught him off guard, but it shouldn't have been anything memorable, especially not for him. He had kissed lots of queens in the past, so why did hers leave him with a strong feeling of uncertainty? A question popped up in his head. _"Where do Oi stand with 'er?"_

'Jerrie spent a few moments contemplating this. Rumpleteazer was naïve, oblivious, and even a bit ignorant. Those qualities are what made criminals like him target victims like her because it was just so _easy_. He was still deciding whether she was a victim or an ally, but he was leaning towards the latter because she had gained a small amount of his trust. Surprisingly, thinking of her as a victim didn't faze him. She was quickly falling for him, and if he played his cards right, he could get what he wanted from her and then "dispose" of her.

That feeling in his gut suddenly changed into one of bitterness and guilt. It was like a small punch to his stomach, and it left him gritting his teeth. _"Ya fo'got one thin',"_ a voice in his head piped up, "_Ya care 'bout 'er jus' as much as she does fo' ya."_

With that said, a sense of realization hit his mind. He was reluctant at first, but the words slowly formed in his mind. _"Oi do care 'bout 'Teazah. Oi think Oi'm also fallin' fo' 'er, too."_He thought as a feeling of dread crossed his mind. This was both good and bad. It was good because, well, love is awesome. It was bad because now he was losing what had made him so good at his job: the inability to feel compassion and sympathy. In other words, being in love made him soft and vulnerable. That brought upon the second bad reason. If he had feelings for Rumpleteazer, those who wished harm on him had a very easy way to strike where it hurt: through harming 'Teazer. That couldn't happen, or it would destroy both of them.

"_What are you going to do, Mungojerrie? Let us discuss your plight in person."_The voice of Macavity resounded in his head. The calico tom snapped out of his reverie and shook his head. Glancing around, he noticed other cats were walking around. How long had he been sitting there? He pushed the thought aside and answered to Macavity's telepathic order by walking up to his office door and knocking. Once he heard his boss reply, "Enter" he stepped inside.

The Hidden Paw didn't glance up from the papers on his desk as he motioned to one of the rickety wooden chairs in front of him. Mungojerrie sat in one and waited patiently for the ginger tom to acknowledge him. After a few minutes, Macavity gathered up the papers and set them aside. He rested his gaze on the calico tom with piercing acid yellow eyes.

"Well? Do you have an answer?"Macavity asked, tapping his fingers impatiently on the desk.

'Jerrie shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he answered quietly, "N-no, Sah. Oi'm still decoidin' on whot Oi should do."

The ginger tom sighed as he shook his head in disappointment. "If you already know what your problem is, why are you reluctant to admit the solution?"He growled in a tone that made 'Jerrie shrink back.

"Oi...Oi think it's 'cause the problem goes both ways, Sah. It's not easey fo' moi ta jus'...give it up. Give _'er_ up."The calico tom corrected himself as he avoided the Hidden Paw's glare.

Macavity clenched his fist and pounded it on his desk as he leaned over it threateningly. "May I remind you, Mungojerrie, that you are a criminal. Criminals _do not_ let emotion get in the way of their work and they _certainly_ do not fall for their coworkers! I suggest you end this little "romance" of yours with Rumpleteazer and get back to doing your job! Do I make myself clear?"He boomed as he pounded the desk again for emphasis.

Mungojerrie let out a whimper of fear as he hunched his shoulders. "Y-y-yes, S-Sah."He squeaked as he started shaking.

The Hidden Paw smirked as he pointed to the door. 'Jerrie immediately understood and wasted no time fleeing the room. He jogged a little ways before his coughing acted up from the extra stress on his lungs. Gasping for air, he supported his weight on the wall to avoid sinking down to the floor as the burning sensation in his lungs threatened to temporarily cripple him. He stood there panting heavily for a few minutes to get his erratic breathing under control. Rubbing his chest, he had discovered earlier, helped quite a bit. 'Jerrie spit a few times and found it was still gray. Once his breathing was as normal as he could get it, he continued on to the barracks. That guilty feeling returned to his gut as he spotted Rumpleteazer searching around for rodents. Luckily she was turned around so she didn't see him coming. 'Jerrie silently walked up behind her and placed a paw on her shoulder.

She practically jumped three feet in the air and whipped around to glare angrily at him. "Whot tha' ell?"She swore as she placed a hand on her chest to calm herself.

'Jerrie chuckled and smiled at her amusing reaction, but he cleared his throat to remind him of the task at hand. His expression turned emotionless as he looked 'Teazer in the eye and sighed sadly. The sound betrayed his disguise, which made the calico queen suspicious.

"Whot is it...? Somethin's wrong, 'Jerrie. Oi wont ta know whot."'Teazer eyed him with a scrutinizing gaze.

The calico tom sighed again as he answered, "Tha's jus' it. Nothin's wrong. In fact, evreythin's great."

"Oi don' undahstand. If evreythin's good, then whoiy ah' ya actin' loike somethin's wrong?"'Teazer cocked her head in confusion.

'Jerrie chuckled mirthlessly, which confused her even more. "Tha's the problem. Thin's aren' supposed ta be good. In fact, there isn' even supposed ta be a "thin'". Do ya know whot Oi'm gettin' at?"He asked, hoping 'Teazer would catch on.

Instead the calico queen just shook her head. "Whot ah' ya talkin' 'bout?"She questioned in response. She threw her paws up in the air to emphasize her words.

"Oi'm talkin' 'bout us, Rumpleteazah. Whot's goin' on between us?"The tiger-striped tom almost demanded. 'Teazer flinched at the harshness in his voice, but 'Jerrie didn't take it back like she expected him to. His severe change of mood frightened her.

'Teazer decided it was best to just go with what she knew. "Las' toime Oi checked, ya care 'bout moi quoite a bit, possibley 'ave a crush on moi, an'...Oi'm tha same way."She said hesitantly, avoiding his gaze. She blushed a bit as she admitted her feelings towards him.

"Jus' makin' sure. Oi'm undah ordahs from Macavity ta end this lil' relationship o' ah's. Oi wont ta make this as painless as possible, so...Sorreh it didn' work out, an' Oi 'ope ya'll treat moi loike a comrade an' not a potential tomfriend. T'was noice whoile it lasted."He mock-saluted her, using one of his break-up lines. Walking past, he saw the hurt and shock in her eyes, plain as day. Did he feel horrible? Yes. Did he wish he could have taken those words back? Yes. Did he want to lose his job and put Rumpleteazer in danger? No, and that was the very reason why he didn't turn around, gather her up in his arms, kiss her and apologize. No matter how much his heart was begging him to do these things, his mind refused and told his body to keep walking. It was safer this way. Plus, he had a feeling that Macavity would break them apart sooner or later. He was glad it was now and not when the real romance started.

"_Good work, Mungojerrie. Now you're a free tom. I don't expect to have to help you with queens again."_Macavity's voice praised in his head as he walked out the door and into the bright sunshine. 'Jerrie needed to clear his head and he figured a nice, long walk would do the trick. There was no more beer leftover from yesterday, so he couldn't drown his sorrows. It was also a workday tomorrow and how professional would he look if he walked into the garage with a hangover? He sighed heavily as he tried to forget about the broken heart of the innocent queen he had left behind as well as his own. Needless to say, he was out there until it was time to go to sleep.

As 'Jerrie stepped silently into the barracks, he noticed two things. One, his blanket was back on his bed. Two, he heard almost inaudible sniffling coming from one of the beds opposite his own. The bitter wrench of his heart told him what his eyes didn't want to see. 'Teazer had cried herself to sleep, and it was his entire fault. Stretching himself out on his bed, 'Jerrie turned to face the wall and closed his eyes. His emotionally exhausted mind pulled him into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day was difficult for Rumpleteazer, to say the least. She still felt sad about yesterday, and that blow to her emotions made her come to terms with how much she really felt for Mungojerrie. It was more than she let on, or wanted to admit. In her head it was but the start of a romantic relationship. Her heart told her it was much more than that. It was only when he suddenly severed that bond with her that she came to the realization she was already head-over-heels for him. That made today hard because she was trying to let go of all these harbored feelings while spending the whole day with the tom who broke her heart 24 hours ago.<p>

He didn't show it, but 'Jerrie was just as shaken up as she was. He continually cursed Macavity in the back of his mind for making him do this to 'Teazer and himself, but he also knew it was for the best. Keeping his mask of coldness on flawlessly, he treated 'Teazer the way he was supposed to: as a comrade and nothing more.

As they both stepped into the empty garage for their first day of training, he was determined to carry out Macavity's orders and not let his emotions get in the way. 'Jerrie took the practice knife from his belt, which was dulled, and started doing some warm-ups with it. 'Teazer watched him with a kind of fascination as he twirled it in his paw so fast it was just a blur, and then stabbed the air. It was almost like he was dancing as he sliced and stabbed an imaginary enemy with precision. When he noticed she was just standing there, 'Jerrie quickly pivoted on his foot and threw the knife far enough away from her so that it wouldn't hurt her, but close enough to give her a scare. She yelped and ducked as the knife whipped past her and stuck in the crate behind her.

'Teazer glanced up at it from her place on the ground and noticed the gleaming blade was half-embedded in the wood a foot away from where she was just standing. Gaping at 'Jerrie, she slowly rose to her feet and wriggled the blade out.

'Jerrie came over and took it from her as he stated, "Do some warm-ups an' don' le' moi catch ya wastin' toime again. Next toime moiy aim may be off."His ruthless attitude was back and just the way he liked it. 'Teazer nodded fervently and began stretching her arms out. She knew she couldn't argue with her superior, no matter how she previously felt about him. It was all irrelevant as of yesterday. After she had stretched herself out, 'Jerrie put his knife back in its sheath on his belt.

The calico tom turned to face her. "Since ya told moiy stalkin' is ya talent, let's see ya stealth position."He instructed the calico queen. 'Teazer cocked her head, having no idea what he meant. 'Jerrie sighed and clarified, "Ge' inta a crouch."

Rumpleteazer nodded and lay down on the floor. She propped herself up only a few centimeters off the concrete on her toes and fingertips. 'Jerrie walked around her, scrutinizing her form. He noticed a few things right off the bat. Her right knee was above her hip, which was a rookie mistake, and she didn't support herself with her core. Other than that she was low to the ground and had her eyes forward and ears swiveling; a good sign.

'Jerrie liked to correct his charges by pointing out their own mistakes and telling them how it would affect them. He bent down to 'Teazer's level and asked, "If Oi'm an enemy an' ya're troiyin' ta sneak up on moi, whot would Oi see in tha cornah o' moiy eye as ya crawl up from be'oind loike this?"'Teazer stared at him with a blank expression, meaning she didn't know. He tapped her upright knee and the realization was evident on her face. The calico queen adjusted her position so her knee was under her hip. It was much harder, and she couldn't support herself for very long. 'Jerrie frowned as her body gave out and she plopped herself on the floor with a growl.

"Troiy again. Oi'll 'elp ya this toime."He offered and 'Teazer got into the same position. The tiger-striped tom got into the same crouch as her and pointed out what she should do differently. "See 'ow Oi'm suppo'tin' moiyself with moiy ahms an' legs, as well as moiy core? Tha's whot ya should be doin'."He said as he slid a paw underneath her to prop her torso up. 'Teazer immediately tensed and her eyes widened as he pressed up a bit on her soft underbelly. 'Jerrie didn't seem to notice her reaction and slid his paw out from underneath her once he was satisfied she could hold herself up. He nodded to himself as he ordered, "Go fo'ward."

The calico queen shook that bit of fear off and moved forward with ease. It was much easier now. 'Jerrie smiled with approval as he did some more drills with her. He found she really was a natural and was continually impressed by her efforts. As the day wore on, he was careful not to push himself and cause another coughing fit. Before he knew it, their day was over.

"Awlroight, we're done. Good job t'day, Rumpleteazah. Tomorrah we're practicin' disahmin' with knoives. Dismissed."'Jerrie stated bluntly as he took his belt off and slung it over his shoulder. He hung it up on a hook by the door alongside a few other belts of the same kind. Out of habit, he held the door open for 'Teazer as she passed through. They walked down the jail hall in silence and went their separate ways once they reached the barracks. 'Jerrie went outside to find his buddies and 'Teazer sat on Pixie's bed as they talked about their day.

As they were conversing with each other, 'Teazer noticed a queen walking towards them. She had sleek black and white fur and cold blue eyes. Her slim body would make any other queen jealous. This queen smiled slightly as she stopped in front of them. 'Teazer determined she was at least a year or two older than her. The patched queen pointed a slender finger at 'Teazer as she asked, "Hey, aren't you the one going out with Mungojerrie?"Her tone was smooth, but it had a little attitude to it.

The calico queen cocked an eyebrow. "Oi...was. We broke up yestahday. Oi'm sorreh, who ah' ya?"She responded. Why did this queen care about what was going on with her and 'Jerrie? It seemed a bit suspicious to her.

"Portia. Also known as DeeDee. So 'Jerrie's now single, am I right?"Portia asked again, leaning casually on the metal column holding the beds up.

'Teazer knew what this queen wanted now. Portia wanted to hit on 'Jerrie and make sure she knew of it. She felt a surge of jealousy and defensiveness course through her. Even though their relationship had ended, she still held on to those feelings. 'Teazer didn't like the idea of other queens hitting on 'Jerrie because she knew he wasn't recovered yet. She had learned to see through the mask he put on a while ago. "Oi don' think tha's a good oidea. 'Jerrie's prettey shaken up. Oi don' think 'e wonts ta ge' inta anothah relationship so fast."The calico queen stated as she narrowed her eyes at Portia.

The black and white queen let out a singular, false laugh as she clapped 'Teazer on the shoulder. "Oh honey, it's called a rebound! But I think you're right. I'll...wait a bit until I feel the time is right."She said with that smooth, sleazy tone. "Bast, it's no wonder he broke up with you. He deserves someone _better _and with more _experience._"She added with a disapproving frown. Portia walked away leaving 'Teazer fuming. The calico queen was about to go after her when Pixie placed a paw on her shoulder.

"It's not worth it 'Teazer. She just wants to get to you. Clawing her face off will just show her you still have feelings for 'Jerrie. That's over now, remember? Let it go."The tabby reassured her friend as she calmed down. 'Teazer let her anger out in a slow, quiet hiss.

The calico queen hopped off her friend's bed and onto her own. It was time to go to bed, anyway. 'Teazer went to sleep with a bitter taste in her mouth. She knew she wasn't over 'Jerrie and she doubted she would be anytime soon. She didn't care if she would be put in danger because of him, as long as she could be with him and keep queens like Portia from using him. Mungojerrie might be tough and sometimes despicable, but even he didn't deserve that kind of treatment.


	8. I Trust You

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! You guys make me smile! Keep it up! This chapter has a bit of swearing in it, just a heads-up.**

Everything was quiet. Rumpleteazer woke up to a peaceful silence and the warmth of the sun on her face. It was too bad today was a workday, or she would have stayed like this all day. Leisurely stretching herself out, she opened her eyes to find the room empty. Even 'Jerrie was gone. A sense of panic struck her mind as she realized what this meant. She had slept in, and was now late for her training! Scrambling out of bed while mentally cursing herself, she jogged out of the room and over to the garage. She didn't have time for breakfast; it would slow her down too much.

'Teazer opened the metal door to the garage in hopes that 'Jerrie wasn't too angry with her. She walked in ready to apologize, but discovered he was nowhere to be seen. Letting the door shut behind her, she walked forward a few steps.

"_This is strange, where's-"_Her thought got cut short as an orange and black arm suddenly clamped around her torso and she felt something cold and flat pressing against the underside of her chin. 'Teazer froze. Well didn't this feel familiar.

"_-'Jerrie."_The calico queen finished her thought as she caught a whiff of said tom's scent and felt him tighten his grip on her torso. Unlike when she had first met him, she didn't feel afraid of him. This was actually quite pleasant for her, being this close to 'Jerrie. It didn't really matter that he was pressing a dulled knife to her throat because she knew he wouldn't dare hurt her.

"Ya're late. Whoiy?"The tiger-striped tom asked in a low voice that 'Teazer thought was supposed to sound threatening. His warm breath tickled her fur, sending shivers down her spine. It always smelled a bit like nicotine, but the calico queen found it alluring. She closed her eyes and leaned into him a little, forgetting for a moment that this kind of behavior wasn't allowed between them anymore. 'Jerrie responded by putting more pressure against her throat, causing her to come back to reality and become stiff again.

'Teazer pouted slightly before muttering indignantly, "Oi slept in. Can ya le' moi go now?"As pleasurable as her predicament was, the knife at her throat was beginning to irritate her skin.

Mungojerrie chuckled, sending more shivers down the calico queen's spine. "Disahm moi without 'urtin' yaself. Don' be afraid ta ge' creative. Othahwoise, Oi won' le' go."He almost purred. Although 'Teazer couldn't see his face, she could detect the smirk in his voice. It was clear he enjoyed holding her captive.

She contemplated staying like this, but then she remembered she was in training. 'Jerrie had her arms pinned against her sides and there was absolutely no space between them, so she could feel every muscle in his body tense or relax. This gave her a devious idea. It meant taking advantage of him as a tom, but he said to get creative, right?

'Teazer knew her arms and paws were immobile, but her tail wasn't. She brushed her tail lightly along 'Jerrie's inner thigh and could feel him quiver and relax his grip. The knife at her throat lost its pressure as it slipped from its place slightly. Upon hearing a low moan from behind her, she took action. Yanking her arm free, the calico queen elbowed the distracted tom in the gut. 'Jerrie hunched over, taken completely off guard. She didn't hesitate grabbing the knife while flipping the tiger-striped tom over her shoulder and onto the ground. He landed on his back with a pained grunt and 'Teazer was now holding the knife at _his_ throat.

"Oww...Ya're strong, 'Teazah. Tha' was definiteley tha most enjoyable disahmin' Oi've 'ad ye'. Where'd ya learn tha' flip?"'Jerrie complemented in a strained voice as his charge let him up. They sat opposite each other and 'Jerrie rubbed his chest. 'Teazer started explaining about the move, but he was too preoccupied with himself to listen. The hard landing winded him a bit and his lungs didn't like it. He was already panting and could feel a coughing fit coming on._ "Oh no...Not in front o' 'Teazah! C'mon 'Jer, shake it off!"_He said to himself as he struggled to take deeper breaths.

The calico queen stopped her explanation as 'Jerrie started violently coughing. Glancing worriedly at him, she quickly realized this wasn't just something harmless like him accidentally choking on his own spit. He began hyperventilating as the coughing prevented him from breathing properly. Luckily, 'Teazer knew what would help. She skirted around so she was sitting behind the calico tom and gently pulled him backwards so he was supporting most of his weight on her. This straightened out his airways so he could breathe better. She then gingerly massaged his chest and throat and started crooning to him in an effort to relax the tightened muscles. 'Jerrie's breathing soon became normal and the coughing stopped altogether. He rested his head on 'Teazer's shoulder, closing his eyes for a minute. His chest was sore, but the fact that she was still rubbing it made him feel better.

"Damn, whot would Oi do without ya, princess?"The tiger-striped tom breathed when he felt strong enough to speak. He smiled as she switched to stroking his chest and ceased massaging his throat.

'Teazer felt pleased that he relied on her somewhat. It made her feel important. "Ya'd be much more loikley ta kill yaself, probabley. It's a shame tha' Macavity thinks Oi hindah ya work when Oi realleh en'ance it. Oi think we'd make a good team if 'e le' us."She mused as she wrapped her arms around 'Jerrie's torso as if she was hugging him.

The calico tom chuckled as something came up in his mind. "Since when do ya en'ance moiy work? Ya 'aven' even been on a mission with moi ye'!"He exclaimed.

'Teazer smirked as she trailed her fingers up and down his abdominal muscles. It was an intriguing surprise that the calico tom was much more toned than she first thought. 'Jerrie let out another quiet moan as she purred in his ear, "Whot about teachin' ya not ta be distracted boiy a queen's seductive powah?"She laughed lightly as 'Jerrie completely relaxed. He was putty in her paws right now. The calico queen knew this was totally out of character for her, but she enjoyed having control over 'Jerrie for once, even if it made her feel just slightly wicked. If he had one weakness, it was no doubt queens.

"Ya got a point there...Po'tia's doin' a foine job o' tha' though, if ya know whot Oi mean. Macavity's got it awll wrong...Oi can still be a criminal an' be able ta love."'Jerrie explained while he purred softly.

The calico queen suddenly stopped trailing her fingers as a stab of jealousy tore through her at the mention of Portia's name. The tom sitting next to her gave a sigh of disappointment, but she didn't seem to notice. "Oi met Po'tia yestahday. Whot's 'er deal, anehway? She told moi straight up she wonted ta 'it on ya."'Teazer spat as her ears gradually folded backwards, a sign she was getting angry.

At this 'Jerrie sat bolt upright and positioned himself so he was opposite 'Teazer again. He seemed surprised, if not excited. That quickly disappeared when he composed himself, but his voice blatantly betrayed his external disguise. "Realleh? She said tha'?"He said with an almost kittenish enthusiasm, but cleared his throat when 'Teazer raised an expectant eyebrow at him. His voice immediately altered to become more submissive. "Uhh...Oi mean, she's a bitch. Yeah, tha' works."He muttered, avoiding her gaze.

'Teazer felt happier hearing that, even if he didn't mean it. She still had some more questions about the sassy black and white queen that she knew 'Jerrie would answer. "So whoiy is she a bitch, then 'Jerrie? Ya seemed ta 'ave 'ad a 'oigh opinion o' 'er a moment ago."'Teazer was not about to let this go. It was much too important to her to just brush it off.

The tiger-striped tom scratched his head as he racked his brain for an answer. To him and the rest of the "unmated" toms, Portia was the most desired queen in the whole hideout. Until he met Rumpleteazer, Portia to him was like Aphrodite to mortals. The problem was he now had feelings for both of them. He didn't feel like the relationship with 'Teazer was truly over, it was just deemed over by Macavity. 'Jerrie had gone behind his boss' back dozens of times with little things like saying he won't get drunk on Sunday nights, but usually started Monday off with a hangover, or denying he slept with one of his queens when he really did. Sure the Hidden Paw scared the hell out of him two days ago, but he knew he was too valuable to lose. He knew this was just another one of his bluffs.

"Tha' queen's a bitch 'cause she promises she'll sleep with a tom, but then ends up sleepin' with anothah one. Do ya know 'ow aggravatin' tha' is? ...Wait, no ya don'. Ya're not a tom. But ya must know 'ow it feels ta be in love with someone, then ge' dumped with no warnin', roight? Tha's whot Po'tia does...She leads one o' us on, an' when she's toired she disposes o' us loike trash. But tha toime she gives ya in between is amaz-"'Jerrie stopped short when he heard a threatening growl being emitted from 'Teazer's lips. He quickly corrected himself so as not to offend her, but he was secretly amused that she was jealous. "Terrible. Absoluteley terrible."'Jerrie fake smiled. After he discovered that 'Teazer was capable of kicking his ass earlier, the last thing he wanted to do was face her wrath.

The calico queen stopped growling as a look of hurt replaced her menacing one. "Yeah...Oi do know whot it's loike ta ge' dumped without warnin'."She said softly, but with enough contempt it sent a pang through 'Jerrie's heart. She was looking directly at him.

He knew 'Teazer still felt the pain, but he also knew Macavity's words were just that: words. The Hidden Paw was known for committing every crime imaginable, but he never really committed them against his henchcats personally. Unless you murdered a comrade or couldn't keep the organization a secret, then he would most likely hunt you down and kill you himself. Otherwise, he rarely dealt with his henchcats. 'Teazer was one, but 'Jerrie was officially considered a Specialist, which also meant he was in more frequent contact with his boss. Macavity might step in to warn you, but after that he didn't bother. He was much too busy to attend to minor problems like relationships.

'Jerrie smirked as he took hold of 'Teazer's shoulders. "Oi know Macavity split us up, but did Oi evah tell ya not ta take 'is threats literalley? 'E doesn' wont ta bothah with small stuff loike this. Sorreh 'bout makin' ya feel so bad. Oi jus' said those thin's ta ge' 'im off moiy back."He chuckled like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The joyful gleam he saw in 'Teazer's eyes was something he'd never forget. She crawled up to him and tentatively wound her arms around his neck as she rested her head on his chest. He felt like a missing piece of him had been returned as he hugged her back. Closing his eyes and enjoying the moment, 'Jerrie felt like he did when he had first danced with 'Teazer. Perfect.

After what felt like an eternity, the calico queen broke apart their embrace. 'Teazer smiled at him, but he sensed something sinister behind it. Before he could ask, she whacked his chest hard with her clenched fist. This earned a pained grunt from 'Jerrie and he gritted his teeth against the pain. "Whot tha 'ell was tha' fo'?"He hissed angrily. 'Teazer didn't even flinch.

"Fo' breakin' moiy 'eart, ya no-good, loiyin' tom."She stated with an attitude that only a queen could muster. Then she cupped 'Jerrie's cheek and kissed it, contradicting her previous violence towards him. "Tha's fo' mendin' it again. Thanks 'Jer."'Teazer giggled as she pulled away to see the hardened criminal of a tom blush. As soon as it came, it was gone and his face was once again unreadable.

"Tha's "Sah" ta ya, Rumpleteazah. We're still in trainin', remembah? We still got disahmin' techniques ta work at."Mungojerrie explained as he stood up. "Now, although ya seductive powah as a queen will work on moi, it won' work on awll toms. Tha' should be used as a last reso't. Let's ge' in tha same position again an' Oi'll walk ya through a basic, easy technique."He stated, all business. Picking up the knife from its place on the floor, he stood behind 'Teazer and held the blade under her chin again. They spent the next few hours perfecting the art of disarming and gradually moving on to more advanced methods. 'Teazer learned quickly because she already had a solid background in fighting. 'Jerrie was careful not to push himself too far and 'Teazer made sure she didn't hurt him _too _much, or strike his chest or back hard enough to cause another coughing fit.

About a half-hour before they were finished, it started raining. The light pitter-patter of raindrops on the metal roof of the warehouse was like music to 'Teazer's ears. She always found the simple sound relaxing, even when she was lying in an upturned crate out on the street, with water dripping down through the slats and onto her back or on her head. She stopped mid-kick to listen to the rain, and 'Jerrie wondered for a second why the pain was delayed since he was standing behind her. Watching 'Teazer put her leg down; he furrowed his brow as she walked over to a stack of boxes and sat. It was like the rain put her in a trance. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back to rest on the wood. 'Jerrie shrugged to himself as he silently copied her. 'Teazer looked too tranquil and he would hate to disturb her.

Of course, she only looked serene on the outside. On the inside she was praying to the Everlasting Cat this wouldn't turn into a storm. Rumpleteazer hated storms, and for good reason. As a kitten, she had witnessed her mother's grisly death during a storm. She still remembered the lightning illuminating her practically shredded, bloody body and the thunder booming above her as if it were the Everlasting Cat Himself laughing at the tragedy that had traumatized her for life. Every time thunder sounded, she would involuntarily be brought back to that horrible time and she hadn't found a cure yet to cease the inevitable panic attack that came right along with it.

The rain began to get heavier and soon it was more of a drumming on the roof than a drizzle. 'Jerrie pricked his ears and tensed as he heard the distant rolling of thunder, as is a natural reaction for cats. 'Teazer let out a soft whimper beside him and he cocked his head at her. "Whot? Scared o' thundah?"The tiger-striped tom chuckled, nudging 'Teazer playfully. He didn't mind storms, and no one he knew did. Perhaps 'Teazer was the first?

Said queen jumped and yelped as another crash of thunder delayed her verbal response. It was much louder this time. The storm was obviously coming straight for them. 'Teazer clung to 'Jerrie and buried her head in his chest fur as she began to tremble. Her whimpering also became more frequent. The calico tom stiffened at the unexpected contact, but managed to wrap his arms around 'Teazer. He doubted it would help because with every boom of thunder her trembling got worse and her whimpering increased. It got to the point where she started to sound like she had difficulty breathing, and 'Jerrie knew he had to do something.

He tried stroking her back and tightening his embrace, holding her head closer against his chest. "Shh...Calm down, princess. Tha storm isn' gonna 'urt ya. Oi'm 'ere..."'Jerrie crooned along with other soothing words in an attempt to get her to concentrate on something other than the storm. It was hard, since the thunder and sheeting rain all but drowned out his voice. It felt like forever, but eventually 'Teazer relaxed a bit. Her death grip on his fur loosened and her whimpering died down. She opened her eyes and glanced up at 'Jerrie.

"...Oi think Oi'll be okay, 'Jerrie. Thanks...Oi ge' a panic attack evrey toime there's a storm."The calico queen murmured. She looked up at the ceiling as the lights above them started flickering. Before she knew it, the room was cloaked in a veil of darkness.

'Jerrie gave a frustrated sigh. "Aw 'ell, tha powah's out. Looks loike sleep is ah' onley option. Ah' ya toired ye'?"He asked.

In response, the calico queen gave a wide yawn. All that training had tired her out, as well as the shivering and anxiety. They both didn't hesitate as they walked back to the barracks. 'Teazer started every time she heard thunder, but she didn't have another panic attack. No one was in the hall, and the doors to the cafeteria were shut. It looked like they had stayed in the garage much longer than they realized. 'Jerrie opened the door to the barracks and closed it behind him as 'Teazer went inside. From what she could see, everyone was asleep. Curling up on their respective beds, 'Jerrie and 'Teazer tried to go to sleep amid the pounding rain and crashing thunder.

Around midnight, Mungojerrie was roused from his deep slumber by whimpering coming from the other side of the room. It seemed he wasn't the only one who got woken up by the sound. He already knew the noise was 'Teazer's, and she was having another panic attack. The other few who had also been rudely awoken hissed at her and told her to shut up, as if she could hear them. One tom lying on the bed in front of hers got fed up enough that he struck his leg out, giving her a good kick in the head. The poor calico queen yelped and curled further into a ball while holding her head.

At that, 'Jerrie got out of bed and stalked up to that insensitive tom. He sunk his claws into his shoulder and gave him a threatening glare. The tom got the message and winced as he nodded at 'Jerrie. The calico tom let go and turned his attention to 'Teazer. The first thing he noticed was that there were tear streaks down her face. The second was that her lips were moving, but what she was saying was incoherent. 'Jerrie sat down as best as he could on her bed while stroking her arm and crooning soothingly to her again. This time that didn't help at all. She seemed to be too absorbed in her own little world to hear him.

'Jerrie felt himself nodding off every now and again as he switched to rubbing her shoulder. He tried as best as he could to stay awake until 'Teazer calmed down, but his sleep-deprived body refused to yield to his concerned mind and keep itself awake. After what felt like hours, his exhausted body won the struggle with his mind and he carefully stretched himself out beside 'Teazer so not to frighten her anymore than she already was. He wrapped an arm around her torso to let her know he was there and hopefully reassure her that everything was alright. He finally gave in to the inviting, peaceful world of sleep.

In 'Teazer's subconscious world of her terrifying, awful memories of early kittenhood, she became vaguely aware of a pressure at her back and around her stomach. It wasn't an uncomfortable pressure, only firm, warm, and soft. This strange feeling brought 'Teazer out of her subconscious nightmare and into a half-aware state. It was enough to allow her barely conscious mind to register a familiar, musky scent that could only be Mungojerrie's. Her hazy, slowed brain took a few minutes to put the pieces together. As soon as she figured it out, the demons inside her head vanished and a sensation of hope and longing replaced them. Turning over, that firm but soft pressure was now at her front. She didn't have to have her eyes open or her mind fully awake to know that 'Jerrie was sleeping right beside her. Nestling herself closer, the calico queen savored and cherished his warm body against hers. The combination of 'Jerrie's deep, even breathing and his heartbeat was more calming and blissful than even the most serene lullaby. 'Teazer returned to her world of slumber with a feeling that the monsters of her past that were triggered by thunder were no longer going to be a problem as long as she had the tiger-striped tom beside her as a refuge. Not a sound escaped her lips for the rest of the night except for her breath, and for the first time since her mother was murdered she slept peacefully during a storm.


	9. Love and War

**A/N: There is some mature content in here. It gets a tad steamy, well in my point of view anyway. Enjoy the fluff!**

Mungojerrie was too comfortable to return to the world of the conscious. He much preferred to stay in the realm of the unconscious and sleep, but that notion didn't last long as the tiger-striped tom reluctantly left his peaceful world and blinked his eyes open to start another day of training. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he immediately noticed he wasn't in his usual bed. It struck him as strange at first, but then the vague memories of last night started coming back to him. The training, the storm, and Rumpleteazer's panic attacks. Well that answered the unspoken question of why he was in said queen's bed.

Glancing down, he observed the calico queen as she slept, comfortably cuddled up against him as if she was meant to be there. 'Jerrie smiled warmly at her, and to anyone passing by it would have looked like they were mates for the only emotion his green eyes appeared to posses was love. If anyone ever told him that, he would be sure to openly deny it. His reputation would be ruined if even one cat found out he was capable of loving a queen. No, this did not include making love, being in love, or any variation of the two such as lust.

'Jerrie turned his attention from the sleeping queen beside him to the rest of the room. To his immense relief, it was empty. They were alone. Looking out the window he noticed it was practically noon, judging by the position of the sun. A sense of duty gnawed at the back of his mind to get going and start training, but he felt bad about the concept of waking 'Teazer up. An internal struggle ensued in his mind for a few minutes and eventually his sense of duty won over his compassion. Nudging the calico queen awake, he smiled guiltily as she opened her eyes with a yawn.

'Teazer furrowed her brow for a moment as her mind caught up with her. 'Jerrie was smiling down at her and she couldn't help but return it as she remembered how he got there. "G'mornin' 'Jerrie. Was Oi tha' bad las' noight? Sorreh if Oi woke ya up."She apologized with another smaller yawn.

"G'aftahnoon, princess. It's noon. T'was worth tha brutal 'our o' two troiyin' ta calm ya down jus' ta 'ave an excuse ta sleep with ya. T'was one o' tha best nights o' moiy loife, if Oi do say so moiyself."The calico tom chuckled as 'Teazer narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a well-deserved whack on the shoulder for the inappropriate comment. He smiled bemusedly as she blushed nonetheless.

The red that flushed 'Teazer's cheeks faded as she realized what time it was. She sighed as she asked in a rather kittenish voice, "Do we 'ave ta train t'day? This feels so noice. It'd be a shame ta ruin it."

'Jerrie's smile disappeared as he got into the mentality of the instructor and not the friend, as was his habit at this time of day. He nodded gravely and inclined his head in the direction of the door. The calico queen pouted, but reluctantly slipped out of bed anyway. She shivered a bit as the warmth of 'Jerrie's body next to hers vanished, leaving her cold. They walked down the hall towards the garage, catching a few mice on the way for breakfast. Once they were inside the cavernous room, the tiger-striped tom grabbed a belt from one of the hooks beside the door and tossed it to 'Teazer. She caught it with ease and adjusted it around her waist. The brown piece of leather was almost too big for her; it was on the last hole.

"Since ya've been practicin' on moi up 'til now, Oi thought it moight be an interestin' change ta switch it 'round. Ya objective is ta keep tha' knoife away from moi at awll costs. If ya can keep it up fo' ten minutes, we'll move onta somethin' else. If Oi ge' tha knoife befo' tha toime's up, tha ten minutes will staht ovah again. Sound clear?"'Jerrie instructed in his usual emotionless tone. The calico queen nodded to say she understood and got into a defensive position.

'Jerrie smirked and advanced towards her. 'Teazer watched his every move with anticipation. When he was about arm's length away, the tiger-striped tom suddenly feinted to her right, the opposite side of where the knife rested on her hip. As she flinched, he whipped his paw out and successfully grabbed the blade from its sheath. 'Teazer gaped disbelievingly at him; she hadn't felt a thing or had time to react. He was fast, to say the least.

"Again."'Jerrie stated as he handed the knife back.

This time 'Teazer was prepared. When the calico tom went for the blade, she caught his paw, deflected the other one and kicked his calf. He stepped back with a satisfied nod, despite the pain inflicted on him. He was used to getting kicked and beaten by both enemies and comrades so this was just like a tap to him. 'Jerrie came at her again, but a little more aggressively than the last. Grabbing her shoulder roughly, he raised his arm as if to punch her, then when she instinctively held her paws up to protect her face he quickly swept his leg up and tripped her from behind. 'Teazer fell on her back with a surprised gasp and 'Jerrie bent down to remove the blade from her belt. He dangled it in front of her face with a taunting smirk. Letting out a frustrated hiss, she snatched it back and stood up again.

It was a full hour and a half before 'Teazer learned not to fall for 'Jerrie's bluffs and anticipate his attacks. By the time the ten minutes was up, she had fended the tiger-striped tom off with every sort of combination and bluff she could think of. It was mentally and physically exhausting. 'Jerrie was very persistent and barely gave her a chance to think before he struck at her again. He wanted her to hone her fighting instinct and use that instead of thinking about the movements. It had taken quite a bit, but she eventually got the hang of it.

The pair stood opposite each other as the calico queen caught her breath. 'Teazer had given all she had and it showed by how the sweat glistened on her fur because of the bright overhead lights, but 'Jerrie was only panting. He had barely broken a sweat. This exercise proved 'Teazer's endurance left something to be desired as well as her unwavering determination in the simple game of "keep away". Once the calico queen's breathing returned to normal, 'Jerrie moved onto the next lesson.

"Awlroight, tha' was fun. Ya should know moiy strategies boiy 'eart now. Let's ge' down to tha real stuff."The tiger-striped tom chuckled as 'Teazer's expression changed from a tired one to a dumbstruck one. She knew there was going to be more, but that was just a _warm-up_ to him? She had used almost all her energy for that, just trying to defend a little piece of metal and leather from the tom!

"Oi wont ta see if moiy stalkin' lesson from Monday stuck with ya. We'll pretend this is a real-world scenario. Oi'm a guard an' ya're troiyin' ta assassinate moi. Oi'll be walkin' 'round at tha far end, an' ya'll cloimb ovah tha crates an troiy ta subdue moi without gettin' spotted. If Oi catch ya, ya will 'ave ta do it again. Questions?"Mungojerrie asked. 'Teazer shook her head. "Good. Wait fo' moiy signal."He said and walked off down the aisle.

Once he was at the other end, the calico tom raised his paw. 'Teazer took that as her signal and started making her way over the maze of crates. This was just like last week, but with the lights on. When she was a few meters away from 'Jerrie she thought she might get this on the first try. The wood of the crate beneath her creaked under her weight, but it was barely an audible sound to the calico queen. 'Jerrie thought otherwise. He spun around and pointed a finger straight at her.

"Caught! Troiy again."The tiger-striped tom commanded.

'Teazer opened her mouth to complain that she hadn't made a sound, but the stern look on 'Jerrie's face made her think twice. She slunk back to the opposite side of the garage and waited for her signal again. When she saw it, the calico queen began her trek over the crates. 'Jerrie spotted her half-way when she landed slightly less gracefully than she had intended, but it didn't even occur to her until her instructor declared without turning around, "Oi 'eard tha', 'Teazah! Again." A frustrated groan from said queen was her response.

For the next couple of hours, 'Jerrie didn't have an issue with sending 'Teazer back to the start whenever she made the tiniest sound. The calico queen lost a little more of her patience every time and she was getting irritated by 'Jerrie's bat-like hearing. Unless she was completely and absolutely silent, which was nearly impossible on wood, he would make her start over. 'Jerrie found it amusing that he was getting on 'Teazer's nerves this easily, but he didn't show it. He knew it was a blow to her ego every time he caught her because stalking was her favourite lesson. How do you think it felt to be criticized so often in your favorite subject? It was infuriating for Rumpleteazer.

'Teazer was down to her last reserves of patience by the tenth time she tried to "assassinate" 'Jerrie. If he said "caught" or "try again" or anything similar to those she would lose it. It seemed too good to be true then, when she climbed down the stack of boxes onto the concrete floor and was just five feet away from 'Jerrie. He was turned around with his back facing her. The suspense made her fingers tingle as she slid the knife out silently and crept up behind him. Pushing the anticipation aside, she kicked the calico tom behind the knees, making him buckle onto all-fours. Before he could react she dug her knee into his back and forced him onto the ground. She held his head up a few inches off the floor by his headfur and had the blade at his throat as if to slit it.

"Dead. Oi win."She stated triumphantly. 'Teazer let her instructor up with a victorious smirk.

Mungojerrie dusted himself off as he sat across from his charge. "Foinalley. Oi thought ya said ya were good at stalkin'! On a real mission ya would 'ave been dead aftah troiy one! We're realleh gonna 'ave ta work on this. Enemies don' give ya second chawnces."He shook his head disappointedly. In truth she had did quite well for a first-timer. Other much more advanced henchcats would have had to try at least fifteen times to assassinate him if they were one-on-one. But he didn't want 'Teazer to know that. Training was all about raising the expectations. 'Jerrie stood up and started walking back to the door.

The calico queen stared disbelievingly at him as she followed; she was speechless. She did all this work just so he could tell her she should have done _better_? She fumed for a little bit until they got to the other end of the aisle. Her fuming wore out her last nerve and it snapped. With a vicious snarl 'Teazer pounced on the tiger-striped tom with the energy equivalent of a lion. She had had it with this tom's criticism! 'Jerrie turned around as he fell backwards, rounding his back and rolling them over so he was on top. He grabbed 'Teazer's wrists and pinned her against the ground with a smirk.

"Ya can't pin moi, 'Teazah. It jus' doesn' work tha' way."He jeered smugly as she gave a frustrated hiss.

Nevertheless, 'Teazer stuck her arm out, making 'Jerrie lose balance and fall on top of her. As he fell, she rolled him over and pinned him with quite some effort. He was much heavier than she gave him credit for. Her victory didn't last long as 'Jerrie gave a curt laugh, sat up and tipped her backwards with his weight so she was the one on the floor. This play-fighting continued for a few more minutes and 'Teazer lost her fury and started enjoying it instead. After about fifteen minutes they were both tired out and 'Jerrie had won.

The tiger-striped tom smiled weakly as they both caught their breath. It was obvious 'Teazer didn't have the strength to do anything. Her exhaustion was plain on her face. "Give up ye'?"'Jerrie managed in a quiet voice after his breathing calmed down.

'Teazer nodded as she closed her eyes. She didn't have the energy to form a verbal response.

'Jerrie stared at her for a moment as if contemplating something. He then closed his eyes and lowered himself so that his body was settled comfortably on top of 'Teazer. She scarcely dared to breathe or move as he rested his forehead and nose against hers, just as he had done after he had danced with her. Her thoughts were racing along with her heartbeat as she waited for him to either get up or, Bast forbid, take this a step further. This was the first time she had been in this type of _position_ with a tom and she didn't know what she was supposed to do. It scared her, but it also made her feel something she never felt before: aroused. Blood rushed to all regions of her body as she waited with anticipation as well as fear. She could feel him; his breathing, his heartbeat against her chest, and every little twitch his muscles made. It was heaven with a tinge of hell.

The calico tom didn't know what came over him. Whether it was because of the situation he found himself in, on top of 'Teazer, just so maddeningly _close_, or because of the fact he had feelings for her, he didn't know. It could have been both. All he knew was that his instinct was begging him to close the miniscule gap between their lips so he could kiss her with all the passion he was feeling in that moment and possibly make her a true queen if she let him get that far. He felt her tense beneath him and her breath quicken like a frightened rabbit, so he hesitated. Reason fought valiantly with sexual desire in 'Jerrie's mind, and eventually reason won over. If Rumpleteazer was scared and she wasn't ready, he wouldn't force her against her will. The moment he was about relent and get off of her, the door to the hall swung open with its tell-tale metallic squeak. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer snapped their heads in the direction of the sound and froze in place with wide eyes.

A gray-patched tom strode into the room with his head down, like he was concentrating hard on something. When he looked up, he started and stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. "Whoa-uhh...S-sorry to i-in-interrupt you guys, but umm...M-Macavity w-w-wants to see you, 'Jerrie. I-immediately."The flustered tom stuttered, completely embarrassed about walking in on the two calicos. With his message delivered, he hastily saluted 'Jerrie and looked more than glad to leave the room as he opened the door and scurried out.

Mungojerrie chuckled lightly as he let 'Teazer up. As she sat up, he noticed her cheeks were flushed and she in a bit of a daze. He waved his paw in front of her face and she blinked rapidly as she came back to reality.

"Oh...Wow...Tha' was...Oi don' know whot tha' was."The calico queen mumbled slowly as she focused on 'Jerrie's paw. Her mind cleared and she could think clearly again.

"Yeah, sorreh 'bout tha'. If Oi went too far, ya 'ave evrey roight ta punish moi. Oi don' know whot got inta moi..."'Jerrie said quietly as he scratched his headfur.

'Teazer smiled at the tiger-striped tom's courtesy. "It's foine, 'Jerrie. Jus'...Nevahmoind."She replied as they stood up. What was she supposed to say? Thank you for almost having sex with me? 'Jerrie nodded solemnly to himself as they walked out into the hall. There was something in her tone that just made him feel worse about the whole thing. If he had taken 'Teazer's innocence away from her and she wasn't ready, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He cared too much about her now to think of her as someone on par with Macavity's queens. 'Jerrie couldn't imagine looking at 'Teazer that way.

As the door shut behind them, Mungojerrie turned to the calico queen. "Oi'll be off. Tha Boss cawlls. Do yaself a favor an' sit down an' rest, okay? Again, Oi'm so sorreh. See ya in a bit."He said a little awkwardly before turning on his heel and walking the opposite way, towards Macavity's office. 'Teazer said nothing as she turned and strolled down the jail hall because she was still trying to sort out her muddled emotions. Should she hate 'Jerrie for what he almost did or thank him for stopping himself?

"Psst! Calico! Come 'ere!"A voice from seemingly nowhere called out to her.

'Teazer snapped out of her reverie and whipped her head around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"It's me, Demeter!"The voice said again. The calico queen sighed in relief and went over to the older queen's cell. Demeter was standing at the bars; she seemed excited about something.

'Teazer smiled as she stood in front of the black and gold queen. "Yes? Whot can Oi do fo' ya?"She asked politely.

Demeter wasn't smiling, but her voice was a tad happier than 'Teazer remembered. "I didn't think it could happen, but you've gotten 'Jerrie to fall in love with you. I know because I've seen you guys walking by and talking, and he sounds so much more relaxed and expressive. I've heard he only gets like that when he's drunk."She said quietly, and for all 'Teazer knew, that was probably as close as she could get to gushing.

'Teazer cocked her head. "So...Oi make 'Jerrie feel perpetualley drunk?"She asked in a confused tone.

"No, no. You make him feel happy, trusted, and you bring out the best in him. That's almost unheard of around here. While all the other queens show lust, you show love."The black and gold queen replied. In the darkness 'Teazer could make out a tiny smile playing on her lips.

The calico queen thought about her words for a moment, and then applied them to 'Jerrie. "Yeah...Oi think ya're roight. Oi 'ave noticed a change in 'im recentley...It means a lot ta 'ear tha'. Thanks."'Teazer nodded and walked off towards the barracks with no more mixed feelings. She wouldn't hold 'Jerrie's newfound love for her against him.

* * *

><p>Mungojerrie walked into Macavity's office without knocking. He discovered he wasn't the only one the Hidden Paw summoned. Six other toms were also waiting in the small room. 'Jerrie knew them each by name and their rank by just looking at them. They were all his rank, if not higher. This had to be important.<p>

Macavity stood up as 'Jerrie walked in. "Good, we're all here. I've received a communication that one of our supply dealers down by Deckem has been attacked. The sole survivor sent a message to us that the invaders murdered all the cats working there, and then set the building on fire. Guess who it was."He frowned with a military-like edge to his voice.

The seven other toms looked at her other and shrugged. They had lots of enemies throughout the city. One brown tabby piped up, "The Jellicles?"

The ginger tom shook his head. "No, they don't have the numbers nor knowledge to attack us. Think the Thames."He hinted with a hiss.

"Growltoigah?"'Jerrie tried.

"No, he and his crew have been dead for weeks now. Think back to last Saturday, Mungojerrie."Macavity commented.

Like a light bulb, the name lit up 'Jerrie's mind. It was the drug dealers they had stolen from for the party last week. This particular ring operated the drug trade with dealers at almost a fifth of all ports along the Thames. With all the wars presently going on between drug rings for territory, that was quite a large area to have possession of. "T'was tha Thames Barracudas, wasn' it?"'Jerrie spat with bared teeth.

The Hidden Paw nodded and the rest of the toms broke out with various curses. Macavity quieted them down and continued, "Yes, the most notorious drug ring in London decimated our best medical supplier. Luckily we managed to get a hefty final trade before they were hit. This is an act of war, gentletoms. We strike back at Deckem tonight."At this he smiled malevolently.

"Sir, what's the battle plan? There must be at least thirty or forty of them at Deckem! Are you sure we can take them on with just the seven of us?"A black tom stated doubtfully from the corner of the room.

Macavity raised an eyebrow at the tom. "That's why I picked seven of my best toms, SD. You will pick them off silently, one by one. Stealth is of utmost importance in this battle, for if you get caught, they will surely kill you all. In turn, the weapons you will be using are different. Throwing knives, shuriken, arrows, and daggers are in order. Use them wisely. At dawn you will return to the hideout and go out again the following night, until the Thames Barracudas at Deckem are no more. Questions?"He explained with confidence.

The seven toms shook their heads.

"Excellent. SD is your leader. You have five minutes to get your weapons and head out. It will be nightfall by the time you reach your destination. Try to come back alive; otherwise SD will get a bad report. Dismissed."Macavity's dark humor made everyone else chuckle nervously. They saluted him in unison and marched out in single-file.

'Jerrie waited in last place in line to get his weapons. No matter how many times he went on missions, he would always have butterflies in his stomach. So much was at stake here. Not only was his reputation in danger, but his life and his comrades' lives as well. They only had one chance at this risky mission. He couldn't bear the thought of not living to see the sunrise. This made his determination to stay alive stronger. He had too much to live for.

He caught sight of 'Teazer watching them from the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he threw her a brief, half-convincing smile as he shifted nervously from foot to foot. SD finally got to him and handed him a pair of bumpy, black leather gloves for grip, a bow and quiver filled with arrows, five throwing knives and shuriken, and a long, thin dagger. 'Jerrie carefully put these weapons in their proper places on his belt, and fastened the quiver and bow securely across his back.

'Jerrie shot another glance at 'Teazer, and found she had her eyes wide with worry and fear. He didn't have time to go and comfort her as SD walked back to his place at the front of the line.

"Move out!"The black tom ordered, and the rest of the toms started marching in-step with him towards the door.

This was it. There was no backing out now. 'Jerrie walked forward a few steps, but then felt a paw on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw it was 'Teazer. She still had the fear and concern in her eyes.

"Be safe."She murmured before placing her paws on his chest, stretching up on her tip-toes, and pressing her lips tentatively to his in a sweet, tender kiss. 'Jerrie was surprised at first, but then closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

'Jerrie knew he didn't have any more time left, so he reluctantly pulled away after a few seconds and hugged the calico queen tightly. "Oi promise. Be good."He said hastily before giving her one last peck on the lips and jogging to catch up with his comrades. He felt like a soldier going off to war, and 'Teazer was the lover he had to leave behind.


	10. Work Related Problems

**A/N: There is violence and swearing and mature content. Enjoy!**

No usual cold, biting wind greeted Mungojerrie as he and the other six toms stepped outside the hideout. The moon hid her pearly, shining face with a cloak of shadows. As the dark clouds made their journey across the velvety night sky, it was as if they too, were protecting the twinkling stars from witnessing the horrible felony about to be committed by these toms. Mother Nature seemed keen to hide her children, the wind, moon and stars, on this ominous night.

A tense silence hung over the seven toms as they made their way down the scarcely lit street. Each was preparing his mind for the mission ahead, eager but nervous about taking another cat's life and getting revenge. Ending lives was part of the job, but that didn't mean it got easier every time. This was also a time for idle chit-chat and talk of battle plans as well. It helped ease the stress. It was the last time they would walk as a group until dawn, anyway. That is, if you lived long enough to see the sun rise again.

'Jerrie heard the couple of toms ahead of him chatting quietly amongst themselves. He didn't bother to listen in as his mind was elsewhere. He unconsciously fingered his lips, pondering about Rumpleteazer's kiss. Now, 'Jerrie wasn't the type to dwell on romantic issues. The calico tom usually forgot about that sort of stuff the day after it happened and never thought of it again. For some reason this was different. The sensation, the meaning, the memory, they all kept flashing before his eyes. It wasn't annoying yet, but it made him think. 'Teazer, without a doubt, had feelings for him. That he knew for a while now. The question was did he see her in the same light?

"CC...CC, you home?"The brown tabby in front of him asked, waving a paw in front of his comrade's face.

The tiger-striped tom started, reluctantly pulled out of his reverie. "Whot?"He responded, sounding slightly dumb. How long had they been trying to talk to him while he was off in his own little world?

"I said, how's training with Rumpleteazer going? Since you two are obviously back together, it must be that much more _fun_, huh?"The tabby smirked, elbowing 'Jerrie knowingly while his buddy in front of him chuckled.

'Jerrie rolled his eyes. "Ya two ah' such queens. Who tha' 'ell cares 'bout 'er at a toime loike this? Ya don' even know 'er!"He spat, clearly irritated. The remark was a little offensive to 'Teazer, of course, but it had a point. Thinking about romance clouds the mind. 'Jerrie needed his mind focused and clear. In a sense, he was grateful his two comrades brought him back to the situation at hand, even if it was with a comment he would have rather not heard.

The brown tabby cocked his head at 'Jerrie's annoyed answer. He took his tone to mean something different. "Wait, so you aren't back together with her? 'Cause that's what it sounds like to me. Trouble in bed, 'Jerrie?"He laughed tauntingly.

Before the calico tom could retort to that, the black-patched tom in front of the tabby cut in. "If she's not experienced enough for you, I'll be glad to take her. I could use some fresh action, anyway. Not many virgins come around here..."The tom trailed off, a bit disappointed.

A deadly glint entered 'Jerrie's eye, but it went unnoticed by the other two. "Whot'd ya jus' say?"The tiger-striped tom said, his voice matching his stony expression. He gave nothing away of the fact that he had just snapped.

"Uhh...Not many virgins come around here?"The patched tom repeated, not catching on.

'Jerrie shook his head. "No, no. Befo' tha'."

"...I'll be glad to take her?"His comrade reiterated after a short pause.

The calico tom's ears folded back against his head. "Yes, tha'. Touch Rumpleteazh an' Oi'll be sure ta 'unt ya down an' kill ya."He hissed in an eerily pleasant manner.

The black and white tom didn't seem fazed as he gave 'Jerrie a small smirk. He knew he just struck a tender spot. It was quite obvious that he was about to push 'Jerrie over the edge. One more comment like that should do it. "Well _someone's_ going to deflower that feisty little bitch eventually, 'Jerrie. It's clearly not going to be you, so I might as well succeed where you have failed!"He jeered, full-well knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Ya jus' crossed tha loine, buddey."'Jerrie said darkly as he stepped out of line and strode forward to his comrade. He roughly grabbed the patched tom's shoulder and hurled him onto the ground. Before the tom could get up, 'Jerrie had him pinned with his knee and free arm while he proceeded to punch his comrade as hard as he could in the face.

The black-patched tom swore and tried to defend himself, but only managed to get a couple hits on 'Jerrie. 'Jerrie, on the other paw, cursed and spat as he took his anger out on the black and white tom.

SD, the leader, noticed some commotion at the back of the line. Glancing over his shoulder, he rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly at the two brawling toms. _"Now, of all times, they decide to fight? You have _got_ to be kidding me!"_He exclaimed in his head as he held up a paw and stopped walking. "Alright, break it up. That's enough, you two ninnies."He said in monotone as he walked calmly over to the scene. When they didn't stop, the black tom grabbed each tom by the scruff of his neck so they were forced to stand. He gave them both a well-deserved punch across the jaw. 'Jerrie was sent reeling backwards by the impact and the patched tom hissed and hunched over in pain.

"I said that's enough! Next time I'll shove a shuriken down your throat! Do I make myself clear?"SD boomed as 'Jerrie and his victim came to stand in front of him like two guilty kittens.

"Yes Sah."'Jerrie muttered as he spat out a bit of blood and walked back to his place in line.

"Yessir."The black and white tom slurred quietly and also got back in line. It was all he could manage because the calico tom practically dislocated his jaw.

SD gave them both stern glares as he gave the signal to start walking again. No one really spoke after that since they didn't want to provoke either tom again. When it came time to split up, SD halted the march and pointed two fingers to his left. The two toms behind him darted off in that direction without a sound. He pointed three fingers to his right. The next three toms slunk down the alley to which he indicated, getting their bows strung and an arrow nocked in a matter of seconds. That just left him and 'Jerrie. The black tom strode forward and his charge followed as he kept his head and ears on a swivel for any signs of danger. 'Jerrie took one of his throwing knifes out of its pocket and held it at the ready.

His leader quickly spotted a ladder that went up to the roof of one of the buildings that towered above them. Pointing up, he started climbing while 'Jerrie watched for any enemies. Peeking around the corner of the old, brick building, he couldn't see anyone down either alley. Convinced that the coast was clear, he climbed up the rusted ladder as well. Once he got to the top, 'Jerrie smiled approvingly as the bodies of two dead toms lay at SD's feet. He had killed the sentries without a sound and was now looting one of the corpses for anything useful.

SD looked up and smirked as he noticed the calico tom admiring his handiwork. He held up a bloody throwing knife, indicating that was his weapon of choice. The black tom gestured to the second body; 'Jerrie took the hint immediately and searched it for valuables. He took the few arrows out of the dead tom's quiver and added them to his own. He took note of a bag of coins on the otherwise bare belt around his waist, but decided against taking it. However valuable, it wasn't worth the noise. 'Jerrie and his commander got into a low crouch and scanned the other rooftops for sentries.

There were a couple on each building, but fortunately there weren't many buildings in this port. Just a few neglected, shabby-looking storage and processing stations right on the docks. Past these, the docks were open space and you could easily see the Thames. 'Jerrie decided it would be a wise idea to stay within the narrow alleys or on the roofs. He also discovered that Deckem wasn't very big. There weren't too many places to hide, so this would be an easy picking. It was obvious who was who because anyone that belonged to the Thames Barracudas had the insignia of the drug ring branded on both shoulders. They wanted cats to know who they were and they were not afraid to show it. 'Jerrie silently strung his bow and aimed an arrow at the closest sentry. Drawing the bowstring back, he released it with its soft twang and watched it embed itself in the sentry's neck. The tom fell to his knees without as much as a gasp. Before his partner could yell for help, SD had shot another arrow and silenced him as well.

Smirking with satisfaction, they took care of the other sentries in much the same fashion. Within minutes, all of them were dead. Just as the last sentry fell, 'Jerrie heard a shriek from almost directly below them. Both toms froze, thinking they had been caught. But after a few minutes, everything was still. No one came up the ladder or called out. 'Jerrie slowly let out the breath he had been holding, but cringed as another scream resounded in his ears. It was followed by muffled whimpering. Daring a glance over the edge, he quickly retreated with a shudder.

His leader raised a questioning eyebrow at him, which was pretty much invisible in the darkness. The calico tom aimed a throwing knife over the edge of the building. A bow and arrow would be too conspicuous. He peeked down in the alley again to see the same sight: a tom was raping a queen, and it made 'Jerrie's blood boil. He didn't want to kill the queen, so he threw the knife with deadly accuracy at the tom's head. It hit its mark and the now limp tom fell on the queen. She struggled to get out from under him, and that's when SD tapped 'Jerrie's shoulder. He made the sign for kill by sliding a finger across his throat, pretending to slit it, and then motioned his head towards the queen below them.

The tiger-striped tom hesitated. His commander wanted that queen dead. She was now a witness to them and they couldn't risk her warning the others. But...when 'Jerrie looked at that suffering queen he couldn't help but be reminded of 'Teazer. He had saved her in the exact same situation. He couldn't bring himself to throw the blade. SD got impatient with 'Jerrie's moral dilemma and yanked the knife out of his paw. Before he could stop him, the black tom hurled the weapon at the queen and her whimpering suddenly ceased. 'Jerrie winced as he felt his heart sink. He didn't need to look down to know that the poor queen was dead, most likely with a knife protruding from her neck.

The night wore on as the two toms made their way towards the docks. 'Jerrie had lost count of how many cats they had murdered, but there were still quite a few working around the water. It was easier to kill them, but it would be more obvious. They could be spotted with ease by anyone if a cat just suddenly dropped dead. It was time to play mind games.

They were practically on the water, so if a cat made a miscalculation in the darkness, he or she could fall into the river, just like that. Accidents were bound to happen here, for sure. The narrow, slippery docks with boards missing here and there were the perfect recipe for a drowned cat or two. SD noticed a cat walking by below them, quite close to the water. He flung a shuriken at the cat's foot, and judging by the yowl that quickly followed, it had hit its target. 'Jerrie looked over the edge just in time to see the feline tumble into the freezing water below. It was a watery grave for that unlucky fellow. In order to avoid suspicion and capture, the two assassins waited about half an hour to an hour between each strike. They had killed five toms on the docks by the time the sky started lightening in the East. It was only then that 'Jerrie realized how exhausted he was. If SD hadn't perked him up with a sharp elbow to the ribs every five minutes, he would have fallen asleep in enemy territory.

After what felt like hours of walking, they finally saw the welcoming sight of the run-down warehouse that was the hideout. The sun was visible on the horizon by now, but 'Jerrie was too tired to admire it. He shuffled into the barracks and set his bow and quiver on the floor before promptly crashing on his bed without bothering to take his belt off. There was no better sleep than that after an "honest" day's work.

* * *

><p>Rumpleteazer awoke around mid-morning to find 'Jerrie fast asleep on his bed. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief at the sight of the calico tom because she had been fretting about him all night. Her brow furrowed, however, when she noticed the discomforted look on 'Jerrie's face as he slept. It was no doubt because of the belt that was still fastened around his waist. 'Teazer slipped quietly out of bed and over to the tiger-striped tom. She knelt down beside him and tried to take the belt off so he could sleep better, but that was easier said than done.<p>

As soon as she pressed on his abdomen to loosen the buckle, his paw whipped out and grabbed her wrist. 'Teazer froze, surprised by 'Jerrie's impeccable reaction time, even if he was sleeping. She waited for him to let go, and after a few minutes his paw dropped back onto the feeble excuse of a mattress. The calico queen then proceeded to slip the belt out from under him while being careful not to prick herself on the exposed shuriken. She could see the dried beads of blood where they had already done some damage to 'Jerrie beforehand. Setting the dangerous article on the floor, she draped the blanket over the tiger-striped tom and went to go catch breakfast.

The day was quite boring with 'Jerrie asleep. While 'Teazer's friends were all training, she had absoloutely nothing to do. She meandered back into the barracks and sat down on the floor beside her sleeping instructor again. The sunlight glinted off the metal parts of the weapons on 'Jerrie's belt, producing a sharp glare. This gave the calico queen an idea. She removed a shuriken from its pocket and inspected it. It was small, black, star-shaped, and slightly rusted at the tips. She had never seen this strange type of weapon before. Did you throw it? Stab cats with it? It looked too small to be as effective as a dagger. So then, you must throw it, 'Teazer decided. It was awkward to hold, as she soon discovered. If you held it at the tip, you could hurt yourself. If you held it at the middle, you couldn't grasp it quite right. The puny little thing surely could not kill a cat! What was the point of it, then? 'Teazer thought it was about as useful as a sharpened fork.

Nevertheless, she tried it out anyway. Searching around for a target, she figured one of the unused mattresses would do. Chucking the shuriken like you would a Frisbee; she found these things were pretty darn accurate. They weighed almost nothing. She played around with them, using different methods of throwing and soon the mattress was pockmarked with tiny holes. 'Teazer pricked herself a few times, but she didn't mind. She was too preoccupied with trying to master this new weapon.

As she threw the little black star yet again, the calico queen started as a voice sounded from beside her. "Be careful with tha', its sha'p."'Jerrie warned teasingly. The shuriken went off course and skidded across the floor as a result. 'Teazer glared accusingly at the now awake tom as he yawned and stretched, looking completely innocent.

"'Ow did tha mission go last noight? Did ya kill evreyone?"The calico queen asked casually as she went to retrieve the weapon.

'Jerrie shrugged. "No...It moight take a bit 'cause we don' wont them suspectin' tha' somethin's up. Oi see ya've taken quoite noiceley ta shuriken. Whot do ya think o' them?"He said as he sat up.

'Teazer gave the weapon in her paw a surprised look, like it had spoken instead of 'Jerrie. "Is tha' whot these ah' cawlled? They don' seem verey useful...Realleh more annoyin' than deadley."She remarked with pursed lips. She bent down to put the shuriken back into its rightful pocket.

"Tha's tha point. It's not meant ta kill, it's meant ta distract."The tiger-striped tom chuckled at his student's ignorance.

"Oh. Well in tha' case, Oi loike 'em. They kept moi busy fo' a good whoile. Ah' ya 'ungry?"The calico queen offered, since she was getting hunger pangs herself. It must have been around late afternoon by now.

'Jerrie nodded and 'Teazer went off to go hunt some mice. After a few minutes, she came back with two and handed one to 'Jerrie. He devoured it like he hadn't eaten in days. They spent the remainder of the afternoon in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. When the sky started to turn pink, the calico tom fastened the belt around his waist and the quiver and bow across his back and headed off, but not before giving 'Teazer an affectionate nuzzle.

The next couple days went by in much the same way. While 'Jerrie slept the day away, 'Teazer would practice with his weapons. Sometimes she would curl up beside him and cat nap for an hour or so, then go catch dinner for the both of them. It was quite obvious this mission was taking its toll on 'Jerrie. He appeared to grow solemner and quieter as the mission wore on. His appetite changed for the worse. He didn't eat nearly enough as he should, and the charismatic glint faded from his emerald eyes. 'Teazer tried to talk to him about his changing behavior, but the calico tom refused to utter a word about the subject. She realized he was slowly transforming into the heartless henchcat Macavity always strived to create, certainly because of the constant murders he was committing every night. 'Jerrie was turning into the perfect, ruthless killing machine. In a sadistic sense, practice made perfect.

Four days in, 'Teazer started to look at him with pity instead of love and admiration. He grew slightly thinner and his fur became more unkempt than usual. If anything, he could be classified as "mangy". 'Jerrie frequently muttered about how there were too many eneimies, and that when he killed one there always seemed to be two or three more replacements the following night. He described them as a "plague" and that the mission was beginning to become futile. When she asked if he could take a break or address Macavity about this, the calico tom laughed mirthlessly and replied, "Loike 'ell Oi will. Tha'd be committin' suicoide boiy backin' out an' refusin' ordahs! Oi don' know 'bout ya, but Oi don' wonna die at age twenteh-one."

"But ya're workin' yaself inta tha ground, 'Jerrie! Whot's more impo'tant? Ya 'ealth o' ya ordahs?"'Teazer cried out, letting her true worry and concern for him colour her voice.

The tiger-striped tom hesitated as he shot a dark glare at her. 'Teazer shrunk back at the look in his deep, now dulled, green eyes. She had never seen that wild, murderous anger in them before. "Oi'm not a weak, troublesome, incompetent queen o' a tom, Rumpleteazah! Unloike some o' us, Oi'm tough enough ta take a lil' pain!"He yelled aggravatedly with venom dripping from every word.

His flare of temper immediately disappeared as he saw tears spring to calico queen's eyes. "Wait, 'Teazah Oi-"Before he could take back what he said, she was already gone. The sweet queen was just trying to look out for him, help him, and he lashed out, cutting her to the quick instead. He felt the gut-wrenching emotions of sorrow, regret and remorse as he realized it was sunset and it was too late to apologize. 'Jerrie would have to do that when he came back tomorrow, if he didn't get killed before then. He put the belt, bow and quiver on and went to meet up with his other six comrades with a heavy heart and a saddened mind. As he walked out the door, he swore he heard muffled crying from nearby, but he didn't have the nerve to glance down the hall and see 'Teazer crying her heart out.


	11. A Defeated Victory

**A/N: You guys remember Portia from chapter 7, right? Just checking. As for my usual warning, there is swearing and some mature content.**

The mission was now getting to be more of a routine than anything to Mungojerrie. It consisted of walking to Deckem every evening at sunset, hiding, killing as many cats as possible without being caught, and then walk back at dawn. This really wasn't much of a challenge. The Thames Barracudas were all sitting ducks and they didn't suspect a thing yet. The only part that wasn't routine was that their numbers did not fall. They stayed the same, and it frustrated and infuriated 'Jerrie to no end. On top of that, he ended up taking this stress out on Rumpleteazer and he begged the Everlasting Cat the whole night to help him fix the mess he made. He hated himself for hurting her feelings like that and the sole thing he wanted in that moment was her forgiveness.

As 'Jerrie and SD were lying flat on one of the roofs at Deckem, overlooking the docks, the calico of the two had a hard time focusing on his target. He was aiming an arrow at a buff, brown-patched tom. The way everyone saluted him as he walked by suggested he was of rather high status in the drug ring. If this tom was the leader, then this mission could be over tonight if he was killed. 'Jerrie was still thinking about how he treated 'Teazer just hours before, and he kept getting distracted by the memory of her tear-filled eyes.

"Just shoot the damn thing, CC! We need that commander dead!"SD hissed urgently through clenched teeth. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Oi'm troiyin'! Tha wind's bad an' Oi can't ge' a good shot!"'Jerrie complained just as quietly. He didn't want SD to know what was really distracting him.

The calico tom wasn't actually making that excuse up. The wind was a mere breeze tonight, but it was strong enough to send an arrow off course. He had a hard time adjusting to the wind direction so he could shoot properly. When it died down to nothing for a few seconds, he took the opportunity. Gazing down the shaft and straight at his enemy, 'Jerrie fired with a confident smirk. The arrow whizzed through the night air and right into the brown-patched tom's head.

The resulting commotion as the tom fell sideways, over the edge of the dock, and into the freezing Thames was just the icing on the cake. A few queens screamed at the sight and he could hear some toms swearing loudly and whipping their heads around, trying to find the assassin. 'Jerrie and his superior pressed themselves as flat as they could against the roof they were on.

After a few minutes the noise from down below quieted and SD dared to glance at the docks. A small crowd was gathered at the scene where the brown-patched tom had just died. It looked like they were either mourning him or trying to see if he was still somehow alive. The black tom fished a couple of shuriken from his belt and threw them at random cats in the small group. The outcome was just as he expected. One tom howled in pain while turning around to clutch his bleeding calf. The sudden movement made him lose his balance and he stumbled into the cat in front of him, making them both fall into the river. It seemed like everyone else was afraid of the water because nobody moved to rescue them as the two cats drowned to death.

"Heh; take that, bitches!"SD chuckled under his breath.

Along with the five cats 'Jerrie and SD had killed in the alleys earlier, these three added the total up to eight. The tiger-striped tom noticed that dawn was approaching. Eight wasn't a bad number for a night's work. They walked back to the hideout, pleased with themselves. 'Jerrie's happiness was short-lived, however, as his anxiety about 'Teazer returned. Was she ever going to accept his apology? What if she didn't? He probably wouldn't be able to live with himself and that was a state of mind he didn't want to get into. Setting his belt, bow and quiver gently on the floor, the calico tom climbed into bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

Later in the day Mungojerrie awoke to discover that 'Teazer wasn't fiddling with his weapons like she usually did while he slept. He expected as much, considering what happened yesterday. His mind had only two things on it right now: food and apologizing to 'Teazer. A voracious growl suddenly erupted from 'Jerrie's stomach. The apology would have to wait.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the calico tom glanced out the window. It was around mid-afternoon, as he suspected. His hunger drove him out of bed rather quickly and he didn't bother resisting it as shuffled over to the cafeteria. 'Jerrie ladled some questionable-looking slop on his plate that smelled slightly of bird. Upon closer inspection, he could still see bits of feather in the food. Apparently the cooks didn't bother plucking the feathers out of the animal before throwing it in a pot with Everlasting Cat-knows-what else. Even after so many years of working for Macavity, the food never improved...He'd be surprised if it got worse. The rats in the garage probably ate better then the henchcats did.

The tiger-striped tom sighed and walked over to sit at a table with some toms he knew. While he tried to choke down his sad excuse for food, he scanned the room for a certain calico queen. Why 'Teazer would actually be eating the slop here, he didn't know. 'Jerrie just harboured a false hope that she would be around when he needed her. Of course, that false hope dissipated when he didn't see her at any of the other tables. Something he did note though was that he saw one of her friends. A brown tabby queen named Polly or whatever, he didn't bother to remember her name. All he knew was that she hung out with 'Teazer quite a bit. When he was finished his food, the calico tom set the plate aside and inconspicuously strolled over to that particular table. As he neared them, the hyper-active chatter of the queens suddenly ceased and they stared at him as he supported his weight on the table by casually leaning on his paws. _"Hmm...It 'asen' even been a full day ye' an' Oi'm awlreadeh bein' shunned boiy tha queens. News travels fast 'round 'ere."_'Jerrie thought to himself as he eyed each queen's accusing glare. 'Teazer had more friends to back her up than he first realized.

"Aftahnoon ladies. 'Ow's it goin'?"He greeted politely, only to have a few eye rolls and scoffs as a response.

A couple of minutes of heavy silence ensued before that tabby Polly spoke up. "What do you want, Mungojerrie?"She spat as she narrowed her piercing yellow eyes at him.

'Jerrie focused his attention on her, not intimidated in the least by her harsh tone or gaze. "Oi wont ta know where Rumpleteazah is. 'Ave ya seen 'er, Polley?"He smiled in the same pleasant voice. If he lost his cool, he would never get an answer. On top of that he would probably get his eyes scratched out, too.

"My name's Pixie, you insolent jerk. And no, I haven't seen her."The tabby queen got quieter on that last sentence, and she avoided 'Jerrie's gaze.

The tiger-striped tom didn't fail to notice the almost indecipherable change in the tabby's body language. He stared directly at her while he said in a more serious tone, "Ya're loiyin, Pixie. Tell moi where 'Teazah is."'Jerrie was experienced enough in crime to know exactly when a cat was lying. This queen didn't hide it very well at all.

Pixie's ears drooped and she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat as 'Jerrie's emerald eyes bored into her. After a few tense seconds she gave in. "Alright fine! She's in the garage! Just don't tell her I told you; she wanted to be alone today."The tabby confessed, throwing her paws up in the air as a sign of defeat.

"Thank ya. Now was tha' so 'ard? 'Ave a noice evenin' ladies."The calico tom said smugly as he spun on his heel and strode out of the cafeteria. As he was walking down the jail hall, a notion suddenly occurred to him. What was he going to say? A simple "I'm sorry" would not do the trick. This was too far gone for that. He knew he had to give a proper and sincere apology, so he started thinking of some.

"_Look 'Teazah, Oi know Oi said some stuff tha'-No, tha' won't work."_

"_Rumpleteazah, Oi am so terribley, rege'fulley sorreh fo'-Now Oi'm soundn' loike Majim with 'is smart-ass vocabulary."_

"'_Teazah, we've been through so much togethah an Oi don' wont this-Bast 'Jerrie, she's gonna think ya ah' tellin' 'er ya love 'er! Whoiy does this 'ave ta be so damn 'ard? If onleh Oi was as good at expressin' moiy feelin's as Oi am with 'eadshots..."_Mungojerrie sighed heavily and picked his head up. He had been staring at the ground the whole time and was now staring at the metal door to the garage. _"Well, 'ere goes nothin'."_He chuckled mirthlessly as he heaved the door open.

Just as Pixie had told him, Rumpleteazer was sitting by a column of crates not too far from the door. She jerked her head up at the sound of the door clicking shut and gazed at 'Jerrie for a moment; her face and eyes revealed nothing. The tiger-striped tom stared back, gauging her reaction. He also wasn't sure if he should speak first or if she should.

'Teazer silently stood up and walked over to him, still with that unreadable expression. She was getting as good at that as him. Even if her face was blank, her body language spoke what she wasn't saying. Her shoulders were slightly tensed and her tail flicked from side to side. 'Jerrie knew she was angry with him, and he was about to find out just how angry.

When the calico queen was mere feet away from him, she stopped. Her brown eyes locked with his and 'Jerrie didn't notice her paw clenched in a fist. He was too preoccupied with trying to read her eyes and the mixed emotions in them. Before he knew it, a sharp pain exploded in his jaw and he stumbled backwards. 'Teazer had slugged him across the face and she was about to follow up with a roundhouse kick to his stomach. The calico tom didn't dare retaliate or brace himself for her attack. He knew he deserved it for insulting her like he did. 'Jerrie gritted his teeth as 'Teazer delivered a gut-wrenching blow to his mid-section once, twice, three times in rapid succession, barely giving him a breather in between. He had trained her well, and now he was paying the price. 'Teazer stepped back as the gasping tom in front of her clutched his abdomen but remained standing. He shuddered with pain while managing to stand up straight again.

She wasn't finished yet, though. The calico queen clamped her paw on 'Jerrie's shoulder and twisted his skin where she knew a pressure point was. The result was a pained hiss as the tiger-striped tom tried hard not to be brought down by this simple move. As if that wasn't enough, she kneed him hard in his thigh where he had taught her another pressure point was located. 'Jerrie let out a defeated whimper as his leg gave out and he fell to his knees, at 'Teazer's feet.

Rumpleteazer smirked as the calico tom collapsed on the floor. This is what happened when someone ticked her off. She placed a paw gently on 'Jerrie's shoulder again and he tensed up, thinking she was going to finish him off for good.

"Please, no more...Oi'm sorreh Oi said those thin's ta ya! Oi beg o' ya, _please_, no more..."The tiger-striped tom pleaded in a strained whisper. Usually he wouldn't be subdued this quickly, but he didn't defend himself at all so this was twice as painful.

"Good enough fo' moi. Oi accept ya apology. Promise nevah ta 'urt moi loike tha' again?"'Teazer asked as she absentmindedly twirled a stand of 'Jerrie's medium-length fur in her fingers.

The calico tom nodded fervently as he sat up with some effort. He took her paws in his and nuzzled her neck, happy that he was forgiven. "Oi promise. Oi promise with awll moiy 'eart, Rumpleteazah. Oi'll nevah take moiy problems out on ya again."He vowed as she helped him to stand up. 'Jerrie shook his dead leg out, hoping to get some feeling back into it again. He felt the usual pins and needles as it slowly came out of its numb paralysis. Once he could walk without a hitch in his step, he opened the door and walked down the jail hall with 'Teazer in comfortable silence.

Once they got to the barracks, the tiger-striped tom frowned as the sun bathed the room in an orange glow. It was time for him to leave again. Picking up and fastening his belt, he turned to 'Teazer, who knew perfectly well what was coming next. She smiled encouragingly as she padded up to him and placed her paws on his chest. Just like the first time, she gave him a peck on his lips and a quick hug. Pulling away, 'Jerrie leaned in for another kiss, but she swatted his face away and spun him around in the direction of the door.

"Ya'll ge' anothah one when ya come back. Now go do ya job!"She laughed as she gave him a gentle push. 'Jerrie whined in disappointment but kept on walking anyway. He opened the door and was gone, off to exact revenge for his boss once more.

* * *

><p>"No one's here! We've been walking around for ten minutes and we still haven't been attacked!"The brown tabby observed as he and his six comrades strode through the alleys of Deckem. Every time one tom peeked around the corner into another dark alley, they didn't see a soul, so they decided it was safe to walk as a group.<p>

"What do you think this means? Did they flee the place, or...?"An orange tabby trailed off as something at the end of alley, by the docks, caught his attention. It was white and it fluttered around in the wind, but he couldn't make out what it was because of the distance. The object gave a stark contrast to its dark environment. "Hey, what's that?"He asked, breaking into a jog.

SD hissed and roughly pushed the tom back before he could get past him. "Idiot! It could be a trap!"He whispered harshly as his subordinate's ears drooped and he nodded. He stepped back in line and didn't say another word as the group got steadily closer to the mysterious object in the darkness ahead. As they came to the mouth of the alley, the toms could easily see what the white, fluttering thing was. A flag waved in the wind, poorly nailed to one of the crates that sat on the docks. Whoever pinned it up must have been in a hurry because the rusted nail was barely half-way through the wood and bent to keep it from falling out.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It seems the Thames Barracudas have surrendered! You three, go look around for anything they might have left behind. The rest of you, follow me."The black tom ordered. The three toms behind him darted off in different directions while the remaining three walked out of the safety of the alley and into the open space of the docks. They gathered around the white flag, which was really just a piece of shredded tablecloth. A sudden movement caught the toms' attention and they instantly whipped out their daggers. A red and white-patched tom emerged from behind the crate with his paws held up in surrender. His enemies kept their weapons at the ready.

"Please, don't kill me! I am here to tell you we surrender. Everyone else has fled from Deckem, I am the only one left. Tell Macavity that the Thames Barracudas will not attack him ever again!"The frightened tom proclaimed with a thick Irish accent. He knelt before the four toms to signify he was telling the truth. The Irish tom then pulled out a small rolled-up piece of paper from his belt and held it out in front of him. "Here, the official contract that says we surrendered and that The Napoleon of Crime is now in possession of this port."He said quietly, almost humbly.

SD grabbed it from him and immediately handed it over to 'Jerrie. "Read it."He instructed without taking his eyes off the red and white tom at his feet.

'Jerrie made a face as he unrolled the piece of paper and studied it. "Whoiy can't ya read-"

"Just read it, CC! That's an order!"The black tom said more aggressively, cutting his charge off.

Mungojerrie shrugged and proceeded to read the words on the page out loud. "This is an announcement statin' tha' tha Thames Barracudas officalley surrendah ta Macavity tha Mysterey Cat an' tha' undah no circumstances will they evah take up ahms against said organoization again. This contract also states tha' tha organoization mentioned above now 'as full possession o' tha poht o' Deckem until such toime tha' they surrendah it."He squinted to read the last part at the bottom. "It's soigned boiy their leadah, someone named "Brit Davies"...Who tha' 'ell is Brit Davies?"The calico tom remarked with a sneer.

SD gave a frustrated sigh and yanked the paper out of 'Jerrie's paws, shoving it in one of the pockets on his belt. "The most notorious drug dealer on the Thames. He's more of a pirate, though. He commands this drug ring with an iron fist. Tell me, do you need to send confirmation that Macavity has accepted your surrender?"He asked, turning to the Irish tom.

The red-patched tom shook his head. "No, our leader and the rest of us know they are no longer in control of Deckem. I was only here to give you the official paperwork."He replied while avoiding SD's scrutinizing glare.

"Good."The black tom said simply. He eyed the dagger in his paw for a moment before mercilessly driving it into the red and white tom's chest, right where his heart was. The tom sputtered and coughed as blood oozed from the wound and stained his enemy's paws. SD smirked sadistically as he slowly slid the blade out of the tom's chest, enjoying his victim's cries of agony. He then used his foot to tip the dying tom backwards. His enemy fell on his back, eyes staring up at the heavens, dead.

"We're done here. Let's go round up the others and tell Boss the good news. Drinks are on me tonight."SD said casually as he wiped the blood off his knife with his tail.

The black and white tom gave his leader a confused glance. "I thought we were banned from all the bars, Sir? Remember how they did that last time when we had the party? We can't get beer anymore..."He sighed sadly as the other two toms nodded in agreement.

The black tom turned around to face his charge with the same smirk still playing on his lips. "I didn't say I was going to a bar. I know a few queens who work as prostitutes that can hook me up. I should have the drinks within a couple hours. I'll give the paper to Macavity when I get back. You should be fine walking back on your own."SD saluted his subordinates and headed off down an alley a few feet away. The place he knew about wasn't too far from Deckem.

'Jerrie saluted his commander and turned to look around for the other three toms who had gone off in search of loot. To his pleasant surprise, he noticed three figures appear from the darkness, walking towards them. The three toms halted when they met up with their group and shook their heads, signifying that they found nothing. One of them glanced around as if looking for someone.

The brown tabby answered his comrade's silent question. "SD's gone to get beer. The mission's over and he told us to go home."He relayed SD's instructions and started walking back in the direction they had come. The rest of the toms followed, glad that they had accomplished what they had set out to do. When they got back to the hideout, they all waited in the hall by the door for their leader to return with the eagerly-awaited alcohol. As an hour passed, 'Jerrie started to doze off. He didn't know how long he was cat-napping, but he suddenly heard the door swing open and the sound immediately roused him from his sleep. SD walked towards them carrying a small case of beer. He set it down and ripped the top off, taking one of the cans out.

"Enjoy it, boys. It's just for us. You all did well these past nights. Macavity will be pleased."The charcoal tom smiled as he opened the can and took a sip. Grabbing another can, he stood up and strode down the hall, no doubt to Macavity's office. 'Jerrie and his comrades all took a can and chugged theirs, walking the long stretch from the hideout to Deckem and back was thirsty work.

He thought of taking a beer to 'Teazer, but as he looked down at the box, he discovered it was empty. SD apparently had only gotten an eight-pack for them. He took the extra one to Macavity, most likely. The calico tom suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. Standing up and turning around, he came face-to-face with someone he didn't expect. Portia was smiling sweetly at him.

"Uhh...'Ello Po'tia. Whot can Oi do fo' ya?"'Jerrie asked politely. Portia usually didn't even acknowledge his existence, so her sudden appearance came across as out of the ordinary to him.

The black and white queen held a devious glint in her eye as she led 'Jerrie away from his comrades and closer to the barracks. Once they were about two thirds of the way there, she whipped around and pinned the calico tom against the wall. "How about we celebrate with a reward only fit for toms of your...high stature?"She purred as she snaked her arms around 'Jerrie's neck and ran her fingers through his headfur.

The tiger-striped tom smiled as he felt shivers of pleasure run down his spine, but the feeling soon disappeared as he realized what she was doing. "No, Po'tia this is wrong. Oi'm with Rumpleteazah, ya know tha'."He explained firmly as he reached up behind his head to make the queen release him.

Portia didn't mind letting go, but she still had her body pressed against his. She trailed her fingers down 'Jerrie's chest, torso and rested them on his thigh with one paw while she kept the other on his shoulder. "Oh, forget about her for a moment. She doesn't make you feel like a _real_ tom, which is what you deserve. That is something I can do."The patched queen murmured seductively as she ran her paw up his inner thigh. 'Jerrie let out a soft moan as he closed his eyes and sagged against the wall in complete bliss. Portia smiled as the tiger-striped tom wound his arms around her waist and she reached up to entangle her fingers in his headfur again. She nuzzled his neck and gently kissed it repeatedly, not paying much attention to his purring and occasional shudders of pleasure. All she needed to do was bide her time now that this tom was under her control.

In the back of his mind Mungojerrie knew this was horribly, terribly wrong, and that he shouldn't be doing this behind 'Teazer's back, but it just felt so _good_. The calico queen had never made him feel like this and he missed being in this kind of ecstasy. In the few weeks after he had met 'Teazer he hadn't seduced a queen or been seduced once. So how could he resist when the gorgeous Portia was giving him something he so dearly desired as a tom? The answer was he couldn't. 'Jerrie took this a step further and tilted his head to kiss the black and white queen as passionately as he could. He found her scent to be very intoxicating and all reason was soon blocked by this luscious perfume. He smiled slightly against her lips as she didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss.

'Teazer hummed quietly to herself as she strolled leisurely down the jail hall towards the barracks. She had just finished a visit with Demeter and decided it was time to hit the hay. She hadn't noticed any of the other toms from 'Jerrie's group return early as they all either went outside or stayed by the door. As the calico queen rounded the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks and an unpermitted, quiet gasp escaped her lips. Her eyes went wide as she tried to make sense of the scene in front of her. Mungojerrie and Portia were having a passionate make-out session right there in the hall. _Mungojerrie_ was French kissing a queen and judging by the vigor with which he kissed her, he was enjoying every second of it. 'Teazer couldn't think for a moment. She felt as if someone just back-handed her across the face. Tears sprung to her eyes and darted off in the direction she had just come. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get _away_. Away from the place where her world had just fallen apart; away from the tom who had just broken her heart for the second time. As 'Teazer ran and hot tears streamed down her face, she couldn't help but think: was everything she had shared with Mungojerrie just one big lie?


	12. One More Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Stutterin' by Fefe Dobson!

**A/N: Ok this is the part of the story where it turns into sort of a songfic. Mind you this is my first try at writing something song-related, so it might seem a bit choppy or rushed. I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism for those who have had experience with songfics! Enjoy!**

Mungojerrie could hear quiet humming from somewhere nearby, but he wasn't sure if it was in his head or if another cat was actually humming a tune. He was too absorbed in his blissful world, kissing Portia and getting his fill of sexual pleasure. 'Jerrie ignored the abstract noise as the black and white queen ran her tongue along his lips and he accepted without thinking, acting solely on instinct. He began French kissing her and pressed her closer. Wasn't lust just great? He could fulfill his desire for pleasure and no one would have to know because it only lasted for a very short period of time!

That humming abruptly stopped and the calico tom pricked an ear to his right as he heard a soft gasp from that direction. At least now he knew it wasn't in his head. He didn't pay it any mind and let out a low moan as Portia trailed her fingers up his thigh again. 'Jerrie got a nagging feeling in the back of his mind like something was wrong, though. The gasp he just heard was high-pitched, as if it had come from a queen. Before he could match the voice to anyone he knew, he heard a sort of half sob, half whimper and footsteps fading away. He listened to the footfalls as he gradually came out of his own little world and became aware of reality once more. The footsteps were light, quick, and barely audible against the concrete floor. Now who did he know who would gasp at the sight of him kissing a queen, was a queen herself, and had stealthy, quiet footfalls as if they were a born thief?

"_Oh...Shit."_'Jerrie thought as a sense of dread came over him. Rumpleteazer had just caught him kissing another queen! Pushing himself away from an immensely disappointed Portia, he didn't bother apologizing for his sudden impoliteness as he jogged to hopefully catch up with the calico queen. Rounding the corner, he saw a flicker of orange, black, and white turn the next corner at the opposite end of the hall. 'Teazer was heading for the stairs to the roof.

"_Is she crazeh? It's freezin' outsoide! Tha wind's strong, too; she could fawll off up there!"_The calico tom realized with growing fear and picked up his pace, breaking into a run.

'Teazer's vision became blurry as she let her tears fall freely. How could 'Jerrie cheat on her right after he promised he would never hurt her? Had he been going behind her back with Portia all along and thought she'd never find out? Her racing thoughts suddenly got cut short as she spotted a door on her left that read, "Roof" in fuzzy, almost indistinct letters. 'Teazer wanted to get away from 'Jerrie, so climbing up to the roof didn't seem like such a bad idea. He probably wouldn't think of looking for her up there, if he even wanted to bother with her anymore. Grabbing the worn brass handle of the door, she heaved it open and started up the winding staircase. It was dank and narrow, and she could barely see a thing as she quickly went up, not bothering to watch where she was going. As a result, the calico queen tripped and fell with a grunt, but broke her fall with her paws. Shaking her head vigorously, she began jogging up the stairs again, but being careful to watch her step this time. The concrete steps suddenly ended and 'Teazer found herself in front of a door. She pushed it open and stepped outside into the frigid night air.

She had never been on the roof of the hideout before, and she was surprised at how narrow and dangerous the walkway looked. She stepped out onto the metal beams that made up the walkway, since she had nowhere else to go. The calico queen had the sloping roof of the warehouse right up against her on her left while there was a good one-storey vertical drop to her right. There was barely three feet of width to the metal beams and there was no railing. Talk about precarious situations...A couple of sentries shot her curious glances as they made their rounds. They had sharp-tipped spears as well as a quiver loaded with arrows and a bow strung across their backs.

'Teazer sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest as she stared out over the nightlife of London. The landscape was brightened by the numerous lights emanating from buildings down below and the streets were abuzz with cars and humans alike. A song came to mind as her tears slowed. She had heard it as she was rummaging around in a restaurant's dumpster once and they were playing the song at the front where all the humans were eating. It stuck with her ever since and she felt it suited her predicament perfectly. 'Teazer cleared her tightened throat and began, not caring whether the sentries heard her or not.

_There's a whole lot of things that I will forgive  
>But I just can't take a liar<br>I was by your side 'til the very end  
>'til you pushed me in the fire<em>

_I tried to believe you but something is wrong_  
><em>You won't look in my eyes tell me what's going on<em>

'Jerrie stopped as he placed a paw on the handle of the door that led up the roof. The sound of someone singing floated softly down from the roof, and he pricked his ears to hear more. He knew it was 'Teazer, but he never thought she had this great a voice when she told him she liked singing a couple of weeks ago. He opened the door and climbed the staircase slowly, step by step, while listening to the calico queen with ever-growing appreciation and also regret for what he had just put her through.

_"It's you and me against the world",_  
><em>That's what you said, that's what you said<em>  
><em>If you can't be honest with me<em>  
><em>Then I'm afraid this is the end<em>

_Hurry up, hurry up_  
><em>If you ever really cared about me<em>  
><em>Tell the truth, give it up<em>  
><em>You sound guilty, 'cause you're stutterin'<em>

_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah_  
><em>Yeah you're stuttering<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah<em>  
><em>Yeah you're stuttering<em>

The calico tom felt a whole host of different emotions as he gradually neared the door to the catwalk outside and 'Teazer's singing increased in volume. He felt a pang of remorse at the lyrics he had heard thus far as well as a mixture of self-loathing, sympathy, and longing.

_Now the seconds turn into minutes now_  
><em>But you won't give me an answer<em>

_You can tell me this, you can tell me that_  
><em>But don't say you don't remember<em>

_'Cause I know you better than you know yourself_  
><em>So don't say I'm crazy, I know very well<em>

_"It's you and me against the world",_  
><em>That's what you said, that's what you said<em>  
><em>If you can't be honest with me<em>  
><em>Then I'm afraid this is the end<em>

_Hurry up, hurry up_  
><em>If you ever really cared about me<em>  
><em>Tell the truth, give it up<em>  
><em>You sound guilty, 'cause you're stutterin'<em>

_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah_  
><em>Yeah you're stuttering<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah<em>  
><em>Yeah you're stuttering<em>

The tiger-striped tom finally reached the door to the outside, but he didn't want to face the calico queen just yet. He knew it would be incredibly rude to interrupt someone in the middle of a performance, even if it wasn't meant for him or if it wasn't an actual performance. So he leaned against the brick wall of the dingy staircase, hung his head, and let 'Teazer's beautiful voice play his heartstrings like a harp. Her voice cracked at times because he knew she was crying, but it was still the prettiest piece he had ever heard.

_I-I-I don't-don't wanna hear you're so-orry now  
>The-e-e best thing you can do for me is just spit it out<br>I-I-I don't-don't wanna hear you're so-orry now  
>Stop-stop stutterin' your words<br>It's only making you look worse_

_Hurry up, hurry up_  
><em>If you ever really cared about me<em>  
><em>Tell the truth, give it up<em>  
><em>You sound guilty, 'cause you're stutterin'<em>

_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah  
>Yeah you're stuttering<br>Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah  
>Yeah you're stuttering!<em>

The song stopped and 'Jerrie felt his heart lurch as the sound of sobbing entered his ears again. The simple music meant so much and every word of it could be applied to 'Teazer's current situation. The calico tom felt an overwhelming urge to yank open the door in front of him, gather 'Teazer up in his arms, and beg for her forgiveness. But he did no such thing. 'Jerrie stayed glued to the spot by the wall and waited. He had to time this just right. If he showed himself to 'Teazer now, while she was still shaken up and irrational, he could make her situation ten times worse. If he confronted her after she had a chance to calm down and collect herself, he stood a much better chance of explaining his side of the story, getting her to reason with him, and making a complete fool of himself all the while. His friends would laugh at the sight of him falling to his knees and pleading his case like a condemned prisoner, but if that was what he had to do to get Rumpleteazer back, he wouldn't think twice.

The calico tom decided he would count out five minutes in his head and then open the door. Five minutes should be enough to calm down and think things through, right? Well, the method had always worked for him when he got overwhelmed, so why wouldn't work for 'Teazer? Of course, being a tom, he had no idea that it took _much_ more than five minutes to come to terms with a broken heart. For him, he just brushed it off and moved on. He didn't know that queens often had a complete breakdown, took a couple weeks or even months to recover, _then_ moved on because he never bothered to wait and see how they took a breakup. As 'Jerrie tapped his foot impatiently on the concrete stair, he fidgeted with his tail, ran his fingers through his headfur, and tried to quell his nervously churning stomach. By the time he counted out three minutes, he couldn't take it anymore. Pushing the door open, he stepped outside and immediately spotted 'Teazer a few feet away. She hadn't noticed him yet.

Taking a deep breath of the chilly night air, he casually strolled over and crouched beside the calico queen. 'Jerrie tentatively placed a paw on her shoulder, but was forced to retract it when she swatted, or rather whacked, it away. She whipped her head around to face him with a venomous hiss that made the tiger-striped tom shift uneasily. 'Teazer stood up, so 'Jerrie decided it was only fair that he stand up, too. A tense, heavy silence blanketed them for a moment, but the calico queen broke it.

"Ya two-toimin' bastahd! Ya loiyin' cur! 'Ow _dare_ ya come up 'ere an' troiy ta rub ya kiss with tha' _bitch_ Po'tia in moiy face! Ya've got some nerve, Mungojerrie!"Rumpleteazer shrieked furiously and roughly pushed the calico tom backward with every insult.

'Jerrie winced at the pain, betrayal, and anger in her tone as he raised his paws in surrender at the same time trying to calm her down. At this rate, it was also going to take less than three more pushes to send him tumbling over the end of the walkway, seeing as she obviously wasn't going to let him turn the sharp corner and keep backing up. "Whoa; easy 'Teazah, easy. Oi jus' came ta apologoize. Can ya calm down an' 'ear moi out?"The calico tom struggled to keep his voice low and soothing. It wouldn't help the matter if he started shouting, too.

'Teazer hissed again and her white teeth gave a menacing contrast to the darkness around them. "No 'Jerrie, Oi won' calm down! Ya 'ad ya chawnce, an' ya blew it straight outta tha watah! 'Ow do ya think Oi felt, watchin' moiy own tomfriend makin' out with anothah queen who clearley 'ates moi? Huh?"Her voice had gone from a shriek to a vicious growl in seconds, and 'Jerrie could feel the edge of the metal walkway at his heels and the cold wind rushing up from behind him, threatening to knock him over.

"'Ey, ya jus' cawlled moi ya tomfriend! Tha's a step ta recoverey roight there."The tiger-striped tom smirked cheekily, but it instantly disappeared when she prepared to give him another shove; she didn't know they were right on the edge. "Wait, no-!"He started, but 'Teazer interrupted him.

"Go ta 'ell!"She yelled, and gave 'Jerrie one more push. This time he stumbled over the edge with a frightened cry. The calico queen gasped and her eyes widened with shock as she realized what she had just done. "'Jerrie!"She screamed, looking over the edge of the catwalk. He was not hanging on to the metal beams for dear life as she expected; in fact the tom was nowhere to be seen. 'Teazer's brown eyes welled up with tears as she sat back on her haunches, guilt overcoming fury. "Evahlastin' Cat, whot 'ave Oi done? Oi've killed Mungojerrie! Oi've murdahed 'im! Oi didn' mean ta push 'im off tha soide o' tha buildin', Oi was jus' so angreh an' jealous tha' befo' Oi knew it, 'e fell ta 'is death! Oh, Oi loved 'im an' Oi killed 'im!"She wailed as sobs racked her body. The only things she could hear for a few agonizing seconds were the rumble of cars in the distance and her own weeping.

"Could ya repeat tha' last paht again, princess?"A familiar Cockney voice sounded from her left.

'Teazer's head shot up and as if by some miracle, Mungojerrie was standing less than five feet away from her, unscathed and smirking. Her dumbstruck mind couldn't make coherent thoughts for a minute and it was as if her body had a life of its own. Her tears of sorrow turned to tears of joy as she jumped up and ran over to him, flinging her arms around his neck and nuzzling his chest, trying to reassure herself that he was really there and he wasn't some ghostly apparition attempting to achieve revenge. 'Jerrie smiled gently as he wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling pleased with his little death-defying stunt. Even though 'Teazer might have been angry with him a few minutes ago, he knew she was still head-over-heels for him. Her reaction to his supposed "death" proved that and she even said it herself.

So how did 'Jerrie survive that fall? Truth was he didn't even fall in the first place. You see, there was a set of fire escape stairs right below the walkway on that side of the warehouse. When 'Jerrie was pushed over the edge, he swung himself under the catwalk and right onto those stairs. Because of the length of the walkway, it overlooked the stairs and you would have to look under the edge to see them. Thus, 'Teazer didn't see him pressed against the wall of the warehouse when she peeked over the edge. After that he merely snuck back up and the rest you know.

"So Oi take it ya don' 'ate moi? Ah' ya willin' ta 'ear moiy soide o' tha storeh now?"The calico tom murmured, resting his chin on the top of her head. He felt 'Teazer nod against his chest, and recounted his tale. "Moi an' tha boiys came back from ah' mission, which is done boiy tha way, an' then SD brought us beer. Then Po'tia came up ta moi an' attempted ta seduce moi. Tha rest Oi think ya saw. When Oi figured out t'was ya tha' was watchin' us, Oi followed ya up 'ere. Ya song was 'eart meltin', princess. Oi 'eard evrey word plus tha' lil' confession jus' now."'Jerrie let out a soft chuckle and then continued, "Ya thought ya murdahed moi, tha's so cute. Ya ain' gonna ge' rid o' moi tha' easy."

'Teazer giggled, feeling a bit silly. "Oi guess Oi shouldn' 'ave 'ad such lil' faith in ya then. 'Ow did ya ge' back up 'ere anehway?"She queried.

'Jerrie didn't answer as he knelt down with her and pointed under the catwalk. 'Teazer glanced over the edge and the answer became obvious. There were metal stairs right under them that zigzagged all the way down to the ground. The steps looked more like rungs because they were very thin and narrow, though. The staircase itself didn't look very stable.

"Ooh, tha' makes sense. Oi'm glad ya're not dead, 'Jer. Then who would Oi use as a punchin' bag?"The calico queen pursed her lips in mock-thought and looked at 'Jerrie as he nudged her to get his attention. Her brow furrowed at his serious expression.

"Do ya believe moi now? Do ya know now tha' Oi didn' wont ta 'urt ya an' whot ya saw was moiy 'uge mistake? Oi'm so sorreh fo' makin' ya think Oi was goin' be'oind ya back an'-"The tiger-striped tom's rambling apology got cut off as 'Teazer suddenly silenced him by pressing her lips to his. 'Jerrie stiffened, taken off guard. He closed his eyes out of habit, but was too shocked to return the kiss.

The calico queen pulled away and chuckled at his astonished face. "Oi fo'give ya. Jus' remembah tha pain if this evah 'appens again."Her tone had a hint of wickedness to it on that last part.

'Jerrie shot a confused look at 'Teazer. "Whot pain-"He began, but that turned into a grunt as she whacked the back of his shoulder with quite a bit of force. He tensed and coughed once as she thumped his back again harder before slightly clearing his throat and correcting himself in a strained voice, "Oh, roight. _Tha'_ pain."

"Yeah, ya shouldda seen tha' comin'. Whot ah' ya goin' ta do now tha' tha mission's ovah?"The calico queen commented, changing the subject. A cold wind blew at her back, causing her to shiver. She nestled herself closer to 'Jerrie for warmth.

The tiger-striped tom smiled and made them both stand up, since they were still kneeling. He slung an arm around her shoulders and guided her over to the door that led back into the stairwell. "Staht sleepin' at noight, Oi guess. Ge' moiyself back in good 'ealth again. Work on moiy commitment an' troiy ta redeem moiyself fo' ya."He shrugged non-chalantly as he opened the door for them both.

'Teazer raised an eyebrow at that last statement and gave him a slightly puzzled look. "But 'Jer, ya've awlreadeh redeemed yaself boiy apologoizin'. Ya're committed enough ta know when ta say sorreh, come back ta admit ya did somethin' wrong, an' seek fo'giveness instead o' jus' givin' up an' walkin' away."She explained as they descended the stairs.

'Jerrie fell silent for a few minutes and didn't speak until they were in the hall again. He ran his free paw through his headfur and sighed heavily before answering, "Tha's not whot Oi mean. Sure Oi'll come back an' apologoize, but often toimes tha's not good enough fo' moi. Next thing ya know, Oi'll be in anothah queen's bed! Oi wont ta prove ta moiyself tha' Oi can be committed an' challenge moiyself ta stay tha' way, even when someone else is playin' on moiy greatest weakness. Oi'm a _bad_ tom, Rumpleteazah, but Oi don' wont ta include playboiy in tha' list o' definitions. Criminal? Definiteley. Devious? O' course. Assassin? Sure. Playboiy? Tha's a thin' o' tha past."

"Aww, 'Jerrie! Tha' was beau'iful! Oi'm proud o' ya."The calico queen said happily as she pecked the tiger-striped tom on his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. They strolled down the jail hall in comfortable silence and 'Jerrie felt like a heavy burden was suddenly lifted off his shoulders.

Once they were inside the barracks he led her over to his bed and 'Teazer had no problem with snuggling up beside him. As 'Jerrie pulled the blanket over them to cover them both, he draped an arm over 'Teazer's torso and settled himself next to her, kissing her goodnight and closing his eyes. The calico queen, in turn, rested her head on his chest and sighed blissfully, promptly falling asleep in his warm embrace. Everything was alright again.


	13. The Real Deal

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers and readers! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Don't forget to review, they help me a lot! Enjoy.  
><strong>

Mungojerrie suddenly felt a frigid rush of air as someone tore the warm blanket off that was covering him and Rumpleteazer. Shivering, he muttered something unintelligible and tried to curl around the calico queen for warmth, but to his displeasure, he discovered no one was sleeping beside him and he just curled around empty air instead. 'Jerrie was rudely awoken from his now half-slumber as he felt himself being unceremoniously thrown off the bed and the hard concrete floor greeted his face.

'Jerrie finally cracked an eye open with a lengthy, exhausted groan. He ended up lying on his side and the only thing he saw were two black feet in front of him. Sitting up while rubbing his sore jaw, he yawned before gazing up accusingly at SD. "Whot tha 'ell do ya wont? Whot toime is it?"He mumbled, still sleepy.

The black tom merely stared back at him with his indifferent yellow eyes for a few seconds. He replied in his usual no-nonsense tone, "Glad to see you and your queenfriend had a nice night. Macavity wants you both in his office. Now."With that, he marched out of the barracks.

The tiger-striped tom gave 'Teazer a confused glance, which she returned. She was sitting up as well, but was rubbing her head a bit. He didn't need to ask if SD threw her out of bed, too. 'Jerrie stood up and stretched, wincing as his shoulder popped. He strode over to the door while combing his fingers through his headfur. It would be embarrassing to show up in front of his boss looking less than satisfactory. He heard 'Teazer's footsteps behind him as he strode out into the hall.

"Oi wondah whot 'e wonts? Whot if we're in trouble?"The calico queen pondered a little too casually as they strolled down the jail hall. She pricked her ears forward as the sound of faint crying reached them. 'Teazer quickened her pace, trying to find the source of the noise. She walked past 'Jerrie who acted like he didn't even hear it. She halted at the spot where the crying was loudest: Demeter's cell.

'Teazer's eyes adjusted rapidly to the darkness of the cell as she peered through the bars. The figure of the older queen could be made out huddled against the opposite wall. "Demetah? It's moi, Rumpleteazah. Whot's tha mattah?"She asked softly, so as not to startle the prisoner.

The crying turned to sniffles as Demeter tried to control her tears. She glanced out from behind her arm where she had buried her head to see if it really was the young calico and not one of Macavity's tricks on her mind. She quickly spotted another cat behind her and dared not leave her position by the wall for fear it might hurt her. "I'm...fine. This happens...a lot. No big deal."The black and gold queen murmured. Squinting against the brighter light outside of the cell, she determined that the cat standing behind her younger friend was a tom. This just strengthened her determination not to leave her spot.

The calico queen laughed lightly in disbelief. "If ya croiy a lot, then somethin' is definiteley wrong. Can Oi 'elp in aneh way?"She smiled warmly, but Demeter didn't relax like she usually did when she started talking to her.

At this Mungojerrie interrupted. He placed a paw on 'Teazer's shoulder to get her attention and kept his now piercing glare on the older queen in the cell. He spoke loud enough for both of them to hear, "Don' bothah with tha' damned wench. She's as good as dead with tha way Macavity treats 'er. C'mon, we 'ave bettah thin's ta do."'Jerrie stated flatly like he knew better than the calico queen.

'Teazer gasped and looked appallingly at the tiger-striped tom. She shoved his paw off her shoulder and drove her heel into his foot, earning a pained hiss from said tom. "'Ow could ya say somethin' loike tha'? Apologoize ta Demetah!"She demanded, but 'Jerrie just chuckled and turned her in the direction of Macavity's office. That wasn't the reaction she was expecting.

"Ya're funneh, 'Teazah. Ya think a _whore_ deserves respect! Come, befo' Mac' stahts ta wondah whot's keepin' us."The calico tom said as he resumed the trip down the hall. He hunched over with a strained grunt as 'Teazer sharply elbowed him in the stomach.

The calico queen swiftly spun around and slightly sunk her claws into 'Jerrie's shoulders. She stared him straight in the eye while he winced in her painful grip. "Whot's wrong with ya? She deserves as much respect as moi o' Pixie! Now _apologoize_ o' ya'll 'ave ya collahbone proied out an' shown ta ya."'Teazer hissed viciously as she tightened her grip. Her own threat surprised her. It wasn't often that she was this demanding and stubborn.

'Jerrie gritted his teeth at the increased pain, but refused to give. When did 'Teazer get this dominant? He'd never expect her to act like SD. Maybe all this violence around her was rubbing off? Despite the pain, he was as steadfast as the calico queen was with her demand. "No way...Not ta tha' piece o'-"His insult got cut short as the pain in his shoulders increased dramatically and got replaced by a defeated whimper.

"Whot was tha', 'Jerrie?"'Teazer asked sinisterly as the tiger-striped tom started to buckle. She noticed beads of red blood starting to emerge from under her claws. She hated to hurt 'Jerrie and torture him this way, but this was a moral issue that she just couldn't brush off. Her conscience wouldn't allow it, and she had to prove that no one could walk all over her and not take her seriously.

The calico tom finally caved after a few more tense seconds. "Oi'm...Oi'm sorreh, Demetah!"He managed weakly. 'Teazer smirked and let him go, taking a step back as he collapsed onto all-fours. Looking past 'Jerrie, she noticed the black and gold queen had been observing them from the front of her cell with a tiny smile. 'Teazer returned the smile and helped 'Jerrie to his feet.

"Tha' should teach ya some mannahs. Le's go see whot ah' boss wonts from us."'Teazer said with satisfaction as the tiger-striped tom simply nodded and followed, licking his shoulders so the new wounds wouldn't get infected. Once they got to the door to Macavity's office, he rapped on it. Upon hearing the command to enter, 'Jerrie pushed the door open and he and 'Teazer stepped inside. As usual, the Hidden Paw was at his desk poring over the scattered papers that were on it. The tiger-striped tom pointed to one of the wooden chairs, indicating that the calico queen should sit down. They both waited patiently for their boss to acknowledge their presence.

A couple of minutes passed and Macavity glanced up from his papers. He stared at both of them, as if evaluating them. Resting his gaze on 'Jerrie, he cleared his throat and began, "How did the training turn out? Were you successful in your efforts, Mungojerrie?"The ginger tom had a hint of humaneness to his low, smooth tone. This caught 'Teazer's attention because she had always thought Macavity talked to his henchcats without a bit of civility.

'Jerrie nodded curtly, leaning his chair back and propping his feet up on the desk. His boss didn't even seem to notice. "Yeah, it went pretteh well. She's a born stalkah. Foightin's not bad, eithah. Whot did ya cawll us fo', Sah?"He questioned casually, inspecting his claws.

This amazed the calico queen even more. Macavity was actually being...friendly towards his henchcat. He was _chatting_ with 'Jerrie, which is something she had never expected him to do. Perhaps he wasn't as terrible as other cats made him out to be?

The ginger tom's acid yellow eyes flickered to 'Teazer for a moment and he gave the slightest of smirks, like he found something amusing about her. She had no idea what; she hadn't moved a muscle or said a word since she sat down.

"It's good to hear you trained her well because you two are going on a mission. I've caught wind of a certain book that can be of great value to me if I can get my paws on it. It's called "Black Magic Incanations and Curses" and I've received word that it was being held in the church at West Monroe. My orders for you are to obtain that book and bring it back to me by dawn tomorrow."Macavity explained and turned his gaze towards the calico queen in front of him. "Do you know how to shoot arrows? Throw shuriken? Throwing knives?"He asked a commanding tone.

'Teazer shifted uncomfortably in her seat as his eyes bored into her. "Oi don' know much 'bout arrows, but 'Jerrie's taught moi ta throw shuriken and knoives...Sah."She added after a second's hesitation. She was too intimidated by him to look him in the eye.

Macavity's expression remained unreadable as he continued to stare intently at her. "Fair enough. I don't think you're inexperienced enough to get yourself killed. The cats that guard the church aren't very hard to pick off from a distance. Mungojerrie will teach you how to shoot properly and I expect you to be able to shoot sentries from rooftops by the time you set out tonight. Dismissed."He stated and returned to studying the pages on his desk as the calico pair stood up and walked out into the hall.

"Well, le's ge' ta it, then. Oi'll ge' tha bows an' arrows whoile ya wait boiy tha garage."'Jerrie instructed and didn't wait for a response as he started striding down the jail hall. 'Teazer shrugged and watched him until he was out of sight around the corner. Casting a wayward glance over to Demeter's cell, she noticed the queen was motioning her over. Smiling, she padded over to the cell, happy to have a momentary distraction.

Demeter still had that dainty smile on her face as she whispered, "Thanks. I don't think anyone's ever stood up for me like that. You're much too kind to be working in a place like this. Do you still prefer the hideout to the street?"She cocked her head inquisitively.

'Teazer chuckled lightheartedly as she nodded. "Now tha' Oi've me' 'Jerrie, Oi don' think Oi'd evah leave this place without 'im. It's not too bad 'ere, awll thin's considahed."The calico queen fell silent for a moment while running the little argument she had with said tom earlier over in her head. She furrowed her brow as something in those memories captured her attention. "So whoiy were ya croiyin' taday, Demetah? It's not 'ealthy ta croiy as often as ya say ya do."She continued while contemplating the obvious and not so obvious reasons as to why her older acquaintance had this problem.

The black and gold queen bit her lip, clearly reluctant to reply. After a few minutes of thinking it over, she decided it was safe to tell Rumpleteazer the real reason she cried so much. After all, 'Teazer seemed like someone she could trust. She could tell she was genuinely concerned about her. "I cry so often because...I miss a good friend of mine. His name is Munkustrap and when _that tom_ catnapped me and forced me to be his...well I don't think I should say it around you since you're so young, but the point is he took me away from my best friend and there hasn't been a day gone by when I haven't cried myself to sleep wanting to see him again, wanting so desperately to be safe in his arms and protected from this living hell. That's exactly why I haven't committed suicide yet because I keep kindling the small hope that he'll be waiting for me if I ever get out of here..."Demeter trailed off and the smile faded from her lips until it was nothing more than a mere line.

The calico queen smirked as if she knew something the older queen didn't. "It sounds ta moi loike ya love this Munkustrap. It's plain as day in ya voice an' tha way ya talk 'bout 'im. Oi'll ge' ya ta see 'im again, Oi promise. It's worse than a croime ta keep ya away from each othah. Oi jus' can't ignore this now tha' Oi 'ave it in moiy 'ead. Whot do ya think?"She glanced at the gold and black queen for her opinion on the matter.

A flash of hope came to Demeter's eyes, but it vanished as soon as it had come. She sighed sadly and her eyes became dulled with pain and sorrow once more. "I don't think it's possible to escape from here. I've tried before, and I've gotten tortured for it many times as a result. Plus, toms scare me so much now. I can't trust any of them anymore, no matter who they are. Love is dead to me ever since day one of being trapped in this godforsaken cell. Even if I did escape, I doubt I'll be able to face Munk again. Thanks for offering, though. Don't waste your time trying to fix something that's beyond repair..."With that she averted her gaze and retreated back into the black abyss of her jail cell once more.

This only strengthened 'Teazer's resolve to help Demeter. It was cruel to separate her from this Munkustrap and she would do anything she had to in order to aid in reuniting them. Looking over her shoulder, she observed 'Jerrie walking down the jail hall with a quiver and bow across his back as well as another set in his paws. Once he reached the calico queen, they went into the garage and he instructed her on how to properly wear the items.

The quiver was heavier than she expected, but 'Teazer could manage. 'Jerrie first taught her how to crouch and crawl with it on before adding the bow. The bow was immensely uncomfortable and it kept getting in the way when she attempted to move her arm and shoulder to crawl forward. It was an awkward weapon to hold too, as she soon found out. 'Jerrie was patient with her, however. It took her a while to get used to shooting arrows and they were much harder to aim than your regular knife or shuriken. The calico tom constantly corrected her position but never showed any signs of frustration with her.

She enjoyed the bonding time with 'Jerrie. He was very into the process of teaching her the art of archery and she could tell he harboured a passion for the weapon. By sundown, he had successfully taught her how to crawl with the bow and quiver silently, shoot from a crouch as well as standing up, and also how to send the arrow whizzing through the air with decent accuracy across two thirds the length of the garage.

"Oi believe tha's good enough fo' ya first mission. Ya accuracey's fair enough ta kill some sentries, no doubt 'bout tha'. Le's eat dinnah then 'ead out. Aneh questions 'bout taday's lesson?"The tiger-striped tom asked as he strung the bow across his back and held the door open for 'Teazer as she walked out into the hall.

The calico queen had an essence of uncertainty in her eyes as they flickered from 'Jerrie to the quiver on his back. A few moments of silence passed before she said in a small voice, "Ya're a killah, 'Jer, if ya don' moind moi sayin'. Oi'm...not. Oi don' know if Oi can go through with endin' someone's loife as easiley as ya can."

'Jerrie's expression turned serious as he thought about how answer to that. "Tell ya whot; if it 'elps, Oi'll do tha killin'. Ya can distract tha cat befo' Oi deal tha foinal blow, 'ow 'bout tha'?"He smiled reassuringly as they entered the cafeteria. 'Teazer nodded fervently, pleased, at the same time relieved, with the alternate option. They served themselves the usual unappetizing food and sat down at a table to eat it. This time 'Jerrie found no bird feathers, but he could detect tufts of rat fur as he chewed.

'Teazer listlessly poked at her food, and the calico tom observed her for a minute before inquiring, "Aren' ya gonna eat tha'? It's tha easiest meal ya can ge' befo' 'eadin' out. Ya'll need tha energey."

She shrugged in response, but put a forkful in her mouth nonetheless. Cringing as she swallowed, 'Jerrie chuckled as the calico queen made a disgusted face. As she ate more, 'Teazer got used to the repulsive taste and didn't cringe as much. When she was about half done, she pushed her cracked plate aside and averted her gaze from the food as if it would insult her if she so much as glanced at it.

"'Ow do ya eat this stuff? It's 'orrible!"'Teazer remarked when she cocked an eyebrow at 'Jerrie's empty plate.

The calico tom absentmindedly scratched his ear replying, "Aftah six years o' workin' fo' Macavity ya ge' used ta it. C'mon, we 'ave ta leave. West Monroe's a couple kilometahs from 'ere."With that he stood up and 'Teazer followed suit.

While they strode down the corridor in the direction of the exit the calico queen commented, "Ya've been workin' fo' Mac' fo' _six_ years? 'Ow did ya become a 'enchcat at age fifteen?"She determined 'Jerrie had been working for the Hidden Paw for a long time judging by his skill and rank so she had guessed two or three years, but she had no idea he had been in the organization for _six_.

"Oi was a born criminal. Oi murdahed moiy first cat at age fifteen an' one o' Mac's 'enchcats recommended moi ta tha boss. Oi've been in tha business evah since. Speakin' o' which, Oi don' think ya've evah told moi whoiy ya stahted workin' fo' Mac'."'Jerrie said as he opened the metal door and walked out into the night.

'Teazer didn't answer for a few minutes as the same dilemma she had had with Pixie when she asked her the same thing came up in her head. She decided if her lie had worked once, it would work twice. "Oi joined ta foind a mate."She said without a hint uncertainty in her tone.

The scoff that came as a reply told her that 'Jerrie had a hard time believing that reason. He continued with, "An' 'ow's tha' workin' out fo' ya? If ya came 'ere ta foind ya soulmate, ya ah' jus' wastin' ya toime. _Evrey_ tom in tha 'oideout onleh gives a damn 'bout a queen if 'e wonts 'er ta 'ave sex with 'im. Aftah she sleeps with 'im 'e usualleh tells 'er ta beat it."His voice had a strong essence of pride in it at that fact, but he cringed away and mentally kicked himself as he realized what he had just implied.

There was a tense silence as the calico queen gathered her shocked thoughts. Her fingers gradually curled to form fists and anger and betrayal boiled up inside of her once again. She struggled to contain her emotions as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "Please tell moi ya didn' jus' say whot Oi think ya said."She muttered quietly through clenched teeth.

'Jerrie cleared his throat slightly and readjusted the bow across his back in an effort to delay his answer. _Now_ he'd done it. He searched his mind for an explanation that would fix this mistake. "Oi...didn' mean moi, 'Teazah."He told her with a tinge of submissiveness to his tone. To avoid making the wrong impression, 'Jerrie actually didn't mean himself when he blurted out that remark without thinking. He truly, deeply cared about 'Teazer but his words certainly made her think otherwise.

The calico queen cocked her head at him and pried further. "Mungojerrie, ya jus' said _evrey tom in tha 'oideout. _Oi'm pretteh sure tha' includes ya. Now tha' Oi think 'bout it, t'was stupid o' moi ta think tha Calico Criminal could evah fawll in love with moi without takin' inta consideration tha' criminals an' love cannot _possibley_ co-exist!"Her voice had started out as a low hiss, but it had crescendoed into a furious yell.

"Oi didn' mean it loike tha'! 'Teazah, jus'-"'Jerrie tried to take back what he said, but was cut off.

"Oh, Oi know perfectley well whot ya meant! So awll this toime ah' relationship was jus' a ploy ta ge' moi inta bed with ya, is tha' it? Oi can't believe Oi made awll this effo't jus' so ya could ge' some sexual gratification."'Teazer's voice lowered to a bitter, harsh whisper since she was trying hard to fight back tears.

'Jerrie opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. What could he say to redeem himself now? It was clear that the calico queen had no more fight left in her and that she was irrational and unreasonable at the moment. The tiger-striped tom fell silent as he glanced ahead of them. He caught a glimpse of the half-intact spire of a run-down church. They had reached their destination.

The calico tom knew he had to set aside his problem for now and focus on the mission ahead. "Look, le's put this asoide fo' now an' ge' this mission done. We can ahgue 'bout this latah."He explained hurriedly as he scanned the apartment complexes around them for any ways to easily get onto a roof. Spotting an abandoned-looking, three-storey one with a promising set of fire-escape stairs, he took 'Teazer's paw and led her over to it. She naturally refused his paw as she followed him over to the ladder that was a good eight feet off the ground. 'Jerrie noticed that 'Teazer would obviously have trouble reaching that ladder since she couldn't climb or jump nearly as well as he could.

He got on one knee and laced his fingers together to form a make-shift foothold. Smirking at 'Teazer he said "Ladies first" while glancing up at the ladder, then back at her.

'Teazer sighed and gave him an eye roll, but let him vault her up so she could reach the ladder anyway. Once she was safely up and standing by the steps, 'Jerrie crouched down low and jumped up, just barely hooking his claws around the last rung of the ladder. He hauled himself up and over the railing once he climbed to the top. Looking upwards, he saw that the calico queen was already climbing the stairs to the roof. Shrugging to himself, 'Jerrie followed and soon they were both crouched on the flat roof of the building.

This abandoned neighbourhood was just like Deckem, in a sense that the buildings were so close together that you could easily jump from one to the other. The two calicos hopped across the small gaps between the buildings until they were crouched on the roof of the one that was nearest to the church. The area around the church provided them with a significantly larger gap, since there was a lawn and stone path surrounding it. There were quite a few stones missing from the path and the grass was brown and patched from neglect. There was no hope of jumping across onto the church's partially caved-in roof. The particular apartment building they were on was also two-stories high while the church was one.

There they observed the score of the enemy cats making their rounds on the roof as well as the ground. 'Jerrie caught glimpses of more cats inside as he looked through one of the shattered stained-glass windows that lined the side of the church he and 'Teazer were facing. It looked like the book they were guarding was more than a simple collection of spells. If a powerful conjurer like Macavity wanted the book, and there were at least two scores of cats protecting the book, then it had to hold some serious power.

'Jerrie removed the bow from his back and silently nocked an arrow. 'Teazer copied him and they began scanning the cats below them for a suitable target.


	14. Great Sacrifices

**A/N: There is violence and death in this chapter, as is the norm for missions. Enjoy!**

Mungojerrie let his arrow fly. It sped through the air with deadly accuracy and hit its mark: one of the sentries on the roof of the church opposite him. The tom clutched at his chest where the arrow had pierced him and kneeled over, naturally falling off the roof. He was dead before he hit the grass. 'Jerrie smirked as some of the patrolling cats on the ground gathered around the dead tom. He nudged 'Teazer while fishing some throwing knives out from a pocket on his belt. They had put them on before they left.

'Teazer glanced at him and gulped as she realized what he meant. She started to feel sick at the thought of killing a cat, but then she remembered 'Jerrie had offered to do the killing. What if her aim was off and she hit the cat's head instead of their leg or arm? She couldn't live with herself knowing she was a murderer. The calico tom nudged her again, a little harder this time. 'Teazer knew she had no choice. It was either kill or be killed later for disobeying a direct order.

Pulling a throwing knife out of its pocket, 'Teazer tried to take a deep breath to steady her shaking paw. Squeezing her eyes shut, she prayed to the Everlasting Cat to forgive her and hurled the blade down in the direction of the group cats below her. 'Jerrie copied not a moment sooner and two simultaneous shrieks of agony reached his ears as he watched two toms in the crowd below him drop dead. He laid flat on the surface of the roof and pressed a paw on the calico queen's back to force her to do the same when some other cats in the group turned their eyes up towards the building they were hiding on.

'Jerrie suddenly felt dampness on his arm and something curl around it. Glancing over at 'Teazer, he observed her fingers wound around his upper arm and her face buried in his fur. She was sobbing quietly and her shoulders were trembling. The tiger-striped tom placed an arm across her shoulders while holding her as close as he could under the circumstances to comfort her. He couldn't say anything because the enemy might hear him if he did.

A few tense minutes passed and the calico queen calmed down enough to let go of his arm. They both peeked over the edge and noticed the sentries were still on the roof of the church, but the crowd that had gathered around the dead tom, now toms, had dispersed. The corpses were lying where they had fallen, seemingly forgotten.

The calico tom slid another arrow out of his quiver and nocked it, zeroing in on another sentry. He didn't bother being as discreet as he had in Deckem; Macavity said himself these cats weren't that dangerous. Releasing the bowstring, he hit another cat, this time a queen, on the roof. She fell backwards without a sound and sagged against the shingles with an arrow protruding from her neck and blood streaming down her chest.

Another sentry rushed to his dead comrade's aid only to discover she was already dead. He was about to shout that there was an assassin nearby when he was silenced forever by an arrow in the head. The tom collapsed, limp, across the motionless queen's lap.

Rumpleteazer was appalled by 'Jerrie's ruthlessness. He didn't even need to give it a second thought before he fired, picking off enemy after enemy. The tiger-striped tom sometimes took a break and let 'Teazer throw a knife or two at someone's foot or shoulder. He would then finish them off by chucking a blade at their head. Before long, there was nothing left of the score outside the church except for lifeless corpses and a couple living guards at the front. The calico tom decided it was safe to speak now that no one could hear them.

"Good job, Mac' would be proud o' ya. Ya're 'oldin' up well fo' a first-toimah."'Jerrie complemented, giving 'Teazer a pat on her shoulder. When she didn't reply, he tore his gaze away from the commotion inside the church that he had been observing to look at her. She was shaking and staring ahead into empty space as if in a trance.

"Oi...Oi...Oi killed 'im. Oi threw a knoife an'...Oi killed 'im."The calico queen murmured softly to herself. Her eyes glistened and 'Jerrie could tell that new tears were about to replace her old ones. He couldn't sympathize with her, though. 'Jerrie had murdered his first cat out of anger for killing his father by beating him to death. 'Teazer killed her first cat because she was forced to. The only thing he could do was try to comfort her and convince her to carry on with the mission.

"'Ey, it's awlroight. If ya didn' kill 'im, Oi was goin' ta. T'was goin' ta 'appen anehways. No use croiyin' ovah spilled cream, roight?"'Jerrie said reassuringly as he gathered her in another hug. 'Teazer wrenched herself out of his embrace and pulled her knees up to her chest instead.

She let her tears flow freely as she mumbled, "Tha' doesn' 'elp, 'Jerrie. Now Oi'll nevah be able ta fo'give moiyself. Oi'm scarred fo' loife."

'Jerrie sighed heavily and ran a paw through his headfur. He didn't have time to console this queen! Sooner or later one of those cats down there was going to come out and spot them! They had to finish their work fast or else risk being killed because they had waited too long and given the enemy time to prepare!

He took a deep breath and gripped the crying queen's shoulders. "Oi 'ate ta sound 'eartless an' cold, but ya've got ta ge' yaself tagethah! Tha more toime we spend up 'ere, tha more toime we're givin' _'em_ ta prepare themselves fo' ah' attack. Now le's foind a way down there an' ge' tha' book!"The tiger-striped tom ordered harshly. He hated being so tough on her, but it was for her own good. 'Teazer struggled to stop her tears as she took shaky breaths and nodded in understanding. She got on her paws and knees and scanned the roof with 'Jerrie to find a way off the building. She pointed out the rungs of a ladder on the opposite side of the roof and crawled over to it.

Looking down, she shuddered. They were two dizzying stories up and the ladder didn't look very stable. It was missing rungs here and there and it was extremely rusted. Was this really the only way down? 'Teazer threw a worried look over her shoulder at 'Jerrie. He came over and peeked over the edge. Shrugging non-chalantly, he rested a foot on the first rung and his knee on the edge. He turned around to face the calico queen.

"If ya fawll, Oi'll catch ya."'Jerrie smirked.

"Says tha tom who-"'Teazer's insult was cut short as the calico tom clapped a paw over her mouth. She let out an unamused snort and narrowed her eyes at him to try and convey her irritation that way instead.

'Jerrie chuckled softly as he removed his paw from her mouth, placing his index finger on her lips. "Shh, someone moight 'ear us. See ya on tha ground."With that he reached past her, grabbed his bow and adjusted it over his shoulder. He gave a wink and then started the harrowing descent down the ladder. 'Teazer huffed and paid no attention to his charm because she was still angry at what he said to her only a couple hours ago. If he was trying to redeem himself, he had a very long way to go.

Once 'Jerrie was half-way down, the calico queen decided to start her trip to the ground. As she started climbing down, she felt her paws getting sweaty and clammy. Boy, did she hate heights! All she could think of getting back on solid ground again and _not_ to look down. Her breath started to quicken and she convinced herself to keep reaching her feet and paws down to the next rung. Before she knew it, she felt the hard concrete surface of the sidewalk beneath her. Taking her paws off the ladder, 'Teazer noticed 'Jerrie standing right beside her.

The tiger-striped tom smiled while he slung an arm across her shoulders and guided her around the corner. "Mimi's got a plan. Follow moiy lead an' le' moi do tha talkin'."He smiled as the front of the church came into view. The two guards were standing at the entrance, in front of a non-existent door.

"Who's Mimi?"The calico queen's face contorted with confusion, but it was short-lived. 'Teazer's eyes widened as she realized where he was leading her: right into enemy territory. _"Is 'e insane? 'E's gonna ge' us both killed!"_She thought urgently as they neared the guards.

'Jerrie chuckled and whispered in her ear, "Nevahmoind, jus' act ya ass off an' 'ope they don' catch on ta us."Then he gently slipped 'Teazer's quiver and bow over her head and laid them by the corner of the building, but hidden from view by anyone at the church.

Before she could protest and put them back on, he intertwined his fingers with hers and led her over to the guards. They exchanged suspicious glances as one of them, a tan tom, asked, "Back so soon? Boss just sent you out like five minutes ago."

'Jerrie let go of 'Teazer's paw and saluted the guards. She copied him as he declared, "Sorreh ta say we didn' foind tha assassins. Seems they escaped."His tone turned disappointed and 'Teazer shook her head and pouted.

The tan tom sighed. "Hmm...They got away, did they? Damn, I wanted revenge against what they did to Dmitri, Quaze and the other guys. It seems that they killed Michelle and Balthy, too. If I ever get my paws on them, I'll rip them to shreds. Everyone's on high alert now. Don't be surprised if the others question you, we're all paranoid. That's what we get for hiring rookies, I guess. We'll keep an eye out so you can patrol inside for now."He stood aside to let the two calicos through.

'Jerrie and 'Teazer stepped inside the church and strolled down one of the aisles on the side. At least ten cats were patrolling around the decayed rows of pews. 'Jerrie spotted a tom who was staring intently at them from the middle aisle, but pretended to pay no attention to him as he and 'Teazer strode down the narrow side one. When 'Jerrie noticed the tom was following behind him, he stopped walking and placed a paw on 'Teazer's shoulder, causing her to turn around because she was walking ahead of him.

"Halt! State your name!"The tom following them called out.

Instead of answering to the tom, 'Jerrie backed 'Teazer up against the wall and leaned in close. "Follow moiy lead."He whispered and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. 'Teazer was startled by his sudden vigor, but didn't try to push him away. Since she knew she had to make this believable, she returned the kiss and entangled her fingers in 'Jerrie's headfur. After a few seconds of this false act of romance, she felt herself being roughly pried apart from him by brown paws.

A brown and black-striped tom eyed them accusingly. "Why the hell are you not on patrol? Don't you know there's an assassin out there?"He demanded in a deep baritone voice. This tom was obviously not amused.

'Jerrie twitched his ear and sighed like he was irritated with the tom. He turned his head to face him while jerking a thumb at 'Teazer. "Do ya moind? Oi'm a lil' busy 'ere."He smirked cheekily, combing his free paw through his now ruffled headfur to smooth it down.

"Can't you see we're being attacked? We need more security by the spell book. Get to work, both of you!"The black-striped tom hissed at him, but 'Jerrie didn't flinch. He calmly saluted the tom and 'Teazer mimicked him, then headed off down the aisle.

"Great job back there, ya realleh made 'im believe us! Oi should kiss ya more often; it seems ta throw cats off quoite noiceley."'Jerrie commented in a casual whisper. 'Teazer could only nod and follow, speechless as to how that distraction actually worked.

They marched down to where the altar would have been and noticed five cats standing around something, facing outwards. Glancing between the toms and queens, 'Teazer noticed a wooden stand on the inside of their protective circle with something large and square sitting on it. There could be no other object besides their spell book on that stand, she determined. But there were five cats surrounding it and ten cats patrolling the rows of pews in front of it. How could they steal it without getting caught?

"Whot ah' we goin' ta do now, 'Jerrie? There's no way we can ge' it with tha' securitey!" 'Teazer voiced her concern quietly as they got closer to the guards. They were so close, but so far away!

The calico tom's eyes lit up as another idea came to mind. He pulled a knife from his belt and suddenly whipped around to face 'Teazer. He winked at her as he pointed the blade in her direction. "Ya think ya could jus' waltz in 'ere an' steal ah' precious book, didn' ya? Well Oi've got news fo' ya! Tha jigs up, so ya moight as well turn yaself in an' accept ya fate! Oi got tha assassin roight 'ere, evreyone! Gathah 'round an' watch 'er pay fo' whot she did ta ah' friends!"He announced at the top of his lungs. 'Teazer did her best to act frightened out of her wits. She raised her paws in surrender as 'Jerrie forced her back, towards the altar with the book. By this time the cats who were guarding it left their post and joined the crowd that was assembling around 'Teazer and 'Jerrie. They all smiled maliciously and the calico queen felt her back against the side of the altar.

"Kill her!"One queen shouted.

"Get revenge!"Another tom demanded.

"She doesn't deserve to live!"A third cat yelled.

'Jerrie was smiling as malevolently as the other cats at this point as he slid the blade back in his pocket and removed the bow from his back. Taking an arrow out of his quiver, he nocked it and aimed it right at 'Teazer's head. Her eyes widened as she put on her best "I'm about to die" face and a tense silence hung over the rest of the crowd as they waited in suspense. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath for a few unbearable moments. 'Jerrie smirked and thought, "_These cats ah' idiots. They're paranoid enough ta believe anehone's tha assassin!"_

"Say ya prayers."The tiger-striped tom sneered as he pulled the bowstring back.

Suddenly he spun on his heel and fired the arrow at a tom a few feet away from 'Teazer. It hit him straight in the heart and the rest of the cats gasped in shock. 'Jerrie took this opportunity to whip his bow around, striking multiple cats across their faces.

"Run!"He shouted as he struck more stunned cats down.

'Teazer didn't have to be told twice. She reached behind her and grabbed the spell book. Running around the crowd, she glanced over her shoulder to see 'Jerrie hot on her heels. They both jumped through one of the shattered glass windows and rolled as they hit the ground, just as the sound of gunshots rang out behind them. Bullets whizzed by above their heads as they ducked low and ran for their lives. Now that he thought about it, 'Jerrie did see some cats with pistols on their belts beforehand, but he didn't pay them any mind until now. The calico queen, who fell behind 'Jerrie at this point, glanced over her shoulder at the enemies that were pursuing them. There were only two toms with pistols pointed at them. It looked like the rest of the cats were either too stunned to give chase or trusted these two to finish the job because they had powerful weapons.

After about one hundred meters, the toms with the guns began to gain ground. 'Jerrie also realized that by the pattern of gunshots he heard, they had rapid-fire pistols. It was a good thing they had terrible aim. He got fed up with being chased and aimed an arrow behind him at one of the toms. The arrow flew over 'Teazer's head and into the neck of his target. The tom stumbled forward and collapsed, lifeless. The calico tom nocked a second arrow at the remaining enemy, but missed this time. Cursing, he reached into his quiver for a third, but found it empty. His inward groan got interrupted as he heard a scream from behind him. Whipping around, he watched with horror as 'Teazer got tackled to the ground by the tom with the pistol, which was now pointed at her head.

"Give me the book, and I won't blow your head to smithereens. I'll give you until the count of three."The enemy tom snarled as he cocked his gun. 'Teazer hugged the book tighter, refusing to give it up.

"1..."

'Jerrie skidded to a stop and started to run towards the two cats as fast as he could.

"2..."

The calico tom slid a throwing knife out from his belt and held it in the air above his head.

"3."

Just as the enemy was about to pull the trigger, and 'Teazer thought she was about to die for real, she squeezed her eyes shut in preparation for the excruciating pain that was sure to come. The sound of three rapid gunshots reached her ears, followed immediately by an anguished yelp that was not her own. She heard a thud, like someone falling to the ground not a moment sooner. The trigger had been pulled, but why didn't she feel any pain amid the fading echo of the gunshots resounding throughout the alley? 'Teazer dared to open one eye, then the other.

The enemy tom lay dead before her with a blade sticking out of his neck. A trail of blood was leaking from it. She glanced to her left. Nothing. She glanced to her right. An orange, black, and white body laid a few feet away from her with its back facing in her direction. A small pool of crimson was beginning to form around it.

The calico queen gasped as it dawned on her as to who it was: Mungojerrie. She hastily crawled over to the limp tom and the first thing she noticed was that he was still breathing, but barely. His breath came in raspy, small gasps. She gingerly removed his bow and quiver and pulled his shoulder towards her so he was lying on his back. Tears sprung to her eyes when she took in his injuries.

His right shoulder was covered in blood and 'Teazer could make out three bullet holes amid the red fluid. 'Jerrie had taken a bullet, no _three_ bullets for her. She quickly got over her initial shock and looked around for something to stop the bleeding with. Searching through the pockets on her belt, the calico queen hoped to find any sort of gauze or any fabric really, to cover 'Jerrie's wound. Relief washed over her as she pulled out a tiny roll of white gauze from one of the pockets. It wasn't much, but it was definitely better than nothing. Unravelling some of the material, she pressed it to the calico tom's shoulder. It quickly got soaked with blood, and she pressed more fresh gauze to the wound until she was out.

'Teazer looked at 'Jerrie as she noticed him stir and wince. His green eyes fluttered open half-way and he gazed up at the calico queen with immense pain in them. "Did...did Oi ge' 'im?"He asked feebly, struggling to make his voice audible.

The calico queen nodded as she gently stroked his cheek. He smiled weakly despite the pain he was in. "Yeah, ya got 'im, 'Jer. Ya saved moi. Again."'Teazer sniffled as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

'Jerrie's smile vanished as he let out a moan of agony. "It 'urts, 'Teazah. 'E got moi bad, didn' 'e? It's no use, Oi'm...a dead tom."He managed between gasps for air.

"Don' say tha' 'Jerrie. Jus' 'ang in there, it's 'bout toime Oi returned tha favour."'Teazer whispered as she began licking the calico tom's wound since she had nothing else to stem the flow of blood with except her own saliva. He hissed and flinched, but let her carry on.

The metallic taste of blood filled every inch of the calico queen's mouth and throat, but she refused to stop licking 'Jerrie's shoulder. He wasn't going to die like this if she had anything to do with it. 'Jerrie fell silent and she thought he had blacked out. When she lifted her head to check on him, he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. There was something different about them, though. It was as if there was a tiny bit more life to them. She focused again on his injury and found that the bleeding had slowed considerably. Her mouth and chin felt damp, and she could just imagine how she looked, with her white face painted red by 'Jerrie's blood.

The tiger-striped tom was still pretty convinced he wasn't going to live through this experience, though. "If someone ya cared 'bout a lot...was there at ya foinal moments, whot would ya say ta 'em?"He asked out of the blue. 'Jerrie wasn't aware of it, but his voice had gotten a little stronger.

'Teazer ceased her treatment to give 'Jerrie a confused look. "Ya're not goin' ta die, ya silley tom. Tha bleedin's undah control now."She smiled, meeting 'Jerrie's eyes.

He continued nevertheless. "Ya know whot Oi'd tell 'em?"

"Whots tha'?"The calico queen decided to play along for his benefit.

"Oi'd tell 'em tha' Oi love 'em."Mungojerrie smiled faintly, still looking at 'Teazer.

'Teazer thought that was just his deliriousness from pain talking. She cocked a sceptical eyebrow at him and clarified just to make sure. "Oi do believe ya jus' imlpoied tha' ya love moi."She stated with a hint of disbelief in her tone.

The tiger-striped tom nodded as best as he could. "Ya belief is correct. Oi've loved ya since tha noight Oi me' ya. Ya know tha' if a tom loikes ya, 'e'll annoy an' pestah ya ta no end?"He questioned with a wider smile.

"Yeah, Oi've 'eard tha' once o' twoice."'Teazer confirmed.

'Jerrie let out a strained chuckle and a cough before continuing. "Well, Oi've insulted ya, broken ya 'eart twoice-"

"Three toimes, actualleh. Ya fo'got taday."The calico queen reminded him.

'Jerrie corrected himself, "Roight. Oi've broken ya 'eart three toimes, an' Oi've accidentalley cheated on ya. Tha' mus' mean Oi loike ya quoite a bit. Ya've kicked moiy ass an' awlmost killed moi boiy pushin' moi off tha 'oideout's roof, so...maybeh...?"He trailed off, his tone laced with hope.

'Teazer caught on to what he was getting at. She leaned down and pecked him on his lips. "Oi love ya too, Mungojerrie."She reassured him when she pulled away.

'Jerrie closed his eyes and his head lolled to the side. He still had that small smile on his face. 'Teazer checked his wound one more time and decided that it was now safe to carry him. Holding the book under her chin, she hoisted 'Jerrie over her shoulder and put the book under her free arm. After what felt like an eternity, she walked back into the hideout, exhausted and barely managing to hold 'Jerrie up, just as dawn was breaking in the East.


	15. Recovery and Stubborness

**A/N: I would like to take this opportunity to thank some faithful reviewers, whom I appreciate very much! Emily. Doreen. Atkinson. xx, Laitie, Wombaat, and ShegoRulez, you guys are AMAZING! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The next two days were agony for Rumpleteazer. She visited Mungojerrie as much as she could in the infirmary (which also doubled as a doctor's office), but each time she saw his limp, unconscious body lying on the shabby cot of a bed, her heart sank just a little bit lower. 'Teazer knew the doctor had injected morphine into him for the pain as well as anaesthetic to numb his shoulder so he could extract the bullets, so she kept telling herself that he hadn't woken up yet because he was in a drug-induced sleep, and not because of the extent of his injuries. Nevertheless, she was starting to lose hope.

The doctor had told her in the morning after she had brought 'Jerrie to the infirmary that he was lucky to be alive. He had told her what she already knew, that being the calico tom had lost quite a bit of blood and that the bullets needed to be removed immediately, or else the risk of him getting a nasty infection was very high. The doctor also told her later in the day after the bullets were taken out that they had penetrated deeper into the muscle and nerves than he would call "recoverable". When she had asked what this meant for 'Jerrie, he just sighed heavily and said that he would be surprised if he could move his right arm ever again. By this point 'Teazer was in a state of shock and didn't bother listening to the rest of the explanation. She did catch something about "shredded nerves" and "slim chance of complete recovery", though. The calico queen stayed at 'Jerrie's side for the rest of the day and the day after, only leaving to get something to eat or relieve herself.

On the morning of the third day, 'Teazer was curled up next to the tiger-striped tom, sound asleep, when he finally stirred. Noticing movement under her head, which was on 'Jerrie's chest, she yawned and picked her head up to see his emerald eyes blink open after two full days of being closed. They were clouded and blank, but brightened when they rested on her. He smiled weakly, then it quickly faded and his eyes became dull once more.

"'Ow'd Oi ge' 'ere?"He slurred slightly. 'Jerrie spoke slowly as he let his head fall to the side, taking in the brick walls and row of cots beside him, as well as opposite him. Some had toms or queens on them, but most were vacant. The infirmary wasn't very busy today because there weren't many missions on right now.

'Teazer reached out and stroked his neck, bringing his attention back to her. "Oi brought ya 'ere. Oi'll answah ya next obvious question: ya were out fo' two days, this bein' tha mornin' o' tha third day. Oi was worried sick, 'Jer."She said quietly while continuing to stroke his neck.

'Jerrie smiled and fell silent for a few seconds, enjoying the sensation. He furrowed his brow and turned his head to look at his injured shoulder. It was bandaged tightly with gauze and appeared to be healing well, at least that's what the doctor had said last time he checked on it. "Whoiy can't Oi move moiy ahm?"He questioned, throwing a confused glance at 'Teazer.

The calico queen bit her lip before replying hesitantly, "They numbed it so they could ge' tha bullets out...they also gave ya a pain killah, which is probabley whioy ya feel loike crap."

This only seemed to raise more questions for the tiger-striped tom. "'Ow long befo' it wears off? Whot did tha doctah say?"He said sluggishly. His ears pricked forward and he looked past 'Teazer at something behind her. She noticed his attention was diverted, so she glanced over her shoulder to see the doctor himself crouching at the foot of the cot with a clipboard in his paw and a pencil in the other.

"I can answer that for you. The anaesthetic should fade away in about six hours, seeing as I only gave you a dose that lasts for twelve. However, there could be...complications, regarding the extent of your wounds could-"The doctor, a gray and brown-striped tom, started.

"Whot do ya mean boiy "complications"?"'Jerrie interjected, eying the tom suspiciously.

The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let me finish. To put it in words you'll understand, the gunshot wounds were very deep and I'm not sure if your arm will completely recover. That said, it's uncertain as to whether or not you'll be able to make full use of it. Ever."He explained and fell silent as he scribbled something down on his clipboard.

Mungojerrie's upper lip twitched as he glared daggers at the tom in front of him. 'Teazer noticed his breath quicken and his left fist clench. He wanted to attack this tom; it was plain as the death glare he was giving him at the moment. When 'Jerrie let out a vicious hiss and attempted to sit up and lunge, 'Teazer held him down while the doctor just gave him a pitied glance and strolled over to another patient at the other end of the room.

"Calm down, 'Jerrie! Ya'll 'urt yaself even more!"The calico queen urged him as he struggled to free himself from her grasp. 'Jerrie's weakened body eventually complied with her demand and he dropped himself back onto the cot, panting, or rather seething. His body may have been subdued, but his mind was not. The morphine was obviously wearing off and he could now speak more fluently.

"If tha' bastahd o' a doctah's roight, then Oi'm as good as foired! An 'enchcat with a dead ahm is useless! Damn it, Oi'll be thrown out onta tha street with wintah nippin' at moiy 'eels!"The tiger-striped tom shouted as he pounded his fist on the concrete floor. The other few toms, who also happened to be doctors or assistants, snapped their heads to look him with surprised glances, for he had disrupted the peaceful quiet of the infirmary with his outburst. Once the calico tom settled down, they turned back to their respective work.

'Teazer smiled reassuringly at him as she took his paw in hers and squeezed it comfortingly. "O' course, there's awlways tha chawnce tha' tha doctah could be wrong. Ya ahm could 'eal foine an' t'would be loike this nevah 'appened. Ya can't give up now, 'Jer; it's too earley ta tell."She said softly, which seemed to calm him down some more.

He returned the smile and brought her paw to his lips and kissed it. "Ya awlways know whot ta say, 'Teazah. But tha possibilitey o' moi gettin' dischahged is verey real, even if moiy ahm does recovah. It will probabley be much weakah than moi left, an' it'll be stiffah, too. Mac' doesn' 'ave tha toime ta wait three o' four weeks fo' moi ta 'eal. 'E also doesn' wont chronicley injured toms on tha job. Oi'll be out o' work befo' tha year's ovah! Then whot would Oi do on tha street with nowhere ta go?"'Jerrie sighed, frustrated, and let go 'Teazer's paw.

The calico queen remained silent; she knew 'Jerrie was right. The only reason Macavity even had an infirmary was to get cats with minor injuries back on their feet and back to work. For those with serious injuries, like 'Jerrie, he would be more likely to throw them out if it they didn't seem fit to be henchcats anymore. She suddenly jerked her head up as an idea popped into her head.

"Whot if we went ta live with Demetah an' 'er friend Munkustrap?"'Teazer offered, excited about the possible solution. She remembered that the black and gold queen had mentioned that tom three days ago, before the mission. If she could help her escape, maybe they could leave Macavity's service as well?

'Jerrie scoffed and chuckled, obviously opposed to the idea. "Ya mean tha prisonah Demetah? No one's evah escaped from 'ere an' lived ta tell tha tale! Plus, even if we _did_ escape, 'ow do ya know Demetah's friend will le' us live with 'em?"He lowered his voice so nobody else but 'Teazer could hear.

The calico queen leaned forward with a hopeful expression on her face. "'E 'as ta accept us fo' savin' 'er! No one in their roight moind would turn us away aftah we saved their best friend, now would they?"She asked, glancing over both shoulders to make sure no one was listening in on them. Fortunately all the doctors were preoccupied with patients and the patients were all either asleep or busy dealing with pain.

Mungojerrie continued, "Tha's not awll. _When_ Macavity catches us, 'e'll torture an' kill us. Onleh aftah 'e rapes _ya_, o' course. Oi'm not gonna le' ya die loike tha'."His tone was serious and laced with negativity.

"Did ya see Demetah last toime? She was croiyin' buckets ovah Munkustrap, who's waitin' fo' 'er back 'ome! It's cruel ta keep them apaht, 'Jerrie! We've got ta 'elp 'em. Whot do ya know 'bout where she lived?"'Teazer pleaded. Not one of 'Jerrie's words swayed her determination to help her older friend.

The tiger-striped tom sighed exasperatedly, "Ya'll ge' yaself killed, do ya not undahstand? Oi don' wont ta lose ya jus' so ya could save some queen!"

"Ya didn' seem ta 'ave a problem with sacrifoicin' yaself when ya saved _this_ queen two noights ago."The calico queen remarked harshly, gesturing to herself.

'Jerrie froze, and then averted his gaze. He fell silent for a moment. "Tha's different. Oi...Oi did tha' outta love. Oi'd rathah moiyself than ya."He mumbled, then looked over at 'Teazer. She still had that cold look in her eyes.

The calico queen crossed her arms over her chest. "Oi appreciate ya love fo' moi, 'Jer, Oi realleh do. Oi'm doin' this fo' Demeter an' Munkustrap's love, whethah ya loike it o' not. Oi am goin' ta free 'er, so tha question now is ah' ya with moi o' against moi?"

"Ya don' ge' it, princess. Oi'm sayin' this 'cause Oi love ya: Oi'm not gonna le' ya do this. So Oi guess Oi'm against ya."'Jerrie stated in a low, almost threatening voice.

'Teazer raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Last toime Oi checked, ya're in no condition ta stop moi. Oi'm bustin' out Demetah tanoight. Fo' now it's breakfast an' trainin' with Pixie. Do ya wont anehthin'?"She asked half-sincerely as she turned around to leave.

Instead of replying to 'Teazer's question, 'Jerrie glared at her and advised, "Macavity 'as tha keys. Good luck stealin' from tha Napoleon o' Croime."Then he closed his eyes and pretended to go back to sleep.

The calico queen thanked him in her head for the useful tidbit, even though it was meant to discourage her from carrying out her plan. Now she had a new objective: convincing her boss to hand over the keys to the jail cells. 'Teazer walked out of the infirmary with determination not to fail. Macavity's office was beside the infirmary, so she figured that now was a good a time as ever to ask. Knocking lightly on the wooden door to the ginger tom's office, she waited until he answered with his usual command to enter before stepping inside. Macavity didn't looked up from his unusually bare desk as she sat down.

"What do you want?"The ginger tom demanded in a gruff voice. This definitely wasn't the voice 'Teazer had heard him use when he was talking to 'Jerrie before the mission. It instilled a bit of fear in her. Maybe he was only nicer to the higher-ups?

'Teazer fidgeted with her fingers as she struggled to make a coherent reply. This tom intimidated her enough to replace her thoughts with fear and this time 'Jerrie wasn't there to cover for her.

"Well? Spit it out or get out. I haven't got all day!"The Hidden Paw growled, tapping his long claws on the desk.

The calico queen gave a start and finally mumbled quickly, "Umm...well...Oi was wondahin' if...if Oi could 'ave tha jail keys, Sah."

At this Macavity stared at her with his acid-yellow eyes. He had been focused on the surface of his desk before, not paying much attention to the young queen sitting in front of him. 'Teazer squirmed under his scrutinizing glare as he inquired, "And why would you want a hold of those?" The ginger tom pointed a finger at the nail in the wall beside the desk, on which hung a set of rusted iron keys.

The fact that he was so curt and straight to the point just added to 'Teazer's intimidation of her boss. This was the part she hadn't figured out yet. She had yet to make up a decent excuse for those keys. 'Teazer racked her brain as the agonizing seconds ticked by. Glancing at Macavity, she noticed he was still staring at her and by the way his tail flicked behind him; she could tell he was getting impatient. Out of nowhere, an idea suddenly popped into her head.

"Oi wont ta...execute a prisonah, Sah. Sureley ya 'ave a tresspassah tha' ya need an example made out o', don' ya?"'Teazer offered hesitantly.

The ginger tom remained silent as he continued to stare at the calico queen. She didn't know it, but he was actually reading her mind. After a minute, he answered, "You're lying. Tell me the real reason why you want those keys."He was now starting to get annoyed with this queen. Although he could read her current thoughts and emotions, he couldn't go deep enough to analyze her hidden motivations. All he could tell was that she was scared as well as uncertain, and that her mind hesitated longer with each question he asked, meaning she was taking time to make her answers up.

Just because he couldn't read what her intentions were didn't mean that he couldn't extract them from her. When she looked up at him and opened her mouth to deny herself, Macavity locked his eyes with hers and quickly placed a hypnosis spell on her. Within seconds the young queen was under his control, powerless against his advanced magic. Macavity commanded again, "Tell me the real reason you want the jail keys."

'Teazer's eyes were glazed over and she sat stock-still in her chair. She didn't blink as she murmured without hesitation, "Oi wont ta free Demetah."Then the spell's effect disappeared and she fell over onto the floor, dazed and struggling to remain conscious.

Macavity smirked, satisfied. "I will not give you the keys. Be warned: if you try to free Demeter, you will suffer the same torture as she had for the past two years all in one night." He paused for a moment as he stood up and walked over to crouch by 'Teazer's weakened form. "Stand up and leave my office, you naive, foolish queen!"As he said that he roughly grabbed the scruff of her neck and forced her to stand, then pushed her in the direction of the door.

'Teazer stumbled a few steps, but regained her balance and fled the room. She managed to shut the door behind her and then jogged a little ways before feeling her legs give way from underneath her, causing her to collapse in a heap at the corner where the corridor intersected with the jail hall. Suddenly the concrete floor rush up to painfully greet her and everything went black.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself staring up at the familiar ceiling of the infirmary. Picking her head up, she winced as the side of it throbbed with a dull pain. Lowering it back down with a groan, she quickly decided it wouldn't be a good idea to repeat that anytime soon.

A female voice sounded from nearby, "Hey, you're awake. I was so worried about you!"

The calico queen turned her head in the direction the voice came from, and noticed Pixie crouched beside her. She had a small, relieved smile on her face.

"Whot...'appened?"'Teazer questioned slowly, rubbing the side of her head. All she remembered was going to Macavity's office to get the jail keys, and then everything was blank after that.

Pixie's expression darkened as she recounted what she had witnessed. "I was walking around the corner when I saw you stumble out of the boss' office. Then you fainted. I brought you here and you've been out cold for a good four hours. What did he do to you?"She asked in return, her voice full of concern.

The calico queen furrowed her brow, trying hard to recall the memories, but they wouldn't come. "Oi...don' remembah."She finally answered after a few minutes of contemplation. The throbbing in her head subsided a little and she felt strong enough to raise it again to look around her. Pixie was on her right and she noticed that a couple cots over, Mungojerrie had his gaze fixed on her with an expression that said, _"I told you so."_ She scowled at him and he smirked, turning his head to focus on something else.

The doctor came into her field of view with a half-hearted smile on his face. "Glad to see you came to. How do you feel? Any headache or dizziness?"He asked with only mild interest. He had probably asked that question too many times since morning. It was now mid-afternoon.

'Teazer nodded, "Moiy 'ead 'urts. But othah than tha', Oi'm not in aneh pain."

"Mmm-hmm, that's good to hear. I'll get you some medication for your headache and you can be on your way. Just stay out of trouble, alright? We're busy enough monitoring _him_ to tend to cats like you who seem to have a problem with authority."When the doctor tom said "him", he jerked a thumb at Mungojerrie, who smiled as innocently as he could. The gray and brown tabby shook his head and strode off towards the back of the room, where the medicine cabinets were located. He returned a few minutes later with a pill in one paw and a glass of water in the other.

He helped the calico queen to sit up and dropped the pill onto her paw, which she popped into her mouth. Sipping the water, she swallowed the pill and let out a small sigh of relief as the heavy fog in her head and the throbbing faded away. The doctor put the glass aside and offered his paw to aid her in standing up. 'Teazer wobbled a few steps, but was otherwise fine. The gray tabby gave her a nod of approval and Pixie walked out of the room with her friend and down the jail hall.

"What was the mission with 'Jerrie like? What happened that made him end up in the infirmary? You didn't talk to anyone for the past three days since you were watching over 'Jerrie, so we're excited to hear all about the mission since you're both better now."The tabby queen smiled at her friend. They reached the barracks and walked in. Some other queens 'Teazer vaguely recognized motioned for her to sit down in their group on the floor. It seemed they wanted to hear the story as well. Pixie nudged her friend, encouraging her to join.

'Teazer didn't feel shy or ashamed about telling them what went on three days ago. The four queens that sat around her were all obviously eager to listen, no doubt because they had heard what condition 'Jerrie was brought back to the hideout in. It wasn't often a higher-ranking cat got hurt and when they did, word spread quickly. They all wanted to know what happened, so the calico queen didn't mind telling her story.

Once she got to the part where 'Jerrie had "accused" her of being the assassin, she paused and glanced around at the queens. They had their ears pricked and their eyes were wide, like they were kittens listening to a good bedtime story.

"Then what happened? Did they all start shooting at you?"One black queen asked, a little bit mesmerized.

'Teazer shook her head, "No, they awll crowded 'round us an' wonted 'Jerrie ta finish moi off. 'E pointed an arrow at moiy 'ead, but shot tha tom besoide moi instead. Then Oi grabbed tha book an' we made a run fo' it."She explained, and Pixie gave her a confused glance.

"Wait, so then how did 'Jerrie get hurt?"The brown tabby asked, cocking her head.

Rumpleteazer frowned while she continued the story. She didn't like this next part and her voice turned from excited to grim. "Whoile we were runnin', two toms chased aftah us with pistols. 'Jerrie killed one, but tha othah got ta moi. 'E was 'bout ta pull tha triggah when 'Jerrie jumped in front o' moi an' got shot instead...Oi thought 'e was dead."She stared at the ground as she remembered the sheer loss and despair she had felt. 'Teazer avoided the other queens' shocked gazes and ignored their small gasps.

Another brown and white queen placed a hand on 'Teazer's shoulder, causing her to look up at her. "He must care about you a lot to do something like that. Very few toms here would be willing to take a bullet for a queen. They're all too selfish..."She said with a hint of scorn on the last sentence.

The calico queen smiled at her, thinking back to what happened after the tiger-striped tom got shot. "Actualleh, 'e told moi tha' 'e loved moi."She said softly, blushing a bit.

A collective "aww" was heard from the rest of the queens.

"So then you brought him back here and rest we all know."Pixie inferred. 'Teazer nodded, then frowned as her stomach growled. She just remembered that she hadn't eaten since yesterday.

As she stood up to leave, the calico queen announced, "Oi'm goin' ta ge' dinnah. Who wonts ta come?" Her response was a few shakes of the head. Shrugging, 'Teazer went to the cafeteria by herself. When she was finished with her food, she went back to the barracks where her friends urged her to tell more stories about her and 'Jerrie. The stories were told until lights out, and by that time all her friends were a bit envious as well as very happy for her that she had found someone like Mungojerrie for a tomfriend.

The calico queen curled up on her bed to go to sleep, but she knew she had to wake up in a few hours. Whether Macavity gave her the jail keys or not, she was going to bust Demeter out tonight. She couldn't afford to wait now that her boss knew she was up to something, with or without Mungojerrie.


	16. Partners in a Noble Crime

**A/N: This chapter has some mature content. Enjoy!  
><strong>

It was the dead of night. Not a sound could be heard throughout the whole of the hideout. Suddenly a door swung open, breaking the heavy silence. Its squeaky hinges were unbearably loud in the stillness that was the air. There was a soft click of a doorknob as the door was shut once more, and the silence resumed as if it had never been interrupted.

Rumpleteazer slunk soundlessly down the jail hall. She dared not even breathe loudly for fear of waking someone up and getting caught. Her operation had to be done in complete silence, or it would backfire. She tip-toed up to Demeter's cell and was faced with her first obstacle: waking the older queen up. Calling her name would not be wise in a situation like this, nor would tapping the bars. The calico queen glanced about her and spotted some small gravel-size rocks around her feet. Her eyes lit up and she picked a few up into her paw. Sliding her paw through the bars, she flung the little rocks into the dark abyss of the cell, hoping to get a reaction. The gravel made almost inaudible clinks as it impacted the concrete floor.

Her eyes caught some movement in the cell and quiet rustling reached her ears. A moment later, the tell-tale green flash of a cat's eyes appeared in the dark. She heard faint shuffling and soon the movement took on a more distinct shape. Demeter appeared directly in front of her, listless from her sleepiness and clueless as to what was going on. Something inside of the queen told her to remain silent, however.

'Teazer smiled slightly and felt around for the lock that kept the door shut. Feeling around in the darkness, her paw came into contact with something metal and bulky. This must have been the lock. Grabbing a hold of the object, she bent down to examine it as Demeter observed her. From what the calico queen could tell, the lock had a fairly small keyhole, but it was big enough to fit her pinkie claw inside. She inserted her claw into the lock and tried to pry open the locking mechanism inside, but to no avail. It wouldn't click open. This time 'Teazer twisted and turned her claw, while shaking the lock a bit. She achieved the same failure. This rusted old thing proved to be more of a challenge than she had originally thought.

Sighing in frustration under her breath, she removed her finger and decided to try something else. The calico queen started as she felt a paw around her wrist. Glancing up, she saw that the paw belonged to Demeter and smiled in relief, for she had thought someone had caught her. The black and gold queen placed a thin, tiny object in her paw. Upon closer inspection, 'Teazer discovered it was an old bobby pin. Demeter had prepared herself, it seemed. Nodding a silent thank you, the calico queen put the pin inside the lock, jiggling it around a little until she felt the mechanisms in the lock start to give way and she could push the bobby pin further. Finally, after a tense minute, a small click was heard and both queens smiled. Success!

'Teazer was about to remove the lock from the door when she inexplicably felt like she couldn't move. She felt paralyzed on the spot, but nothing she could think of provided an answer as to why. The sensation of someone breathing down her neck caused her skin to crawl and fear to grip her. A horrible sense of dread filled her mind, like she was about be murdered, but her murderer was enjoying her last seconds of pure terror before actually ending her life.

"Nice try."Macavity's low, sleazy voice chuckled lightly from behind her.

A forceful blow impacted the side of the calico queen's head and her world became black.

* * *

><p>Mungojerrie's eyes fluttered open and he was looking out across the forever indifferent scene of the infirmary. The doctors were already strolling about, bringing medicine to patients or scribbling words down on their clipboards. The only thing that was different was that 'Teazer was nowhere to be seen. Shifting his head to scan the opposite side of the room, he didn't see her there either. Sighing quietly, he just hoped that he hadn't driven her off with their little disagreement the other day.<p>

"_Whot ah' ya thinkin'? She wouldn' leave ya jus' 'cause o' a lil' difference in perspective! She's more reasonable than tha'!"_The calico tom told himself and tried to focus on other things. His growling stomach provided a suitable distraction. Motioning one of the assistants over, he asked for food and water and the young tom brought him a bowl of something that had oatmeal's consistency, but smelled like rotten vegetables, and a glass of water.

"Whot tha 'ell is this?"'Jerrie wrinkled his nose up at the repulsive bowl of food.

The young assistant, who looked no older than sixteen mumbled, "They told me it's canned human soup, sir. I can't read, so I don't know if that's actually true. It's still good though, so don't worry. I've been told this stuff lasts forever."He handed 'Jerrie a spoon and walked off to tend to some other cat.

'Jerrie rolled his eyes, but shoved some of the "canned soup" into his mouth anyways. He was used to eating slop, so this tasted no less horrid. Once he finished half of it, he couldn't choke down anymore, so the calico tom pushed it aside. Having nothing else to do, he tried to move his right arm to see if the anaesthetic had worn off. Try as he might, he simply could not even lift a finger. This concerned him because the anaesthetic should have vanished by now, unless the doctor had given him more. 'Jerrie noticed the gray and brown-striped tom walking towards him with that fake smile that he had grown to find irritating over the last couple of days. He knew the medics pitied their patients, so why didn't they just show it? There was no use in hiding it under a mask of pleasant smiles and a placid demeanor.

The doctor's smile faded as he took in the tiger-striped tom's accusing glare. "How does your arm feel? Still numb?"He questioned, clicking his pen.

'Jerrie nodded and the gray and brown tom's face grew grim. He knelt down beside his calico patient and began unwrapping the dressing on his shoulder. For the first time in four days, 'Jerrie saw how much progress his healing wounds were making. As his shoulder became more visible, he observed how the bloody bullet holes he once saw were now just sunken-in pink dents in his skin. The doctor's face brightened and he unwrapped the gauze completely.

He set it aside and smiled, "Your wounds are healing very nicely. It seems you bounce back quick, huh? I don't think you'll need anymore injections or gauze. The anaesthetic should have worn off by now, too. Go on, try moving your fingers."The gray tabby encouraged as he gave the useless gauze to another passing doctor who disposed of it.

The tiger-striped tom furrowed his brow in concentration as he attempted to do what the doctor said, but the command his brain was giving to his paw didn't seem to get through. His fingers stayed where they were, limp at his side. The doctor frowned uncertainly.

"That's odd. You should be able to move at least your fingers by now. Maybe you do have a dead arm, after all? Well, there's not much more I can do at this point except help you to stand. Your shoulder is recovered enough to keep itself from tearing when you move it around normally. You are free to go if you wish."The gray tabby paused and glanced about him, as if searching for something. He continued after a moment of silence, "By the way, isn't there a queen usually here at your side around this time? Its noon and she normally shows up around 11: 30 or something. Don't you think that's a bit peculiar?"He mused, while 'Jerrie grew a little worried.

'Jerrie nodded and sat up. He did so without any outbreaks of pain and proceeded to stand up as the doctor observed him to make sure he didn't hurt himself or fall over. The calico tom took a few wobbly steps, as he hadn't stood up in four days, but quickly regained his balance and was able to walk without any trouble. The gray tabby gave him a nod of approval and 'Jerrie gladly left the infirmary. He walked down the jail hall in search of 'Teazer. It definitely wasn't like her to put off a visit, even if she was mad at him.

The calico tom decided to check the garage. He noticed two cats sparring in the aisle between the crates and asked them if they had seen Rumpleteazer, but they shook their heads no and continued throwing punches at each other. 'Jerrie sighed and strode off to check the cafeteria for any of her friends. He spotted Pixie at one of the tables and questioned her, along with some other queens that he recognized hung out with 'Teazer, but he got the same answer: No. The calico tom had one more place to look. He stepped into the barracks expecting to see his queenfriend sitting on her bed, but not a soul was in the cramped room. Now he was becoming really worried. It was like she had just gone up and disappeared!

He thought back to their discussion yesterday morning. What was it she had said she was going to do? _"Free Demeter" _his mind remembered. A sense of realization hit Mungojerrie. If she wasn't here, perhaps she had escaped after all? If she had successfully busted Demeter out, then logically the black and gold queen shouldn't be in her cell, right? 'Jerrie smirked to himself and walked down the jail hall again, this time stopping by the second-to-last cell, which he knew was Demeter's. Softly tapping the bars, his keen eyes caught some movement inside.

"Demetah? Ya're still 'ere? Oi thought 'Teazah 'elped ya escape?"The tiger-striped tom whispered quietly in disbelief, so as not to startle the queen.

A few minutes of tense silence ensued as the black and gold queen debated with herself as to if she should tell the calico tom what she had witnessed last night. She eventually decided that he deserved to know the fate of his lover. Clearing her throat, she spoke softly, "She tried, but _he_ caught her. He struck her on the head and threw her in another cell. I don't know which one, though. Then I heard the sound of someone punching another cat and I knew he was beating her while she was unconscious."The black and gold queen fell silent. She could have gone on, but she figured that was enough for 'Jerrie.

The calico tom seemed to be in a trance for a couple minutes. He stood there, supporting his weight on the bars by his good shoulder. His emerald eyes were filled with a murderous anger and his nostrils flared as he seethed with pent-up fury. Demeter shrunk back at the frightening sight of this lethal, criminally insane tom, who was just about ready to explode. His eyes flashed as he stalked towards Macavity's office. _Nobody_, not even his boss, was allowed to hurt Rumpleteazer and get away with it.

Macavity sensed his Specialist's violent emotions and was prepared for a verbal, if not physical, outburst from the younger tom. He didn't even pick his head up when Mungojerrie burst his door open, snarling with unsheathed claws. The calico tom strode up to his boss and grabbed a hold of his shoulder, sinking his claws in. Macavity didn't do much more than raise an eyebrow and meet the enraged tom's eyes.

"Yes?"The ginger tom said in a bored tone.

"What in Bast's name did ya do ta Rumpleteazah?"'Jerrie hissed viciously, sinking his claws deeper.

The Hidden Paw swatted the younger tom's paw off his shoulder as if his claws weren't there. 'Jerrie's claws left little puncture wounds where they had been, which immediately vanished. As soon as the calico tom's paw was removed, he instantly grabbed Macavity's throat instead. The ginger tom sighed like he was dealing with a persistent, annoying kitten. "You know how things work around here, Mungojerrie. You break the rules; you get thrown in jail and punished. I did just that. Rumpleteazer was put in jail for attempted and assisted escape of a prisoner and she is being disciplined accordingly. She will be in the cell for two more days and then you may see her again."He stated calmly, despite the pressure on his airways. His Specialist had a good grip, but he failed to notice that Macavity was impervious to injury due to the protective shields he had placed on himself at all times. He seized 'Jerrie's wrist and twisted it, immediately subduing the tom. 'Jerrie cringed, but didn't utter a sound. The ginger tom let go of his wrist and 'Jerrie drew a sharp intake of air, relieved that the pain had stopped. He retracted his arm while glancing submissively at his superior.

"Oi still wont ta know 'ow ya punished 'er."The tiger-striped tom muttered after a couple minutes of silence.

Macavity smirked. "You have a right to know. I beat her while she was unconscious and when she woke up, I...examined her potential, if you know what I mean. She's _very_ flexible, Mungojerrie. I'm surprised you haven't claimed her for yourself yet. The beating took some of my energy out, so I've decided to leave the raping until tonight. You don't mind, do you? I mean, you don't seem intent on deflowering her anytime soon, because if you did, you would have already done it. I look forward to hearing her moan like a whore as I ravage her again and again and again."He said pleasantly, his voice dripping with lust and desire. Macavity loved torture. It was like a hobby for him. If he had to punish a queen, he would ensure that sexual gratification was incorporated into the discipline regime. He also had a habit of messing with his henchcats' heads.

'Jerrie couldn't take this anymore. He tried hard to control the fury that was boiling up inside him at the way his boss talked about his queenfriend. He described her as nothing more than an object used for sexual pleasure! 'Teazer wasn't going to lose her innocence to this criminal mastermind if he had anything to do with it. He stayed silent and merely saluted his boss, then walked out of the office. He spent the rest of the day in the barracks, keeping his thoughts hidden from Macavity to avoid the chance that he might discover what he was planning for the upcoming night.

When nightfall came, 'Jerrie laid in his bed for a good fifteen minutes to make sure everyone else was fast asleep before he slipped silently out into the corridor. He had covered himself with his blanket so no one would see the belt of weapons on his waist. He crept soundlessly down the jail hall, stopping at each cell to sniff the air for Rumpleteazer's scent. At the fifth one, a whiff of a familiar queen entered his nose. Bingo. 'Jerrie skilfully picked the lock with his pinkie claw and had it open within thirty seconds, something that took 'Teazer at least two minutes to do. Smirking victoriously, he set the metal object down on the floor and stole silently into the cell. He had to keep his emotions under cover, or Macavity would detect something was up and come running. He also had to keep his rebellious thoughts to a minimum as well.

The tiger-striped tom scanned the dingy, pitch-black cell for movement. His eyes darted to the corner where he caught a flicker of motion. He pricked his ears in that direction as he heard the sound of someone shifting their body. 'Jerrie subdued his rising hopes as he got into a crouch and crawled over to the corner. When he was right in front of the cat, its features became more distinct in the darkness. The scent, fur pattern, and body shape told him it was 'Teazer, but the bruises, cuts, and tear streaks on her face made her look like the daughter of a queen-beater. 'Jerrie forced himself not to become angry at Macavity's work as he reached a paw towards her. When his fingers barely brushed her fur, she whimpered softly and curled tighter into a ball. He retracted his paw with a frown.

"Princess it's moi, 'Jerrie. Please wake up, Oi'm bustin' ya out."The calico tom whispered loud enough for only her to hear.

'Teazer's ears pricked forward at the sound of his voice, and she dared to open one eye after a few seconds of hesitation, then the other. When she saw it was Mungojerrie in front of her, she merely smiled and relaxed. He thought of a good reason as to why she didn't hug him like he wanted her to: It would probably hurt too much. Looking over her body with more scrutiny, he observed that most of it was covered with yellow and purple bruises, but a lot were on her lower body, which made 'Jerrie shudder. She had quite a few on her torso and neck. Her wrists were red, like someone had either put pressure on them or bound them.

"Can ya stand up? Oi can't carreh ya, sorreh. We 'ave ta ge' outta 'ere."'Jerrie said curtly as he offered her his good paw. 'Teazer remained where she was, but her smile had turned into a frown. "Whot's wrong? Ah' ya too 'urt ta ge' up?"He asked with concern.

The calico queen shook her head. "Oi can stand. But Oi'm not leavin' without Demetah."She stated. The determination was crystal-clear in her eyes.

'Jerrie sighed under his breath and glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching them. The hall was empty and silent. "No, not again; 'Teazah, we don' 'ave toime fo' this! We 'ave ta escape befo' Mac' catches us. C'mon!"He urged, getting more anxious with each passing second.

'Teazer set her jaw and crossed her arms over her chest as best as she could without wincing. "We don' 'ave toime ta ahgue, eithah. Ge' Demetah an' Oi'll go with ya."When 'Teazer's mind was set on something, nothing could change it.

The tiger-striped tom was getting frustrated. He knew Demeter wouldn't come with him if 'Teazer wasn't there to reassure her, nor did it seem that the calico queen would leave her spot until she saw Demeter in front of her. "Ya know she won' go with moi unless ya're there. Okay, le's do this: We both go ta Demetah's cell an' free 'er, then we escape, awll three o' us."He offered, and 'Teazer nodded. She let him help her up and they hurried over to the black and gold queen's cell. 'Jerrie got the lock open while 'Teazer woke the older queen up.

When Demeter was convinced that she was finally getting out, they slunk as quietly to the exit as possible. 'Jerrie couldn't believe that he had gotten this far without getting caught. The trio stepped out into the dark, cold night and the tom of the three broke into a jog. The two queens followed not far behind, with 'Teazer bringing up the rear and glancing over her shoulder every now and again to make sure they weren't being followed. She couldn't fathom as to how this had actually worked. Now all they had to do was find a safe place to stay the night.

Demeter had difficulty registering that she has now free. After two years of torture and not seeing the outside, it was like a whole other world to her, even though this was the same city where she had grown up in. To feel fresh air in her lungs, to see the _sky_, it all seemed too good to be true. She felt like she was in a pleasant dream, and that any minute she would wake up to see the black cell walls around her once more. As she and her two friends picked up the pace now that they were out of the alleys and on the sidewalk, it finally dawned on her that she was free, that she never had to see that dingy cell ever again.

Mungojerrie didn't have a clue as to where he was going. All he knew was that he had to run. After about three blocks, he decided it was safe to slow down. He eased down into a walk to let the queens catch their breath and for him to get his bearings. 'Jerrie didn't recognize this part of the city. For missions he had always gone North towards the river or West, the direction of the more abandoned and criminal-ridden part of London. Going South never really occurred to him because he didn't know of any respectable bars in that direction and he had only been South once, about a year ago. That was only to crash this annual party or whatever for Mac's sworn enemies, the Jellicles. He chuckled at the memory. Those cats were completely helpless against his skills as a criminal and Macavity's attacks. He remembered he had set fire to this one tom's den and he had promised to get revenge. So far, that hadn't happened.

He checked on the queens behind him. Demeter seemed to be exhausted because she could barely keep up, and 'Teazer looked to be a bit tired as well. 'Jerrie wasn't convinced they were far enough away to stop and spend the night, though. If Macavity hadn't noticed anything amiss by now, he surely would by morning. 'Jerrie determined it was around midnight by now. If they kept walking for the next couple of hours, they would have covered enough ground and his former boss wouldn't even bother with sending a search party out.

After about another half-hour of alternating between jogging and walking, Demeter suddenly halted, making 'Teazer who was behind her almost collide with her. "Wait! I know this area. Follow me, I know a safe place where we can stay."She called out to 'Jerrie, who stopped walking and turned around to face her.

Come to think of it, this neighbourhood seemed vaguely familiar to 'Jerrie, too. If his memory served, the home of the Jellicles should be around here. He let Demeter lead and another half-block down the street he caught sight of a junkyard. This had to be the Jellicle Junkyard.

Demeter stopped in front of the chain-link fence and reached out to it as if she had to touch it to make sure it was real, and not some distant fantasy or memory. Her fingers brushed lightly against the fence, creating a light rattling sound. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer watched from their place behind her, but stayed silent. They knew this was a powerful moment for Demeter, that she was finally out from that prison of a warehouse and that she was truly free. The black and gold queen recoiled from the fence as if it had burned her, and simply stared at it for a few moments with wide eyes. She giggled self-consciously and reached out to touch the fence again. This time she rested her forehead on it and looked through the fence at the trash piles she hadn't seen in two whole years, and she could even spot the edge of the centre clearing where she remembered playing as a kitten with all her friends. Joyful tears blurred her vision as a genuine, wide smile crept across her face.

She was _home_.


	17. The Jellicle Junkyard

**A/N: Remember when I said at the beginning of the story that this was not one of how 'Jerrie and 'Teazer get to the Junkyard? Looks like that's about to change. Don't worry; there are quite a few more chappies to go before this story's over. Enjoy the chapter!**

Rumpleteazer placed a paw on Demeter's trembling shoulder, startling her out of her distant memories. The black and gold queen smiled, even though tears were still making their way down her cheeks. She calmed herself down enough to wipe away the tears and ease her sobs.

"Le's foind a way insoide. Oi'm sure this Munkustrap o' ya's will wont ta know ya ah' back, won' 'e? Le's not keep 'im waitin'."The calico queen encouraged.

Demeter froze at the mention of her friend's name. 'Teazer could tell she was still very much afraid of toms. The black and gold queen averted her gaze and seemed to contemplate something for a few moments before nodding. She began walking slowly along the fence, as if searching for something. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer followed. Thirty feet later, Demeter stopped. The two calicos realized they had reached a gate. The black and gold queen pushed open the chain-link entrance and they stepped inside the junkyard.

The first thing 'Teazer noticed was the sheer size of the trash piles. They were more mountainous than anything. All kinds of human garbage made up the heaps, and they looked sort of majestic in the light of the half-moon. The hidden pieces of metal glittered in the moonlight and the rest looked like it wasn't even garbage, but abstract art. The dirt path in front of her told her that this place was obviously inhabited because not a piece of trash littered the bare ground. The dirt itself was also packed down, so it seemed that cats or humans used it frequently.

Mungojerrie kept an eye on the garbage piles around him, as this was a habit he had developed from being a long-time criminal. He took note of the flickers of movement from atop the piles, and caught sight of a tail or ear every now and again as Demeter led him and 'Teazer through this maze of garbage. It was clear that they were being watched. The narrow path they were traveling down soon opened up to a large clearing. At one end was a dilapidated car that had the license plate TSE-1. Beside it was a huge tire, the likes of which 'Jerrie had only seen on the monstrous vehicles at construction sites. On the other end there were trash piles that looked like someone had dug holes out of them. He recognized these as the Jellicles' dens. Not a soul could be found in the clearing. The air around them was completely still, and the only sound came from the trio's breathing and the staccato chirps of crickets.

The tiger-striped tom heard a faint tapping sound on his right, like someone was stepping on metal. He tensed and drew a knife from his belt as a precaution. 'Teazer and Demeter didn't seem to notice the sound, as they just stood at the mouth of the clearing, waiting for something or someone. Suddenly a shape loomed up from 'Jerrie's right and he felt himself being tackled to the ground. He easily rolled over and pinned the cat, and deciding it would hurt his chances of staying here if he killed his attacker, he drove his knife into the ground right by this tom's head. His opponent froze and his eyes darted from the blade to 'Jerrie. The calico tom got a good look at his attacker as he held down the now frightened tom with his one good arm. This tom was a couple years younger than him and had black and white patches all over his body.

There was a stunned silence as the black and white tom got over the shock of almost being killed. Since it was obvious that his opponent wouldn't try to attack him again, 'Jerrie figured it was safe to let him up. The patched tom quickly stood up and stepped slowly away from 'Jerrie, who had retrieved his knife and was now holding it threateningly in his paw.

"Intruders! Macavity's henchcats!"The unknown tom yelled.

'Jerrie swore under his breath and went to knock the tom out, but was held back by 'Teazer. She gave him a stern look and that was enough to keep 'Jerrie from advancing. This tom probably recognized him from last year, and the fact that they had Demeter with them. Soon the trio saw a few adult toms jogging up and surrounding them, as well as some cats emerging from the dens in the trash piles, curious as to what the raucous was all about.

The calico tom slid the knife back in its sheath and raised his paws in surrender. He nudged 'Teazer and she did the same. Demeter was the only one who wasn't cautious towards these cats.

A silver and black tabby tom, around Demeter's age, stepped out from the group of cats surrounding the trio. "What do you think-" His accusation stopped short when he saw the black and gold queen. The tabby fell silent for a moment as if mesmerized by her. "D-Demeter? I-Is that...really you?"He asked in awe as his eyes rested on her.

Demeter nodded hesitantly, and the silver and black tom went to hug her, but she whimpered loudly and darted behind 'Teazer. The tabby furrowed his brow and stepped back. It was plain to see that he was confused about her reaction. He glanced over 'Teazer and then 'Jerrie with skepticism. When his gaze landed on 'Jerrie, he hissed a warning and the rest of the group of cats surrounding them backed up a few steps.

"You! You've got some nerve showing your face around here again!"The silver and black tom snarled.

'Jerrie merely smiled as if he was long-time friends with this cat. "It's moi. Oi didn' think ya'd remembah from last year!"He confirmed, still smiling.

"How could I forget the tom who burned down my den and helped to ruin my tribe's most sacred celebration?"The tabby remarked harshly. 'Jerrie smile turned into a satisfied smirk and the cats around them started murmuring amongst themselves and threw disdainful glances towards the calico tom.

Demeter finally got the courage to come out from behind 'Teazer. "That tom rescued me, along with this queen here. They're friends, Munk. They saved my life."She said timidly. 'Teazer realized that this silver tabby was the Munkustrap that Demeter had spoken so fondly of.

The silver tabby, now known as Munkustrap, raised a disbelieving eyebrow, but appeared to calm down a bit. "Macavity's henchcats rescued you?"He paused as the black and gold queen nodded in confirmation. He turned his attention to the two calicos and thought for a moment before saying, "Alright, I believe you on that part. But what I don't believe is the fact that these two can be trusted. I'm afraid that, because of their occupation and reputation, they aren't allowed to stay here. Especially not _him_."He pointed to 'Jerrie for emphasis.

The black and gold queen wasn't about to give up and comply. She went around to 'Jerrie and 'Teazer and placed a paw on both their shoulders. "They are my friends. Please, let them stay. They're not the evil, heartless henchcats you think they are. If it wasn't for them, I would still be trapped in the hideout. The least I can do to repay them is to give them a home, even if for a little while. I implore you, Munkustrap, let them stay."She pleaded with the black-striped silver tom. Munkustrap and Demeter stared at each other as if communicating only with their eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

A few tense minutes of silence ensued when Munk broke his gaze off, and everyone waited in anticipation for the tabby's verdict. He finally sighed heavily and stated, "Alright, but they will be under constant surveillance until I deem otherwise. Alonzo, that will be your responsibility starting in the morning." The black and white tom that had attacked 'Jerrie nodded, but threw a scornful glare towards Mungojerrie. "What are your names?"Munk asked the calico pair.

"Mungojerrie."The tiger-striped tom replied.

"Rumpleteazah."'Teazer smiled kindly.

The silver tabby nodded. "Do you two mind sharing a den?"He inquired.

"No."'Jerrie and 'Teazer said simultaneously as they exchanged smiles.

Munkustrap waved his paw and the other cats surrounding them dispersed, albeit reluctantly. Soon it was only 'Jerrie, 'Teazer, Demeter, and Munk left at the mouth of the clearing. He wordlessly led the trio to an unoccupied den on the other side of the clearing. They halted in front of it and the silver tabby explained curtly, "This den will be yours for now."

'Jerrie and 'Teazer nodded and thanked the tabby, but before 'Jerrie followed his queenfriend inside, Munk placed a paw on his injured shoulder to get his attention, not knowing that was the one that had the gunshot wounds. 'Jerrie hissed viciously in pain and recoiled, bearing his teeth. Munkustrap raised his paws in surrender, indicating he didn't mean any harm. "Easy there, I just need that belt of yours. Just to make sure you don't hurt anyone."He said cautiously.

"_Oi can 'urt someone jus' as easiley without weapons."_'Jerrie was about to say, but held his tongue. He unfastened the belt and handed it over without any complaints. Munk nodded his thanks and the calico tom went inside. He found the den to be quite cozy, with blankets strewn around on the floor and a fragment of mirror in one corner. A nest of these blankets was piled in the middle, which 'Teazer was already curled up in. She opened one eye and smiled as she saw 'Jerrie come in, then closed it again and scooted over to make room for him. 'Jerrie gladly lay down beside her to give his exhausted body a rest. They both fell asleep within minutes.

Meanwhile, outside the den, Munkustrap and Demeter were left alone. Munk had yet to find a place for her to stay, but it didn't take long for him to think of one. For the moment though, he wanted to catch up a bit with her. Demeter looked uncomfortable and anxious as soon as her calico friends departed to go to sleep.

"It's been two years, Dem. I've missed you. We're all relieved and happy to have you back."Munk said a bit nervously, shifting from foot to foot. Why in Bast's name was he nervous? Greeting a kittenhood friend that you haven't seen in two years shouldn't make you nervous, it should make you overjoyed!

Demeter's head shot up at the sound of his voice, for she had been focused on the ground. She tried to smile, but couldn't quite make herself do so. She was frightened and hyper-alert at the moment, watching his every move. Of course Munk wouldn't hurt her, but that's what Macavity had promised her when he catnapped her two years ago. Now she was a shadow of her former self. Nonetheless, she forced herself to answer him. "It's good to be back...Will I be staying with my sister?"The black and gold queen replied in a soft voice.

"Of course. She would want nothing more. I'm sure Bomba will be ecstatic to see you again."The silver tabby confirmed, leading the way. Demeter followed hesitantly.

Once they got to Bombalurina's den, Munk held the entrance flap open for Demeter as she stepped inside. Her sister was lying in her nest of blankets, fast asleep, as it was two o'clock in the morning. Demeter shook her sister's shoulder and the scarlet queen jolted awake.

"What the-I'm not dreaming, am I?"Bomba asked, narrowing her eyes at the queen in front of her. She looked past her sister and noticed Munk in the doorway, who smiled and shook his head. The scarlet queen reached a paw out to tap the black and gold queen's arm, just to make sure she wasn't a figment of her imagination. Then she tugged gently on a piece of her sister's headfur, at which point Demeter swatted Bomba's paw away and giggled.

The scarlet queen gasped with realization and squealed, "Demie! You're back!"She caught her sister up in a tight bear hug and nuzzled her lovingly. Both queens laughed happily and as Demeter hugged her sister back, the tears of joy started flowing again. Munkustrap observed the family reunion from the doorway for a few minutes, and then quietly crept off to go to bed himself. His work was done here.

Later in the day, around noon, 'Jerrie awoke feeling fully rested. Next to the night during the storm with 'Teazer, this had been one of the most serene he could remember. Last night seemed like a distant dream to him. The only proof that it wasn't a dream was that he was not in the barracks; he was in a real den, and he could see outside the entrance piles of trash and some kittens playing around, which indicated he was in the Jellicle Junkyard. 'Jerrie glanced down and saw that 'Teazer was already awake, grinning up at him.

"G'mornin' 'Jer'. 'Ow'd ya sleep last noight? Oi slept loike a rock."The calico queen yawned as she sat up and stretched.

"Same 'ere. It seems ya sleep so much bettah knowin' ya ah' safe from 'arm. Oi'm 'ungrey. Where do ya think these cats 'unt?"The tiger-striped tom replied, rotating his wounded shoulder manually with his opposite paw. He winced at the motion, and tried to move his fingers while 'Teazer observed him. After a few minutes of concentration and will power, 'Jerrie managed to lift his thumb. The calico queen giggled happily and flung her arms around his neck, pleased with the breakthrough.

"Looks loike Oi don' 'ave a dead ahm aftah awll. C'mon, le's go ask those kittens where ta 'unt."The calico tom said, pointing to the entrance. 'Teazer turned her head in that direction and indeed saw that there were a few kittens wrestling with each other in the clearing outside. She stood up and together with 'Jerrie, they stepped out into the sunshine.

Naturally, that black and white patched tom was waiting for them. He smiled as he bid them good morning, and followed a respectful distance behind while the calico pair walked over to the group of joyful kittens. There were only three, two were queens and one was a tom. One queen-kit had a tortoise-shell pattern and she was white and yellow. The second queen was black and brown, while the tom was a brown and white-patched kitten. They stopped playing and stared at the two calico cats as they halted in front of them.

"'Ello there. Oi'm Mungojerrie an' this is Rumpleteazah. We came last noight. Do ya know o' aneh good places ta 'unt 'round 'ere?"'Jerrie asked pleasantly.

The three kittens whispered amongst themselves for a minute before the black and orange queen turned to them and mumbled, "We're not allowed to talk to strangers, mister. Our parents also told us that you're..."She trailed off, looking for an adequate word.

"Criminals? Dangerous? Bad kitties?"The calico tom provided with a smirk. He leaned over and whispered in 'Teazer's ear, "Smart kittens. Smartah than most 'enchcats Oi know, tha's fo' sure."

'Teazer smiled innocently as she ribbed 'Jerrie, earning a pained grunt from him. The trio of kittens giggled. "Please excuse 'im, 'is tongue ge's tha bettah o' 'im sometoimes. Ya don' need ta be afraid o' us. We're not bad. Could ya please tell us where tha best place ta catch some moice is?"She inquired, repeating 'Jerrie's question.

The kittens hesitated. It was obvious their parents had placed strict rules on them regarding interaction with 'Jerrie and 'Teazer. Finally, the yellow and white queen-kit pointed a finger to the opposite end of the clearing, where the tire and car were.

"Thanks. Ya can ge' back ta playin' now."The calico queen said cheerily as she pulled 'Jerrie along behind her. They reached the tire where some adult queens were sunning, but paid no attention them as they scanned the area for mice. Spotting one near the half-buried car, 'Teazer pounced on it and ate it before it could wriggle out from under her paws. She watched 'Jerrie bemusedly as he stalked up behind an unsuspecting mouse. He lunged, but it suddenly started paying attention and darted into the trash pile. The calico tom skidded forward on the ground, getting a laugh from 'Teazer. He turned to glare at her, and she laughed even harder.

"Whot's so funneh?"'Jerrie narrowed his eyes at his queenfriend.

'Teazer calmed herself down enough to reply, "A mouse got tha bettah o' ya, tha's whot's so funneh! Ya shouldda seen ya face when it scurried off!"Then she poorly imitated 'Jerrie's death glare that he had given the escaped mouse. She broke down into another fit of giggles.

The tiger-striped tom gave a half-threatening-half-playful hiss as he lunged for the calico queen. She shrieked as he pounced on her and tackled her to the ground, despite having one useless arm. It was difficult to wrestle with one arm, but he play-fought with her anyway, just like he did back in the hideout. 'Jerrie didn't hold back this time because now he knew what she was capable of. 'Teazer alternated between hisses and laughter as she and 'Jerrie took turns pinning each other. It must have looked much rougher to the queens on the tire because they had frightened and worried expressions on their faces as they watched the two calicos.

'Jerrie found an old, rusted butter knife at one point and the play-fighting turned into a game of Keep Away. He passed the dull knife to 'Teazer and the sparring began. By the time both 'Jerrie and 'Teazer were out of breath, a small crowd of cats had gathered around them, and the calico queen had managed to keep the blade from 'Jerrie for a full ten minutes. They stopped, panting, and 'Teazer threw the knife away. She glanced at the group of cats that were watching them. They had concerned faces just like the queens did on the tire. She spotted the three kittens from earlier by their mothers who looked the most frightened.

"Whot? Do Oi 'ave somethin' on moiy face?"The calico queen asked the group. One older queen broke off from the crowd and went over to 'Teazer. The queen looked aged, obviously older than Munkustrap.

"What in the Everlasting Cat's name are you fighting about?"The older orange and yellow queen asked, shooting disapproving glances at both cats, who remained clueless as to what was going on.

Rumpleteazer cocked her head. "Tha' wasn' foightin'; tha' was trainin'. If ya thought tha' was combat, ya 'aven' seen a real foight ye'."She crossed her arms over her chest. 'Jerrie nodded fervently in agreement. Now it was the older queen who was confused.

"It looked you were beating the living daylights out of each other! Surely you know we have kittens here who are frightened to death of such violence? They've never seen this kind of thing between a tom and a queen!"The yellow and orange queen went on, growing more worried.

'Jerrie felt like he should step in. "We were jus' play-foightin'. Nothin' ta be worried 'bout! Plus, those kittens 'ave ta be exposed an' trained in combat at one point o' anothah, even if it stahts with routines loike whot we're doin'."He explained, earning an appalled gasp from some of the mothers in the crowd, who held their kittens closer to them. For clarification, 'Jerrie thought that, just like Macavity's henchcats and street cats, fighting was a thing learned at a young age and that was also used as a survival skill. He had absolutely no idea that combat, training or not, was prohibited in the Jellicle Junkyard, except for play-fighting between kittens and young cats. Young adults like 'Jerrie and 'Teazer weren't included in that exception, and as mentioned before, they looked like they were actually beating each other up.

"Well I never! Our children are not criminals like you; they don't need to be trained to injure, or Bast forbid, kill others! How dare you even imply such a horrible concept! Don't expect us to give you anymore kindness than you deserve, you low-life, henchcat crooks!" Another queen exclaimed offensively from the front of the crowd, this time a brown Abyssinian.

Now Mungojerrie was getting irritated. He stalked up to the brown queen with pinned ears and a lashing tail. "'Ow maney toimes do we 'ave ta tell ya? We were _not_ foightin'. It may look rough an' dangerous ta ya, but fo' us it's 'ow we keep ahselves conditioned, an' may Oi add, keep cats loike _ya_ in loine. We're also not criminals anehmore, so there's no need fo' ya ta act loike we ah'."'Jerrie growled in a low, dark tone. He forced the Abyssinian back with every phrase, and she looked quite intimidated by him. When the calico tom halted, she immediately walked off without another word. The crowd of cats quickly dispersed with the same hastiness and 'Jerrie and 'Teazer were left alone in the large clearing.

After a few minutes of silence, 'Teazer sighed heavily, "Oi guess tha past follows us wherevah we go, huh 'Jerrie? Oi wondah 'ow we're goin' ta make friends now tha' evreyone's scared o' us?"

The calico tom shrugged. "Oi think they'll warm up ta us eventualley. Tha' was a koindah introduction than most Oi've previousley 'ad. 'Ey, since Oi'm useless at 'untin' roight now, do ya moind catchin' moi a mouse? Awll tha' stress is makin' moiy even more 'ungrey."He chuckled, brushing the whole episode off. Their first day in the Jellicle Junkyard was going pretty well so far, according to his standards.

'Teazer giggled, but got into a crouch anyway. She began scanning the area for mice. She found it amusing that 'Jerrie could fight as well with one arm as he could with two, but he couldn't even catch himself lunch!


	18. Meeting Friends, Both New and Old

**A/N: I bet some of you have been wondering why Macavity hasn't struck back yet. Just sayin'. Enjoy the chapter!**

After Munogjerrie finally had some food, thanks to Rumpleteazer, they came to the realization that they had absolutely nothing to do. Everyone wanted nothing to do with them, except for Demeter and maybe Munkustrap. 'Jerrie hopped up onto the giant tire that those queens were previously sitting on. He found it to be hot to the touch in the afternoon sun, despite the fact that it was the beginning of autumn. The calico tom sat down on his haunches for a moment, thinking. Then he leisurely stretched himself out on the tire, being careful not to put his injured shoulder and immobile arm in an uncomfortable position. He sighed in contentment and beckoned 'Teazer over while he let his eyes droop shut.

The calico queen followed her tomfriend's lead and climbed up beside him. The heat that radiated off the dark rubber that made up the tire instantly made her feel relaxed and even a bit sleepy. She laid herself out on her back perpendicular to 'Jerrie, using his arm and shoulder as a pillow. The only time when 'Teazer remembered feeling this serene and happy was the night 'Jerrie had comforted her during the storm, which felt like a lifetime ago. She purred softly as a small smile came to her lips and she fell asleep the moment her eyes closed.

When 'Jerrie's eyes fluttered open again the warmth of the tire had diminished considerably and the sun was lower in the sky, but it wasn't anywhere near sunset yet. He determined it was around dinner time. Glancing over at 'Teazer, he found that she was still fast asleep with her head resting against his shoulder. The tiger-striped tom observed her as she slept, not being able to get enough of her tranquil face and quiet breathing. He soon saw her stir and blink her eyes open as she smiled up at him.

'Teazer sat up and stretched her arms over her head. "Tha' was tha best catnap Oi've evah 'ad. Don' ya agree, 'Jer?"She asked with a slight yawn as she turned around to face the tom in question.

"Absoluteley. Whot do ya wont ta do now?"'Jerrie queried, sitting up and glancing around. He didn't pay any attention to a white queen who happened to be passing by near the dens on the opposite end of the clearing.

The calico queen thought for a minute and then shrugged. She picked her head up and looked past 'Jerrie, her attention caught by something behind him. "Uhh...Looks loike we 'ave companey." She warned, pointing to a cat walking their way.

The tiger-striped tom threw a glance over his shoulder and then shifted his body to face in that direction not a second sooner. 'Teazer noticed him tense, and put a reassuring paw on his arm. He relaxed, but not as much as she'd hoped. She couldn't blame him after the impression most of the Jellicles had made earlier that afternoon. If anything, he probably thought this cat was going insult them too, but just wasn't part of the previous gathering.

This cat, the white queen, stopped at the foot of the tire with a small, kind smile on her face. 'Jerrie didn't buy it. He narrowed his eyes accusingly at the queen and straightened his back which was previously slouched. The unknown queen didn't seem to notice the calico tom's intimidating stature and merely stuck a paw out.

"Hello. I'm Victoria. Pleased to meet you both. How are you liking your stay so far in the Jellicle Junkyard?"The snow queen greeted in a welcoming, pleasant tone.

'Jerrie raised an eyebrow at this queen's courtesy, and stared at her outstretched paw like it was something repulsive. 'Teazer however, was the complete opposite. She jumped off the tire and shook Victoria's paw with a polite smile. The calico queen glared at her tomfriend for being so rude to refuse this queen's welcome, but he just returned the glare and threw in a bit of a warning growl.

"Pleased ta meet ya, Victoria. Oi'm Rumpleteazah an' tha's Mungojerrie. It's noice ta 'ave someone who voluntariley wonts ta talk ta us. Oi don' mean ta sound impoloite, but whoiy ah' ya talkin' ta us?"'Teazer cocked her head, a bit confused by her new acquaintance's inviting and unprejudiced demeanor. She was quite different from the other cats they had previously met, and it seemed so out of place that she just had to ask why.

The white queen giggled and replied, "I'm not ignorant as to who you are, if that's what you're thinking. My father Munkustrap told me all about you guys last night. Thank you so much for rescuing Demeter! I knew my dad missed her terribly and he's forever grateful to you both for bringing her back. We all are, even if we don't show it. I honestly don't really mind where you came from or what you did in the past. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

At this Munogjerrie seemed to ease up a little, but he was still wary. He stepped off the tire to join the two queens. "Oi don' ge' ya. Ya're talkin' ta Macavity's fo'mah 'enchncats; criminals; _murderahs_ loike we're ya kitten'ood pals." He noticed 'Teazer shudder and cringe at the word "murderer", but continued on. "Ya shouldn' even wont ta be 'round us, le' alone give a damn 'bout whot we deserve, 'cause Oi'll tell ya somethin': 'Teazah an' Oi ah' tha lowest o' tha low, Macavity's minions. We deserve_ nothin'_."He spat disdainfully. The calico queen nodded her head solemnly. Although they had quit, they still had a terrible reputation that obviously haunted them.

Victoria shook her head with her kind smile still on her face. She boldly padded up to the tiger-striped tom and took his uninjured paw in hers and lifted it up to her face. 'Jerrie just watched with a furrowed brow as she nuzzled the back of his paw and then let it drop back to its original place at his side. "Didn't you hear what I just said? I don't care who you've worked for. That's all in the past and now you've been given the chance to start fresh in a new place. I just thought I'd welcome you to your new home and offer you a tour of the junkyard like any good tribe member should. Would you like to follow me so I can show you around and introduce you to the others?"The snow queen didn't wait for an answer as she turned around and started walking.

'Teazer and 'Jerrie exchanged shrugs and followed, with 'Jerrie being a bit more hesitant and skeptical. His queenfriend appeared to accept and trust this Victoria almost immediately, but he wasn't so sure. After years of living in an environment where compassion and kindness were replaced with lust and hatred, a cat who openly displayed the former attributes was non-existent for 'Jerrie. He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that this queen didn't run off screaming or begin railing on him and 'Teazer just at the mention of their previous occupation. The only reason he followed Victoria was because he couldn't leave 'Teazer alone here; not yet.

The calico pair followed the white queen as she pointed out various places and whose den was whose. Neither 'Jerrie nor 'Teazer had any idea who "Skimbleshanks" was, or "Mistofelees", but they went with the explanation anyway. They just took mental notes of which dens they couldn't go into. Victoria tried to introduce them to the other members of the tribe they passed by, but the cat always gave them the cold shoulder. It seemed Victoria was the only one besides Munk and Demeter who was willing to even look at them. When the tour was over, 'Jerrie and 'Teazer were both famished, as they hadn't eaten dinner, and their new white friend invited them to her den for supper. After giving each other uncertain glances, the calico pair hesitantly accepted.

Dinner in Munkustrap and Victoria's den was relatively quiet. They were having rat meat stew, something that had been all too common in the hideout, only this time it was infinitely better. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer asked about the whereabouts of Demeter because they had been sleeping for most of the day and hadn't seen her, but both Munkustrap and his daughter shook their heads. The silver tabby added that every tribe member he had questioned replied no as well. Victoria said that she had caught a glimpse of the black and gold queen near Bombalurina's den, but Demeter darted inside before she could get within twenty feet of her. It seemed almost as if she was hiding something. The white queen shrugged it off, but Munk said he was going to visit Bomba's den tomorrow. The only reason he didn't today was because he wanted to give Demeter some space and time to settle in.

After Victoria had retired to her room for the night in another part of the den, Munkustrap brought up the subject of Macavity. 'Jerrie knew this tom had a right to be concerned; The Hidden Paw wouldn't let them or Demeter escape this easily. The calico tom also suggested that their stay in the junkyard should be brief before they moved on, so they wouldn't bring the tribe into the search for them, but Munk declined the offer for the calicos to pack up and leave. When 'Teazer asked why, the silver and black tom replied that they had saved a member of the Jellicle tribe, and it was only fair that they return the favor, no matter who comes after them.

'Jerrie and 'Teazer thought of this as very admirable, since no one would even dare stand up for anyone back at the hideout for fear of being tortured and killed by Macavity. Munk reminded them that this wasn't the hideout anymore, and that Jellicles protected each other.

"You are safe here, and if Macavity comes and tries to exact his revenge, we'll help you fight him off. That's what tribe members do for each other."The silver tabby reassured the calico pair.

'Jerrie cocked an eyebrow. "Since when ah' _we_ troibe membahs?"He questioned, motioning to himself and 'Teazer.

Munkustrap's expression became serious and he answered, "Since the moment I allowed you to stay here. I know the others don't like you, but they'll get used to you both eventually."

The two calicos smiled, thanked him, and decided to call it a night.

* * *

><p>Mungojerrie awoke from his peaceful slumber to feel something flat and cold pressing against his throat. The strong scent of another tom registered in his brain and the haze of sleepiness that had clouded his mind immediately dissipated. 'Jerrie opened his eyes and looked up to see two yellow eyes staring back at him.<p>

"It's nice to see you again, CC. You didn't think Boss would leave you alone after your little stunt, did you?"The low voice of SD chuckled malevolently from above the calico tom.

'Jerrie didn't respond because he was busy searching his limited field of vision for 'Teazer. She wasn't beside him. The black tom noticed this and provided an answer.

SD pointed to the den entrance. "Looking for someone? Your queenfriend is outside with Sammy. He's giving her a bit of an..._incentive_ to come quietly with us. I wouldn't resist like her if I were you, CC. We have guns. With bullets in them."At this he patted 'Jerrie's injured shoulder with his free paw. The calico tom winced, but remained silent.

A strangled cry from a queen made itself known in the stillness of the night. The calico tom instantly pinned his ears back and hissed as he tried to stand up, but the black tom only let him get so far as a sitting position. 'Jerrie sat there with bared teeth, listening to 'Teazer's soft whimpers.

"No, no, no, I don't think you know how this works. You agree to come quietly with us back to the hideout and we won't kill you and your queenfriend, along with some of your new friends if we feel like it. Boss wants to see you both, alive or dead. Sammy and me, we're over-achievers, so we're going to bring you back alive. We'll kill you if we have to, though. Don't you agree that's a fair deal?"SD asked smugly as he watched with amusement as 'Jerrie struggled against his grip and the knife at his throat.

The tiger-striped tom didn't hesitate to reply through clenched teeth, "Foine. Jus' make tha' bastahd stop."

The black tom smirked. He stood up, forcing 'Jerrie to stand with him, and they both stepped out of the den. Once they were outside, 'Jerrie's former commander said, "I don't think you're in any position to make requests, CC. Your queenfriend hasn't agreed to our demands yet, and we're not leaving 'till she does."

'Jerrie hissed and tried to wrench himself out of SD's hold to beat the brown tabby tom that was on top of 'Teazer on the ground, running his paws all over her body, touching her. He considered fighting back, but the calico tom caught sight of the black butt of a handgun out of the corner of his eye on SD's hip. He also noticed a belt of weapons on the brown tabby. 'Jerrie knew better than to attack armed toms when he was unarmed himself.

"Go on, tell her CC. You've already given in, so there's no reason why she shouldn't."The black tom said in a manipulative tone. He paused and then added in, "Unless of course, she _likes_ what Sammy's doing to her."He tightened his grip as 'Jerrie attempted to free himself from it again.

The calico tom emitted a threatening growl from deep within his chest that made the brown tabby on the ground glance up at him. He smiled maliciously and continued to sensually fondle 'Teazer, who looked as traumatized and frightened as 'Jerrie had ever seen her. She was already crying, the poor thing.

'Jerrie couldn't take this torture anymore, so he reluctantly muttered, "Give up, 'Teazah. They've got us; there's nothin' we can do. Jus' agree ta go back with 'em."

The calico queen shook her head and whispered feebly, "No. We've worked too 'ard fo' these two ta ruin ah' freedom."Although her tone was weak, there was a note of determination in it. She snarled and tried to kick Sammy who reached down and began stroking her between her legs, but he anticipated the reaction and thrust his body weight against her to stop her. 'Teazer didn't try again and more tears fell down her cheeks as he continued stroking her.

"Le' 'er go!"'Jerrie shouted not a moment sooner, and SD pressed the knife harder against his throat, drawing a bit of blood.

"Shut up! You've had your chance!"The charcoal tom hissed loudly as he struggled to hold 'Jerrie back. The calico tom was gradually wearing him down with his constant attempts to yank himself free. Suddenly SD felt a paw pinch the base of his neck right above his collarbone. A couple seconds later everything went black.

The tiger-striped tom turned around in surprise and observed SD lying limp on the ground behind him; Munkustrap was smiling kindly beside the unconscious tom. 'Jerrie returned the smile with a thankful one and went to go tackle Sammy. A few minutes and a lot of punches and kicks later, that tom was unconscious as well with a decent amount of gashes and bruises littering his body. With his revenge complete, 'Jerrie sat back on his haunches to catch his breath, only to have 'Teazer fly into his arms, clinging to him tightly and sobbing with relief and gratitude. 'Jerrie wrapped his arms firmly around her and held her head against his chest, as he knew that helped to calm her down the most. Her trembling soon disappeared and the sobs eased into quiet purring.

'Teazer released her hold on the calico tom's fur to shift her head and smile at their rescuer, who had been standing a few feet away, observing them. "Thank ya, Sah. We would 'ave been killed 'ad ya not come along."She said gratefully.

Munk shook his head and looked up as two more toms came up to the scene. "Tribe members help each other out, remember? It's no problem. Alonzo and Plato will take care of these guys."He responded, gesturing to the black and white tom who was hoisting SD over his shoulder and a red and white patched tom who was doing the same with the brown tabby. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer assumed the latter to be Plato. The two toms looked to Munk for further instructions.

"Bring them to Cori and Tanto to wipe their memory. Then take off their belts and dump them in an alley far away from here. We don't want them coming back or reporting to Macavity."The silver tabby commanded. Alonzo and Plato nodded and walked off into the darkness.

'Jerrie and 'Teazer shot confused glances as Munk. He noticed this and explained, "Coricopat and Tantomile are our resident psychics."

The calicos nodded and stood up. "Interestin'...Do ya think Mac' will send anehone else aftah us?"'Jerrie pondered out loud.

"I don't know. When his henchcats don't come back, who knows what he'll do. If he really wants you two back, he'll strike again, but we'll be ready. If he doesn't think it's worth losing more henchcats, he'll leave you two alone. Either way, there's nothing to worry about. We've got your back."The silver tabby assured them with determination in his voice. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer smiled and walked back into their den with a little more trust in the Jellicles.

While 'Jerrie took less than a few minutes to return to his world of sleep, 'Teazer was still too scared and traumatized to fall asleep. She laid there beside 'Jerrie for what seemed like hours, with the memories of the recent attempted catnap running in a loop in her head. She felt just like she had when Macavity had done the same thing during her imprisonment, except without the beating. When her mind endure the pain and anxiety any longer, the calico queen decided to wake 'Jerrie up.

She gently nudged the tiger-striped tom next to her. "'Jerrie? Ya awake?"'Teazer whispered, looking up at him.

'Jerrie furrowed his brow and mumbled in an irritated tone without opening his eyes, "Oi am now...Whot do ya wont?"

'Teazer hesitated for a moment, then murmured, "Oi'm scared, 'Jer. Oi'm scared they'll come back an' do this again."The fear and worry was plain in her voice.

The calico tom's emerald eyes blinked open with concern in them. He reached over with his good arm to intertwine his fingers with 'Teazer's. Then he held her close as he whispered in her ear, "They won' lay a fingah on ya evah again, not fo' as long as Oi live. Undahstand?"He watched as his queenfriend nodded. "Good. Oi love ya, princess."'Jerrie added as he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

He felt her relax and nestle closer to him as he closed his eyes once more. Before he returned to his peaceful world of sleep, the tiger-striped tom heard 'Teazer reply with calmness instead of fear, "Oi love ya too, 'Jer. G'noight." 'Jerrie's smile widened when her breathing became deep and even a few moments later, indicating that she had finally fallen asleep.


	19. Questions Concerning Toms

**A/N: Thank you to all my faithful reviewers and readers! You guys are awesome and so inspiring! Enjoy!**

The next day was definitely better than the first. Alonzo didn't follow Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer around, which they were thankful for. It was getting kind of creepy. It seems that Munkustrap trusted them enough to be responsible for their actions and not wreak havoc on his tribe. Victoria hung out with them quite a bit and told them all about the junkyard. She even told them about this special celebration they had annually, at which point 'Jerrie started snickering. Victoria and his queenfriend shot disapproving glances at him.

"If you ruin this year's Jellicle Ball, Mungojerrie, you'll be exiled before you even become an official Jellicle. My father may deem you a member of the tribe, but it's not official until you have your first Ball."The white queen said matter-of-factly. 'Jerrie stopped snickering and apologized.

The calico tom thought for a moment before asking, "Whot ah' tha customs o' this celebration? Loike, do we ge' ta bring dates o' sing ah' own songs?"His voice had a hint of hope in it.

Victoria and 'Teazer giggled. The white queen gently patted 'Jerrie's shoulder. "Yes, you get to bring a date. I'll be with Mistofelees myself. Since you guys are new, you have the option of singing a song, either a duet or solo. There's also a certain dance called the "Mating Dance" that participation is mandatory in. It's mostly for queens to signify their coming of age, though. I'll be leading it with Plato this year..."Her tone turned bitter for a moment on the last sentence.

The calico queen furrowed her brow. "Whot? Ya don' loike this Plato? We saw 'im last noight. 'E seems quoite obedient."She inquired, thinking back to the previous night. Plato must have been very strong to carry a full-grown tom over one shoulder with only one arm. For comparison, Alonzo had to use two arms and keep readjusting SD's unconscious body over his shoulder.

"He's my friend, but he can be a bit possessive. I hope his feelings for me won't get in the way..."The snow queen paused and decided to change the subject. She turned her attention to 'Teazer as they hopped up on the Great Tire, which is what the Jellicles called the giant tire the calicos had slept on yesterday. "Rumpleteazer, aren't you going to come of age this year? Have you looked into choosing a mate yet? I'm coming of age this year, too. I'm choosing Misto as my mate, but he doesn't know it yet."She giggled again and sighed dreamily. Then she looked at 'Jerrie, who was still sitting beside them. He suddenly seemed much more interested in the conversation, which his ears pricked towards 'Teazer for her answer.

Victoria smiled innocently at him. "Mungojerrie, this is the part where you leave. We don't want toms listening in on this. This is strictly queen talk only."She said politely, but she had a bit of sarcasm laced into her voice.

'Jerrie flattened his ears against his head and didn't move from his spot. He looked to the calico queen for her opinion. His queenfriend seemed to agree with Victoria and shooed him off with her paw. The tiger-striped tom sighed and slid off the tire. He went to look for Munkustrap while he waited. Since the concept of mates was brought up, he had some questions himself now. He noticed the older silver tabby walking his way down a path lined with dens, which was around the corner of a trash pile and out of sight of the queens of the tire.

Meanwhile, at the opposite end of the clearing, Victoria and 'Teazer discussed matehood.

"I know you would choose Mungojerrie as your mate, Rumpleteazer. It's so obvious!"The snow queen chirped happily and 'Teazer smiled.

'Teazer licked her paw absentmindedly, biding her time. She wasn't sure if she was ready for a mate yet. "Oi dunno if Oi'm readeh ta 'ave a mate. Oi love 'Jerrie, with awll moiy 'eart. Oi'm jus' not sure if we should mate so young. Oi jus' think it's too earley, ya know?"She said quietly, with a whimsical voice. The concept of having 'Jerrie as a mate was exciting and full of potential, but she was still a teenager. She still wanted to have fun and spend more time with 'Jerrie as his queenfriend. Plus, what about raising kittens? She was much too young for that.

Victoria's happiness turned to seriousness. She took 'Teazer's paw comfortingly in hers. "I know how you feel. It's a daunting notion, having a mate at age eighteen. Most queens here wait until they're at least twenty to mate, if it makes you feel better. I'm going to wait, too. I have the same doubts as you."She smiled sympathetically.

"Tha's good ta 'ear. Oi think Oi'll be readeh boiy twenteh. Tha problem now is resistin' 'Jerrie when Oi go inta 'eat fo' tha first toime. Oi'm sure 'e won' be tha onleh one who notices, though."The calico queen sighed sadly. "Bein' a queen sucks sometoimes."She spat.

The white queen nodded, sharing in her dilemma. She was in exactly the same situation as her.

* * *

><p>Munkustrap nodded in greeting as he passed by 'Jerrie on his way to Bombalurina's den. The calico tom looked stressed and anxious about something, judging by the way he averted his gaze and lashed his tail. The silver tabby slowed his pace and furrowed his brow at the younger tom. "Something bothering you, Mungojerrie?"He questioned.<p>

The tiger-striped tom's head shot up and he smiled nervously at Munk. "Umm...N-not realleh, uhh...Can Oi a-ask ya a question, S-sah?"He mumbled. The usually confident tom was obviously anything but right now.

The silver tabby had a feeling as to where this was going. He slung an arm around 'Jerrie's shoulders and chuckled lightheartedly. "Please, call me Munk. There is no need for such formalities here, my friend. I presume your question has something to do with queens?"

'Jerrie shot him a surprised look. "'Ow'd ya know?"He exclaimed, astonished.

Munk turned them around so they were strolling along in a quieter area of the neighbourhood of dens. He was going back in the direction he had come from, but it didn't matter. They needed privacy in this conversation. "I've dealt with many young toms like you, believe me. Just a few examples are Alonzo, whom you've already met, Admetus, someone you're going to meet, and even my own brother, before he went mad of course. You would know him as your former boss."He frowned, and the calico tom did a double take.

"Macavity's ya brothah? Who did 'e mate with?"'Jerrie queried, his anxiety replaced with curiosity for a moment. Mac' didn't seem like someone who would even seem remotely attractive to a queen.

The silver tabby averted his gaze as he spoke, "Regrettably yes. He didn't mate with anyone while he was still living in the junkyard, but he did have a fancy for Demeter...Then he catnapped her two years ago and the rest I assume you know. It was then that I stopped pitying him and started hating his guts. But this isn't about me though, it's about you. Sorry I got off track. What's your question?"

The calico tom's nervousness came back to him. He bit his lip as he contemplated on how to approach the subject. Finally he took a deep breath and asked, "Whot's tha accepted age ta mate 'ere?"

"It's eighteen, when most queens reach sexual maturity. A lot of queens prefer to wait until they're twenty, though. Does that answer your question?"Munkustrap replied.

'Jerrie nodded, but looked like he wanted to ask something else. He began fidgeting with his tail. He would have twiddled his thumbs, but he couldn't raise his right arm yet.

"You have something else you want to ask, don't you? I can see it on your face."The older tom smiled knowingly.

The tiger-striped tom decided to delay his real question with another. He wanted the perspective of another tom first. "Whot age were ya when ya mated, Sa-Oi mean Munk?"He inquired, letting go of his tail and flicking it from side to side instead.

Munkustrap shook his head. "I've never had a mate. I can't help you there, I'm afraid."He declined, frowning.

'Jerrie cocked his head. "Then whot 'bout-"

"Victoria?"Munk finished. "I adopted her. It's a long story, one she already knows. That's not what you wanted to ask, was it? You can tell me Mungojerrie, this conversation is confidential. I won't tell anyone."He reassured the nervous tom.

The younger calico sighed. There wasn't any way he could avoid this tom's scrutiny. Clearly this was something he dealt with more than he let on. Munk could read him like a book. "Awlroight, there obviously isn' much tha' ge's past ya, is there? Moiy real question is: 'ow would ya go 'bout...askin' a queen ta be ya mate?"They had stopped walking and stood opposite each other. 'Jerrie had his good paw clasping his bad wrist behind his back and one foot was rubbing the back of his other leg. He appeared to be the perfect example of a lovesick tom.

The silver tabby fell silent for a moment, thinking. He knew exactly which queen 'Jerrie was talking about, but there were some things that had to be cleared up first. "Do you truly love this queen and have no doubts whatsoever about spending the rest of your life with her?"He questioned seriously.

'Jerrie answered without hesitation, "Yes. Oi love an' adore 'er with awll moiy 'eart. Oi almost gave up moiy own loife ta save 'er once. Tha's 'ow Oi got these an' can't move moiy ahm roight now."He gestured to the gunshot wounds on his right shoulder, which Munk peered and raised an eyebrow at. He nodded nevertheless.

"That's very valiant and selfless of you, Mungojerrie. I can tell you really mean what you say. Well, the second thing would be is to find out if she has any family. Do you know if she has any parents, or perhaps siblings? You have to get permission from her parent or guardian if you even want to begin thinking about matehood."Munk continued his explanation.

'Jerrie shook his head. "She didn' tell moi she 'ad parents, an' Oi don' think she 'as aneh siblin's 'cause she nevah mentioned 'em. Oi'm jus' assumin' she's an o'phan."He provided.

"You have to find this out by yourself. If you're 100% sure she's an orphan, then you come see me and we'll work something out. The next step is a proposal. Do you have a piece of jewellery that you value which you could give to her, or an heirloom?"Munkustrap continued.

An idea suddenly came to the calico tom's mind and his face brightened, but then it instantly darkened again. The object he was thinking of was left behind back at the hideout. There was no hope of getting it back now that he was here. 'Jerrie shook his head again. His odds weren't looking too good. "Oi do, but t'was left back at Macavity's ware'ouse. Unless Oi could go back in an' ge' it, Oi don' 'ave anehthin' ta propose with."He replied forlornly.

The older tabby sighed. He should have expected something like this from Macavity's treatment of his henchcats. He didn't blame anything on 'Jerrie however, because it wasn't his fault that he probably wasn't allowed to have possession of anything valuable or get data on anyone's family background. He was a dirt-poor tom who didn't have any owners or status in the junkyard, except for that of a criminal. All he had to offer was his love, but unfortunately that wasn't enough in this day and age. Society had strict rules about matehood that you just couldn't overlook or skirt around. "This is going to harder for you than I thought. Is it possible that you could steal the item back? It would be risky, but if you have nothing else...it's going to have to be that. I can't give you anything because a) it wouldn't mean anything and it would look like you didn't even try, and b) you just don't find pieces of intact jewellery in a junkyard, and any pieces that are here are probably owned by someone who's not willing to give them up. I can't really help you there, either."Munk frowned, and felt his heart sink at 'Jerrie's immensely disappointed expression. He knew the calico tom meant well, but he couldn't bend years of Jellicle tradition, no matter how much he wanted to for this tom.

Munk placed a consoling paw on the younger tom's shoulder, which made him look up at him with sorrowful emerald eyes. "Look at the bright side, Mungojerrie-"He started.

"Whot broight soide? Oi don' 'ave permission from 'Teazah's family an' Oi 'ave nothin' ta propose ta 'er with!"'Jerrie hissed in frustration, cutting the tabby off. He didn't care if Munk knew who he had feelings for; it was too obvious anyway.

"Let me finish. Now you can talk about the concept of matehood with Rumpleteazer, and see if she feels the same way. There's nothing worse than proposing to a queen and getting rejected because you didn't know she wasn't ready. You also now have time to earn the object you're going to propose with. I don't mean stealing it. I mean asking around the junkyard for anyone who has jewellery that they'd be willing to give you if you worked for it, because they wouldn't give it to you for free. Would you be willing to work for something like that?"The silver tabby explained further.

The tiger-striped tom had to think about this for a moment. Talking about matehood with 'Teazer was something he had to do without a doubt. Munk had a valid point there. What he was concerned about was the item he had to propose with. 'Jerrie knew it wouldn't be the same if he didn't get it back from his former workplace. That object meant too much to him to just leave behind in favour of something less. 'Jerrie came up with an answer. "Oi'm goin' ta talk ta 'er 'bout this first, fo' sure. But Oi need ta ge' tha' item back from tha 'oideout. T'was moiy mothah's, ya see. Oi couldn' propose without it."He said with determination in his tone.

Munk understood his younger friend's reasoning perfectly well. "I understand. I give you permission to leave the junkyard to get this object, at any time you see fit, but _only_ to retrieve the item and nothing else. Do I make myself clear?"He offered, and 'Jerrie nodded. The tiger-striped tom raised his left arm to salute Munk, as was customary in Macavity's fleet, but stopped himself mid-way. He reminded himself that this wasn't the hideout anymore, and that Munkustrap was not Macavity. Nevertheless, the silver tabby smiled and raised his own paw in a salute, and waited for 'Jerrie to do the same. The calico tom's face lit up and he completed his salute, and then dropped his arm.

"Good luck, Mungojerrie."The silver tabby said kindly, and then walked off towards his own den, which happened to be right across from where he was standing.

"Thank ya, Sah-Munkustrap."'Jerrie quickly corrected himself and strolled away in the direction of the clearing. 'Teazer had to be done with her little "queen talk" with Victoria by now.

* * *

><p>Munkustrap stepped inside his den and sat in front of his small, intact mirror on a rickety wooden chair. He sighed and rubbed a paw over his face, thinking to himself. He was glad to help an aspiring young tom on his path to redemption, as well as love. There was nothing better than loving someone and having them love you in return. He smiled at the adult silver tabby in the mirror, wishing he was as young and spry as 'Jerrie. When he became Jellicle Protector at age 25, he had given up finding a mate to pursue his duties to his father and the tribe. The lines of weariness that responsibility left on his face made him appear older than he actually was, which was 33.<p>

So much had changed in the past couple days. The addition of two new tribe members, plus the return of Demeter. His heart swelled at the thought of the black and gold queen. He had feelings for her ever since he became of age, but his brother had gotten her first. She was Munk's best friend, but his brother's queenfriend. Then Macavity went insane eight years ago, got exiled, and catnapped Demeter two years ago. Now she had come back, thanks to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Macavity was no longer in the picture. Munk liked the concept, but he was worried about the condition that the two calicos had brought her back in. She was scared of him, and had clearly been beaten and raped many times by his brother. Demeter was no longer the cheerful, brave, innocent queen he had fallen in love with. From what he gathered the night she had returned was that she was now a scarred, abused, frightened victim of The Hidden Paw.

The silver tabby couldn't take it any longer. He had to see Demeter and check on her. Judging by what Victoria had mentioned the night before at dinner, something was wrong with her. If she was sick or injured, he had to bring her to Jenny or Jelly. Munk decided to stop reminiscing about the past and take action. He got up and walked out into the sunshine once more. He quickly strode over to Bombalurina's den and his nervousness grew with every step. Once he reached the scarlet queen's home, he knocked on the wall by the entrance, which was covered by a ragged black curtain.

"Who is it?"Came Bomba's voice from inside.

"It's Munk. Is Demeter home?"The tabby responded, shifting from foot to foot and biting his lip.

There was a rustling from inside the den and some exchanged words, but they were too fast and quiet for Munkustrap to pick up. It seemed to him like someone was protesting, but he couldn't be sure. Finally, a red paw moved the black curtain aside and Bombalurina smiled kindly as she gestured for the older tom to come in. Munk nodded his thanks and stepped inside.

The den wasn't anything spectacular. It was better furnished than 'Jerrie and 'Teazer's, since theirs was just a spare, and definitely less dusty. The den had two rooms because Bomba used to share with her sister before she got catnapped. The first room doubled as a bedroom and kitchen, with a basin of water for cleaning and such in one corner, a few pots piled on top of each other, a small plastic table in the middle, and a nest of blankets in the other far corner. Munk couldn't see what the other room was like because it was separated by a wall of junk and the opening was at the opposite end of the room.

The scarlet queen prevented Munkustrap from advancing by putting an arm across his chest like a bar. She placed a finger on her lips as a signal to be quiet, and the silver tabby obliged. The red queen darted over to the other room and out of sight for a few moments. Munk just stayed at the entrance and pricked his ears as he heard soft whimpering from who he assumed was Demeter and phrases of encouragement from Bomba. After a few minutes, the scarlet queen re-emerged from the other room and motioned the tabby over. He walked obediently to her and she pushed down on his shoulders, forcing him into a crouch. Munk tried to protest and ask why she was doing this, but then she took his head in both paws and turned it so that he wasn't looking at her, but at Demeter in the opposite room.

The tabby's eyes went wide. Demeter was huddled up in the nest of blankets on the other side of the room, looking absolutely terrified. She was trembling and whimpering, despite the mug of steaming tea in her paws. Bomba went over to her and put an arm around her shoulders, hugging her close. The black and gold queen's shaking only seemed to diminish slightly in her sister's embrace.

"You remember Munk, right Demie? Your best friend?"The scarlet queen said softly as she smiled at her younger sibling.

Demeter just simply went on staring at the ebony-striped tom, who couldn't seem to avert his gaze. Munk observed that she had yellowing bruises all over her body and quite a few visible scars. A pang of pity went through his heart at the sight of Demeter so badly beaten up. He also noticed that she looked...different. It was hard to tell because she was huddled up in a ball, but did she look _bigger_ than when he last saw her three days ago? Her abdomen seemed slightly larger, or rounder. Munk snapped out of his reverie when a weak voice entered his ears.

"Go...go away M-Munk. You don't...want to see me...like this. No one sh-should. I'm a...disgrace...a f-failure."The black and gold queen stammered. Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks as she placed her mug on the floor.

The silver tabby felt that pang in his heart again. "What do you mean, Demeter? You haven't failed anyone. You sound unwell. Do you want me to take you to Jelly's?"He asked with concern, taking a step forward and stretching his paw out to her.

Demeter let out a small scream and reached up towards her sister, who had removed her arm from her shoulders for a moment. As the black and gold queen shifted around, Munk noticed that his suspicion was right. Dem's abdomen was larger than the last time he saw her. He averted his gaze as the realization dawned on him, but he wasn't ready to accept it quite yet. Bomba held her sobbing sister close and waved a paw towards Munk mouthing, "Go."

Munkustrap nodded in understanding and stood up, but before he left he murmured, "I don't think you're a disgrace, Demeter. I think you're beautiful. Get well soon, alright?"With that he left and made his way back to own den with a heavy heart. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed; he refused to. But the words formed in his mind with growing despair and anger towards Macavity.

His brother had gotten Demeter pregnant.

The silver tabby spent much of the remainder of the day in a type of meditation, mulling over the day's events in his mind. _"Demeter? Pregnant with Macavity's kitten? It can't be! But the evidence was right there in front of you!"_ Thoughts like this and many others coursed through his head, leaving the poor tom with a decent headache. This was one of the few situations in which Munk could do little to help, and he hated it. He knew what he _wouldn't_ do, however. He would not shun Demeter because of his brother's actions. He would help her heal and recover as best as he could, and ensure that kitten had both a mother and father who would love and raise it. Demeter couldn't do it by herself, not even with Bomba helping her. The kitten needed a father as much as it needed a mother, even if it had a step-father. It would be unfair and immoral for the kitten to grow up with only a mother, and a very fragile one at that. So the question remained: who was going to take up the position as father to Demeter's kitten?


	20. Plans and Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat.

**A/N: I'm not leaving Macavity completely out of this yet. The first portion starts out with Mac' and then skips over to the Junkyard. Enjoy everyone!  
><strong>

It was around noon the following day and Macavity was getting concerned about the two henchcats he had sent the previous night to capture Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. He wanted to punish them for helping Demeter escape, and for escaping themselves. He didn't want the black and gold queen back, however. The Hidden Paw had no use for pregnant queens, or for young kittens for that matter. They would just get in the way. He would have thrown Demeter out on the street anyway. The fact that two of his henchcats suddenly decided to quit and make a run for it surprised him, to say the least. Mungojerrie had been loyal to him for six years. Macavity wondered what would make him quit the job he enjoyed so much. He pondered about the changes in the past month to get an idea of why. What had changed so dramatically in Mungojerrie's life to make him alter his perspectives like this?

"_That calico queen. What was her name again...? Oh that's right, Rumpleteazer. Hmm...So this is all her fault then."_The ginger tom thought after a few moments. He considered ways in which he could exact his revenge against her. _"But she is just one mere queen! It's not worth it. I can find a replacement for both of them. On second thought, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie have sided with the Jellicles. Their petty Jellicle Ball is coming up in a few months. Then would be a suitable time to strike back. I will catch them off guard and go from there. Demeter will have her kitten by then as well. I can steal her back and entertain myself once more without having to throw her out. Yes, I think that will be a marvelous plan!"_Macavity chuckled malevolently. He looked up from his desk as he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Enter."The Hidden Paw commanded.

A red and white patched tom, whom you might recognize as Seth from earlier, stepped inside the dingy office with a forlorn look on his face. He shuffled over to one of the wooden chairs and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Just spit it out, I don't have time for dramatics! What do you want?"Macavity growled.

Seth bit his lip and the ginger tom could sense he was debating with himself about whether or not he should tell his boss. He took a deep breath and spoke, "SD and Sammy, who you might recall were sent out last night to catnap 'Jerrie and 'Teazer, have disappeared, Sir. We've sent out search parties and everything, but they're gone. You don't think the Jellicles have killed them, do you?"He frowned, glancing down at his lap. He could only take so much of his boss' icy stare.

The Hidden Paw chuckled, making Seth pick his head up with a confused expression. Macavity enlightened him, "My brother, who is the Jellicle Protector, would never kill anyone in cold blood. He doesn't have the guts or mentality. He still has a conscience too, which we all know does us no good. No, I do not believe Samuel and Sven Dominic are dead. Nevertheless, the Jellicles will pay for what they did to them. Sven was my best henchcat, by far. It's no wonder how he earned the title "Shadow Death" because of his superb prowess...He will be difficult to replace, but I hear Jamie was a close friend of his. Perhaps he had also picked up on his skills?"

"Sven Dominic and Samuel, Sir?"Seth questioned rhetorically. The patched tom cocked his head, looking even more perplexed. He had heard of SD's self-proclaimed title of course, but he had never heard both cats' full names. It sounded odd to hear them referred to that way.

"SD and Sammy. The only drawback I had with them was that they both couldn't read and write. Other than that, they were fine criminals and ruthless ones at that. The best henchcats are those who don't know a thing besides crime, and are stupid enough to do what you tell them. SD was the former and Sammy was the latter. It amazes me as to how the Jellicles beat them. They are not known for excelling in combat or stealth."Macavity explained, and the red and white tom nodded in understanding.

Seth scratched behind his ear absentmindedly and inquired, "What are we going to do about this, Sir? We have to get back at those damned Jellicles for defeating my comrades, and at 'Jerrie and 'Teazer for helping Demeter escape!"His voice finished on more of an angry note.

The ginger tom shrugged non-chalantly. "The Jellicles are having their annual Jellicle Ball soon. I will strike back then. I will also get Demeter back. She was a favourite of mine, you know. I don't care if I have to take her away from her kitten. That little unborn runt was a mistake anyway. Anything else to report on?"He questioned, looking mildly interested in the tom in front of him for once.

The patched tom thought for a moment. Then he nodded. "What are we going to do with 'Jerrie's stuff and the empty beds, Sir? Who's going to get CC's valuables?"He asked with a hint of greed in his tone.

Macavity raised an eyebrow. "Valuables? What valuables? If Mungojerrie had anything, I would know of it because it would be in my possession. I don't care what happens to the beds; give them to anyone that wants them."The ginger tom instructed.

"'Jerrie told me he had something dear to him once that he hid...He never told me where though, or what it was. All he told me was that it belonged to his mother and that if he ever mated, he would use it to propose to the queen. I told him he was full of shit and when he died on a mission I was going to find it."Seth smiled. He had a new pass-time to fill the boring days of training and missions now that Mungojerrie had quit.

The ginger tom actually let out a bit of a genuine laugh, something which was very rare indeed. Macavity smirked while still chortling, "Mungojerrie? _Mated_? That tom can't even hold down a relationship with a queen for a week before trying to rape her! That's a good one, Seth!"

Seth laughed a little himself, albeit nervously. Seeing The Hidden Paw let his guard down for even a few seconds and poke fun like a normal tom was just downright creepy. "Umm...According to my observations from the past three weeks, Mungojerrie had been dating Rumpleteazer and never so much as kissed her and had a few catnaps with her. That's it. It seems to me that he might even be considering her as a mate, but that's a little far-fetched as you said, Sir. Who knows what could be going on between them now, though..."He mumbled. Macavity stopped chuckling as a glint came into his eyes. Seth knew that deadly sparkle. The Hidden Paw had another scheme up his sleeve.

"He's considering Rumpleteazer as a potential mate, is he? If that's the case, Mungojerrie will need that object to propose with. He will have to come back here to get it because I'm positive he was in such a hurry to leave that he forgot to bring it with him. So when he comes to retrieve it, we'll be ready and waiting to greet him."The ginger tom said with a growing evil grin. He glanced at Seth and reached over the desk to place a paw on the patched tom's shoulder. "I believe you just earned yourself a promotion. You are now a Specialist. In Intelligence. From this point on you are responsible for gathering information on what is going on in the crime world alongside others of your rank and to report back to me daily. You seem to have a good ear and memory for details, such as the one you just told me. That's why I think you'd be suited for the job. Report to Majim tomorrow morning and he'll give you training on how to use the equipment and such. Dismissed."His grin had disappeared and his tone had grown from devious to serious once more.

The red and white tom looked speechless for a moment. Not being able to form any words because he was so overcome with surprise and shock, he merely nodded and hastily saluted his boss. Macavity returned the salute and watched as Seth darted out of the office, barely able to contain his excitement. The ginger tom counted down in his head and when he reached zero, he heard joyful laughter and whoops from somewhere down the hall. He sat back in his chair and shook his head. These toms were much too excitable for his liking, but it didn't really bother him too much. As long as they shut up afterward, he was happy.

* * *

><p>Mungojerrie's eyes fluttered open to find that 'Teazer wasn't sleeping beside him. He discovered that she hadn't been up for very long because the empty space next to him was still warm. She had to be close by. 'Jerrie stiffened as someone wound an arm around his neck in a tight headlock. He found 'Teazer.<p>

"Le's see ya ge' outta this one, CC."A smug female voice came from behind him.

'Jerrie smirked. Getting out of a headlock first thing in the morning? Kitten's play! He sat up slowly to get his bearings, then grabbed 'Teazer's upper arm and proceeded to yank it as hard as he could in the direction of where her paw was. If he had done it the other way, she would have instinctively gripped his neck more, thus choking him. This way he got her off balance and threw her away without hurting himself. The calico queen skidded on her side with a playful hiss. Her tomfriend sat where he was, inspecting his claws with minimal interest in her.

"Whot's tha occasion fo' this mornin' trainin'?"The tiger-striped tom asked and then licked his paw, taking his eyes off 'Teazer for a moment. Big mistake. He suddenly felt himself on his back again with a considerable weight on top of him. Having no choice but to look up, he saw 'Teazer's smirking face above his and her arms beside his head. Lifting his head up to glance at the rest of his body, 'Jerrie noticed she had her legs on either side of him. 'Teazer was straddling him. His heart inexplicably began racing and he felt himself getting hotter by the second, just by the sensation of her body on top of his. This was a very strange reaction for him because he had never felt this way with a queen, even back at the hideout before he met 'Teazer and was a playboy. Why was he suddenly so nervous and uncomfortable?

"Uhh...'T-Teazah? Could ya p-p-please ge' off o' m-moi?"'Jerrie stammered as he squirmed a little. This wasn't the first time queens had acted this way around him, but then again _he _was usually the one on top. This was also very uncommon behaviour for Rumpleteazer and it threw him off guard. What had gotten into her this morning?

The calico queen's smirk widened as she lowered herself so that her full body weight was resting on 'Jerrie and her head laid on his chest, while her paws lightly traced his collarbone. This just made 'Jerrie even more uncomfortable. "Oi'm not gettin' off 'till ya tell moi whot day it is."She whispered deviously.

The tiger-striped tom sighed nervously in his head. He thought for a moment. Then he came up with the most logical answer he could think of under the circumstances. "Is it ya birthday?"He tried, hoping to Bast for a yes.

'Teazer smiled and tilted her head to kiss his neck. 'Jerrie quivered and took a sharp intake of air. His scrambled thoughts paused for a moment as his brain registered her scent. She smelled...better. Did she groom herself recently? No, the scent wasn't better as in cleaner, it was better as in...Well he couldn't really put a finger on it, but he liked it. Very much so.

"Ya're broight, ain't ya? Yes, Oi'm eighteen taday. Know whot that means?"The calico queen purred softly.

Mungojerrie knew exactly what she meant. He figured there were two parts to the answer. The first was that she was entering into her first heat, which explained why she smelled so _good_, and the second was that she was now eligible for a mate. If he wasn't mistaken, she wanted him to be that mate. Of course, with that notion there were a few kinks that had to be worked out that were explained already. There was also something that he hadn't thought of until now: kittens. 'Jerrie knew he wasn't ready to be a father, and he knew 'Teazer was too young and unprepared to be a mother. So now he had gotten himself into a fine rut. What was he supposed to say to her without hurting her feelings?

The calico tom cleared his throat and replied hesitantly, "Ya can 'ave a mate now?"

'Teazer nodded and continued with an alluring voice, "Correct. Guess who Oi wont tha' mate ta be?"

'Jerrie knew where this was going. He would have _loved_ to continue, had those little obstacles not been in the way. Plus, 'Teazer was a little loopy at the moment from hormones. That was plain as the sun in the sky. He didn't want to go any further unless they were both ready and not blinded by what their bodies desired. The tiger-striped tom wasn't ready, so that was a deal-breaker right there. 'Teazer might have been physically prepared, but definitely not mentally.

The calico tom sighed heavily, getting a concerned look from his queenfriend. He gently pushed her off of him as he sat up. 'Teazer gave a disappointed whine and sat across from him. 'Jerrie avoided placing a paw on her shoulder or holding her paw like he wanted, to console her. It would just lead her on and that's something he didn't want. So he sat cross-legged opposite her with an emotionless expression on his face. His queenfriend's brow furrowed.

"'Teazah, Oi'm 'onored tha' ya wont moi ta be ya mate, but there ah' a few thin's we need ta work out. Oi guess tha most obvious thin' would be kittens. Ah' ya readeh fo' a family?"Mungojerrie questioned. 'Teazer immediately appeared to come back down to Earth. She shook her head no in response.

'Jerrie nodded to himself. "Truth be told, Oi'm not eithah. So le's 'old off on sex fo' now, alroight? Oi know ya wont ta, an' believe moi, Oi wont ta, too. It's jus' too riskey at tha moment. Anothah thin' is pahmission. Oi can't be ya mate unless Oi ge' approval from eithah one o' ya parents o' siblin's. Do ya 'ave aneh?"He explained further.

The calico queen answered verbally this time. "Oi don' 'ave aneh brothahs o' sistahs, an' moiy mothah's been dead fo'...twelve years now. Oi don' know anehthin' 'bout moiy fathah, 'cept fo' tha stories moiy mothah used ta tell moi an' tha songs. Awll Oi know is tha' 'is name is Skimbleshanks an' tha' 'e worked at a railway. 'E could be dead o' aloive, Oi don' know. T'was so long ago, Oi bareley remembah tha songs an' tales o' 'im...Oi don' even know whot 'e looks loike."She whispered sorrowfully. 'Jerrie made a mental note of this information; he would ask Munk later if he knew anything about the tom. The way 'Teazer talked about her father made him get the impression that he might have been a train robber or something. That would explain a few things, come to think of it.

'Jerrie moved on to the last problem. He looked 'Teazer straight in the eyes and told her, "If Oi'm goin' ta be ya mate, Oi need somethin' ta propose with. Unfortunateley, whot Oi 'ave in moind is at tha 'oideout."He didn't need to say anything more, the flash of fear and worry that crossed 'Teazer's face indicated that she understood perfectly.

"Ya can't go back, they'll kill ya! Please 'Jer, don' put yaself in aneh more dangah fo' moi! Certainley not fo' a trivial lil' thin' loike this! We'll foind somethin' else, there must be tons o' ol' rings 'round 'ere. This is a junkyahd, is it not?"The calico queen pleaded. She understood 'Jerrie fighting for her or taking a bullet or three to save her life, but to risk his own for a piece of _jewelery_? That was just ridiculous!

The tiger-striped tom smiled grimly. "It means a lot ta moi an' Oi can't propose without it. But Oi'm not gonna leave 'till we foind this Skimbleshanks an' determine whethah 'e's dead o' not. We'll talk ta Munkustrap ta see if 'e knows 'im. Then Oi'll leave fo' a noight o' ta ge' tha' object."He said calmly, as if this was a perfectly safe plan.

The calico queen folded her arms across her chest with narrowed eyes. 'Jerrie could tell she still wasn't on board with the plan. "Oi'm not lettin' ya go, 'Jerrie, even if we do foind moiy fathah. If ya respect moi, ya won' se' foot within a block o' tha' ware'ouse."She declared with strong authority in her voice.

'Jerrie set his jaw and remained silent. 'Teazer could be extremely hardheaded when she wanted to be, and there wasn't any use in trying to change her mind. Only when he got up and was standing in the entrance way did he speak. "Oi'm goin' ta talk ta Munk. See if Victoria knows anehthin' 'bout ya fathah. Tha more cats tha' ah' lookin', tha bettah."It was more like an order than anything else. 'Jerrie couldn't help it; he reverted to his old habits of commanding those around him whenever he got frustrated or ticked off. Currently, he was past frustrated and was teetering on the edge of being ticked off. He left the den and a bitter 'Teazer behind.

Once she heard her tomfriend's footsteps fade away completely, the calico queen hissed crossly. Now she knew how 'Jerrie felt when he forbade her to bust Demeter out and she went along with it regardless. 'Teazer stepped outside the den and instantly spotted her white friend on the Great Tire with some other queens. There were the two queen-kits from a couple days ago, along with Demeter and a slightly older queen who she didn't recognize.

As 'Teazer neared the tire, she started singing one of the songs her mother had sang to her before she died to help calm her down.

_There's a whisper down the line at 11:39  
>When the Night Mail's ready to depart,<br>Saying 'Skimble where is Skimble has he gone to hunt the thimble?  
>We must find him or the train can't start.'<em>

Victoria glanced up as she heard her calico friend singing. She smiled as 'Teazer hopped up on the tire beside her and to the calico queen's unparalleled surprise, she continued on the song in her pretty soprano voice.

_All the guards and all the porters and the stationmaster's daughters  
>They are searching high and low,<br>Saying 'Skimble where is Skimble for unless he's very nimble  
>Then the Night Mail just can't go.'<em>

'Teazer and Victoria finished off the first verse of the song, with the former growing evermore perplexed as to how her friend knew the song that had only been sung to her in her early kittenhood.

_At 11.42 then the signal's nearly due  
>And the passengers are frantic to a man—<br>Then Skimble will appear and he'll saunter to the rear:  
>He's been busy in the luggage van!<br>He gives one flash of his glass-green eyes  
>And the signal goes 'All Clear!'<br>And we're off at last for the northern part  
>Of the Northern Hemisphere!<em>

The calico queen looked absolutely speechless after she had sung the last note. When she finally managed to form some coherent thoughts, she asked in a mystified voice, "'Ow do ya know tha' song? Ya're not moiy long-lost sistah, ah' ya?"

Victoria giggled. "No, I don't _think_ so...You're not a long-lost member of the Jellicle tribe, are you? Only Jellicles would know that song. We're singing it at the Ball this year. Skimble's teaching it to us."She smiled, completely unaware as to how much of an impact this was making on 'Teazer.

'Teazer shook her head. She fell silent for a moment, contemplating what her friend had said. Victoria couldn't be talking about her _father_, Skimbleshanks, could she? There had to be some mistake, or another tom of the same name here. 'Teazer was convinced her father was dead and gone, as she hasn't seen him for eighteen years. Her mother had told her that she had left him before 'Teazer was born, but she never told her why, or if he was alive or not.

"Ya don' mean Skimble_shanks_, do ya?"The calico queen asked tentatively.

Her snow-white friend nodded. "Who else, silly? He lives here, but usually leaves in the evening for his job at the local railway station. Then he comes back in the morning. Skimble's like an uncle to us. We all love him, but he seems awfully lonely sometimes, even with his mate Jennyanydots around. He never likes to talk about it, though."She shrugged. Victoria seemed to catch on to something, however. "Why are you suddenly so interested in Skimble? Do you know him, too? That would be kind of strange, since you lived at Macavity's hideout and he lives here. How would that work out?"She pursed her lips in thought.

'Teazer frowned, dismissing the notion. If her Skimbleshanks was still alive, he would be a widower since his mate had passed away a long time ago. The one at this junkyard already has one. They can't be the same cat! She considered the fact that her father might have gotten a new mate since his old one had died, but she wouldn't allow herself to believe it. It seemed wrong to 'Teazer for someone to mate again after losing their previous partner. She thought of that as unfaithful and immoral. This Skimbleshanks probably has kittens of his own, anyway.

"Does this Skimble 'ave kittens?"The calico queen inquired.

Victoria shook her head. "I've heard Jenny and Skimble talking about it once or twice, but Skimble always refused. I've never heard why, though. But once, I heard him say that he didn't want to lose another kitten. This came across as really weird to me because I've never known him to have another mate before Jenny, and Jenny had never been pregnant with his kitten."She explained.

The calico queen held her head in her paws. This was getting too close for comfort for her. What Victoria was saying seamlessly matched the stories 'Teazer's mother had told her before she died. She remembered her mother telling her that Skimbleshanks worked at a railway station, he lived in a beautiful place that was free from the danger of the streets, and that song. Both she and Victoria knew it. _That_ part didn't make sense to her. Unless...Maybe this Skimble really _was_ her father? She had to find out.

'Teazer looked up at her white friend. "Where does Skimbleshanks live?"She questioned, almost afraid to know the answer.

Victoria pointed to a path that rounded the corner of the trash heap that 'Jerrie and 'Teazer's den was constructed out of. "Down that path and it's the third den on your right. He should be awake by now; Skimble doesn't really like to sleep past noon."

Her calico friend nodded and thanked her, then slid off the tire. Was she about to get a huge letdown or make the best discovery of her life? Only a knock on that den entrance would reveal the answer.


	21. Who's Your Daddy?

**A/N: Just a show of hands, who has figured out what the object is that 'Jerrie's after? I think it's really obvious, but I just want to hear from you guys! Don't forget to R and R! Enjoy!  
><strong>

Rumpleteazer took a deep breath and knocked on the wall beside the den entrance of Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots. She waited a few seconds and then the head of an elder orange and yellow queen appeared with a welcoming smile. 'Teazer recognized her as the queen who had yelled at her and 'Jerrie on their first day at the Junkyard. It appeared the older queen remembered 'Teazer as well because her face turned from pleasant to grim as she looked over the calico with distaste. She pushed the green curtain aside and stepped out of the den.

There was a tense silence for a few minutes. The younger of the two shifted from foot to foot uneasily, unsure of what she should say. I've recently discovered that I might be the daughter of your mate? She would sound like she was crazy! 'Teazer assumed this had to be Jennyanydots that she was facing, judging by Victoria's description.

Jenny broke the silence. "You've come to apologize for scaring myself and the rest of the junkyard with your antics, I presume? Where's your partner?"She asked expectantly. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

'Teazer sighed and was about to retort to that comment, but held her tongue. It would do no good to get on the bad side of her potential father's mate before even meeting him. "Mungojerrie is talkin' ta Munk 'bout somethin'."She began, and then quickly changed her train of thought to suit the current situation. 'Teazer figured she should get on Jennyanydots' good side if she wanted to get through her and meet her mate. "Yeah, 'bout tha'...We didn' know ya Jellicles disproved o' foightin'. It's jus' tha' we were brought up an' trained tha' way at Macavity's. We nevah 'ad tha securitey o' a troibe loike ya do, so we foight ta survoive. We were jus' practicin' whot we grew up with."The calico queen shrugged.

Jenny seemed to understand this reasoning more. She nodded, but her expression didn't turn inviting like 'Teazer had hoped. "What of the things Mungojerrie said about kittens learning to fight? He seemed rather adamant about that. Can you explain his logic behind that?"Her tone didn't turn any kinder, either.

Even 'Jerrie's queenfriend didn't know the real answer, as 'Jerrie never told her his view on kittens and combat, but she could think of a few reasons, drawing on what she knew of her tomfriend's history. "Umm...'Jerrie said tha' 'cause tha's somethin' 'e 'imself experienced, as did Oi. We were street cats an' latah 'enchcats, so we 'ad ta learn 'ow ta fend fo' ahselves. We learned 'ow ta foight from kitten'ood, since we didn' 'ave parents o' siblin's ta protect us. Macavity furthahd ah' experience with combat. Tha's whoiy it looks so rough an' dangerous: it's meant ta."'Teazer improvised. Part of that was actually honest, though.

The yellow and orange queen's expression turned from grim to sympathetic when the younger calico finished her explanation. "Oh, you poor dearie! I didn't know you had such a tough life! I'm so terribly sorry we misjudged you! Could you ever forgive me-I don't think I caught your name."She cocked her head inquisitively.

"Rumpleteazah. But cawll moi 'Teazah. Oi fo'give ya, don' worreh. 'Jerrie an' Oi ah' used ta this koind o' treatment."'Teazer smiled, and pricked her ears as she heard a voice from inside the den. Jenny also turned her head towards the den entrance.

"Jenny, who's at the door? Let them in, for goodness' sake!"A male voice sounded. It carried a Scottish accent.

The older queen giggled and gently placed a paw on 'Teazer's shoulder as she guided her inside. They entered the den and it didn't take the calico queen long to discover who had spoken. An orange tabby tom wearing an elegant waistcoat around Jenny's age, was reclining on a wooden chair with a cushion on the seat, reading a book at a simple table of wood. There was a small bookcase against the wall behind him. To his left in a corner of the den sat a wash basin half-filled with water and a tiny stove. To his right a nest of blankets was set up. A quaint desk with another wooden chair was beside it. Unlike 'Teazer's den, Jenny's floor was not covered in blankets. The brown, packed down dirt added a simpler look to the whole dwelling. All in all, it looked like a very homey den.

The orange tabby looked up from his book as the two queens walked in. He threw a curious look in 'Teazer's direction. "You must be the newcomer. My name is Skimbleshanks. Jenny told me all about you. You're not causing anymore trouble with that tom, are you?"He inquired. His voice almost took on a fatherly concern to it, according to Rumpleteazer.

'Teazer shook her head. "No, Sah. We're troiyin' ta leave ah' past be'oind us. Please don' think o' Mungojerrie an' Oi as criminals. We're not 'enchcats anehmore."She explained.

Skimbleshanks kneaded his brow at the mention of 'Jerrie's name, as if he were trying to remember something. He rested his chin on his paw and studied 'Teazer closely as he murmured, "Mungojerrie? Forgive my prejudices, but what is a young lassie like you doing with The Calico Criminal? He told you what he did last year at our Jellicle Ball, didn't he?"

It appeared that getting these cats to get over 'Jerrie's reputation was going to be a long and hard job. The calico queen nodded solemnly. "Yes, 'e' 'as told moi tha' 'e se' foire ta Munkustrap's den. But ya 'ave ta undahstand tha' 'Jerrie's changed since then. 'E wonts ta redeem 'imself an' settle down. Mungojerrie's no longah a 'eartless criminal. Oi was also a criminal, but not nearley as notorious. Oi've changed fo' tha bettah as well."She smiled confidently.

The orange tabby pursed his lips, but continued to stare at 'Teazer. "I see, lass. I hope you stay true to your word and Mungojerrie to his."He said quietly.

'Teazer still found it odd and uncomfortable that Skimble was staring at her. She bit her lip and requested, "Could ya please stop lookin' at moi loike tha', Sah? It's makin' moi feel uneasy."

"Oh! So sorry, you just look a lot like someone I once knew."Skimble apologized and turned his gaze to Jenny. He beckoned her over and whispered in her ear, "She looks a lot like Caroline, doesn't she? My mate before you, you know? She has the same eyes and coat pattern."

The calico queen couldn't hear a word, but furrowed her brow at the two adults. She knew something was up when Jennyanydots glanced at her then back to Skimble and nodded once.

Skimble turned his attention back to 'Teazer. "Tell me lassie, what's your name?"He questioned.

At this 'Teazer responded, "Rumpleteazah. Oi'd appreciate it if ya cawlled moi 'Teazah instead, though."

The older tom blinked a couple of times as if a realization came to him. He smiled and murmured, "I've always wanted a daughter with that name. My previous mate, Caroline-No, you wouldn't want to hear that, it's not relevant to you. You're just a stranger. Why would you want to hear my history?"He asked rhetorically.

'Teazer cocked her head. "Did ya jus' say Caroloine? Moiy mothah's name was Caroloine...Oh, but she died when Oi was 'round six. Couldn' be tha same queen..."She shrugged it off, but Skimble looked more interested than before.

"Rumpleteazer, how old are you?"The orange tabby questioned again. Jenny threw him a stern look, indicating that it was rude to ask someone's age just out of the blue like that. Her mate didn't seem to notice.

"Oi jus' turned eighteen, Sah."'Teazer replied.

Skimble furrowed his brow and went on, "Caroline left eighteen years ago today because she didn't want me to find out that she was pregnant with my kitten before we were officially of age. She thought I would get angry and get disowned by her family. She left during the night and I never saw her again. I only knew she was pregnant because one of her best friends at the time told me afterward. I've never stopped wondering what happened to her and the kitten. But now I know she died six years later and...Hold on, lassie, there are some coincidences here."

The calico queen was starting to notice something, too. A lot of the things in her life matched exactly what Skimble was saying. "Yeah, moiy mothah an' ya previous mate was named Caroloine. She left eighteen years ago an' Oi'm tha' same age taday. Moiy mothah told moi tha' moiy fathah was named Skimbleshanks an' tha' 'e worked at a railway station...'Ere ya ah', matchin' tha' exact description."She laughed a little, thinking the whole thing was completely coincidental.

Skimble looked to be in a state of shock as the pieces fitted together in his head. Jenny glanced worriedly from him to 'Teazer. Then she looked slowly back to the young calico and it dawned on her. Her mate was the first one to actually say something in the heavy silence, though.

"You...You're my...my daughter?"The orange tabby said almost inaudibly.

It took Rumpleteazer a few moments to make sense of what he just said. Their timelines fit together perfectly. The events in their lives were one and the same. 'Teazer picked her head up and met Skimble's eyes. "Dad...?"She whispered. Skimble nodded and knelt on the ground on one knee with open arms. Tears came to 'Teazer's eyes as she ran over to him and they embraced each other tightly. 'Teazer felt dampness on the back of her shoulder and she knew Skimble was crying, too.

Jenny stood aside for a minute watching the reunion with a faltering smile and glistening eyes. She soon joined the hug and let her own tears fall. She finally had a kitten, even if she was her step-daughter and of age. "I guess that makes me your step-mother, huh 'Teazer?"The orange and yellow queen said half-jokingly.

'Teazer giggled and pulled away with tear streaks down her cheeks. "Oi think so, Mum. Do ya moind if Oi cawll ya tha'?"She sniffled a bit.

"I would love nothing more. Let's talk over tea, shall we? I'm sure we have tons to catch up on. Eighteen years, oh my! We'll be here all day!"Jenny exclaimed as she clapped excitedly and stood up. She walked over to the bookshelf and picked out a small pot. Filling the pot with water from the basin, she turned the stove on and set the pot on a burner. 'Teazer quickly figured out where the mugs were and set three on the wooden table her father was previously sitting at.

While the water boiled, the reunited family started talking about their past lives. The ups, the downs, the major events, the feel-good moments; everything. As they were sipping their half-empty mugs of tea, 'Teazer finally got to the most recent event of her life: meeting Mungojerrie. Skimble and Jenny were very interested to see how their new-found daughter got caught up with someone they knew was renowned as a criminal. At this point, the conversation got interrupted as they heard a knock on the door. 'Teazer went to answer it. As if on cue, Mungojerrie himself was standing outside. Unbeknownst to her, Jenny, and Skimble, 'Jerrie had been standing out there for a few good minutes, eavesdropping. They didn't need to know that, of course. 'Teazer gave him a small smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. There was still a bit of on-going tension between them from the morning's argument. She stepped aside and let 'Jerrie through.

As if she could read his mind, the calico queen whispered quietly in his ear as he passed, "'Ow long 'ave ya been eavesdroppin'?"

The corner of 'Jerrie's lip twitched as if he wanted to smirk, but he kept his face otherwise emotionless. He leaned over and murmured in reply, "Ya know moi too well. 'Bout foive minutes." He stood up straight again and nodded politely to both Jenny and Skimble. They nodded in response, obviously cautious about the new guest in their home. 'Jerrie sat down in the last available chair at the table as 'Teazer sat down in hers.

"So, where were we?"'Teazer asked no one in particular.

"You were just about to tell us how you started working for Macavity. Go on, hun'."Jenny provided.

The calico queen nodded. "Yes, roight. Oi was scavengin' 'round fo' food when this unfamiliah tom came walkin' boiy an' stahted askin' 'round fo' cats who wonted ta work fo' Macavity. Oi was skeptical at first, but then Oi thought tha' it moight not be so bad. This tabby told us we would ge' food, watah, an' a warm place ta sleep. So Oi followed 'im, along with some othah cats, ta tha 'oideout. Turns out tha food was 'orrible, an' unless ya 'ad a blanket, ya were freezin' awll noight. First toime Oi me' 'Jerrie was when 'e was registerin' moi as a 'enchcat."She began her story.

At this Skimble interrupted and turned his attention to his daughter's tomfriend. "So Mungojerrie, you can read and write I assume?"He inquired.

'Teazer found this a strange question to ask. She had been taught the fundamentals of reading and writing early on before her mother was murdered, and continued to teach herself after she died. 'Teazer was about to ask why her father would voice such a question, but then the answer quickly came to her and she decided to remain silent. Skimble wanted to know whether 'Jerrie was educated or not. He was testing his potential as a mate because he knew of the relationship between 'Jerrie and his daughter.

'Jerrie was glad to reply. "Tha othah 'enchcats taught moi ta read at seventeen and Oi've been wroitin' since Oi was noineteen. Oi'm decent in both. Oi'm one o' tha luckey ones. Most othah 'enchcats don' know 'ow ta do eithah."He stated, meeting Skimble's eyes. It seemed to 'Teazer that her tomfriend also knew what her father was doing, judging by the way he looked at Skimble. 'Jerrie eyed him with an almost challenging and dominant look.

The orange tabby nodded in approval and smiled at his daughter to continue. 'Teazer happily told him and Jenny about the rest of the time at the hideout, her progressing relationship with 'Jerrie, and how they helped Demeter escape. 'Jerrie added things in whenever he could. She left out the storm and any other times when the calico tom had spent the night with her, and Portia as well. She even told her parents the part about their mission to the church at West Monroe, at which point her tomfriend's expression turned from emotionless to tender and loving. He reached under the table to weakly grip 'Teazer's paw with his injured one and leaned over to gently nuzzle her shoulder. She returned the affectionate gesture without pausing in her story, but she glanced down at their paws for a second and she smiled widely just as she got to the part where she and 'Jerrie had confessed their love to each other.

'Teazer's parents shot surprised looks at the tiger-striped tom, who smiled guiltily. Their attitudes towards him became kinder from that point on. Hearing that Mungojerrie did these things for 'Teazer obviously boosted their opinion of him in their eyes. They began looking past his reputation as a notorious criminal and began to see him as a brave, compassionate, faithful tom. 'Jerrie had no idea he was all these things, of course, but he did like the fact that the skeptical expressions were gone from Skimble and Jenny's faces.

When his queenfriend finished her story and looked to him to ask the question, 'Jerrie turned his gaze from her to the orange tabby. "So whot do ya say, Sah? Do ya give moi pahmission ta mate with ya daughtah?"'Jerrie asked. The hope in his voice portrayed barely a fraction of what he was really feeling inside.

Skimbleshanks glanced from the calico tom to his daughter repeatedly, weighing his decision very carefully. Anticipation was high all around the table. The older tom pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a soft sigh. "Mungojerrie, can I talk to you in private?"Skimble questioned. 'Jerrie nodded hesitantly and followed the orange tabby outside.

Once outdoors and out of earshot of the queens inside, 'Jerrie noticed it had gotten dark. Had they been talking for that long? The stars were twinkling and the air was crisp and fresh. A half-moon bathed the junkyard in soft silver.

Skimble turned to 'Jerrie with a serious expression. "Do you love my daughter?"He began.

The tiger-striped tom nodded fervently. "Oi love Rumpleteazah an' greatley respect 'er, Sah. Truth be told, Oi wouldn' be standin' 'ere if it weren' fo' 'er."He said without a hint of doubt.

'Teazer's father continued, "I'm happy to hear that. Are you ready to father kittens and raise a family?"

'Jerrie hesitated at this. He had thought of _not_ having kittens and ways to avoid that, but he had never really given serious, hard thought about being a father. After a few seconds he shook his head. This was just like the conversation he had had with Munkustrap, only the stakes were higher and this was actually 'Teazer's biological father he was talking to. Skimble's lips formed a tight line. He was starting to think differently of 'Jerrie's potential, but he reminded himself that 'Jerrie's reaction to the question was indeed very natural.

"Well, that's understandable. It's normal to have doubts about being a father and raising kits, of course. It's scary, even. I've experienced that, even if for a moment. 'Teazer's mother wasn't actually there at the time and I found out later that she was pregnant, but the reaction to the news was the same nonetheless. I don't look down on you for having doubts, but have you actually talked with 'Teazer about having kittens? Have you thought long and hard about the concept with her?"Skimble asked good-naturedly. He was always one for optimism, to a point.

Again the tiger-striped tom shook his head no. 'Teazer's father raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that you want to mate with _my_ daughter and you haven't even _spoken_ to her about it seriously?"His brow furrowed with concern.

"Ya're correct, Sah. 'Teazah an Oi 'aven' discussed tha subject o' mate'ood at length ye'."'Jerrie mumbled submissively.

Skimble crossed his arms over his chest. "Talk about it with her, lad. Voice all of your concerns and opinions, and if you both agree you still want to be mates, come see Jenny and me at anytime during the day. We're usually at home then. Moving on; is there an object in your possession that I find acceptable to propose with?"He questioned, a bit more expectantly this time.

"Well, yes an' no. Yes, 'cause Oi know where this object is an' 'ow ta ge' it, but no 'cause it's back at Macavity's oideout. Oi would 'ave ta go back an' ge' it."The calico tom replied quietly.

The orange tabby sighed and frowned. "I completely understand that we just found out that 'Teazer and I were family, but surely I expected more preparation on your part. You haven't talked about being mates with your potential partner, and you don't have anything to propose with. Your odds aren't looking very good, Mungojerrie."He said with evident disappointment in his tone.

'Jerrie's upper lip twitched as he let out an audible hiss, but he held himself back from making a snarl. "Tha fact tha' Oi love ya daughtah deepley isn' enough fo' ya?"His statement came out louder and more venomous than he intended.

"It's not that, lad. I know you love her, I can tell. My concern is, aren't you rushing this a tad? You seem like you're in such a hurry to be mated, and then what? If you're not ready for even the notion of a family, what are you going to do after the process is done and over with? Bast forbid, what if you realize afterward that you've made the wrong choice of a mate? I'm not trying to put doubts in your mind; I'm just telling you to take a step back, slow down, and think this through. If it helps, I'll give you an example. Do you know Alonzo?"Skimble explained.

Mungojerrie nodded. He remembered the black and white-patched tom.

"Good, good. His mate is named Cassandra. Since Cassandra doesn't have any parents, Alonzo had to ask her sister, Exotica, for permission. I remember the poor lad was so heartbroken when he asked and Exotica refused! He spent three months earning her respect and eventually, she changed her mind and gave him her approval. Before that he was in such a hurry to be mated, much like you! Cassandra wanted to be mated as well, and she was angry at her sister for a week before she finally came to the understanding that what Exotica was doing was best for her. My point is, laddie, if you truly love Rumpleteazer, you will wait."The orange tabby finished his tale with an encouraging smile.

'Jerrie fell silent as he thought about the story. Finally he agreed, "Ya're roight. Now tha' Oi think 'bout it, Oi'm koinda in a 'urrey, aren' Oi? Oi apologoize if Oi came across as impulsive an' a bit rude, Sah. Whot can Oi do ta earn tha roight ta mate with ya daughtah an' prepare moiyself fo' mate'ood?"He asked in a more collected and reasonable voice.

Skimble's smile widened as he got through to this tom at last. He heartily clapped 'Jerrie on his left shoulder and laughed, "That's my boy! Now you're getting it!"He lowered his volume and continued, "My advice is to spend some time with the kittens. You know, early exposure to the young things, eh? If you want to raise some of your own one day, the best option for preparing is to kitten-sit! You'll earn more status as a respectful and more responsible tom in the process, too. Before you know it, everyone will forget you're a criminal and they'll be your good friends and neighbours! I'm sure 'Teazer will like to see how you handle kittens as well, and get a taste of it herself. My second piece of advice is to get to know Jenny and me better. I want to spend more time with my daughter before I give her away, as I haven't seen her in eighteen years, and of course I want to know the tom who I'm giving her away to! There's no sense in having in-laws who aren't your friends!"He chuckled lightheartedly.

The tiger-striped tom smiled. He was happy with the negotiation. "Awlroight, Oi think tha' can be arranged. Who do Oi go to ta 'elp with kittens?"He queried in return.

The older tom patted 'Jerrie on his back. "They will come to you, trust me lad. These kittens are the most curious little things! It won't take long. I'm sure you've met some of them already!"He chortled in amusement.

'Jerrie laughed a little himself. The three kits he had already met were entertaining and joyful, to say the least. He liked the concept of spending time with them. It seemed fun.

Skimble grew a little more serious again as he clasped 'Jerrie's shoulder and placed a fist on his chest. "You're a young, strong, vigorous lad, Mungojerrie! You've got plenty of time to spend on love, unlike an ol' billie like me! It's getting late, and you've had a long day. I'm sure you and my daughter would like to get some rest, no?"He said in a fatherly tone. 'Jerrie had first been apprehensive about Skimbleshanks, but now he thought he was a respectable, goodhearted tom who was just looking out for his family. They went back inside the den.

Jenny and 'Teazer were talking quietly to each other when the other two came back inside. 'Teazer got up from her chair and went to give 'Jerrie a hug. He didn't know what he did to deserve a hug, but he returned the gesture and glanced over 'Teazer's shoulder at Jenny with a perplexed expression, to which she responded with a wink and a smile. He felt any previous tension with his queenfriend melt away. 'Jerrie gave a slight nod and broke apart the embrace. If he was correct, Jenny had a "queen talk" with her step-daughter just as Skimble had a similar conversation with him.

"Thank ya, both o' ya. We learned a lot taday an' we realleh appreciate it. Oi believe 'Teazah an' Oi ah' closah than evah now. We should be 'eadin' back. G'noight Jenny, Skimbleshanks."The calico tom said gratefully as he turned to leave. 'Teazer's parents bid them good night as well and the two calicos walked back to their den.

'Teazer looked to 'Jerrie. "Whot did moiy dad tell ya?"She asked curiously as they strolled along, taking their time and admiring the stars.

"'E told moi ta wait an' earn 'is pahmission as well as tha roight ta mate with ya. Apparently Oi'm "unworthy" at tha moment. Oi 'ave ta admit it stung a lil' ta 'ear tha' at first, but then Skimble explained it furthah an' it made more sense. If it seemed loike Oi was rushin' tha whole mate'ood thin', Oi'm sorreh. Skimble said a good way ta prepare ahselves is ta talk 'bout it in as much detail as we can an' ta play with tha kittens 'round 'ere. Sounds loike a good plan, don' ya think? Whot did Jenny tell ya?"The tiger-striped tom summarized. He felt glad that Skimble had brought him down a few notches. It really helped.

The calico queen sighed happily as she recounted what her step-mother had said to her. "Mum told moi ta wait as well. She knew Skimble would make ya earn 'is pahmission, an' Oi think tha's good parentin'. Othahwoise, where's tha challenge an' satisfaction? Mum told moi tha same thin' 'bout tha kits an' also 'ow ta control moiyself durin' 'eat. Ya're sleepin' in tha cornah until Oi go back ta no'mal."She giggled as 'Jerrie let out a disappointed whine. "She also told moi tha' we should not be dependent on each othah. We should be as strong as individuals as we ah' tagethah. So tha' means Oi'll be spendin' more toime with Victoria an' tha othah queens whoile ya go an' foind some toms ta rough-'ouse with. Plus, then ya'll be able ta resist moi more easiley."'Teazer smiled as they entered into their own den. She chucked a blanket at 'Jerrie and he curled up in the corner of the den, facing the wall. She laid herself down and pulled a blanket over herself. "G'noight, 'Jer."The calico queen said quietly as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"G'noight, princess."Came her tomfriend's muffled reply. Soon nothing was heard except their deep, even breathing and the chirps of crickets outside the den.


	22. Kitten's Play

**A/N: I know the last chapter was a bit boring, and it showed...It was important, but it wasn't very exciting, I know. Well, at least we now know who 'Teazer's dad is, right? I'll try to make this one more fun. Enjoy!**

The following day was another beautiful one. It was warm for a day in early autumn. The sun was shining and the blue sky was dotted with white, puffy clouds. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer decided to take the advice of Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots from last night and put it into action. The calico pair stepped outside of their den to go meet the kittens that were playing in the clearing.

'Jerrie shook himself out as he and his queenfriend strolled over to the kittens who were engaging in a game of some sort. The calico tom had no idea what it was, but it looked like one kit was chasing all the others around. There were four kittens in the group, and three of them he recognized. There was the black and orange queen-kit, the yellow and white one, the brown patched tom-kit, and a gray, black, and brown tom who looked a couple years older than the other tom-kit. He couldn't be older than ten or eleven, though. The kittens all laughed and chased each other around, pouncing and wrestling. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer also noticed an older yellow and black tabby around Jenny's age keeping a sharp vigil on the kits from the tire. Was she kitten-sitting them? It wouldn't hurt to ask.

The two calicos hopped up on the Great Tire and the yellow tabby gave them both a suspicious look, but didn't say anything. She continued watching the playing kittens.

'Teazer smiled warmly as she introduced herself and 'Jerrie. "G'mornin', Ma'am. Moiy name is Rumpleteazer and this is Mungojerrie. What ah' ya doin' on this foine day?"She asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

The older queen turned her attention momentarily away from the kittens to the calico pair. She looked them up and down before replying, "Hello. I suppose you're the pair of henchcats we've received recently? You seem polite and nice for a couple of Macavity's minions. Are you really trying to redeem yourselves as Munkustrap keeps saying?"Her voice was laced with curiosity, but it was still cautious.

'Jerrie nodded, pleased that the first thing someone new said to him wasn't an insult. "Yeah, we're good cats now. Ya won' be 'avin' much trouble from us, not so long as we can 'elp it. Ah' these ya kits? They're pretteh cute."He smiled, motioning his head towards the kittens romping about below them.

"Thank you. Only the toms are mine. The patched one is named Tumblebrutus, and the other one is his brother Pouncival. My name is Jellylorum, by the way. Jelly for short. I work with Jennyanydots as one of the nurses around here. Have you met her yet?"Jellylorum answered, her tone becoming kinder.

At this 'Teazer's face brightened. "Jenny's moiy step-mothah. Skimble's moiy fathah, which Oi jus' found out yestahday. Whot ah' tha queens' names?"She explained, smiling excitedly.

Jelly's expression turned astonished. She studied the calico queen for a moment, and then the realization was evident on her face. "Really? You're the lost kitten that Skimble has been searching for all these years? I remember your mother. You look just like her, my goodness! She was a sweet, sensitive queen...Oh! So sorry, I got off track. The darker queen is Electra and the lighter one is Etcetera. It's my job to watch them, but I take turns with Jenny. She takes care of them for a bit and then they nap."The yellow tabby sighed as she heard a shriek from one of the kittens. Standing up, she went over to Electra who was caressing her tail, and Tumblebrutus was standing by with an apologetic expression. Etcetera and Pouncival watched with worry.

'Jerrie and 'Teazer observed the scene with great interest. Jelly crouched in front of the two kits and asked them, "What happened, you two?" in a stern, but maternal voice.

The brown and white kitten squirmed as he explained, "I stepped on 'Lectra's tail. I promise it was an accident! Sorry Jelly; sorry Electra."He was mumbling, and 'Jerrie and 'Teazer could barely hear him. Nevertheless the yellow tabby smiled and hugged them both. The kittens were soon playing again, but it was evident that Tumblebrutus was being more careful this time. Jelly walked back to the tire with a satisfied smile.

'Jerrie cocked his head and asked as soon as the older queen sat down, "Is tha' it? Jus' say sorreh an' ge' on with it? No foight; no nothin'?"

His queenfriend looked just as confused. If someone had stepped on _her_ tail, she would give them a good few scratches.

The yellow tabby shook her head and chuckled. It seemed the calicos' different perspectives amused her rather than appalled her. She seemed just as understanding as Victoria. "No, no, of course not! These kittens don't know how to fight! That may have been the norm for you guys, but for us we don't promote violence. We don't need to. So tell me a little bit about yourselves. How do you like it here so far?"She asked in a good-natured voice. Jelly appeared to want to make friends with their two newest tribe members, instead of looking down on them like everyone else.

'Teazer was glad to answer that question. She thought for a moment about things she should and shouldn't tell, and then came up with her answer. "This is paradise compahed ta Macavity's. Evreyone is so koind an' good 'ere. As a prior street cat, then 'enchcat, this is tha best place on Earth fo' moi. Oi love it. Whot 'bout ya, 'Jer?"She glanced at her tomfriend for his opinion.

'Jerrie also took a minute to contemplate his reply, but not for the same reasons. He was choosing his words carefully to avoid offending anyone. "Oi'm enjoyin' it, now tha' Oi've 'ad a chawnce ta see whot ya Jellicles ah' realleh loike. Whot Mac's been tellin' moi is awll wrong. With toime, Oi believe we'll 'ave a grea' loife 'ere."He smiled as he slung an arm around 'Teazer's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. The calico queen giggled and pushed herself away, blushing a bit.

Jellylorum chuckled and cocked her head inquisitively. "You two are mates? How lovely! It warms my heart to see youngsters like you starting a new life together."She cooed, smiling widely.

Both calicos shook their heads, and Jelly's happy expression turned to a concerned one. "We're not mates ye', Jelley. We wont ta be, but a few things ah' in tha way."'Teazer sighed sadly, speaking for both her and 'Jerrie.

The yellow tabby frowned. "Like what? I can tell this fine queen is of age. What's holding you back?"She inquired, gesturing to 'Teazer. It seemed she was genuinely interested in their situation and that she wanted to help if she could.

"Proposal an' pahmission is whot's keepin' us. Tha' an' tha fact tha' we're not readeh fo' kittens ye'."The calico tom stated flatly. He didn't mean to sound so curt or rude, but the stress was starting to get to him. His queenfriend was getting harder to resist by the day, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep it up.

Jelly placed a consoling paw on his shoulder. "Why, you don't have to have kittens right after you mate! You can choose to wait however long you wish! Skimble's a very honest and understanding tom, he'll give you his permission within the next two weeks, trust me! Even he couldn't deny or delay his daughter's love! What do you have in mind for a proposal? If I'm prying a little too far, I apologize. I know some couples like to keep theirs a secret."Her tone was motherly and it made 'Jerrie feel better about the whole matehood dilemma.

'Jerrie nodded and looked at 'Teazer, thinking about what the older queen had said. It now seemed so much easier. The only thing that was hard was the actual proposal. "Tha's comfo'tin' ta 'ear, but ah' real problem is tha proposal. Oi do 'ave somethin' in moind, but tha object is verey dangerous ta acquire, an' 'Teazah won' le' moi go an' ge' it. If Oi don' ge' it, we can't be mates. If Oi do ge' it, Oi could ge' killed. Wouldn' be tha first toime Oi've risked moiy life ta ge' somethin' fo' someone, though."He shrugged, and his queenfriend's expression darkened.

Jelly noticed this was a touchy subject for the young pair, but she was determined to help. "I see. I'm sorry I don't have anything to offer, but it doesn't seem like this is as big of an issue as you think it is, Rumpleteazer. Mungojerrie's got quite a reputation, as I'm sure you know. He is very skilled in his craft, more so than he might have let on. He's stolen from right under Munkustrap's nose! I'm sure he could get this item, too."She offered, and this made the calico tom even more confidant in himself. 'Jerrie had stolen from the Jellicles before, and on more than one occasion. Jelly clearly remembered a few of his previous heists. He was always the tom who took on Munkustrap if he had to. Usually 'Jerrie would get in a little skirmish with him and then high-tail it with the rest of the henchcats.

'Teazer rolled her eyes, but Jelly's words did ease her mind a bit. For someone who didn't even know 'Jerrie, she was pretty sure of his abilities. Maybe she was underestimating 'Jerrie's true skill? The seeds of doubt were still in her mind, though. Macavity wasn't easy to fool, and he would have more revenge planned against them by now, if anything. The Hidden Paw was staying away from them for some reason. It's like he was just laying in wait.

"Oi don' loike tha idea, but 'Jerrie seems pretteh keen on gettin' tha' object back. Do ya realleh believe Oi've been exaggeratin' thin's a bit?"The calico queen asked, trying to look at this from someone else's point of view instead of her own.

Her tomfriend nodded, but Jelly didn't move her head. "Sometimes we have to take a few risks and have a little faith in our loved ones. I know my mate Asparagus had given me quite the number of scares back when he was younger with his rebellious stunts and behaviour. I always trusted in him no matter what he did, and he never let me down or came home hurt. I think you have to do the same thing with your tomfriend, Rumpleteazer. Have a bit of faith in him and trust that he'll return to propose. It's unfair to both of you if one of you starts calling the shots now isn't it?"She reassured the calico queen. 'Teazer thought over this piece of wisdom, and eventually agreed. Maybe she was being too overprotective? 'Jerrie was the Calico Criminal! He knew the hideout like the back of his paw! With that in mind, she had much less to worry about. 'Jerrie could take care of himself for one night.

'Teazer turned her attention to the tiger-striped tom. "Maybeh Oi've got it wrong, 'Jer. Oi'm doubtin' ya skills as a born criminal, when Oi know Oi shouldn' be. If ya do go, make sure it's tha last thin' ya 'ave ta do befo' we mate, awlroight? If ya ge' 'urt, then ya'll 'ave moiy family ta fawll back on an' suppo't ya, 'cause ya will awlreadeh be friends with 'em."She smiled, putting more trust in her tomfriend.

Mungojerrie was happy that someone was finally seeing it his way and taking his side. He had to put his skills to use for good and not bad at one point or another. "Thanks, princess. Mac' won' even notice a thin'. Oi'll be there an' back out befo' 'e 'as toime ta telepo't 'imself from 'is office ta tha barracks."He said confidently, nuzzling his queenfreind.

"You know, I have some things to take care of with Jenny. Do you mind watching the kits until I come back?"Jelly requested out of the blue. It sounded like she knew something the calicos didn't, but the young pair didn't catch on. They simply nodded and Jelly told the kits who was supervising them before she disappeared around the corner of a large trash pile. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer shrugged and focused their attention on the kittens.

The four of them stopped playing whatever game they had come up with and crowded around the calico pair instead, asking all kinds of questions. They were immensely curious about their new kitten-sitters. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer were a bit surprised with all the sudden attention they were getting from the kits. The flurry of voices was starting to annoy 'Jerrie. His keen ears didn't like loud noises.

He raised his good paw for silence and commanded above the high-pitched voices, "One at a toime! Pouncival, ya first. The rest o' ya sit down!"

The tri-coloured tom-kit stayed standing while the other three immediately ceased talking and took a seat around the tire. They understood that the calicos were in charge and didn't want to challenge authority. Pouncival smiled and asked, "Did you guys really come from Macavity's organization?"

"Yes. We're not bad anehmore, so ya 'ave nothin' ta worreh 'bout. Who's next?"'Teazer replied calmly.

Electra raised her paw. "Is that how you talk all the time? With an accent?"She queried, cocking her head.

Both 'Jerrie and 'Teazer nodded. Etcetera was called on next. The queen-kit stood up and questioned, "Are you two brother and sister? You look so much alike. You sound the same and everything!"

"No, we're not related. We're actualleh plannin' on bein' mates soon. Anehthin' else?"The calico queen answered, and Etcetera seemed even more excited about that. She couldn't keep still as she sat down.

Tumblebrutus stood up. "What were you fighting about a few days ago? It looked really scary..."He trailed off, and the other kittens' faces grew worried as they nodded in silent agreement. They hadn't forgotten about that and it didn't seem like anyone told them otherwise yet.

'Jerrie shrugged and smiled reassuringly. "Nothin' ta be concerned 'bout! We were playin' Keep Away. So'ta loike play-foightin' an' wrestlin' put tagethah. It's somethin' we used ta do at tha 'oideout. Do ya know 'ow ta play?"He offered. The kittens shook their heads, but they appeared enthusiastic about the concept of a new game.

"Can you teach us? Please? We get bored of the same old Tag and Hide n' Seek."Electra said with a hint of hope in her voice.

'Teazer glanced at her tomfriend and back to the kits. "Sure, as long as ya don' 'urt yaselves. We'd be 'appey ta teach ya!"She smiled, and the kittens burst into joyful chatter once more.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the Junkyard, Munkustrap was once again on his way to Bombalurina's den. He had a small object in his paw; a collar. It was black leather and spiked, Victoria's collar when she was younger and in the "moody preteen" stage. He chuckled at the memory, his adopted daughter couldn't pull the look off even if she tried, which she had. She was much too kind and compassionate. Munk knocked on the wall of the den entrance and waited for a reply. Bomba emerged not a few seconds later. She smiled at her friend and beckoned him to come inside, no words were needed. She knew why he was here.<p>

The scarlet queen and Munk stepped inside the den and Demeter was sitting at Bomba's plastic table, eating some mousecakes. She swallowed and froze at the sight of the silver tabby with fear in her eyes. Her sister gave her a stern look and the black and gold queen shifted uncomfortably in her chair for a few moments.

"H-h-hey, Munk."Demeter greeted timidly. It sounded forced. The exchange between her and Bomba suggested that the scarlet queen wasn't going to let her sister be scared of Munkustrap. She was taking a more strict approach to recovery with Dem, because she knew how she felt about him. The two had discussed it at length right after the silver tabby had made his visit a couple nights ago. As hard as Demeter tried to ignore and deny it, her sister's pestering had gotten her to admit that she was in love with Munkustrap. Munk had no idea about the black and gold queen's feelings for him.

The silver tabby smiled kindly, but stayed where he was as Bombalurina retrieved an extra chair from the adjacent room. "Good afternoon, Demeter. How are you?"Munk returned sincerely. The scarlet queen had returned from the other room with a small wooden chair and placed it next to her sister. She beckoned the tabby over. "Can I sit for a few minutes?"Munk asked, noticing Bomba's invitation.

Demeter stiffened and instantly opened her mouth to protest. "No!"She practically shouted. The growl from Bomba made her change her answer as Munk stopped mid-stride on his way to the table. "I mean-S-sure."She corrected herself hesitantly. The silver tabby just smiled and took a seat. He was happy with the progress Bomba was making with Demeter, even if the latter was resistant to it. Dem didn't relax and watched him out of the corner of her eye the whole time.

"So Munk, what do you have there?"The scarlet queen asked as she gestured to the collar in Munk's paw.

The silver tabby glanced down at the object he was fiddling with on the table with a surprised look. "Oh, this? Umm...I-it's a gift, f-for Dem. Well, Dem's kitten actually. It's way too small for Victoria and she doesn't want it anymore, so..."He trailed off, pushing the small collar towards Demeter.

The black and gold queen stared at it as if it would bite her. It really was a beautiful collar and in immaculate condition, with its shiny spikes and polished leather. She glanced from the gift to Munk repeatedly until Bomba elbowed her and whispered harshly, "Take it!"

Demeter's eyes flickered to her sister for a second before she glanced back at Munk, watching his every move as she reached out and pulled the collar closer to herself. She finally took her gaze off the tabby as she examined the gift. The spikes were dulled, and she could tell that much work had gone into cleaning the collar. There wasn't a speck of dirt on it and it looked new, although she knew it must have been at least five or six years old. She even remembered Victoria wearing it once or twice. Without Bomba's prompting she mumbled softly, "Th-thank you."

Munk nodded and replied, "It was my pleasure. Have you caught up with all of your old friends yet?"

Bomba answered this question before her sister could. "She has only left the den once to sun on the Great Tire. And that was only for like ten minutes, yesterday. Dem's such a scaredy-queen, she won't go _anywhere_ without me, won't you Demie?"She jeered playfully, nudging the black and gold queen.

Demeter looked insulted for once. It was the most emotion she had shown during the entire conversation up until this point. "That's _so_ not true! I walked back here without you when you were off swooning over Tugger yesterday!"She exclaimed, her wariness of Munk disappearing for a moment.

The scarlet queen smirked. She had her sister right where she wanted her. "Oh yeah? Bet you can't do it again."She said deviously.

"I bet you I can!"Her sister huffed, crossing her arms over her chest to emphasize her point.

"Fine. Go on a walk with Munkustrap over here _without_ me, and tell me at least one new thing you learned from anyone you meet when you come back."Bomba smiled at Dem's now mortified expression.

"You-you-!"The black and gold queen realized the trap she had just fallen into and was at a loss for an insult.

Bomba provided an answer. "Brilliant, beautiful queen? I know, Dem. Thanks for reminding me. Now, off you go!"She fluffed her headfur with one paw while shooing her sister off with the other. Demeter was very reluctant to leave the safety of the den, but her pride wouldn't allow her to stay inside. She had to prove her sister wrong. She walked to the den entrance and waited for Munk.

The silver tabby smiled and mouthed, "Thank you" to Bomba as he stood up and followed Demeter outside. The red queen returned the smile and gave a little wave to Dem, who scowled at her before leaving the den with Munk.

They strolled in the direction of the clearing. Demeter kept a constant eye on Munkustrap out of habit, to make sure he wouldn't do anything to harm her. In the back of her mind she kept telling herself that he wouldn't hurt her, but the traumatized part of it quickly snuffed the reassurance out.

"So Dem, what's new with you?"The silver tabby asked casually, attempting to make conversation in the awkward silence that hung over him and Demeter.

The black and gold queen stiffened at the sound of Munk's voice, but quickly shook it off. His tone was kind and sincere, not sinister and threatening like his brother's. It relaxed her just a tiny bit. "Uhh...I saw Etcy and Electra yesterday when I was sunning with Bomba. They were really happy to see me back. They had all sorts of questions about my kitten, it was adorable. I had forgotten how curious they could be."She said after a moment's hesitation. It was much easier to talk to Munk than she realized. She couldn't allow herself to become too comfortable around him, though. He could always turn on her now that no one was watching them.

"Yeah, they're a pawful. I don't know how Jenny and Jelly manage them. Speaking of kittens, have you gone to Cori and Tanto to find out if yours is a tom or a queen yet?"Munk continued, albeit more cautiously. He didn't know if this was too sensitive a subject for Demeter.

Dem shook her head. "It's too early to tell. I'm only a week pregnant. I think Jelly went to Cori and Tanto in the second week when she was pregnant with Pounce, didn't she? I don't remember too well...it seemed like a lifetime ago."Her voice ended on a sad note, which Munk had no trouble picking up.

"It's alright Dem. You don't have to worry about that any longer, not with your friends and family around. I'll do my best to protect you-I mean, _we'll_ do our best. I know you're still afraid, but my brother can't reach you here. You're both safe, Dem. Have you thought of any names yet?"Munk reassured her. The hidden messages in her words were very easy to decipher. He didn't know why, but he found that Demeter was much easier to understand than most other queens. Was it because he already knew her well as a friend?

The black and gold queen paused for a minute. She hadn't really put much thought into this because she was still trying to accept the fact that she was pregnant, but some names had always stuck with her from when she was younger and fantasizing about matehood before the catnapping. "That's good to hear, Munk. I don't know how long it will take me to completely recover, but I'm glad you care. I've thought about a few names, actually. For a tom I'd like Damian or Zachary. I really want a queen, though. I haven't decided between Josephine and Jemima. What do you think?"She explained, easing up a little more. It seemed the more she talked with Munk, the more the trauma receded. Although Munk's mere presence was reassuring, she still felt wary and skittish. She was sure that would fade over time...Perhaps.

Munk thought about the choice with mock-seriousness as he tapped his chin. The choice was a no-brainer for him, but he wanted to put in the extra effect for Demeter's sake. "I like Jemima. But it's your kitten. You'll choose the perfect name, I know it."He smiled genuinely.

Demeter returned the smile for a second, and then it faded along with the feeling of a skipped heartbeat. Munk's smile left her breathless, but then again, she had felt the same way with Macavity when she still loved him. Look what he had done. Demeter scolded herself for reacting like she was nineteen again.

The pair spent some time watching Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer playing with the kittens in the center clearing, then going off to meet up with some old friends. By the time they had gotten back to Bomba's den it was sunset. Demeter had caught up with everyone except Tugger and Exotica. She didn't want to see the Maine Coon at all for good reason, and Exotica was off on one of her mysterious leaves again. Before the black and gold queen knew it, she and Munk were standing in front of Bomba's den entrance, with the junkyard bathed in gold around them.

"I guess you'll be telling Bomba a lot now, huh? I'm really proud of you, Dem. It must have been so hard, going way out of your comfort zone so fast."The silver tabby complimented. He let his eyes roam over her for a second, admiring how the golden light of the setting sun illuminated one half of her body. She was so beautiful. Then he mentally kicked himself for doing such a thing. It wouldn't help either of them if he stared at her. Munk met Demeter's eyes again, and she didn't seem to notice his momentary lapse in focus.

"Yeah, I learned so much about everyone. So much happens when you're away for two years. Thanks, Munk...for everything."The black and gold queen smiled. She hesitated for a moment, and then reached up to place her paws on Munk's shoulders. Stepping forward, she tentatively nuzzled his chest, savouring the firmness of his muscles and his soft fur against her cheek. Demeter let out a quiet, dreamy sigh as she closed her eyes and breathed in his calming scent. Not a second later she started and her eyes went wide, as if she had caught herself doing something terribly wrong. She darted into the den as fast as she could, stunned by her own action. Bomba was nowhere to be seen, as was the usual for this time of day. Her sister was with Tugger, no doubt. No surprise there. Demeter huddled up in the next room, where her nest of blankets was. She listened for any sound in the main room that might suggest Munk was coming back for more. But there wasn't any such noise. In fact, the only thing she heard was her own racing heartbeat in her ears and the sound of footsteps fading away. The black and gold queen breathed an immense sigh of relief. She was safe in her den for now. What had gotten into her? She had voluntarily nuzzled Munkustrap and she _enjoyed_ it. But Demeter was terrified of toms! Never before had her emotions been so conflicting, with love and fear battling it out in her head. It frightened her.


	23. Mungojerrie's Treasure

**A/N: I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter. That's all I'm going to say. There is some violence, vulgarity and blood. **

The next week was quite routine. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer would play with the kittens, and then chat with Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks in the evenings before Skimble left for the train station. They would mostly talk about 'Jerrie's background and morals, or what was left of them. The calico tom had begun building up his values now that he wasn't a criminal anymore. 'Teazer's father had begun seeing 'Jerrie as a suitable mate for his daughter by the end of the week. He had also caught up with his Teazer's past and in turn, she had been filled in on Skimble's and Jenny's. Their evenings would be filled with lively chatter and laughter as they each brought forth the happier moments of their lives. Some evenings would be more sombre as they explained a darker point.

After one such visit to 'Teazer's parents' den, Skimbleshanks stood up and padded over to 'Jerrie with an outstretched paw. The tiger-striped tom threw a confused glance at Jenny and 'Teazer, but they didn't offer as much of answer as he hoped as to what was going on. 'Teazer's mother had a smile on her face as usual, and his queenfriend looked just as perplexed as he did. 'Jerrie shrugged and took Skimble's paw. The orange tabby pulled him up so he was standing, and placed his other paw on the young tom's shoulder.

"I believe that will do, laddie. You seem like a respectable, loyal tom."Skimbleshanks declared in a proud voice.

Mungojerrie nodded, but he was still clueless as to what that actually meant. "Umm...Thank ya, Sah. But whot does this compliment mean?"He questioned in return.

The orange tabby laughed heartily and patted 'Jerrie's shoulder. He gestured towards his daughter who was still sitting in her chair. "It means I give you mine and Jenny's permission to become our daughter's mate. I believe that with all the things we've learned about each other this week that you will make an excellent mate for her. Jenny and I have also been talking about it and we would like to perform the traditional ceremony for you two when you see fit."He elucidated, smiling widely.

'Jerrie and 'Teazer were stunned for a minute. Jenny was smiling as much as Skimble was which offered the young calico pair some reassurance. Finally 'Jerrie sputtered out in a bewildered voice, "Th-thank ya, S-sah." He made no move to leave his spot, however. 'Teazer also appeared too shocked to get up from her chair.

Skimbleshanks nudged his soon-to-be son-in-law. "Gone on, Mungojerrie. Claim her with a kiss."He smiled bemusedly at the speechless calicos. He stepped aside for 'Jerrie and went to stand behind his mate's chair. He motioned his paw to 'Teazer again.

The tiger-striped tom suddenly shuddered as if he had just come out of a trance. He strode over to his queenfriend, who also managed to finally stand up. 'Jerrie smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His arm had fully healed during the week and he could make use of it now without any pain, but it was still considerably weaker than his left arm. 'Jerrie tilted his head and closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to 'Teazer's in a sweet, tender kiss and she returned it in full. She didn't hear the soft "aww" from her mother because she was completely focused on kissing 'Jerrie. When her tomfriend pulled away, they were both left panting bit. 'Jerrie retracted his arms from around 'Teazer and the calico queen untangled her fingers from 'Jerrie's headfur, which she had unconsciously tangled her fingers into during their kiss. He hadn't made out with her like that since the night at the church before 'Jerrie had gotten shot.

The two calicos nodded politely to Skimble and Jenny, who looked happier than ever. When they left the den, however, the cheerful mood immediately dampened. 'Teazer knew what was coming up next. Even though she was putting more faith in 'Jerrie like Jelly had suggested the previous week, she was still going to be worried sick about him. The calico tom stayed silent as they walked back to their den under the velvety night sky that had shimmering stars scattered all over it.

'Teazer noticed her tomfriend's silence, but didn't bother him. She knew he was readying his mind for the night ahead. When they stepped inside the den, 'Jerrie curled up beside his queenfriend in the nest of blankets that they shared. 'Teazer had come out of heat a few days ago, so he was now permitted to sleep beside her again. The tiger-striped tom tried to go to sleep as best as he could, but he just couldn't be pulled into the peaceful, dark world of slumber like he wanted to. He glanced over at 'Teazer. She was lying on her back next to him, brown eyes staring up at the ceiling of the den.

"Can't ge' ta sleep eithah, huh princess?"'Jerrie affirmed, propping himself up on his elbow.

The calico queen nodded and sighed, then turned her attention from the trash that made up the ceiling to 'Jerrie. Her eyes were full of worry and anxiety. "Tell moi 'bout ya plan, 'Jerrie."She requested quietly.

'Jerrie knew she wanted reassurance, so he nestled himself closer to her. He only had to tilt his head a little to speak directly into her ear. "Well, Oi'm goin' ta go back ta tha 'oideout an' cloimb through tha window inta tha barracks where we used ta sleep. Tha' way tha sentries can't spot moi. Then Oi'll ge' moiy object an' cloimb back out. Oi'll run back 'ere an' ya will foind moi sleepin' next ta ya in tha mornin' loike nothin' evah 'appened."He murmured in his most tender, reassuring tone. He was speaking very softly, like he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear, so his voice came out a bit husky. 'Teazer had closed her eyes while 'Jerrie was explaining and focused on nothing but his voice. It made her feel so serene. She was asleep before she knew it.

The tiger-striped tom smiled lovingly at his queenfriend when he had finished talking and heard her deep breathing. He let his eyes droop shut and decided a couple of hours of sleep couldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>'Jerrie awoke in the dead of night a few hours later. Everything was completely silent around him, except for the sound of 'Teazer's breathing and his own. He sat up slowly as he carefully observed his queenfriend so that he could make sure he wouldn't wake her up. 'Jerrie also noticed that her position had changed slightly while she had slept. Instead of both legs being straight when she had fallen asleep, one of them was bent so that her knee was pointing outwards. Her paws were at her sides now as opposed to being folded on her stomach before. This gave 'Jerrie an idea. He hadn't properly said good-bye to 'Teazer yet.<p>

The calico tom stepped soundlessly around his queenfriend so that he was crouching on her opposite side. He reached a paw out and traced 'Teazer's exposed inner thigh ever so lightly with his fingertips. She quivered and drew a sharp intake of air, but fell silent again. He smiled sadly as he leaned down and kissed her inner thigh.

_If Oi don' come back, Oi wonted ta be ya mate._

'Jerrie lifted his head and moved on to 'Teazer's torso. He stroked the length of it a few times, but she still didn't stir. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to her abdomen.

_If Oi don' come back, Oi wonted ta fathah ya kittens._

Lastly, the tiger-striped tom pecked his queenfriend softly on her lips.

_Nevah fo'ge' tha' Oi love ya, no mattah whot. G'bye Rumpleteazah._

That was as intimate a farewell as he could get, given the circumstances. 'Jerrie slunk soundlessly out of the den and into the chilly night. The first order of business was to get his belt back. He would most likely be doing some fighting, so he needed weapons. The calico tom crept down the path and stopped at the den he knew was Munkustrap's. He pushed the curtain that covered the entrance aside and stole inside.

'Jerrie glanced around to get his bearings. The den was the same as he remembered it from the time he and 'Teazer had dinner with Munk and Victoria. There was the wooden table off to one side of the den and the two nests of blankets on the other. He made note of the sleeping white queen in one of them. Victoria's father was absent, though. 'Jerrie figured he was probably patrolling. The calico tom scanned the den for his belt of weapons. He discovered it had been carelessly dumped in a corner by the table. 'Jerrie rolled his eyes at the treatment of his precious weapons and tip-toed over to pick the belt up, keeping a constant eye on Victoria all the while. He examined it with his night vision to see if everything was where it should be. Not a single thing was missing. 'Jerrie buckled it around his waist and felt as if he were adding on another ten pounds, but the belt actually weighed less than three.

"_Whot's tha mattah with moi? This used ta be as loight as a feathah! It's loike someone added a lead weight ta it o' somethin'!"_He thought to himself, feeling a bit nostalgic for his previous skills as a Specialist. The belt used to weigh nothing to him. Now it felt quite heavy. Was he becoming less fit because he wasn't training nearly as much as he had back at Macavity's? 'Jerrie pushed the thought aside and slunk out of the den. He walked quickly over to the fence beyond the TSE-1 car and vaulted himself over it. He landed on the other side without a sound.

'Jerrie knew the hideout was around seven blocks north from the Jellicle Junkyard, so he started jogging in that direction. When he had the warehouse in his sights he slowed to a walk. The calico tom had barely broken a sweat. He was glad his cardio wasn't affected by his lack of training. 'Jerrie stole down an alley beside a building that was adjacent to the warehouse, where he knew a way of getting under the catwalk so that the sentries couldn't see him sneaking around. He came to the end of the dank, dark backstreet and noticed it opened up to the right. He crept over to the alley's exit and stopped to scan his surroundings. The hideout was directly in front of him, he could see the corner of the brick wall. The problem was that between him and the safety of that wall was a good fifteen feet of open space, illuminated quite nicely by an overhanging streetlamp on the wall of the next building over. The calico tom groaned internally. He couldn't stick to the shadows and skirt around the lit area because he was at a corner where the warehouse ended and an abandoned factory made a nice, narrow alley that ran down the length of the hideout. He decided to risk it.

The tiger-striped tom backed up a few steps so he could gain some momentum and leap across the illuminated area as swiftly as possible. His effort succeeded and he was back in the shadows on the opposite side of the light. No sudden shouts were heard from above, and no alarms sounded. 'Jerrie stuck flat against the wall and side-stepped down the length of it. He figured that this was the East wall and the barracks windows were on the West wall. He would more than likely encounter ground patrol, and pulled a dagger from his belt just in case. When he reached the corner, he peeked out from it and instantly withdrew his head. A tom was walking down the narrow path with his back turned to him. Reluctantly, 'Jerrie ran up from behind and slit the tom's throat without a sound. He lowered the dead tom's body down to the ground and left it there.

This wall was shorter, so the calico tom didn't spend so much time creeping along it. When he got to the corner, he didn't need to glance around it for any henchcats; he could hear them, and their voices were getting louder. It sounded like there were two of them.

"Say Seth, what do you think of Pixie? Kinda cute, ain't she? She's been really sad ever since Rumpleteazer disappeared and I was wondering if I should make my move and cheer her up. What d'ya think?"One male voice spoke. 'Jerrie didn't recognize it, but he did know Seth. He was a good comrade of his. His heart sank at the thought of killing one of his friends.

That tom's question was never answered because 'Jerrie stepped out from around the corner and mercilessly slashed both toms across their necks, killing them instantly and noiselessly. Their corpses fell to the ground in a heap, which was quickly being surrounded by blood. The calico tom gingerly tip-toed around them while whispering in a sorrowful tone, "Sorreh Seth." He continued on and counted the windows above him. There were five in all: two for the cafeteria and three for the separate rooms of the barracks. All were dark. 'Jerrie remembered he had slept in the last room before the cafeteria, so he stopped under the third window and began scaling the wall, using only his hind and fore claws. It was hard work, but the brick provided ample footholds. When he reached the window, he made sure he had secure footholds and pried the window open just enough so that he could slip through. When that was done, he clung to the edge of the windowsill for a minute to catch his breath. His arms were burning, but he didn't care.

Suddenly his weaker right arm gave out and he slipped, but just managed to land on his feet and roll at the last second. 'Jerrie mentally cursed himself for making such a mistake at such a crucial moment. He froze in place on the floor and glanced about to see if he had woken anyone. Not one henchcat stirred, despite the noise he had just made. Sighing inwardly with relief, 'Jerrie got into a crouch and stealthily crawled over to his former bed, which he quickly discovered was occupied. By a queen, no less.

"_Oh, tha's jus' splendid. Now Oi'm goin' ta 'ave ta kill 'er if Oi wake 'er up. Shit...Bettah not wake 'er then."_The tiger-striped tom thought to himself. He rose from his crouch and leaned over the sleeping queen to reach the bricks on her other side. He searched for one that was jutting out from the wall a tiny bit. Finding it, 'Jerrie smirked as he attempted to pry it out from its place in the wall. It would not budge. He frowned. Digging his claws in to get a better grip, he braced himself and pulled harder. The brick slid out a few inches, and he was able to remove it. Setting the brick down beside him on the ground, he was completely focused on what was in the space where it had just been, and forgot about the sleeping queen that he wasn't supposed to wake. The tip of one of the shuriken that stuck out from its pocket on 'Jerrie's belt accidentally punctured the soft underbelly of the queen below him as he leaned over to retrieve the object at long last. He didn't notice her stir as he fingered the item inside the secret hiding spot.

A shriek suddenly pierced the silence from below him and 'Jerrie's paws immediately flew to cover the queen's mouth. He glanced around worriedly to see if he had woken anyone else. They were all still and silent, but something seemed wrong. For one, a tom in the next bed on his left had his eyes open, but he appeared to be frozen in place. Another queen on his right was rubbing her eyes with one paw, but she didn't seem to move either. 'Jerrie glanced at the queen below him. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear, but she was in the same state as the other two cats. 'Jerrie seemed to be the only one who wasn't immobile. What was going on?

"And here I thought that you had forgotten about returning for your mother's things! It's been a while, Mungojerrie. How is my goody two-shoes of an idiot brother, Munkustrap? You're with the Jellicles now, aren't you?"A voice none other than Macavity's sleazy one sounded from behind him. 'Jerrie cringed as his ears drooped in fear. Usually his former boss wouldn't scare him too much unless he was angry with him. Now that he was on Macavity's bad side, he was terrified out of his wits. He remained silent.

"What? Bird got your tongue, Mungojerrie? Don't think I don't know why you're here. Seth had informed me quite well of the little treasure you've been hiding all this time and what you intend to do with it. But then you had to go and murder him...Oh well. The point is you're not going to carry your intent out."The Hidden Paw continued, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Jerrie finally found his voice again and questioned quietly as he turned around to face Macavity, "Whoiy not?"

The ginger tom chuckled as he whipped a paw out and struck the younger tom across the face. 'Jerrie hissed in pain as he caressed his now bleeding cheek. "Why not? The answer is quite simple! You're not going to live to see the sunrise!"Macavity laughed as he roundhouse kicked 'Jerrie in his side. The calico tom cried out in pain as he felt one of his ribs crack. He skidded across the concrete floor and tried to stand up again, but his former boss drove his heel into his back, making him stay down.

"Hmm. You've gotten a little soft, but otherwise not much has changed in the past couple of weeks. It seems you've been keeping up with your training somewhat. You're still good for something..."Macavity trailed off, and fell silent as if he was thinking about what he was going to do next. "I know; I'll give you a proposition. If you come back to work with me, I won't kill you tonight. It will be just like old times. If you refuse, well I hope you've said good-bye to that lovely little queenfriend of yours."He offered with a malevolent smile.

This wasn't a very hard decision for the tiger-striped tom, but the deal sounded too good to be true. "Whot's tha catch?"Mungojerrie growled, wincing from the pain in his back and side. His fingers curled around the hilt of one of his throwing knives.

The Hidden Paw yanked 'Jerrie's head up by his headfur and leaned down to explain quietly in his ear, "You were always the smart and vigilant one, weren't you? If you work for me, I'll demote you and give you a desk job, naturally. If that queen of yours comes looking for you, I will force you to kill her. The upside is that you would keep yourself alive and relatively pain-free. How does that sound?"

"Loike bullshit!"'Jerrie spat, slashing at the ginger tom's ankle with his knife. He would rather die knowing it was for someone he loved than live a coward.

Macavity let go of the calico tom's headfur and evaded the foreseen attack, then lifted his heel, only to drive it into 'Jerrie's skull. He heard an agonized whimper escape 'Jerrie's lips and smiled again. He enjoyed others' pain. "How sad. You would die for love. Stupid tom. You knew love would cause a problem, but you went ahead and gave your foolish, young heart to a queen anyway, you weak, pathetic excuse for a criminal."He mock-sighed, and glanced down at 'Jerrie. He was still conscious. "Alright, I have other things I must attend to; raping queens namely, so let's make this pleasant and somewhat quick."The ginger tom chuckled as he kicked 'Jerrie hard in the stomach. The former Specialist groaned and clutched his torso, letting go of his weapon.

"Can you at least make this even a bit memorable? I want to know the Calico Criminal actually fought in his last battle, and didn't take hits like a queen."Macavity said as he grabbed the scruff of 'Jerrie's neck. The calico tom swiped at his opponent's paw, but to no avail. Macavity forced him to stand, and got into a fighting position. 'Jerrie threw a couple punches, but his head was still spinning from the ginger tom's previous blow and he couldn't see straight. He missed and stumbled forward, but then felt himself flying backwards and his left side with the cracked rib flared up in pain again, this time worse than the first.

The ginger tom shook his head in disappointment as he walked over to the fallen calico, who kicked out with his leg. Macavity saw it coming and easily dodged it, then decided to get creative and use magic. He was already using magic to freeze the room full of cats, but he could multitask. Letting some power flow to his paws, he delivered three consecutive bolts of magic to 'Jerrie's leg, hip, and shoulder. 'Jerrie felt like he had been zapped with a taser and yelped as a result of the sharp pains.

The beating continued on for what seemed like forever to 'Jerrie, with one blow after another. He tried to fight back, and landed a couple lucky kicks and punches, but his opponent was much too strong. The tiger-striped tom also made good use of his weapons, but The Hidden Paw just deflected them with magic, and then threw them right back, but in non-fatal areas. He wasn't sure how long Macavity had been beating him, but only one thing kept him from giving up and letting his former boss take his life away: Rumpleteazer. 'Jerrie was in too much pain to feel anymore by this point. He was numb to it. All he could think of was how worried 'Teazer would be if he wasn't there in the morning. She would be frightened, thinking that something bad had happened to him, and then she would-The feeling of Macavity's relentless punches and kicks suddenly stopped. Was it over, or was he preparing himself for another round?

"You're as good as dead. Here, I don't need this worthless crap of your mother's. I have too much money to be able to deal with as it is, I don't need to sell it. I'll do you the courtesy of throwing you outside so your rotting corpse doesn't stink up my hideout."The Hidden Paw declared and 'Jerrie felt something cold and hard hitting his face and dropping into his open paw.

'Jerrie glanced at it, and tried to focus on the red pearls that made up his mother's necklace. Wait, he didn't remember them being red. They were supposed to be white. It vaguely dawned on him that they were smeared with his own blood. Suddenly the concrete floor and barracks disappeared around him only to be replaced by the cracked pavement of the outside streets and the high brick walls of two buildings looming above him. The night sky and twinkling stars could be seen in the gap between the buildings. 'Jerrie was outside somewhere, in an alley. A foul smell entered his nose, but he didn't have to turn his head to know what it was. Macavity had disposed of him like trash, which is what he determined was creating that stench. He still felt the pearls in his paw, but as he shifted his head to look at them, an excruciating pain made itself known in the side of it as his head made contact with the pavement. 'Jerrie wanted to moan in agony, but it only came out as a barely audible whimper. His vision flickered and he began seeing stars that weren't the ones overhead in the sky. He yearned himself to stay conscious, but his body had other plans. His vision faded to black again and this time it stayed that way.


	24. Search and Rescue

**A/N: Sorry for the super long wait! I hate to keep readers waiting, but I have my reasons. Musical theatre performances take up a LOT of time. We did Xanadu this year, if anyone cares to know. I literally had no time to write. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for the time you guys spent waiting! Enjoy! There is some swearing and violence; you have been warned, so don't flame me.  
><strong>

Rumpleteazer awoke feeling a kittenish kind of hope in her heart. Today was the day Mungojerrie was going to propose to her! A smile crept across her face as she turned her head to see her mate-to-be sleeping beside her, just like he said he would. Her smile and any joy that came with it immediately vanished as the calico queen took in the sight of the empty space beside her. 'Jerrie wasn't there. 'Teazer's brow furrowed. Where was he? Was he waiting outside to surprise her? Her hopes rose at the concept. She sniffed the air, just to make sure her suspicion was correct. The calico tom's musky scent was stale and old, indicating that he hadn't been in the den for at least the entire night.

Now the doubt and worry began to strangle 'Teazer's hope significantly. 'Jerrie was gone, and he had been gone for quite a while. That could only mean one of two things: either he had decided to sleep in someone else's den for the night, probably planning something in regards to the proposal; or he had gotten injured during the heist at the hideout, and was not able to make it back. The calico queen didn't even want to entertain the thought of the latter reason. As Jenny had said last night: Mungojerrie was the Calico Criminal! He had stolen from Munkustrap, the Jellicle Protector. He had even fought said Jellicle Protector on a number of occasions. Surely he could steal from someone who he knew well and also how to avoid, like his former boss. No, 'Jerrie couldn't be hurt; he was too skilled at his job to let something like that happen.

'Teazer got up and walked out of the den with an optimistic mind. The sky was overcast and warned of imminent rain, but that didn't dampen her positive outlook. That stealthy tom was probably hiding somewhere, just waiting to surprise her. She thought about asking Munkustrap if he had seen 'Jerrie. The silver tabby had most likely been on patrol the previous night and hopefully had spotted some of her tomfriend's antics. Just her luck, the tabby in question was strolling down the path in her direction. He had Demeter walking beside him. The calico queen's heart rose as well as sank. She already knew Demeter was pregnant from the last time she saw her. There was going to be a new member of the tribe soon, but that member's father was a disreputable, insane maniac. She quickly made a choice not to mention the unborn kitten.

Munkustrap smiled kindly as 'Teazer walked up to him and Demeter. "Good morning Rumpleteazer. How are you today?"Munk greeted politely, dipping his head. Demeter's face appeared to light up at the sight of her friend and rescuer. She gave the calico queen a small smile as well.

"Oi'm foine, Sah. Well...so'ta. 'Ave ya seen Mungojerrie 'round at awll? 'E's seems ta 'ave disappeared on moi."'Teazer's tone went from cheerful to anxious, and the pair of adult cats kneaded their brows in confusion.

The silver tabby cocked his head. "Disappeared? That's odd...I saw him just last night around midnight while I was making my rounds with Admetus..."He trailed off, recalling the memories what 'Jerrie was doing.

'Teazer's eyes widened and the sense of desperation was plain in her voice as she exclaimed, "Realleh? Whot was 'e up ta? Where was 'e goin'? Did 'e come back?"

Munk placed his paws on the worried queen's shoulders as Demeter gave her friend a reassuring smile. "Whoa; easy there, 'Teazer. One question at a time, please. Now, if I remember correctly, your tomfriend hopped the fence and headed north. I didn't stop him, as it wasn't hard to figure out what he was doing. By the look of the weapons belt on him, I knew he was going back to the warehouse. I patrolled all night, but I'm reluctant to say I didn't see him return. That's all I know, Rumpleteazer."His explained firmly, but gravely. He hated himself for creating 'Teazer's reaction.

The calico queen looked to be in a state of shock. Her eyes had a vacant look to them, like she was staring past the silver tabby. After a few seconds of letting Munk's words fully sink in, her blank eyes took on a mixture of fear, sorrow, and desperation. They started glistening, and that's when Demeter decided to step in. She gathered her friend in a tight hug and stroked her back consolingly as 'Teazer began to sob.

"It'll be alright, Rumpleteazer. I'm sure Mungojerrie's just taking his time, that's all. He'll be back before you know it. Isn't that right, Munk?"The gold and black queen tried to sound as soothing as possible, but she didn't even convince herself, let alone her extremely worried friend. Dem knew that 'Jerrie was skilled as a criminal, but if he was going back to the hideout, he would more than likely run into Macavity. 'Jerrie's chances of surviving a one-on-one battle with _him_ weren't very high, and it translated into her voice. She gave Munk a meaningful glance, urging him to continue.

The silver tabby nodded in acknowledgment. "Yeah, I'm sure he's here somewhere. We'll find him, no need to be anxious. I'll send out a few search parties, on the double."Munk offered in a confidant tone.

'Teazer's sobs eased into sniffles as she glanced over her shoulder at the older tom. "Ya'd do tha' fo' us? Ya're a saint, Munkustrap. Oi'll volunteer ta look fo' 'Jerrie."She smiled slightly through her tears.

"No, I'm sorry, but you have to remain here. The Hidden Paw is obviously not after the Jellicles, or he would have sent his henchcats over here by now with 'Jerrie as ransom or some other threat. He's after you and your tomfriend. One of you missing is bad enough, we don't need both. I do not doubt your skills; I'm just doing this to keep you safe, Rumpleteazer. Please, stay here where we know where you are."Munkustrap shook his head with a small frown. 'Teazer pouted in disappointment, but she knew he was right. What if Macavity's spies caught her down in their territory? There would be no telling what they would do to her without 'Jerrie to help fend them off. Reluctantly, she agreed.

Demeter let go of the calico queen at this point while Munk bid them good-bye to go round up some cats for search parties. With the solution to her problem underway, 'Teazer calmed down considerably. She strolled with the black and gold queen, and a question came to mind. "Demetah, whot were ya doin' with Munk befo' Oi interrupted ya? It looked loike ya were goin' somewhere."She said, becoming a tad curious.

The black and gold queen remained relaxed and casual, a good sign that she was recovering at a good pace. "We were on our way to Coricopat and Tantomile's to find out the gender of my kitten. I'm almost on my third week of pregnancy, so I think the kit should be developed enough now. Munk wanted to be there with me, but I suppose he can wait to hear the verdict. He's been really kind and patient with me so far...It's been almost three weeks since I arrived, but he's been nothing but compassionate and tender. Nothing like _him_. Why is he being so nice to me, 'Teazer? It still baffles me. I'm just waiting for him to turn on me like his brother did...Did you know The Hidden Paw is Munk's brother?"She explained, the anxiety making itself known in her voice.

"_Tha'_ is verey 'ard ta believe. But now tha' Oi think 'bout it, they do 'ave a similah build...Onleh it looks a whole lot bettah on Munk. 'Is brothah also 'ad a bit o' a stroiped coat, but t'was not realleh noticeable with tha' ugley fur o' 'is. Hmm...Maybeh 'e's bein' so koind an' attentive ta ya 'cause 'e 'as feelin's fo' ya, loike ya do fo' 'im? Oi 'aven' seen aneh othah toms tha' pay as much attention ta ya as Munkustrap does. Who ah' Coricopat an' Tantomoile?"The calico queen cocked her head, wondering how in Heaviside two cats can determine something like the gender of an unborn kitten. They had to be Conjurers, like Mistofelees and Macavity.

Demeter snorted a bit, clearly in denial. "Yeah, right. Who would love a paranoid, pregnant nutcase like me? I won't be able to trust toms ever again, not after what I've lived through the past two years. I can barely convince myself to not run off screaming whenever Munk asks me to take a walk with him. I seriously doubt he thinks of me as something more than a charity case. I'm his friend, but I can tell he pities me."She sneered at herself, while 'Teazer shook her head. Demeter obviously needed some confidence in herself, and a tom who would be willing to help her recover. Dem already had a solution to the second problem, now she just needed to see that solution and get a boost of self-esteem.

'Teazer took a few moments to come up with a reply. "Per'aps it's toime ya do staht trustin' toms more. Oi'm sure ya'll recovah twoice as fast if someone's boiy ya soide 'elpin' ya face tha verey thin' ya're afraid of. Plus, would it be fair ta ya kitten if it grows up without a fathah? Would it be fair ta ya if there's no one ta 'elp share tha responsibilities o' raisin' ya kit?"She fell silent as she let Demeter ponder her words. Soon they had stopped at an inconspicuous den with a dark blue, thick curtain covering the entrance. It had gold dots all over it, resembling stars.

The black and gold queen didn't answer as she went to knock, but someone pushed the curtain aside before she could lay a paw on the wall. This cat was a black, white, and orange tom with very short fur. It looked like he was striped, but 'Teazer quickly discovered that the pattern was really patches that resembled stripes.

"Please, come in. We've been expecting you."The tom spoke in a low, smooth tone; not unlike velvet. He gave off a mysterious aura, but it was also slightly mystical. 'Teazer wondered how he knew they were coming without even hearing them knock.

Demeter smiled at the tom and stepped inside. The calico queen followed. When she had gotten inside, she stopped. The den was furnished like the others, with a nest in one corner, a table in the middle, and a considerably tall bookshelf against the back wall. What she found most interesting was that the bookshelf was crammed with all sorts of books and even scrolls. Not a book or scroll was lying on the floor, contrary to the organized mess on the shelves at the far wall. The walls were covered with charts and maps of every kind. 'Teazer had no idea what was on them, but it didn't look like geography. A queen that appeared to be the tom's twin suddenly appeared out of nowhere beside him as 'Teazer's gaze returned to the tom again. When did she get there?

"You must be-"The tri-coloured tom started.

"Rumpleteazer. Pleased to meet you. I'm Tantomile-"The queen, Tantomile, continued seamlessly.

"-and my name is Coricopat. We're psychic twins."

'Teazer merely stared at the pair of identical cats for a couple of seconds before collecting herself and smiling, "Tha's _awesome_! Tha way ya talk, it's so cool! So ya can read moinds an' stuff?"

Coricopat and Tantomile smirked simultaneously, pleased with the newcomer.

"Yes, in a nutshell, we can read minds, see the future -"The queen of the pair began.

"-read emotions, perform some magic, and communicate telepathically with each other."

The calico queen was even more fascinated by that, but the psychic twins didn't bother to entertain her anymore because they had work they had to attend to.

"Demeter, would you please sit? We're-"Coricopat gestured to a chair, synchronizing the motion with his sister.

"-going to perform the test. You can watch, Rumpleteazer."

The black and gold queen smiled as she sat down in one of the plastic chairs by the table. 'Teazer gave them some room and stood by the wall. She had no idea how one even went about doing this type of test. Tantomile crouched in front of Demeter, while placing one paw on her abdomen and reaching the other out to Coricopat. Her brother took it and furrowed his brow as his sibling did the same. The black and gold queen relaxed on the chair and waited patiently for the result. The twins remained frozen in place for a few minutes as complete silence enveloped the den.

Finally, Tantomile and Coricopat opened their eyes and the former stood up from her crouch. They both hugged their black and gold friend as they announced in unison, "You're going to have a queen!"

Demeter grinned and returned the hug, squealing with happiness. She had always wanted a queen! The twins released Demeter and she stood up to hug 'Teazer, too.

"Congrats, Demetah! Do ya 'ave a name?"The calico queen smiled. Demeter nodded, but didn't give a verbal answer. 'Teazer remembered Jenny telling her once that it was tradition not to reveal the kitten's name until they were born, and only talk about the name with family.

The black and gold queen turned around to face the cheerful twins. "Thanks so much, you two! This really made my day. See you later!"She said happily.

"Our pleasure, Dem."Coricopat and Tantomile chorused.

Demeter and 'Teazer nodded in acknowledgment and headed out to spread the news.

* * *

><p>By noon, Munkstrap had managed to get together three pairs of cats for search parties. They were reluctant to look for someone they barely knew, let alone had a positive opinion of, but they were willing to help a tribe member out. These pairs consisted of Alonzo and Plato, Admetus and Bombalurina, and Coricopat and Tantomile. Munk assigned them each a designated area to search in.<p>

"Alright, try to be back before that rain hits. We don't need sick cats as well as injured ones. Plus, I doubt any of you want to get wet. If anyone gets caught by Macavity's henchcats, try to run or fight your way out, if you can. Good luck everyone."The silver tabby concluded his explanation and the six cats nodded. They walked out of the junkyard gate and spread out quickly, not wanting to waste a minute of precious time. Alonzo and Plato went north towards the hideout, Coricopat and Tantomile headed east to search backstreets and parks in that direction, and Admetus and Bomba searched the alleys in an abandoned neighbourhood to the north-west.

An hour passed, then two. Alonzo and Plato took their time inspecting every alley they could, but the search was proving fruitless. Mungojerrie seemed to have gone up and disappeared.

Plato let out a prolonged, heavy sigh. "Remind who we're looking for again, 'Lonzy? I barely even know what the tom looks like. I've only seen him once or twice."He broke the silence that had settled between them. "He's a red calico, right?"The russet tom pursed his lips, trying to remember.

Alonzo shook his head. "No, Mungojerrie's an orange calico. He kind of has a pattern like Munk does down his back. I know this is really boring and seemingly pointless, but we can't give up now. Mungojerrie's got a queenfriend that's tearing her headfur out worrying about him. We're doing this for them, remember that."He encouraged in a firm voice. The red and white tom beside him nodded, but his face contorted into a sneer once the memories of the calico tom came back to him.

"Wait, wasn't Mungojerrie the one who caused us a bit of trouble with Macavity's henchcats a couple weeks back? I swear they terrorized the whole Junkyard that night. We're looking for a troublemaker and ex-criminal? I don't know, Alonzo. It doesn't seem worth it to me. What if he attracts more of The Hidden Paw's goons? You know we don't have much experience in combat. How will we handle the henchcats a second time without Munk?"Plato pondered with a resentful expression. Since that night with the attack by the henchcats, he had developed a negative opinion of Mungojerrie. He tolerated the calico tom, but he didn't like him one bit. Why should he be looking for someone who was just bad news?

The black and white tom fell silent for a moment. He too remembered the fright of the attack, even if it was small. He never wanted to tangle with enemies like that ever again. "I know what you mean, but as I said, we're not doing this for ourselves. We're trying to save a couple that love each other. Think of me and Cass. If I went missing, wouldn't you want to help her look for me?"He questioned. The realization dawned in Plato's eyes, and the russet tom nodded fervently. Alonzo smiled. "This is exactly the same thing, except with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer."He said, and there were no more complaints from Plato. They forged on, thoroughly scanning every alley.

* * *

><p>Mungojerrie drifted in and out of agony-filled consciousness and unconsciousness plagued with memories of the fight with Macavity. How long had he been lying in that alley, clinging to the tiny shred of life that he had left in him? He didn't know. From the corner of his only eye that was still capable of sight, 'Jerrie could determine with his hazy, blurred vision the sky was a miserable smoky gray. It was going to rain soon. Was anyone even looking for him? Did they think he was dead? 'Jerrie wouldn't be surprised if they did. His weary mind faded into unconsciousness again.<p>

Next thing he became aware of was footsteps and voices far off in the distance, but they were really coming from the mouth of the alley. It sounded like two toms. 'Jerrie didn't have the motivation to open the eye that wasn't bruised see who was there; it probably wouldn't do him any good anyway since his vision was practically useless at the moment. They were probably just passing by, so who cared? Not him.

"Who do you think that is, Gingy? Is he dead?"One faint voice asked in a slightly high voice. He sounded young, like a tom just barely out of adolescence.

The other, deeper voice answered, "Looks like it. He's not moving. I don't even know if that poor chap is tabby or calico. I've never seen so much blood on a cat before. Hey, what's that thing in his paw? It looks shiny and pretty."This tom sounded significantly older. The father or older brother, perhaps?

A sense of protectiveness lit up in 'Jerrie mind. He was still clutching the pearl necklace in his paw, his tight grip on it never relaxed. They weren't going to loot him if he had anything to do with it. The footsteps became more distinct and louder. The two toms were close.

The tom with the higher voice suddenly exclaimed, "He's got a pearl necklace! It looks real, too. You don't get that kind of shine with fake ones. I wonder how much it would be worth...?"The tom's voice was dripping with desire. 'Jerrie wanted to hiss and scare them off, but his throat was dry and tight from dehydration. Unbeknownst to the two thieves, 'Jerrie forced himself to gather what little strength he had to grasp the hilt of one of the throwing knives on his belt.

The tiger-striped tom felt a strong tugging on his arm, the one that held his piece of jewellery. One of the toms was trying to pry it from his paw, but he only tightened his grip on the pearls.

"He won't let go, Gingy! Maybe he's not dead?"The high-pitched tom stated the obvious. 'Jerrie heard his partner sigh in frustration.

"Idiot, of course he's dead! No one can survive injuries like this! Here, let me try."The tom declared as Gingy said gruffly. He roughly pushed the younger tom aside and took his place. Pressing his hind claws into 'Jerrie's wrist, he put his weight on that foot and used the other to mercilessly kick 'Jerrie hard in his ribs a few times. The injured tom's left side seared with pain as his already broken ribs were beaten again. He instinctively drew the knife out of its pocket and blindly slashed at his opponent's ankles. He felt the blade sink into something soft and the resulting yowl from above him indicated that he had hit his target. The thief stopped kicking 'Jerrie and removed his claws from his wrist.

"You're gonna pay for that, you fucking son of a whore! You weren't dead before, but you sure as shit are now!"The tom with the deeper voice cursed profusely as he dug his knee into 'Jerrie's stomach slugged him across the jaw repeatedly. The calico tom yelped and tried to stab at his attacker again, but he found that he couldn't move his arm with the throwing knife. He felt a pressure on it; somebody was holding it down. 'Jerrie didn't dare let go of the pearls in his other paw to get another weapon, they were much too precious. He endured the punches and whimpered inaudibly after each one.

Suddenly the tiger-striped tom heard distant shouting and more footsteps that were quickly getting louder. _"Fan-frickin'-tastic. Is tha' tha rest o' tha gang comin' ta help out?"_He thought sarcastically, but he quickly changed his opinion as the blows of pain ceased and the sound of a skirmish ensued around him. He could vaguely recognize the angry voices that were shouting to someone to "get lost" and "leave that tom alone". 'Jerrie was more focused on his agony and curled into a ball as best as he could while trying to ease his writhing. He didn't bother trying to match voice to name. The noise around him faded and the sound of footsteps rapidly receding was made known to his ears. Then came a low, concerned voice somewhere off to his left.

"Hey, Mungojerrie. Those toms aren't going to bother you anymore. We'll get you back to the Junkyard, alright? Rumpleteazer's worried sick about you."'Jerrie had heard that voice before. He figured out it was Alonzo. So somebody _was_ looking for him. But who was "we"? He didn't hear anyone else but the patched tom.

'Jerrie heard another male voice that he didn't find familiar scoff on his right. "Lonzy, are you sure he can even hear you? He's barely breathing. Can he even make it back to the Junkyard with us carrying him?"The other voice questioned uncertainly. The calico tom still had no idea who was speaking.

"Of course he can hear me, Plato! See how his ear's cocked towards us when we talk? As for making it back alive, I have some motivation for him. 'Jerrie, when you get back to the Junkyard and return to a stable enough condition, I guarantee Rumpleteazer is going to kiss you until you're numb. Plus, if you die now, you're never going to make her your mate and someone else will. I hear Plato here has an eye on her."Alonzo chuckled, and ribbed the russet tom before he could open his mouth to protest. Plato quickly caught on to his friend's "motivation" and remained silent. It seemed to work, because 'Jerrie gave a weak warning hiss right after he said it.

"_Screw Plato, 'Teazah's moine. 'E won't touch 'er so long as Oi'm at least within an inch o' moiy loife."_The tiger-striped tom confirmed adamantly in his head. He felt the hard ground vanish beneath him and he registered that the two toms were carrying him. 'Jerrie didn't bother staying awake for the trip back home.

* * *

><p>Rumpleteazer got up from her chair and began pacing the length of her mother's den once again. The search parties have been gone for a good three hours by this point, and it was going to rain any minute, by the look of the heavily shaded clouds in the sky outside.<p>

Jennyanydots set her knitting down again on her lap to urge her daughter to sit back down and calm herself. "I'm positive they'll be back soon with 'Jerrie, hon'. It takes time to carry a grown tom several blocks. You have nothing to worry about!"She said soothingly. Jenny felt like a broken record player; she had been saying the same consoling words to her daughter for what felt like the thousandth time.

The young calico queen wrung her paws as her pacing quickened. "Oi can't 'elp it! This nevah 'appens with 'Jerrie; 'e's too good ta le' someone loike Macavity beat 'im! Oi don' know whot Oi'd do without 'im, Mum! 'E's awll Oi've got 'soides ya an' Dad!"'Teazer wailed as sobs racked her shoulders and tears resumed their path down her cheeks. Jenny put her knitting on her chair as she stood up and wrapped her arms around her daughter in another hug. She swayed from side to side, gently rocking her daughter and stroking her back to soothe her. Both queens picked their heads up as Alonzo and Plato entered the den unannounced, carrying Mungojerrie.

At least when 'Teazer had cleaned 'Jerrie's wounds after he had gotten mauled by a pollicle it had been dark and she had been half-asleep, so she never saw the true extent of his injuries. Now it was mid afternoon and the sun illuminated the den quite nicely. She could take in every yellow, purple, and black bruise on the calico tom's body, and there was an abundance of them. 'Teazer could see the numerous open gashes marring his handsome calico fur, and dried blood from both them and partially healed ones coated most of what wasn't lacerated or severely bruised. She suddenly felt faint as Jenny let go of her to tend to 'Jerrie as she directed Alonzo and Plato to set their patient on the table. Unconsciousness would have been welcoming at this point for the calico queen; it was heart-wrenching to see her tomfriend in this condition. Nevertheless, she carried out the tasks that her mother commanded her to do in a robotic manner. She felt numb and disconnected from reality as she helped Jenny, Alonzo, and Plato press clean rags to 'Jerrie's open wounds to stop the bleeding. 'Teazer only paid attention to what her mother was telling her to do and 'Jerrie's hisses and whimpering. Everything else was blocked out.

At one point, Rumpleteazer noticed her mother gingerly handling a piece of jewllery and smiling as she set it aside somewhere, but the calico queen barely paid any attention to it. It didn't even occur to her a couple of hours later when it had gotten much quieter that Jenny had allowed Alonzo and Plato to leave. 'Teazer caught something about "the situation being under control", but she was too tired from the stress and monotonous wound-treating to care. She felt a pair of paws on her shoulders and glanced up to see her mother's exhausted smile.

"Mungojerrie will be fine, sweetie. We've got him almost all wrapped up and that cut you're dabbing has stopped bleeding. I'll wrap it up for you so you can take a break, okay? It's dinnertime, so you must be starving. Your father has prepared dinner and it's getting cold. Go on; I'll finish up."Jenny offered as she gently took the bloodied rag from 'Teazer's paw and pointed towards the designated eating area, which was a circle of chairs off to the side of the den. Skimble was holding a plate out to his daughter with spiced rat on it and had an empty dish on his lap. He was currently chewing on the last of his meal.

'Teazer only realized how famished she was when the aroma of cooked rat meat wafted by her nose. Without replying, she stood up and listlessly walked over to the make-shift dinner area. She took the plate offered by Skimble and devoured any food that was on it. She was sure it was delicious, but 'Teazer tasted nothing at the moment. When the calico queen was finished, she took a chair and went back to her station at 'Jerrie's side. Jenny was about to send her away to the nest of blankets to get a well-deserved nap, but a stern look from her mate made her hold her tongue. She merely observed her daughter as 'Teazer settled her head in the crook of 'Jerrie's arm on his right side and closed her eyes, nestling her head against a rare uninjured spot on his ribs. It had only occurred now to the calico queen that it was raining outside, and the gentle pitter-patter of raindrops sounded like a tranquil lullaby.

Jenny smiled as 'Teazer's breathing became deep and even; she had fallen asleep within minutes. Silently getting up, the older queen retrieved two blankets from her nest and draped one around her daughter's shoulders and the other over 'Jerrie, making sure to leave his arms uncovered. Kissing the top of 'Teazer's head, she went back to wrapping 'Jerrie's left arm with gauze and listening to the gentle music of the rain fill the placid silence in the den.


	25. Awakening

**A/N: The updates should be more frequent now that musical theater is done. I originally had this planned to be done by Wednesday or so of this week, but alas school kept me from working on this. Enjoy!**

Rumpleteazer's eyes blinked open and the first thing she noticed was an uncomfortable soreness all over her body. She winced as she lifted her neck, and glanced at the ruffled spot on 'Jerrie's side where her head had just been. Had her neck been in that twisted position to the side all night long? The pain in it provided more than enough proof. 'Teazer arched her back, which had been slouched in Jenny's wooden chair the whole night, and leaned back in it to relax her spine. She rubbed her legs against each other and rotated her ankles to get her circulation flowing again. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and glancing at her tomfriend, the calico queen discovered to her disappointment that he was still out cold. 'Jerrie hadn't moved an inch the entire night, it seemed.

A draft of cold air suddenly enveloped her body and 'Teazer shivered. She whipped her head around to search for the sudden cause for loss of heat. A blanket lay in a crumpled heap behind her chair. Sighing quietly to herself, she stood up and retrieved it, wrapping the thick material around herself again. After dancing on the spot for a few seconds to warm her cold body up again, the calico queen finally took notice that everything around her was silent and still. She scanned the den for movement, but only found her parents comfortably curled around each other in their nest at the opposite end of the dwelling. Observing them for a few minutes, she couldn't help but smile. 'Teazer felt like she was the parent, watching her offspring and their mate sleep together without them being aware of it.

The calico queen turned her head to look at 'Jerrie again and her smile faded. She missed and pined for the sensation of her tomfriend's muscular arms around her, and his warm, slightly smoky-smelling breath making her whiskers twitch. That smoky aroma was diminishing now that 'Jerrie had no choice but to quit smoking, so she guessed that was a good thing. She would miss the smell, though. 'Teazer sat down again on her chair as she pondered her tomfriend's less attractive habits. Quitting smoking protected him from a whole host of health problems, as she had learned from the numerous discarded cigarette packs thrown out on the street, which advertised quite nicely on the dangers of their contents. The calico queen understood what "lung disease" was and that smoking could shorten a cat's life span, but she had no idea what "lung cancer" and "diabetes" were. She assumed they were both bad things.

From what she had gathered at the hideout, Mungojerrie definitely drank alcohol and possibly did drugs. He had hinted that he had been a druggie, but 'Teazer had no idea if he was completely sober or not. She didn't know what he did those nights when he was out late with his buddies. As for alcohol, 'Jerrie didn't show signs of being an alcoholic, but she knew he liked beer. That didn't concern her, as long as he didn't get drunk and hurt someone, whether it be himself or another cat, or didn't drink on a regular basis. 'Teazer also had all too much evidence regarding her tomfriend's criminal habits. He had killed cats, stolen things, maybe even raped a queen or two. Any other queen would have ran for her life had she known these things about 'Jerrie, but for some reason common sense eluded 'Teazer when she had started this relationship with the calico tom. She smiled at all the progress she had made with 'Jerrie by sticking with him and refusing to give up and flee.

Mungojerrie was now leaving his criminal record behind. He was a much different tom now than he was a month and a half ago. 'Teazer had dissolved 'Jerrie's veneer of being a dangerous, heartless criminal simply by showing that someone did care about him; that someone was willing to love him, even if he didn't want that in the first place. Love had destroyed the lie 'Jerrie had been living all these years and left nothing but his true self: a courageous, faithful, loving, redeemed tom.

A rustling sound behind the calico queen startled her from her musings. She turned around in her chair to see her mother standing up and stretching with a yawn. Jenny smiled a tacit good morning because Skimble was still asleep. 'Jerrie was in a state of deep unconsciousness, so it didn't matter if anyone talked or not; he most likely wouldn't be able to hear them at this point. The older queen stepped out of the den to catch some breakfast. 'Teazer was left to her own devices for a few minutes again. Having nothing else to do, she let her eyes roam over what wasn't covered on 'Jerrie's body. His handsome facial features were rendered less so by three healing gashes running down his right cheek and numerous yellowing bruises around his jaw. 'Teazer also managed to catch sight of a larger purple bruise on the left side of 'Jerrie's head, around his temple. She shuddered at the thought of how terrible a headache he would develop when he woke up.

Jenny came in with four mice and set them in a pot on the stove that she filled with water. She turned the stove on, and the aroma of mouse soon filled the den, making 'Teazer's mouth water. "When's breakfast goin' ta be readeh?"'Teazer whispered quietly.

"In about a half-hour, honey. Mouse takes a while to cook. We're having porridge this morning, your father's favourite."The calico queen's mother replied. She strode over to 'Jerrie and sat down in a chair opposite 'Teazer, where she had been last night. Jenny gingerly folded back the blanket covering 'Jerrie's left arm to reveal a blood-stained bandage around his upper arm. "Want to help me change 'Jerrie's dressings, 'Teazer?"She asked absentmindedly, more focused on unwrapping the gauze. Her daughter nodded and fetched more gauze from a basket on the bookshelf. She came back and began working on a particularly sensitive area on the tiger-striped tom's right shoulder. 'Teazer paid careful attention to her tomfriend's winces and tensing, and eased the pressure created by the tight gauze on the wound accordingly.

About half-an-hour later the mouse porridge was ready and all of 'Jerrie's bandages had been changed. Jenny had woken Skimble up and the family was sitting in the dinner area with bowls containing their breakfast in their paws.

There was mostly comfortable silence until 'Teazer asked a question directed at Jenny, "When do ya think 'Jerrie'll wake up?"Her tone was laced with hope, but also longing.

'Teazer's mother hesitated and exchanged glances with her mate. She averted her gaze for a moment to think, and then replied curtly, "It could be another day, maybe more, perhaps less. His injuries were mostly minor, but there were a lot of them."

The calico queen nodded and then asked again, "Were there aneh major ones?"'Teazer sounded detached and distant as she swirled her porridge with particular disinterest.

Jenny bit her lip to bide her time again. She shifted in her seat a little, clearly reluctant to cause any unnecessary anxiety for her daughter. The older queen was debating with herself as to whether or not she should tell. The tense silence wore on for a few minutes, and finally Jenny decided that she shouldn't keep the truth from 'Teazer. "Yes...'Jerrie has two broken ribs on his left side, a concussion, and second-degree burns on his left leg, hip, and shoulder. They should all heal nicely by the time the Jellicle Ball rolls around, though. He'll be able to dance in it, no doubt about that."She smiled confidently.

A new light came into 'Teazer's eyes at the mention of the Jellicle Ball. Victoria had told her about it, but there she hadn't put too much detail into it. "So do 'Jerrie an' Oi 'ave ta learn awll these songs an' dances fo' tha Bawll in three months? Do we ge' ta do ah' own thing?"She queried, her voice taking on a hint of uncertainty.

The yellow and orange queen nodded in reply, and 'Teazer grew even more worried. "Realleh? We 'ave ta sing a duet? Oi'm a terrible dancah, le' alone singah. Is it mandatory ta pahticipate?"She whined slightly. 'Teazer wasn't self-conscious when singing by herself, but she was when she had to sing in front of other cats. Dancing was something she had never really gotten a chance to do, since she was too busy "surviving" and not "living" as 'Jerrie had put it.

"You'll have a blast, don't worry! We'll all be more than happy to help you with your dancing! You don't have to sing a duet if you don't want to or a solo either. It's just a bit of a tradition for every new member of the tribe to sing either a duet or solo. We'll all be helping each other out with learning the songs and dances, but most of it is impulse. You'll feel it, and if you're a Jellicle, you'll have no problem with that."Skimbleshanks explained for his mate, grinning encouragement. This seemed to lighten 'Teazer's mood a bit and she returned the smile.

The calico queen became more curious after her doubts about the Ball had been eased. "Do ya 'ave ya own song, Dad? Mum?"She inquired, now immensely interested in the subject.

Both her parents nodded and 'Teazer's face brightened. "I have a song called the Gumbie Cat and your father has a song called Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat. They're both sung by the whole tribe, but their focus is me and Skimble, respectively. I'm working on a tap number for everyone and Skimble...well you have a hefty amount of props to gather up, don't you?"Jenny giggled, turning the attention to the orange tabby.

Jenny's mate was silent for a minute as he seemed to contemplate something. Finally he spoke in a lower tone, "'Teazer, your biological mother made that song up for me when we were still together and long before we discovered we were going to have you. I wouldn't be surprised if she taught it to you as well. I'd just thought you'd like to know the original composer, is all. Would either of you fine lassies like to help with the props? I've got a whole list in my head."Skimble offered on a cheerier note after the melancholy moment. 'Teazer nodded once, smiling with pride at the new fact she had just learned, while Jenny waved a paw and shook her head no. Her mate and daughter shot questioning glances at her.

"For the moment I'm much too busy with my own number, my nursing, and don't forget kitten-sitting. Jelly can't do all of it, or it will drive her nuts. She's getting on in years and it's becoming harder for her to keep up, you know? Then she's got Gus, Pounce, and Tumble on top of that. I'd love to help, but I'm a bit bogged down right now."Jenny elucidated with a sad smile, and Skimble put a paw on her shoulder, indicating he understood. The older tom got up and collected the bowls and spoons, then proceeded to wash them in the wash basin with a clean rag and some soap remnants.

Having nothing else to do, 'Teazer walked back over to her rightful place beside 'Jerrie and put her head in the crook of his right arm again, looking up at his face, which twitched and winced with what she knew was pain every now and again. She didn't know what she gained from watching 'Jerrie like this, hoping for everything but at the same time expecting nothing, but the calico queen just felt like she couldn't leave his side. She felt a paw at her back, and reluctantly averted her eyes from her tomfriend to see her mother bending down to her level beside her.

"Would you like to go outside and play with the kits or find Victoria? There's not much we can do for 'Jerrie except wait. I'm sure Jelly would be glad to get a bit of help, don't you think?"Jenny suggested as she gently took 'Teazer's paw in hers. Her daughter's brown eyes flickered uncertainly from 'Jerrie to her mother a few times, and then she sighed quietly and let Jenny help her up.

'Teazer walked outside and breathed in the refreshing air as she smiled at the fact that it was sunny and pleasant, not rainy and miserable. The only evidence that it had ever rained was the multitude of tiny puddles around her along the path, and the drip-dripping of little waterfalls high up on some of the trash piles. She felt bad that 'Jerrie was missing all of this fresh, cleansed earth and sky. There was also no one to splash water at...'Teazer shrugged to herself and set off to find Victoria.

* * *

><p>Demeter roused herself at noon, feeling restored and rested from a good night's sleep. Her slumber was plagued less and less with nightmares of Macavity now, and she didn't wake up screaming in the dead of night as much now. It happened occasionally, but not nearly as often as when she first got back. The black and gold queen stretched and made her way over to the main room, where Bomba was sitting at the table sipping a mug of tea while reading a worn-out book with one half of its pages missing. Demeter also took notice of a pair of grilled mice on a plate with a small note beside them. Steam was still rising from the dish, which meant it had been made very recently.<p>

"Who made this, Bomba? It looks delicious, and I know you're hopeless as a gourmet cook."Dem smiled as she sat down and grabbed a bent fork from the bouquet of them in a mug in the middle of the table. She stared at the dish for a moment. Grilled mouse was her absolute favourite. It looked almost too good to eat. Almost. She began delicately picking apart the meat from the bones and eating it. Just like Demeter hated fish bones, she hated rodent bones, too. A pollicle she was _not_.

The scarlet queen smirked as she observed her sister surgically remove the mouse meat from its skeletal attachments and commented a bit aloofly, "Dunno. What's that piece of paper say?"She appeared to have brushed off the remark about her cooking. She may not have been the equivalent of a human chef, but she could cook decently.

Demeter's attention got diverted from teasing her sister to the small note where her free paw was resting on the table. It was written with black ink, in elegant cursive. Picking it up, she read out loud, "Don't touch this, Bomba. I was in the area and thought I'd cook up breakfast for two, hope you enjoy it. –Munk. P.S. I meant Dem and her kitten. I'd also like the plate back, its mine."

There was a moment of silence as a wide grin crept across the black and gold queen's face. She set the note down carefully and continued eating her breakfast. A single tear slid down her cheek as she put her fork down, with nothing but a pile of tiny bones on her plate.

"Why are you sad? The tom made you _breakfast_, for Bast's sake! If I were you, I'd go find Munk right now, say thank you, and kiss him! Actually yeah, go do that, I'll clean the plate so you can return it."Bomba exclaimed with utmost confidence. She reached across the table, picked up the empty plate, and proceeded to the small tub of water in the corner.

Dem tensed at the sound of Munk's name and the word "kiss" in the same phrase. Anymore tears that would have fallen after the first one didn't dare. "I'm not sad, I'm really happy. No tom has ever shown that they cared about me enough to go to the trouble of hunting and preparing food for me. I thought all of them just wanted to cause harm to me...This is just so new and it's a bit overwhelming, that's all."She mumbled quietly as she watched Bomba dump the bones in a bin with all their other garbage and scrub the plate, along with her finished cup of tea.

Her sister didn't turn around to look at her as she spoke, "That's great, Dem. You're finally learning that not all toms are out to get you. Here, the plate's done."She said with a hint of sarcasm and she handed the clean plate to Dem, who took it gingerly in her paws and went to search for Munk.

She found the silver tabby conversing with Alonzo and Mistofelees at the mouth to the center clearing. It was her first instinct to hide behind the pile of trash beside her and hope they didn't notice her, but Dem fought the urge to make herself disappear. Instead she took a few deep breaths and walked cautiously towards the trio of toms. _"You can do this Demeter; they're just your friends, who happen to be toms. They won't hurt you, they won't hurt you..."_The skittish queen kept repeating that to herself as she got closer. Now she was mere feet away from the three.

Misto was the first one to notice Demeter, as Munk had his back to her and Alonzo could only see her with his peripheral vision. The tuxedoed tom merely smiled politely, and 'Lonzy pointed her out to Munkustrap as he raised his arm to give her a friendly wave. Demeter stopped dead, froze for a millisecond, and then darted into a small gap between two trash piles, curling herself into a ball as best as she could, paws up to shield her face. Macavity had always began his beatings with raising his paw high to have it gather the most force to strike her wherever he pleased.

The black and gold queen heard an aggravated sigh, most likely Munkustrap's, and Alonzo exclaim in a confused voice, "What did I do?" She could imagine Misto rolling his eyes and vanishing in a puff of smoke to avoid being seen with a tom who had just made a huge mistake in front of Munk with a queen said tom liked.

"Alonzo?"Demeter heard the voice of the silver tabby. It had a hard edge to it, the closest she had ever heard him get to being angry with someone. She tensed even more in her tiny hiding spot.

"Yeah?"The patched tom replied slowly. He sounded like a guilty kitten.

"Dismissed."Munk commanded tersely. His no-nonsense voice wasn't unlike Macavity's right now. It appeared the black-striped tom had more in common with his lunatic brother than she had first thought. He had the same build as Macavity, possibly the same coat pattern, and now he had the same voice. It made Demeter's blood run cold.

"Yes, Sir."Alonzo replied submissively, his tone laden with regret as he at last understood what he had done. The black and gold queen heard footsteps fading away as well as some becoming louder. She spotted out of the corner of her eye a black-tipped silver foot and the point of a silver knee. Munk was near the entrance to her hiding spot. Demeter squeezed her eyes shut tighter and let out a soft whimper.

There was silence for a moment before a calming voice reached Dem's ears. This wasn't Macavity's, it was Munkustrap's. All traces of it resembling his brother's had vanished. "Sorry about that, Dem. Alonzo didn't know. He's gone, and so is Misto. Please come out, you'll always be safe here. There's no need to hide away."Munk's tone was as soothing as he could get it. As he was talking, he didn't notice Demeter steadily relax. He kept on crooning, but the black and gold queen wasn't listening to the words, she just liked the sound of his baritone voice.

Gradually, she emerged from the gap to find Munk in full view, a bit to the right crouching a respectable few feet away. "There we go, now was that so difficult? Alonzo's really sorry; he didn't mean to scare you. Do you forgive him?"The silver tabby smiled gently, without showing his teeth.

Demeter nodded and returned the smile. She suddenly noticed she was still clutching Munk's plate. She held it out to him saying in a rush, "Here. This is yours. Thanks. 'Bye."Dem placed the ceramic dish at Munk's feet and turned to leave.

"Hey, wait. Did you go to Cori and Tanto's yesterday?"The silver tabby asked casually, not seeming to take any notice of Dem's nervousness.

The black and gold queen froze and slowly turned around to face Munk again. He was standing up now. "Yes..."She squeaked, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes, and? What did they say?"Munkustrap continued with his smile widening.

His smile seemed to be contagious today. Demeter's expression mirrored the silver tabby's as she answered timidly, "I'm going to have a queen."

Munk stepped forward with his arms stretched out, then stopped himself. "Uhh...May I hug you?"He questioned awkwardly.

Demeter flinched and half-turned to dart off again, a look of fear replacing her joyful one. Munk lowered his arms as his smile vanished and his expression became downcast at what he perceived to be rejection. The black and gold queen caught sight of his disappointed look and immediately hated herself for making her best friend feel that way. Demeter turned towards Munk again and tentatively made her way towards him. Her scarred mind was screaming at her to run the opposite way, but she couldn't force herself to do that, not with Munkustrap. Just like the previous time, she reached up and placed a paw on each of his broad shoulders, nestling her head into his chest. The silver tabby stiffened, surprised for a moment, but that rapidly wore off as he gradually tightened his embrace so he was comfortably hugging the black and gold queen. Munk rested his chin on the top of her head and Demeter let a small smile play on her lips. She felt completely safe in this tom's strong arms, something she had never experienced during her imprisonment. Demeter had completely forgotten how it felt to be safe and secure in someone else's hold.

After a minute or so, Munk broke the peaceful silence between them. "Have you chosen a name yet?"He murmured softly. Although there was nobody around, he felt it inappropriate for the situation to use regular volume.

Demeter let out a long, slow breath before replying. Although she relished the feeling of someone's protective embrace, her mind's inner demons soon caught up with her pleasurable moment and she found it difficult to keep from running off again. "Yes. I've chosen...Jemima."She answered, her voice muffled by Munk's fur.

"Jemima's going to be a beautiful queen, just like her mother."The silver tabby stopped himself there once he felt Demeter tense. She relaxed, but it wasn't as fully as before. He knew that she was contemplating whether or not to flee again.

The black and gold queen glanced up at Munk with disbelief and uncertainty in her eyes. "You...You really mean that?"She questioned quietly.

Munkustrap chuckled almost inaudibly, but Demeter could feel the vibrations of his chest against her paws. "To be honest, a Jellicle Protector isn't allowed to lie. He would be considered untrustworthy and disrespectful to the tribe if he did. I mean every word I say."He smiled bemusedly.

Dem merely closed her eyes and rested her head on Munk's chest again, too stunned and unconfident to say anything. How could a ruined queen like her be considered beautiful by the tom with the highest status in the tribe, next to Old Deuteronomy? Was the silver tabby not feeling well today? "Munk, I'm a hopeless, paranoid, skittish-as-hell queen who jumps in fear at her own shadow. How could I ever be beautiful to anyone, especially a tom? I'm frightened to death of them and the only reason I'm still standing here talking to you is because you were already my friend before the catnapping! Why would you even think of giving me a compliment that I won't ever deserve?"The black and gold queen's voice had rose an octave and in volume, and broke during the end of her rant. She had already wrenched herself out of Munk's hold and was prepared to make a run for it. Tears welled up in her eyes and it was impossible to hold them back, try as she might. All this kindness from the silver tabby was getting to be too much for her. Her mind kept asking, _"When was he going to lash out?"_

However, Munkustrap had a feeling that he had just made a breakthrough with Demeter, besides the one he had previously made with the hug. This was his chance to show her how much he really cared for her. "I'm afraid you're mistaken there, Dem. If any other queen had to go through what you went through, I'm sure they wouldn't survive even a week. To come out alive from my brother's warehouse takes immense determination and courage. What he did to you was _not_ your fault, and never think that it was. You're a _beautiful_, brave, sweet, amazing queen, and any tom here would be the luckiest one in the world to even come close to deserving you. Do you still think my compliment is unjustified?"The silver tabby finished his little speech with a smirk in an assuring, empowering tone.

Demeter stared at him with an incredulous look that could rival a deer in the headlights. She was dumbfounded. Her head whipped around as she heard a voice calling her name.

"Dem, your lunch is getting cold! Get back here before I eat it for you!"Bombalurina shouted from their den a ways down the path. The black and gold queen started and seemed to come out of her trance. She looked at Munk who was still smirking, waiting for an answer.

Not wanting to keep her sister waiting, Demeter quickly stepped towards the silver tabby, cupped his cheek with her paw and gratefully kissed the other twice before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much."She smiled sincerely and released her hold on his neck after a few seconds, pecked his jaw line once more, and then dashed off back to her den. Munk stood there in a daze for a few minutes after Demeter had disappeared and a slow grin spread across his face. He suddenly snapped out of his reverie as he heard a queen's scream from nearby and the tell-tale breaking of a dish of some sort. He recognized the scream to be Jenny's.

The silver tabby sprinted over to his older friend's home and burst through the entrance to find Skimble standing protectively over his mate while Rumpleteazer was trying with little success to disarm and restrain...Mungojerrie?


	26. Of Violence and Literature

Disclaimer: I don't own To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee! If you haven't read the book, this might contain a tiny bit of spoilage.

**A/N: I figured it was about time I leave a cliffie last chapter. I had kind of forgotten about them for a bit...If there's anything else that you readers think is missing, or would like to see included as a special request, please let me know! I want to make this story as interesting and varied as possible (in terms of word choice, plot twists, comical scenes, Etcetera.) Enjoy the chapter! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers and readers! I can't seem to thank you guys enough...You just make my day and are exceptional motivators! **

Although it was well past noon, Rumpleteazer was on her way back to her den to prepare lunch when she heard the sound of a dish breaking and a skirmish ensuing from inside it. Her father's muffled cursing could also be heard, but she didn't understand a word of what he said when he got angry, as his Scottish burr became much more pronounced. As far as 'Teazer knew, only her mother could actually understand it. Worried and concerned, she broke into a run and dashed into the den. What she discovered there both astounded her and frightened her. Mungojerrie was awake, _standing up_, and appeared to be in some sort of a blind rage. Skimble was trying his best to protect Jenny, who was cowering and whimpering in a corner. 'Jerrie was hissing and looked obviously ready to fight, despite his numerous injuries. The remains of a plate lay scattered about the floor a couple feet from 'Teazer's mother.

This didn't make any sense. The last time 'Teazer saw 'Jerrie, he was unconscious and could barely move a muscle. Now he was up, prepared to cause some damage as if he hadn't already, and looked like he wanted to tear Skimble to shreds. The calico queen noticed a few spots of blood on the floor of the den and had no trouble discerning that they were coming from her tomfriend. Some of the bandages on his legs and shoulders were partially red, dripping with blood. It seemed the sudden movement had opened up some wounds again.

'Teazer stopped observing the scene and sprinted up to 'Jerrie as he threw a lightning-fast left hook at the orange tabby in front of him. She grabbed his wrist just before it could impact her father's jaw. 'Jerrie froze for a second as his head snapped towards her. The calico queen let a quiet gasp escape her lips at the sight of the tiger-striped tom's eyes. They weren't green; they were a menacing acid yellow. Only one tom she knew of had eyes like that: Macavity.

"You! I should have killed you when I had the chance!"'Jerrie's voice was not his own either; it was the fear-instilling one of The Hidden Paw's. There was still a twinge of the calico tom's in it, though. It finally dawned on 'Teazer as to what was happening. Macavity had possessed 'Jerrie and was now using him to wreak havoc on the Jellicles remotely.

Munkustrap appeared at the den entrance, to everyone's relief with the obvious exception of 'Jerrie's. With 'Teazer momentarily distracted, the possessed tom punched her hard with his free paw, sending her reeling into the wall. She impacted it with formidable force, but shook her head and was fine again. With all her training, she could take a hit or two. Munk had taken over and slung 'Jerrie down to the ground. The calico tom kicked and tried to free himself from his opponent's grasp, but Munk was a more experienced fighter than 'Teazer had first given him credit for. He easily avoided all of 'Jerrie's attacks, threw some punches of his own, and got some key hits that should have sent 'Jerrie into the world of unconsciousness again. The weird thing was, it didn't look like the calico tom was going to be defeated anytime soon.

The silver tabby slowly grew more tired as he tried to subdue the relentless tom, and once 'Jerrie had thrown him off, 'Teazer entered the fray again along with her father. She hated hurting 'Jerrie, but it was for his own good. She kicked and punched while Skimble backed her up when need be. The orange tabby had never really learned to fight, and he was passed his prime, so to speak. Gradually, 'Jerrie's attacks began to get weaker. It looked like using an already injured tom as a puppet and weapon wasn't the best idea. Or perhaps Macavity was trying to kill 'Jerrie by getting his tribe to do it for him? 'Teazer stopped fighting at the realization and got a fair roundhouse kick in the gut as a result. She yelped in pain, stumbling backward by the unexpected attack and crashed into her father, sending them both to the ground.

Just as Mungojerrie was about to deal the final blow, he suddenly stood stock-still with his paw half-raised in the air. Then his body began to violently convulse as if someone had electrocuted him, and his unnatural yellow eyes rolled up into his head as his whole body went limp. 'Jerrie collapsed into a heap, writhing in agony. Behind him stood Coricopat and Tantomile, their paws outstretched and glowing. The glow faded and the twins smiled with evident exhaustion.

"We sensed a magical disturbance in the area and-"Tantomile began, panting a bit.

"-thought we'd drop by. You shouldn't have any more problems-"

"-from Macavity, we placed a magical ward on Mungojerrie here that prevents any harmful spells being used on him."Tanto finished the explanation, and both psychic cats glanced at 'Jerrie on the ground with pity.

Munkustrap brushed himself off as he got up from the floor. His eyes held gratitude and relief as his gaze rested on the twins. "Thank you, all of you,"He smiled, gesturing to 'Teazer, Skimble, and Jenny as well, "I know my brother can be ruthless in his schemes to cause us harm, and I'm glad everyone stepped in to help."

Cori and Tanto bowed their heads in acknowledgment, and the young calico queen and her family returned Munk's smile. The former left the den to go recuperate, as performing magic takes a lot out of a cat. Jenny got the basket of gauze and a few rags out to start tending to the wounds that had reopened on 'Jerrie's body during the fight. 'Teazer helped, while Munk stayed for a few minutes to make sure everything was under control and that no one had gotten hurt, save 'Jerrie. When he was sure that everyone was safe, the silver tabby bid Skimble and his family good afternoon and left. Jenny and her daughter worked in silence as the orange tabby cleaned up the fragments of the dish 'Jerrie had broken and carefully placed them in a box used for trash so that they wouldn't cause any harm.

"Oi thought we were safe, Mum. Oi thought Mac' 'ad given up on us? Whot if 'e does tha same ta moiy as 'e did ta 'Jerrie?"'Teazer fretted, and her mother placed a reassuring paw over hers.

"You'll be fine, sweetie. I'm sure Cori and Tanto wouldn't hesitate to protect you, too. 'Jerrie's bandages are all done, so why don't you take a quick nap to get your mind off things for a while, hmm? It's too risky to move 'Jerrie right now, what with his broken ribs and all, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind having a little company, now would he? He looks like he needs it."Jenny smiled knowingly with a wink as she gathered up the reddened gauze and disposed of it.

The calico queen's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed pink at the implication of her mother's words, and her parents chuckled softly. They left the den to give their daughter and future son-in-law some alone time, and also to go catch dinner for the evening.

Once her mother and father had departed, 'Teazer turned her attention to her tomfriend. He lay outstretched on the floor where he had fallen, a shudder rippling throughout his body every few seconds. Either he was in pain, or he was having a bad dream, 'Teazer determined. It could have been both; Macavity easily had the power to torment someone's mind without using a spell. She gingerly laid herself down so that she was comfortably snuggled up parallel to 'Jerrie without inflicting any pain on him. Her tomfriend's shudders decreased to almost nothing as her presence gradually registered in his unconscious mind.

An idea popped up in the calico queen's mind as she lifted her head to check on 'Jerrie and happened to glance over his shoulder at the table that was his previous bed. Two blankets were strewn on the floor around the large piece of furniture; one was 'Teazer's and the other was 'Jerrie's. 'Teazer reluctantly shifted herself away from her tomfriend so that she could stand up and retrieve one without disturbing him. Once she had one, she resumed her position beside 'Jerrie and draped the blanket over them both. 'Teazer immediately felt more comfortable with the tiger-striped tom's body heat warming one side of her while the blanket kept the rest of her from being cold. She drifted off to sleep while listening to 'Jerrie's breathing, which had apparently taken on a different pattern. His inhales were shorter and sharper than his exhales, and the calico queen determined that was to compensate for the broken ribs. He would tense and wince every now and again, but she fell asleep regardless, purring softly.

When Rumpleteazer woke up again, the aroma of cooking stew entered her nose, making her mouth water. As serene and comfortable as she was against 'Jerrie's side, her growling stomach insisted on scolding her for missing lunch. Sighing inwardly, she gingerly folded the blanket that was covering her aside and sat up, arching her back. 'Teazer shifted away from her tomfriend and folded the thick material back to its original place, tucking it gently around his body. She leaned forward and kissed the calico tom's forehead, and then stood up to see her mother boiling something in a large pot. The orange and yellow queen smiled as she took notice of her now awake daughter.

"Sleep well, hon'? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Mind setting the table for two?"Jenny requested in her maternal voice. 'Teazer yawned and nodded, shuffling over to the bookcase that held everything that belonged to the family, from books to medical supplies to dishware.

As the calico queen was setting the bowls on the wooden table, she noticed it had been cleaned and that all the chairs were in their rightful places. Nothing gave away the fact that it had been used as an infirmary just that morning. Then something occurred to 'Teazer. Her father was missing. He didn't usually have shifts at the train station until well after dinner. "Where's Dad? 'E doesn' 'ave work this earley."She queried as she went to retrieve the spoons.

Jenny shook her head as she stirred the pot of rabbit stew on the stove. "One of his coworkers came by and said they needed him to substitute for somebody who had an earlier shift today. Turns out the cat was sick. Says he was down with colic, and that Skimble might have to take over his shift temporarily until they can find a suitable replacement. That shouldn't take long, working at the train station is always a popular occupation for cats, as there's a never-ending rodent problem over there."She explained with a light-hearted chuckle. The older queen turned her attention to the tiger-striped tom lying on the floor. With a shake of her head Jenny muttered under her breath, "The poor thing...So much pain isn't good for a young tom..."

'Teazer pretended she didn't hear that comment as she poured two glasses of water from a pitcher sitting on the all-purpose bookshelf. Jenny picked up the two bowls and ladled some stew into each one, then handed a steaming bowl to her daughter as she sat down at the table. The two queens ate in silence, not wanting to disturb the recovering tom on the floor. Once they were finished, the younger of the two queens gathered up the dishes and washed them in the basin near the stove. As she was just putting the last clean bowl in its place on the shelf, 'Teazer pricked her ears towards 'Jerrie as she heard a pained groan escape from his lips. Frowning, she hurried over to him and knelt down at his side, trying to find the source of his discomfort.

To her surprise, the calico tom slowly blinked his eyes open and lolled his head to the side to face his queenfriend. 'Teazer was relieved and glad to discover that they had returned to their original emerald green colour. The grogginess in them slowly faded to be replaced by growing alarm. 'Teazer noticed the blanket move where his paws were, indicating that he was groping around for something, but apparently it wasn't there.

"Where...where is it? Did those bastahds from tha alley steal it?"'Jerrie spoke urgently in a hoarse voice, lifting his head and searching the immediate area as best as he could.

The calico queen cocked her head at her tomfriend, completely confused. "Whot ah' ya talkin' 'bout, 'Jer? Whot's 'it'? Maybeh Oi can foind this thin' fo' ya?"She offered, wanting to be of help.

The tiger-striped tom finally appeared to notice his queenfriend was sitting in front of him. "Tha p-"'Jerrie stopped himself and bit his tongue to keep from spilling his secret. He continued with a wry smirk, "Ya awlmost got moi there, princess. Oi don' wont ta ruin tha whole surproise."

'Teazer raised an eyebrow, now even more perplexed, and then Jenny decided to step in. She placed a paw on 'Jerrie's opposite shoulder, to get his attention. The tom turned his head towards her with questioning eyes. "It's safe, Mungojerrie. You have nothing to worry about."The yellow and orange queen assured with a wink, and 'Jerrie relaxed as he understood.

The calico tom turned his head back to his queenfriend. "Nevahmoind then. 'Ow long was Oi out?"He asked, changing the subject.

"A bit past a day an' a 'alf. It's evenin' now an' we jus' finished dinnah. Do ya remembah anehthin' from...from this aftahnoon?"'Teazer enlightened him, her face becoming anxious as the memories of Macavity's spell on 'Jerrie returned to her.

It was the calico tom's turn to be confused. "As fah as Oi'm concerned, Oi was out loike a loight fo' tha past day an' a 'alf. Whoiy? Whot 'appened this aftahnoon?"He questioned, his voice growing stronger and it began to imitate his queenfriend's worried one.

'Teazer bit her lip as she glanced at her mother to start the tale, since she was there since the beginning of it and her daughter only came by the middle of the whole thing. Jenny's mouth was a tight line as she spoke softly, but grimly, "You woke up with a start, like you had a bad dream and then you sat up like you never had any injuries in the first place. I was very surprised to see you awake so soon, and went to lay you back down to prevent any more damage to your body, but you roughly pushed me away. It was then that I noticed your eyes were yellow and you spoke, demanding where 'Teazer was. Your voice was Macavity's. I told you I didn't know, and you just kept getting more furious. You cornered me by the desk and threw a plate at me, but fortunately it missed. Skimble came in by that point, wanting to know what all the noise was about, and then fended you off until 'Teazer ran into the den."Jenny looked to her daughter to continue. 'Jerrie turned his head to focus on the new speaker accordingly.

'Teazer's expression was graver than her mother's. "Oi fought ya off, and then Munk came in as ya landed a punch ta moiy face."She pointed a finger to the bruise she knew was on the side of her face, and then resumed her explanation, "Ya an Munk brawled a bit, but ya eventualleh kicked 'im off an' stahted foightin' moi again. Dad backed moi up, an' ya sent us ta tha floor with a good kick in moiy gut. Jus' as ya were 'bout ta finish us off, Cori an' Tanto used magic on ya ta stop ya. They placed a ward on ya ta prevent aneh more o' Mac's magic."Her tone ended on a slightly more eased note than with what she began with.

Mungojerrie was silent for a moment, contemplating what both queens had said. His eyes were still fixed on 'Teazer's, but they had developed a remorseful essence to them. He opened his mouth to speak, and his voice was as regretful as his eyes. "Oi...Oi 'it ya? Did Oi realleh commit voilence 'gainst moiy own queenfriend? _Please, _say it ain' so..."He pleaded softly, almost like he was talking to himself. 'Teazer looked away; she couldn't handle the regret in her tomfriend's eyes. It hurt too much. She took a shaky breath and nodded, trying to blink back the tears that threatened to fall. A desperate whimper escaped from 'Jerrie's mouth.

"T'wasn' ya fault...Ya were undah Mac's control. Oi don' blame ya. Plus, ya've trained moi ta take a punch o' two. It's no big deal, 'Jerrie."The calico queen murmured, trying to reassure herself as well as the tom opposite her. Truth was, the bruise on her jaw pulsed with pain in time with her heartbeat, and it made talking all the more difficult without trying to let on it affected her. Her stomach also still hurt considerably from the kick the possessed tom had given her. She didn't tell anyone about the latter because she didn't want 'Jerrie to feel worse about the whole thing or for him and her family to worry. She wrapped her arms around her torso as it started throbbing again from the extra strain created by speaking, and tried not to wince.

'Jerrie, being the ever-observant tom that he was trained to be, had no trouble noticing 'Teazer's pain. He reached a paw out to remove her arms from her midsection and gingerly placed a paw where a small purple bruise marred the soft white fur of her abdomen. He pressed ever so gently on it, and the calico queen flinched a little. 'Jerrie winced as if sharing her pain. "Oi'm so sorreh...Will ya evah fo'give moi?"He whispered as he retracted his paw, looking guiltier than 'Teazer had ever seen him.

His queenfriend smiled gently as she reached out to caress 'Jerrie's cheek. "Ya're fo'given, 'Jer. Do ya wont somethin' ta eat?"She offered, and Jenny took that as her cue to fetch a bowl of rabbit stew for the calico tom. He gladly downed the whole thing in the space of a few minutes.

The queens exchanged surprised glances; they didn't expect 'Jerrie to have _this_ much of an appetite after being unconscious for only a day and a half. But he didn't ask for seconds; he merely pushed the bowl away when he was done. Jenny took it and washed it.

"Wow, Oi don' think Oi've evah seen anehone eat soup tha' fast. Can Oi ge' ya anehthin' else?"'Teazer offered politely again.

The tiger-striped tom shook his head, declining. "No...uhh, thanks. Oi'm foine fo' now."He replied, remembering his manners. 'Teazer nodded and, having nothing else to do, she got up and picked a book out from a little section of them on the shelf. The one she chose was titled _"To Kill a Mockingbird"_. She had never seen a real mockingbird, but if this book was about birds and hunting, she was all for it. It seemed like it was written just for cats. Sitting down at Skimble's desk, 'Teazer flipped to the first page and began reading. She was very good at reading, since she had been taught at a young age and didn't give up on it, even if reading wasn't considered the most useful of skills to a street cat. When she was about five pages in, the calico queen figured out this wasn't a book about hunting at all! It was about two children, their father, and a servant living in this tiny town in the American South. She wondered when the concept of birds would come in, but all they talked about was life in this small town and the goings-on of the local court. What a "court" was, she had no idea, but the novel was interesting all the same so she kept on reading.

'Teazer was at the part of the book where the children were tormenting this character named "Boo Radley" when she got interrupted.

"Whot ah' ya readin'?"'Jerrie asked from his place on the floor. 'Teazer picked her head up and smiled. She stood and walked over to her tomfriend, book in paw. She stretched herself out beside him and explained to him what the title was and gave him a summary about what had happened so far.

"Hmm. Can Oi troiy readin'?"'Jerrie asked. 'Teazer chuckled softly and placed the book in front of him so he could read. The calico tom furrowed his brow as he began concentrating on the small words on the pages. He had been reading for four years, but that didn't mean he had pursued it studiously like 'Teazer had. Honestly, he wasn't very good at it. 'Jerrie had a deal with his henchcat teachers: to learn as much as they thought he'd need, like to read signs, forms, and bar names, in exchange for stealing tips and loot locations. He never imagined reading for fun, for example books. He constantly had to stop and mouth certain words to himself, which 'Teazer noticed.

The calico queen cocked her head curiously at 'Jerrie. "'Ow much did those 'enchcats teach ya, 'Jer? With readin', Oi mean."She questioned casually.

'Jerrie turned his attention from the paragraph he was trying to decipher to his queenfriend. "Onleh as much as they deemed necessary ta ge' boiy. Moiy biggest achievement ye' was readin' a declaration o' surrendah from tha' drug ring, ya know, tha one Oi 'ad ta kill off with SD an' tha othah toms last month?"He stated proudly with a smirk. He didn't pay any mind to Jenny's disapproving shake of her head.

'Teazer nodded, remembering 'Jerrie's second-last mission. "Tha's awesome, 'Jerrie. But whoiy didn' ya learn more?"She pressed the subject further.

The calico tom shrugged as best as he could. He answered, "Oi guess Oi was too busy bein' ignorant an' chasin' queens, loike most toms aged seventeen were doin' back then...Plus, books weren' too readileh available. Oi was taught ta read from fo'ms, repo'ts, an' tha odd business lettah swoiped from tha Boss' office. Mac' kept us in tha dahk when it came ta education. 'E said tha' knowledge was powah, an' 'e needed dumb street cats loike moi who didn' know a thin' 'soides croime. Oi be' Macavity doesn' even know tha' Oi can read...So'ta."'Jerrie smiled self-consciously, cleared this throat, and turned back to the book.

'Teazer saw how this made sense. If Macavity's henchcats had any intelligence outside what they were trained to do, there would surely be a mutiny or attempted assassination. What made The Hidden Paw so notorious was the fact that he had many cats serving under him that would be willing to do whatever he told them to because they didn't know any better. If they started thinking independently, it was bad news for everyone involved. Macavity would have had to make many examples out of his henchcats to prevent an uprising. That was something he probably wouldn't mind, given his bloodthirsty habits and ruthless attitude.

She placed a paw on her tomfriend's where he was holding the book down. "Ya're not dumb, 'Jer; ya're tha most cunnin' tom Oi know! Maybeh it's toime ya stahed learnin' again? Jus' tell moi if ya 'ave trouble with a word, an' we'll work through it, awlroight?"'Teazer said softly as she too focused on the story.

'Jerrie nodded slightly in confirmation and began reading again. He pointed a finger to a particular word and his queenfriend squinted at it. "Oi know there's somethin' with these 'ph' words. Oi jus' can't remembah whot..."He muttered, narrowing his eyes accusingly at the word "phantom" as if it were mocking him.

The calico queen pursed her lips, trying to think of a way as to how she could explain this so 'Jerrie could remember. "'Ph' awlways 'as tha same sound as 'f', loike..."She trailed off, at a loss for an analogy.

The tiger-striped tom's eyes lit up as something came up in his mind. "Sulphur an' sulfur! Majim told moi tha' one back when 'e was a weapons tech an' workin' with chemicals, befo' 'e stahted psychologey."'Jerrie smiled triumphantly and went back to reading. It wasn't long before he struggled with another word, this time "assuage". Even 'Teazer didn't know this one. She motioned over to Jenny for help. The yellow and orange queen was more than happy to aid the young couple in their quest for learning.

"That one is pronounced 'uh-sweyj'."Jenny enunciated the word slowly. "It means 'to ease'."She provided when both calicos got confused looks on their faces. They thanked the older queen and she returned to her previous occupation, which happened to be knitting.

'Jerrie and 'Teazer continued reading, well after sunset. Jenny lit some discarded candles and gave the pair one to read by. Skimble had come back earlier than usual, and picked up his own book. He sat at his desk and a quiet settled in the den, with only the clicking sound of Jenny's knitting needles and the turning of pages the sole noises. Sometimes 'Teazer would speak in a soft voice when 'Jerrie had trouble with another word or asked for a certain phrase to be clarified.

At one point the tiger-striped tom wrinkled his nose and let out a scoff, as if disapproving of something. 'Teazer shot a questioning glance at him. "Tha 'umans in this book talk funneh. Oi can bareley undahstand whot they're sayin'."'Jerrie remarked, gesturing to the page in front of him. They had gotten to the part where Tom Robinson was testifying in court.

'Teazer noticed this strange dialect as well, but had an easy answer for 'Jerrie. "Tha's jus' 'ow tha authah made their accents. They're supposed ta be Southern, o' somethin'. Tha authah's wroitin' in phonetics, which means she's wroitin' words as she 'ears 'em, not as 'ow they're properley spelled."She explained to him.

The calico tom raised an eyebrow, seemed to accept this notion, and fell silent again. He put his head down on his paws and resumed reading with a skeptical expression on his face. 'Teazer became engrossed in the book once more, and it seemed like a few seconds, which was really another half-hour, later that she heard deep breaths coming from beside her. She picked her head up to check on 'Jerrie, and pleasantly discovered that he had fallen asleep. His eyes were closed and his head was resting against his outstretched arm, the expression on his face tranquil.

"Oi guess tha's enough fo' taday, hmm?"'Teazer asked rhetorically as she smiled lovingly at the tuckered out tom, gently removed the book from under his paw, and went to put it back into its original spot on the shelf. Her mother and father bid her quiet good-nights, and the calico queen crawled under 'Jerrie's blanket, cuddling up and entering into her own dream world beside him. Jenny walked over and retrieved the forgotten reading candle, blowing it out. Skimble took the hint and blew out his own flame, making his way over to the nest he shared with his mate. 'Teazer's mother extinguished the last candle, and the den was enveloped in welcome darkness and peaceful silence.


	27. The Last Obstacle

**A/N: I know I have a habit of making things more serious with each chapter, and I forget to give you readers a break. I'm actually terrible at writing snide comments or funny ones for that matter, but I'll try. The next chapter might be funnier, though. Enjoy!  
><strong>

Mungojerrie awoke the next morning to find his queenfriend missing from her usual place by his side. Through a foggy mind, he scanned the den around him as best as he could. A sharp pain in his left side brought him to full alertness as he tried to prop himself up on his left elbow to get a better view of his surroundings. The calico tom did not see Rumpleteazer, but a concerned voice from over on his right indicated the he wasn't alone, despite the quiet in the dwelling. 'Jerrie laid himself carefully down on his back again and gritted his teeth against the almost unbearable throbbing he had just caused himself.

"Oh no you don't, Mungojerrie! Those broken ribs of yours aren't going to heal properly if you're gallivanting about like a kitten, now are they?"Jennyanydots chastised the young tom from her place at Skimble's desk. She was rearranging some of his paperwork from the station, double-checking that everything was in order.

'Jerrie chuckled, but it sounded like a cross between a whimper and a laugh. "Oi knew somethin' was broken tha second Macavity kicked moi! So Oi 'ave at least one broken rib, eh? Tha's nothin'! Oi've 'ad much worse."He remarked after coughing lightly a few times. His throat was dry and tight, which suggested that water wouldn't be a bad idea.

The yellow and orange queen sighed and shook her head. She put the finished papers aside and walked over to the stove. On her way she picked up a mug from the varied assortment of them on the bookshelf. As she poured a steaming liquid into it from the pot on the stove she spoke, "Alright, I'll play along. What other heroic battle scars can you tell me about?"Jenny brought the warm mug over and handed it to 'Jerrie, who took it gratefully.

The calico tom sipped his beverage and smiled as it soothed his parched throat. It tasted familiar. "Whot's in this, Jenney?"He questioned, temporarily changing the subject. He had tasted this before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on the flavour.

"Catnip tea, mixed with a few mint leaves. It calms you down. Don't worry; you're not going to get high on this stuff. You'd have to drink quite a lot in order to do that."At 'Jerrie's devious smirk, Jenny narrowed her eyes at him and continued, "Don't you be getting any ideas, now! Drug addicts aren't held in very high esteem here. So, tell me about your past injuries."

'Jerrie pouted slightly, but not enough to make Jenny notice. He gazed up at the ceiling, trying to remember the more reputable "battle scars" of his time as a henchcat. He had gotten the most during his early years working for Macavity, no surprise there. After a minute or so he said, "Oi got some nasteh gashes last month from gettin' attacked boiy a pollicle on a mission. 'Teazah fixed moi up quoite noiceley. Befo' tha' Oi 'ad moiy ahms broken at least once ovah moiy six-year period o' workin' fo' Mac'. Those were mostleh on missions involvin' foightin'. Moiy left leg got shattahd three years ago when Oi was escapin' from a buildin' Oi se' foire ta. Luckiley a comrade saved moiy ass there. Othah than tha' Oi've 'ad a couple ribs broken on moiy roight soide from various encountahs, too maneh gashes ta count, a few burns, bullets, an' a concussion evrey now an' again. Evahlastin' Cat, Oi am one fo'tunate bastahd. Do ya wont ta 'ear 'bout sicknesses?"He smirked cheekily as he recounted all the things he had lived through that should have killed him either by infection or blood loss, but for some unfathomable reason, didn't.

Jenny was astonished to hear that listing; she expected only a few broken bones and scars! Nevertheless, the older queen nodded. She didn't want to hear 'Jerrie boast, but she did want to hear what parts of his body were weaker than others so that she could figure out what her patient should be kept away from.

"Verey well. 'Ypothermia was a regulah occurrence fo' moi, 'specialley in tha autumn an' wintah when Oi was doin' noight shifts as a sentrey. Oi got pneumonia once when Oi was 'bout sixteen...Doctah said t'was from smokin', but Oi refused ta believe 'im. Most recentley Oi've 'ad a severe cough from in'alin' lots o' smoke from a smoke bomb. Oi'm foine now, though."The tiger-striped tom explained, proud of himself.

The yellow and orange queen had both eyebrows raised by this point. She was appalled as well as astonished to hear what 'Jerrie had been through in just six years. No one she had ever heard of in the junkyard had gotten sick that many times or had that many injuries. Not even Alonzo could compare, who had a habit of playing near metal and getting his comeuppance in gashes, naturally. "Goodness, you're one tough cookie! Macavity doesn't look after his workers very well, does he?"Jenny giggled, trying to make light of the situation. Her brow furrowed as something else 'Jerrie mentioned stood out in his words. "Do you still smoke?"She asked in a hesitant tone. Jenny knew all too well that some cats didn't like to talk about their more personal problems, but she hoped 'Jerrie wasn't one of them.

The calico tom shrugged as much as he could. "Oi'm as tough as they come, Jenney. Oi've been smokin' fo' seven years now, Oi think. Oi'm surproised moiy pneumonia didn' come back aftah tha' first toime. Oi've been cuttin' back now tha' Oi've got 'Teazah ta worreh 'bout, but if Oi ge' moiy paws on a pack Oi wouldn' 'esitate ta 'ave a lil' guilteh pleasah. Where is 'Teazah, boiy tha way?"He queried. It wasn't that he was worried, it was just she was always around somewhere nearby when he woke up.

"She's practicing dance with Victoria and the kits. I'm positive you already know this, but smoking does terrible things to your body in the long run. It would be in your better interest to quit altogether, and as soon as possible. How much did you smoke?"Jenny pressed the subject. She was really interested that he mentioned this now, as he didn't in previous conversations. She was sure 'Teazer knew something about this addiction, though.

'Jerrie pursed his lips, thinking. He didn't really bother to count; who _did_ count how many cigarettes they smoked anyway? At least he had a vague average. "Oi'm guessin' 'bout foive o' six on weekdays, dependin' if Oi 'ad a mission o' not, an' maybeh eight o' ten on weekends. They're _grea'_ stress relievahs, Oi'm tellin' ya. Don' tell 'Teazah 'ow much Oi smoke, though. She doesn' know."He said half-seriously. He made a mental note to check SD and Sammy's belts as soon as he could walk around. They were known for carrying a pack for "the road". 'Jerrie figured he could use some relaxation, what with his upcoming plans regarding 'Teazer and a certain pearl necklace. He needed some final moments to himself before he tied the knot and kicked his bad habit. If 'Teazer knew he was still smoking, he would be in the pollicle house for the rest of the week.

Jenny contemplated this information for a few minutes. Then she replied, "I can see why you would turn to cigarettes. Being a henchcat is very demanding and stressful, I'm certain, not to mention painful. Do you plan to have kittens with my daughter?"She seemingly was changing the subject, but 'Jerrie could detect that this wasn't just a harmless question. This had to do something with his smoking, he just felt it.

The tiger-striped tom smiled, "O' course Oi do! ...Tha's if she agrees, too."He added quickly, not wanting to seem too eager. 'Jerrie had never really thought of himself as being a father, but that view was gradually changing. He was beginning to like the idea instead of avoiding it. Maybe he could teach his kittens how to use his favourite weapon when they were old enough, the bow and arrow?

"That warms my heart, to know that I'll have grandkittens someday. What makes me shudder is that they will be twice as likely to be smokers if their father doesn't quit soon. Addiction passes down from parents to offspring, you know. The same can be said for drugs, but they're much worse."The older queen informed 'Jerrie a bit offhandedly as she pretended to inspect her claws. Jenny caught sight of the fearful expression on the calico tom's face out of the corner of her eye, and she knew her words had no trouble sinking in.

Mungojerrie, however, got a new idea in his head. It still had to do with searching his previous comrades' belongings, but this time 'Teazer was going to have a hand in dealing with whatever he found. This plan excited 'Jerrie, but it all depended on how soon his current caretaker was going to allow him to stand, and how fast his body healed.

"I'm going to hunt for breakfast for you, so I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay put, alright?"Jenny chuckled at her patient's eye roll and left the den. A few minutes later she came back with a couple of dead rats and handed them to 'Jerrie who quickly devoured them, bones and all.

As the calico tom picked the remains of a rat tail from between one of his fangs, he questioned innocently, "Do Oi ge' ta stand up now?"He was tired of lying down and wanted to stretch his legs more than anything. He missed the sun on his face and envied his queenfriend for being able to do something as simple as walking, which he was denied the privilege of at the moment.

The older queen sighed and frowned. If he was anything like the other toms in the junkyard, he would keep pestering her until she relented. She knew there were things that 'Jerrie needed to attend to, and she was contemplating about whether or not he could handle standing up and walking. His tales of injuries and illnesses had surprised her, though. Maybe she was underestimating this former criminal's ability to recover quickly?

"Let's see if your body is still as resilient as you say it is. I'll let you stand up, but if you decide to go outdoors, you must have someone with you at all times to monitor your condition."Jenny ordered and held a paw out to the younger tom.

'Jerrie took it and slowly sat up. His broken ribs protested vehemently, but he didn't let it show too much. He managed to get up on both feet, but needed to lean heavily on Jenny for support. Once his brain figured out he wasn't lying flat anymore, he was able to stand without Jenny's aid. 'Jerrie's balance was a bit off, but he had no problem regaining it and walking a few steps. His ribs didn't hurt nearly as much now that he was standing up, but they still throbbed fiercely. He looked to the yellow and orange queen, who nodded in approval. The tiger-striped tom smiled and stepped tentatively out into the sunlight for the first time in days.

It was actually mid-afternoon from what the sun told him, and there were elongated shadows cast everywhere because of the sun's lower position in the sky. 'Jerrie spotted his queenfriend kitten-sitting Pouncival, Tumble, Electra, and Etcetera with Victoria and Jelly. They were keeping a sharp vigil on them while Jelly was giving out dance instructions, and didn't notice the calico tom walking up to them. It was only when the kits suddenly stopped practicing their pirouettes to gaze in the direction of 'Jerrie did the queens on the tire look at him. 'Teazer's face broke out into a wide smile as she hopped off her rubber perch and gently hugged her tomfriend.

"Oi was wonderin' when ya would show up! Oi was afraid ya'd be stuck in tha' den fo' tha rest o' tha week! 'Ow ah' ya ribs?"'Teazer asked as she rested her head on 'Jerrie's chest.

The tiger-striped tom shrugged and then winced. He had to remind himself not to move his shoulders too much. "Painful an' restrictin'. Broken bones ah' verey annoyin'. Oi suggest ya don' troiy ta ge' aneh."He said sarcastically, but his queenfriend giggled anyway. She found his sarcasm more amusing than irritating. 'Teazer released 'Jerrie and both made their way to the tire again where Jelly and Victoria were waiting. They appeared happy and relieved as well to see their friend recover so rapidly.

"You bounce back quickly, Mungojerrie! Anyone else I know would be bedridden for the next week if they had the injuries you do."Victoria complimented. 'Teazer had already informed her and Jelly about the extent of 'Jerrie's wounds, since there was not much else new to talk about.

'Jerrie smirked. He loved having the spotlight on himself. "Thanks. T'was an abilitey Oi 'ad ta adapt ta become a successful 'enchcat."He replied with an essence of cockiness. 'Teazer didn't complain; she figured 'Jerrie had reason enough to boast about himself. She didn't like it, but at least he was never one to be a jerk about it. He knew when enough was enough.

The tiger-striped tom saw Munkustrap strolling on the opposite end of the clearing out of the corner of his eye. He had Demeter walking beside him, which turned his smirk into a smile. She seemed to have a happier aura about her; she had more spring in her step and he could actually hear her _laugh_. Three weeks ago, he had known her to never allow herself so much as a peep. 'Jerrie's plan suddenly came back to him, and he realized Munk was key in finding out where SD and Sammy's belts were.

He turned his attention back to the queens and kittens. During 'Jerrie's short observation, Jelly had stood up and was convincing the kittens to go back to their dens for supper. Although there was much whining, Pounce and Tumble reluctantly agreed and followed their mother back home while the queen-kits said good-bye and headed back as well. Jelly bid everyone good evening and soon it was only 'Jerrie, 'Teazer, and Victoria left. The sun was beginning to set in the West.

"'Ey, umm...Do ya moind if Oi go talk ta Munk fo' a sec? Oi 'ave some thin's Oi need ta straighten out with 'im."'Jerrie announced quietly and alternated his gaze from the disappearing pair of adult cats to the queens beside him repeatedly.

Victoria seemed to notice his urgency, so she nodded. "Why don't we all go? I need to get home for supper, too. C'mon."She offered as she stepped off the tire. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer followed suit. When they came within about thirty feet from Munk and Demeter, Victoria suddenly pulled the two calicos aside into a large gap between a couple of trash piles. Her two friends were about to protest, but the warning in her blue eyes made them think twice about opening their mouths. All three cats peeked out from behind the trash pile only to see the snow queen's father and Dem right where they had left them: standing opposite each other in front of the former's den entrance.

The white queen could sense what was coming up, as she had an uncanny ability to empathize and sympathize with others. Her tail flicked from side to side with anticipation. She pricked her ears forward even more when she observed Munk take a step forward, reach a paw out to caress Demeter's cheek, and then tilt his head to kiss her tenderly. Victoria and her friends smiled as the two adults shared a romantic moment, silhouetted against the orange glow of the setting sun. It would have been perfect, if not for the event that followed.

The black and gold queen pushed herself away from Munk without warning, fled and vanished into her own den. The silver tabby's daughter wanted to let out a whimper as she watched her father's ears, shoulders, and tail droop in the usual fashion of someone experiencing rejection. Victoria stepped out from her hiding place along with 'Jerrie and 'Teazer to go console the heartbroken tom.

Munkustrap picked up his previously lowered head and tried to smile at the sight of his friends and daughter, but he couldn't make himself do so. "Hey, guys."He greeted simply, the sorrow evident in his baritone voice. Munk was never someone to dump his problems on other cats, so he straightened himself up in an attempt to look presentable to his tribe members.

Victoria placed a comforting paw on her father's shoulder, and he nuzzled it lovingly. "We saw what happened. Do you want to talk about it?"She offered kindly.

The silver tabby hesitated, but nodded nonetheless. It would be unwise to refuse someone's help at a time like this. "I...I thought I was really getting somewhere with Demeter. She was already comfortable hugging me so I figured, 'can I take this a step further?' That was a huge mistake, as you already witnessed. Was I too forward with her? Does she not think of me in the same way? Everlasting Cat, I'm the Jellicle Protector and I can't even kiss a queen without her running off! What's wrong with me?"He lamented, sighing exasperatedly.

"It's not ya fault, Munk. Dem jus' needs some toime, is awll. She'll come 'round once she realoizes tha' ya truley wont ta be with 'er. It jus' 'asen' 'it 'ome ye' tha' ya wont 'er ta give love anothah troiy. Wait, Munk, an' see whot 'appens. Patience is a virtue, as they say."Rumpleteazer said delicately. 'Jerrie didn't have anything to contribute verbally, but he felt the silver tabby's pain. He knew what it was like to have the queen of his dreams run away from him. The calico tom settled on gripping Munk's shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile to help emphasize his queenfriend's words.

The older tom perked up a bit with all the support he was receiving, and gazed around at each of the cats surrounding him. "Thank you. I really needed this. 'Jerrie, 'Teazer, would you like to stay for dinner? I have some mousecakes left over from lunch and pigeon stew on the stove."He invited graciously. It was the least he could do to repay the two calicos.

'Jerrie and 'Teazer nodded in confirmation. All four cats headed inside the den and the silver tabby served dinner. The meal was quiet, and 'Jerrie scanned the den for any sign of the weapons belts he needed. He found them lying in a corner, stretched out on an overturned plastic bin. At least Munk had an inkling of how to treat weapons properly. After all the food was finished, Victoria collected and washed the plates and silverware while everyone else stayed seated.

The tiger-striped tom decided that this was a good a time as ever to ask. "Munk, Sah, can Oi 'ave a look at those belts?"He questioned, breaking the silence that had enveloped the den.

Munkustrap jerked his head up as if he had been startled from some reverie or other, and waved a paw absentmindedly at 'Jerrie. "Yeah, sure."He answered vapidly, and continued to stare at the grains in the wood. Victoria had finished the dishes and brought a chair over to sit beside her father. She took his paw and rested her head on his shoulder. For once Munk actually looked his age. He generally had the disposition of a younger tom, being very fit and strong. Now the lines of weariness and exhaustion brought out by sorrow lined his facial features and made him look older.

'Jerrie said nothing more as he carefully stood up and walked over to the belts. As he fumbled around in each pocket, 'Teazer shot an intrigued look at her tomfriend. "Whot ah' ya searchin' fo' ovah there, 'Jerrie?"The calico queen asked from her place at the table.

"Ya'll see soon enough."Her tomfriend answered curtly. 'Teazer knew better than to press further.

The tiger-striped tom's fingers came in contact with the slim edges of a tiny rectangular box inside one of the pockets on what he determined to be SD's belt, judging by the black hairs caught in the rougher underside of the leather. He pulled the contents out gingerly. It was just what he had hoped for: a pack of cigarettes. 'Jerrie rummaged around in the second belt and found the same thing, along with a black lighter. He held all three items in one paw in such a way that no one would see them as he walked by the table. "Oi'm goin' out fo' a few minutes. Oi need some fresh air."He stated without a hint of uncertainty in his tone. Apparently his skill with lying and deception had not left him when he had quit Macavity's organization. No one complained; they merely acknowledged him with a slight nod of the head.

Once the calico tom was outside, he took a cigarette out of one of the two previously unopened packets in his paw. He lit it, and smiled as he inhaled the chemicals. They made him feel relaxed, and as he exhaled the smoke he blew out a few smoke rings. It had taken a long time to develop that trick, but now 'Jerrie could do it without a problem. This pleasure didn't come without guilt and remorse. He vowed that this would be his last cigarette before he kicked the habit for good. 'Jerrie wondered if 'Teazer would smell the smoke on him before he had the opportunity to explain himself. As he reached Jenny's den, he let the cigarette butt drop to the ground and extinguished it with his heel. 'Jerrie chucked the lighter as far as he could into the darkness.

Walking into Jenny's den, he found said queen knitting at the table. She glanced up and smiled, but it disappeared when she noticed what the younger tom held in his paw. Skimble was also home, as it wasn't time for him to leave yet. He eyed 'Jerrie skeptically and wrinkled his nose at the fresh stench of smoke that wafted off of him.

"Oi know whot ya're thinkin'. Tha' was moiy last ciggie. Tha loightah is gone an' Oi'm goin' ta ge' 'Teazah ta rip these up fo' moi. Jenney, where's tha necklace?"'Jerrie explained as he half-raised his paws in surrender. 'Teazer's parents' expressions turned from wary to joyful in an instant. Jenny didn't hesitate as she got up and retrieved the string of pearls from a drawer in Skimble's desk. 'Jerrie took them gratefully in his free paw. Once he folded them up enough, the necklace wasn't visible inside his clenched paw.

The orange tabby stood up from his chair and strode over to 'Jerrie. He clasped both paws on the younger tom's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "Take good care of our daughter. Good luck, Mungojerrie."He smiled genuinely. 'Jerrie returned the smile and turned to Jenny who cupped his cheek the way only mothers can do and gingerly hugged the calico tom. She released 'Jerrie and he left to go back to Munk's den.

As he was nearing the silver tabby's dwelling, the tiger-striped tom noticed his soon-to-be mate waiting for him outside. The light from inside created by candles illuminated half of her figure in a soft yellow glow. The other half of her gleamed slightly because of the silvery light from the moon above. 'Jerrie grew more nervous with every step he took and his heart was pounding in his chest by the time he reached the calico queen. Her expression grew concerned as she smelled smoke on him.

"'Jer, 'ave ya been..._smokin'_? Cigarettes were whot ya were lookin' fo'? Oi thought ya quit!"'Teazer's tone had an accusing harshness to it.

The calico tom took a deep breath and answered, "Oi did quit. From now on no more cigarettes, drugs, o' even alcohol. As proof o' moiy claim, Oi wont ya ta rip these up fo' moi."He handed her the two packs of cigarettes. 'Teazer looked inside the one that had already been opened and discovered there was only one missing, to her surprise. She thought it would have been significantly more. Glancing back at 'Jerrie, he nodded in approval. She took out bunches of the nineteen cigarettes in the pack and ripped them up as she had been instructed, doing the same with the second one. The remains of the cigarettes lay scattered about her feet.

"Oi'm glad ya decoided ta quit, 'Jer. It makes moi feel a whole lot bettah. Le's ge' some rest, awlroight? Oi'm toired from awll tha dance practice with Victoria."'Teazer smiled as she walked past her tomfriend in the direction of their den. She assumed if her mother had let 'Jerrie walk around, it was safe for him to be discharged from her care.

'Teazer suddenly felt a paw grab hers, and she whirled around. She brought her free paw up to her mouth as it hung open in an inaudible gasp and her eyes widened with both awe and astonishment. Mungojerrie had gotten down on one knee and was holding the most beautiful pearl necklace she had ever seen out to her. It glittered lustrously as the moonlight that enveloped them shone down on it.

"T'is not without pain an' sufferin' tha' Oi offah ya this, Rumpleteazah. We've been through so much o' it tagethah, but whot Oi can say without a doubt in moiy moind, is tha' Oi would do it awll ovah again in an instant if it meant Oi could spend tha rest o' moiy loife with ya. Rumpleteazah, ya ah' tha most beautiful, cunnin', amazin' queen Oi 'ave evah met, an' ya can kick ass ta boot. Would ya give this undeservin', poor wretch o' a tom tha privilege an' honah o' becomin' 'is mate?"Mungojerrie proposed, not knowing where those words came from. He hadn't had any previous plan of what he was going to say, but the words came out eloquently nevertheless.

Rumpleteazer stood rooted in place, stunned for a second. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she rapidly blinked them back. "Yes."She whispered as she brought 'Jerrie to his feet and allowed him to undo her leather collar and fasten the pearls around her neck.

'Jerrie embraced his new mate tightly as he murmured in her ear, "Oi love ya, Oi adore ya, an' Oi thank ya fo' evreythin' tha' ya've done fo' moi."

'Teazer pulled away from his hug to kiss him as passionately as she could; a substitute for being rendered momentarily speechless. As the two calicos parted for air, 'Teazer happened to glance over 'Jerrie's shoulder to see Munk and Victoria standing at their den entrance with smiles on their faces. The white queen's eyes glistened with happy tears and her father wore a proud expression, making him look like the Munkustrap she knew again.

'Jerrie followed the direction his new mate's eyes were looking in and smiled as well, nodding in acknowledgment. He led 'Teazer back to their den and curled up beside like he had done so many times before, but tonight he felt a new intimacy to it.

"So...Whot 'appens now? Oi assume ya know 'ow this goes, 'Jerrie, seein' as ya've done this a lot in tha past."The calico queen commented when said tom did nothing but lay down next to her as if going to sleep.

'Jerrie picked his head up to look at 'Teazer with a wry expression. "Whot? Ya wont ta 'ave sex _now_? Aren' ya tha eagah lil' queen!"He chuckled with a hint of sarcasm that made 'Teazer blush.

"N-no, tha's not whot Oi meant! Oi know ya couldn' with ya broken ribs an awll, but Oi was jus' wonderin' whot we do now tha' ya've proposed? Ah' we officialley mates, o'...?"The calico queen said hurriedly, the words tumbling out of her mouth.

'Jerrie placed a finger on her lips to quiet her. "Oi believe tha term 'umans use is 'engaged'. Ya're assumin' Oi've 'ad sex befo'?"He asked quietly. The smirk never left his lips; in fact it widened into a sly smile.

'Teazer shrugged. "Well, remembah when ya said back at tha 'oideout tha' ya 'ad a loikin' fo' seducin' queens?"The tiger-striped tom nodded and she continued, "Oi thought ya meant tha' ya've _slept_ with 'em on maneh occasions. Is tha' true?" Her last phrase ended on an almost pleading note, discreetly begging him to say she was wrong.

"Yup."'Jerrie replied simply. At the calico queen's start he added, "In tha literal sense, yes Oi 'ave spent tha noight with a lot o' queens in tha past, jus' loike Oi 'ave with ya. Does tha' answah ya question?"

Rumpleteazer furrowed her brow; something still didn't make sense to her. "Wait, so ya mean ta tell moi tha' ya seduce queens, an' then don' 'ave sex with 'em?"She said, attempting to clarify.

The calico tom's teeth glimmered in the darkness as he smiled even more. "Yeah, Oi was such an 'eart breakah. Oi've been a virgin awll moiy loife. 'Ow'd Oi resist queens this long, ya moight ask? Moiy fathah drilled it inta moiy 'ead befo' 'e got murdahed tha' if Oi was ta evah choose a mate, she could not choose moi fo' moiy abilitey ta give 'er a good toime in bed. Tha' an' tha fact tha' it would look pretteh bad if Oi told this queen tha' Oi didn' bothah savin' moiyself fo' 'er."He elucidated in a more serious tone. 'Jerrie had revered his father and learned from him as much as he could, both in morals and the ways of crime. His father could have been best described with an oxymoron: he was a wholesome criminal.

'Teazer fell silent. She never would have expected this from 'Jerrie, with the kind of reputation he had. She was more than glad her assumption was incorrect. The calico queen nestled herself against her betrothed and closed her eyes to go to sleep, a small smile playing on her lips. 'Jerrie didn't need anything more for an answer and wound an arm around her torso, let his eyes droop shut, and simply enjoyed the feeling of accomplishing what every young tom dreams of: getting a mate who loves him as much as he loves her.


	28. Something Wonderful

**A/N: Third fluffy chapter in a row? Get ready for some drama, readers. I can't let you have **_**too**_** much fluff. I tried to make this one more serious, it's about time some stress came along. The thing I found most interesting in the reviews for chapter 27 was that most of you were surprised 'Jerrie was still a virgin. Why, I wonder? I'd also like to hear your opinions on a sex scene between 'Jerrie and 'Teazer. I've never done one before, and I'm not sure if I should make the rating higher or not if I did include one. Let me know! **

The sun rose on another mild, overcast day to find Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie still fast asleep. The latter had draped one of the thinner blankets that made up the nest over him and the calico queen to keep warm during the slightly chilly night.

'Jerrie gradually roused from his peaceful slumber to discover a significant weight on his upper body. It wasn't uncomfortable, even with his broken ribs, but it was certainly different. His head was already lolled to the side, and his green eyes fluttered open now that his mind was somewhat awake. What he found was nothing unusual. 'Teazer's paw was lying limp beside his head, and he guessed the weight belonged to her arm. As he shifted his head to follow her arm, the tiger-striped tom gave a tiny start of surprise, but quickly relaxed. 'Teazer had her arm lying over his shoulder, and the rest of her body was settled comfortably on top of him. 'Jerrie also couldn't help but notice she was straddling him, like she had done only once before.

"'_Ow did_ tha'_ 'appen?"_He thought to himself. 'Jerrie wasn't complaining, though. A loving smile came to the calico tom's lips as he observed 'Teazer sleeping serenely. It was only at this point that he took into account the position he found _himself_ in. His left arm was still wound around 'Teazer's torso like it had been last night, with his paw resting on the small of her back. His right paw was lying where he didn't expect it: on the back of 'Teazer's thigh with his fingers splayed out. 'Jerrie figured out the answer to his question was that he had probably rolled over during the night and 'Teazer had made herself comfortable in the new position.

'Jerrie continued watching the calico queen for a few more minutes, not able to take his eyes off of her. He didn't want to disturb her and keep the blissful moment going as long as possible. 'Teazer stirred and clenched the paw that was over 'Jerrie's shoulder as she did so. Her fingers brushed along his neck accidentally, causing 'Jerrie to quiver involuntarily. This was enough to wake her up.

The calico queen noticed her head rising and falling as she came out of her deep sleep, but she knew she wasn't the one moving it. She was lying on something warm and firm, but it definitely wasn't a blanket on the ground. This was moving a little and 'Teazer could feel a heartbeat against her ear that wasn't her own. She finally opened her eyes with a yawn to find her mate-to-be looking right back at her with a small smile. It gradually occurred to 'Teazer that she was in a much more intimate position than she remembered from the previous night, and when the realization dawned on her, a blush flushed her white cheeks pink and her heartbeat quickened.

"'Jerrie...? Was this ya doin'?"'Teazer asked timidly, glancing over her shoulder to get the full view of her predicament. Her eyes widened with the kind of horror you get when you wake up next to someone you don't know and can't remember what happened the night before. She hoped to high Heaviside it wasn't what she thought had happened.

'Jerrie smirked wryly as he removed the arm he had wound around 'Teazer and put it behind his head to prop it up. "Oi don' know, princess. Ya _ah'_ tha one loiyin' on top. Ya tell moi."He commented as he lightly ran his fingers up and down the calico queen's thigh where it was resting, reminding her of the current situation. Her blush increased dramatically and she drew a sharp intake of breath, shivering with pleasure.

The calico queen suddenly felt herself being turned over so her position was reversed. Before she had time to protest, 'Jerrie was trailing kisses down her neck and settling himself on top of her. His paw continued groping her thigh, and the other caressed her cheek. 'Teazer knew she should have relaxed and shared in the bliss her partner was feeling, but instead she did something even she didn't expect: she screamed.

'Teazer's betrothed cringed at the high-pitched sound right by his ear, and then immediately got off of her with a haste a tom with broken bones shouldn't be able to muster. He gazed at her with wide eyes full of worry and concern, as well as with confusion. Weren't queens supposed to _like_ mating? 'Jerrie didn't move from his spot as he watched the calico queen scuttle backwards and huddle up against the wall at the opposite end of the den. 'Jerrie almost couldn't bear to see that much fear in her soft brown eyes. He couldn't help but feel he had seen her in this state somewhere before...

"Did Oi 'urt ya? Whot's wrong?"The tiger-striped tom asked in a soothing voice, so he would not to startle the frightened queen anymore than she already was. When all he got was a whimper and increased trembling, he decided it was best not to make another sound until 'Teazer calmed down. 'Jerrie set his jaw and waited silently, something he was very skilled at.

Eventually, the calico queen ceased shaking and peeked out from behind her elbow with a curious expression, wondering why she could only hear herself. 'Jerrie hadn't moved a muscle and she had forgotten for a minute that he was even there. His question still echoed in her mind, and 'Teazer could only manage to choke out, "S-S-Sammy..."

That was all Mungojerrie needed to hear. He felt like someone had just punched him in the chest, and his throbbing side provided a suitable likeness to the feeling. The calico tom felt like a complete idiot. He should have known that 'Teazer's past experiences with sex-crazed toms would have a significant impact on their intimacy. 'Jerrie winced and took a minute to overcome his own regret and mentally throw a few insults at himself before reaching a paw out to the queen by the wall. "Need a 'ug?"He offered sincerely.

'Teazer nodded, but didn't make any effort to move. 'Jerrie took the initiative and slowly crawled over to her, partially to prevent any more pain to himself, and also to make sure his betrothed knew he wasn't going to cause her any harm. Once he was close enough, the tiger-striped tom sat back on his haunches and let 'Teazer nestle herself comfortably against him so he could wrap his arms securely around her. 'Jerrie didn't stroke her back, nuzzle her, or kiss her. The the only movement he made was resting his chin on the back of 'Teazer's shoulder. The pair of calicos simply stayed like this for what felt like an eternity, until 'Teazer broke the embrace and smiled at her engaged tomfriend.

"Thank ya. Oi feel a lot bettah now."She murmured and pecked 'Jerrie on his cheek to emphasize her words. 'Teazer frowned when the regret didn't leave the calico tom's eyes. "Whot is it?"She asked, now being the one with the questions.

'Jerrie didn't reply for a moment, he merely sighed and his shoulders sagged. The seconds passed and he said, "Oi'm sorreh. Oi should 'ave taken inta account ya past o'deals befo' troiyin' ta mate with ya."

"Don' worreh 'bout it, 'Jer. Oi'll le' ya know when Oi'm readeh. Fo' now, we 'ave breakfast ta catch an' a ceremoney ta plan."The calico queen brushed the whole thing off, looking at the bright side. It wouldn't do any good sulking about what her trauma didn't allow her to do yet. She grabbed 'Jerrie's paw and gently pulled him out into daylight. It wasn't the best weather ever, but 'Teazer was determined to enjoy her first day of being engaged. The two found Victoria and Cassandra sitting on the Great Tire, and judging by the way the white queen hung her head, it was easy to see her mood matched the weather: dreary.

The pair caught a couple of mice on their way to the tire. When 'Jerrie and 'Teazer reached it, the two queens looked up. Victoria tried to smile like her Abyssinian friend, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Whot's tha mattah, Vicky?"'Teazer inquired as she and 'Jerrie sat down beside her.

The snow queen let out a small sigh before answering, "It's my dad. He's still really down about yesterday. I just feel so bad for him; he _loves_ Demeter! I can see it in his eyes when he talks about her and how she makes him smile. Oh, how can we get them back together? It breaks my heart to see my father so sad!"She proclaimed with true sorrow in her voice. Cassandra placed a consoling paw on her shoulder and Victoria nuzzled it gratefully.

"We can't fo'ce 'em. Awll we can do is wait 'till Dem comes 'round. In tha meantoime, we can onleh comfo't poor Munk. It's not loike she's breakin' up with 'im. Demetah jus' needs toime ta wrap 'er 'ead 'round this whole relationship an' figure out tha' she's got tha best damn tom fo' 'er livin' roight next door. 'Till tha' toime comes, we can't do much."'Jerrie advised confidently. All three queens shot surprised looks at him, to which he only cocked his head in confusion.

Cassandra was the first to speak. "How in Heaviside do you know so much about relationships? That's impressive, coming from a tom."She explained with a smile.

At this the calico tom slung an arm around his betrothed's shoulders and ruffled her headfur, "Oi learned from tha best." 'Teazer blushed, removed his arm as gingerly as she could, and still made it look like she was shoving it off.

The four cats chatted about various subjects including matehood from Cass, the latest gossip in the Junkyard, and plans for the dances and songs in the Jellicle Ball. Everyone began to get hungry around noon, so the foursome broke off into pairs to find lunch and 'Jerrie and 'Teazer went to Jenny's den to inquire about the ceremony. While they were walking along the path that led to the den of 'Teazer's parents, the two calicos heard distinct angry voices coming from inside Bombalurina's den. One was Demeter's and the other was Bomba's, naturally. They eavesdropped, as was their custom, and it wasn't hard to determine what the subject was about.

'Jerrie and 'Teazer had entered discreetly into the scene at around the end of the argument. This is what had happened before the two calicos started listening.

* * *

><p>Demeter woke up in her bed, feeling no less stressed out than she had been the previous night. She still could not believe Munkustrap had kissed her. It wasn't that she was angry with him, it just brought upon repercussions of her imprisonment with Munk's horrible brother. Macavity's kisses were much rougher and horrible than Munk's had been, but it put her in a dark place anyway. The black and gold queen hated herself for leaving the silver tabby like that, but she knew of no other way to escape from her terrible memories. Dem got up and stretched, placing a paw on her swollen abdomen. She smiled as she felt the growing kitten inside of her kick, as if wanting to tell her, <em>"Go back to him."<em>

"Let's see what Aunt Bomba will say, okay sweetie?"Dem said softly, as if Jemima could hear her. The unborn kitten appeared to settle down.

The black and gold queen stepped into the adjoining main room, and discovered said "aunt" was waiting expectantly at the table. Demeter hadn't talked to her last night because Bomba rarely spent the night at home, preferring to spend it at Tugger's instead. Dem eyed her sister suspiciously as she sat down in a chair across from her.

The scarlet queen was not happy, and it resonated in her voice. "I heard from Cassandra who heard from Alonzo who witnessed what you did yesterday evening. Care to explain yourself?"The scarlet queen raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

Dem knew her sister would find out some way or other. There was no use denying her. She bit her lip as she replied in a feeble tone, "He...Munk kissed me...and I guess I got scared and ran."

Bombalurina let out a singular, accusing laugh. "You _ran_! From Munkustrap, the kindest cat, and brother to the most handsome tom in the junkyard? I think you've finally lost it, Dem! You've found a tom who is _hopelessly_ in love with you, and you rejected and ruined what was probably the poor thing's first kiss! No offense to Munk of course, but you know how he is with queens. He never had one until you came back. How do you think he feels right now?"She spat vehemently. If there was one thing Bomba would not stand to see, it was someone she cared about being rejected by the cat they love for no good reason. She was determined to make her sister see the error of her ways. The red queen was done being patient with Dem's tom issues. This was the last straw for her.

Demeter could also be contentious, too. She straightened up in her chair and glared daggers at the queen across from her. "Bomba, don't fool yourself. Munk only likes me because he pities me."She remarked coldly. Dem still didn't have very high self-esteem, even after all the compliments Munkustrap had given her. She hadn't taken them to heart yet, but that didn't mean she wasn't glad to hear them.

At this the scarlet queen hissed loudly and slammed her fist on the table, making her sister do a double-take. "How long will it take to get it through your thick skull that Munkustrap. _Loves_. You? If it helps, I'll tell you what happened when you got kidnapped: Munk was absolutely devastated. He was the most depressed tom I had ever seen in my entire life. He even considered going in after you, but the rest of the tribe had to stop him because they didn't want him to get killed. Dem, Munk was basically reduced to _nothing_ when you got kidnapped!"Bomba's voice was almost pleading when she finished.

"...Really? My disappearance affected him that much?"The black and gold queen whispered, astonished at the silver tabby's reaction.

Bomba put a paw up to silence her sister, "I'm not finished," she went on, "Now when you came back, he welcomed you with open arms. He voluntarily spends time with you because he wants to be with you, not because he pities you! Munk went to the trouble of preparing a gift for your kitten, he made food for you, the tom even _kissed _you for Everlasting Cat's sake, and how do you repay him? By pushing him away. Think about it and tell me one good reason why you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself and why you shouldn't get on your knees and beg for his forgiveness."With that the red queen sat back in her chair with the same expression she began the conversation with, waiting patiently.

Demeter stared at her sibling with a mortified expression, dumbstruck. Bomba knew she had hit straight home. The black and gold queen clutched the edges of the table until her gold-striped knuckles turned white and the concept finally sunk in. When the revelation dawned on Dem's mind, she burst into tears and buried her head into her forearms to sob on the table. "Oh Bast, you're right, Bomba! I get it now. Oh, what have I done?"She wailed after she had calmed down enough to talk coherently.

The red queen reached across the table to place a paw on her sister's. "It's not too late, Demie. Munk wants nothing more than to have you back."She advised in a much gentler tone than she had previously used. Demeter looked up with a tear-streaked face and nodded, then got up and left the den without bothering to make herself presentable. The black and gold queen first decided to check Munk's den, and of course didn't notice 'Jerrie and 'Teazer eavesdropping because they were too well-hidden to be spotted. This is where we had left the two calicos.

* * *

><p>Demeter reached the silver tabby's den and didn't knock. She stepped inside unannounced to find said tabby sitting at the table reading a discarded, torn magazine. His head shot up in surprise at the unexpected visitor. "Dem...?"He breathed, as if needing clarification on the identity of the queen in front of him. Victoria smiled happily from her place on the floor where she was stretching.<p>

Munk stood up as the black and gold queen rushed over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, making him stumble forward a little and instinctively embrace her to steady himself because he was considerably taller than she was.

"I'm so sorry I ran, Munk! It's just that I-I didn't believe you f-felt like that around me a-a-and-"Dem was unable to continue because she had to ease her sobs to keep from hyperventilating while talking. Her tears were falling uncontrollably at this point and there was nothing she could do to stop them. In the back of Demeter's mind, she thought it was a bit strange to react this strongly, but she merely blamed it on the mood swings she had been warned about by Jelly.

The silver tabby smiled and brought a paw up to cup the sobbing queen's cheek. This forced Dem to look up at him. "I understand you're still fragile, and I forgive you. I'm not going to lie: I did feel sad when you ran, but I'm more than happy that you had the courage to come back."He said softly and leaned in to press his lips gently to hers. It only lasted a few seconds because the silver tabby broke off the kiss to glance over his shoulder at his adopted daughter with a sheepish smile. "Sorry honey, I forgot you were there for a minute."He said while his cheeks turned a light pink.

Victoria smiled innocently and waved him off with her paw, "Dad, I'm seventeen! I can handle you kissing someone!" She added a giggle at her father's blush.

Munk chuckled as well, and suddenly cringed as the jarring sound of an agonized shriek escaped Demeter's lips. She dug the claws of one paw into Munk's neck and the other clutched her swollen abdomen.

The initial shock of the deafening noise wore off and the silver tabby crouched as Dem dropped to her knees and struggled to draw even breaths. Victoria didn't even need to be told as she ran out of the den as fast as she could to fetch Jenny and Jelly. She sprinted past 'Jerrie and 'Teazer who had followed Demeter to Munk's den, eager to see the results of her argument with her sister.

The two calicos threw worried glances at each other and 'Jerrie questioned to the unseen silver tabby inside, "Is evreythin' awlroight, Munkustrap?"

Munk's head jerked upwards at the sound of the younger tom's voice. "'Jerrie? Is 'Teazer with you?"He asked urgently. He had just settled Demeter in his nest of blankets and was trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Yes, Sah."Came 'Jerrie's curt reply.

"Good. Get in here!"The silver tabby commanded. The pair of calicos hurried into the den without hesitation and crouched beside Munk. They gave Demeter concerned looks.

The tiger-striped tom inquired in a confused voice, "Whot's wrong with 'er? Oi don' see aneh injuries..."

Munk pinched the bridge of his nose to keep from snapping at the well-meaning tom. He couldn't remember a time when he was this stressed out and it didn't have to do with Demeter. "Dem here's in labour, but the timing just doesn't make sense."He explained, trying to come to terms with the reality himself.

'Jerrie pursed his lips in confusion and turned to the calico queen beside him. "'Teazah, whot's 'labour'?"He asked, at a complete loss. Being a poorly educated tom, he had never heard the term before.

'Teazer him an I-can't-believe-you-just-asked-that glare and lightly whacked him upside the head. "Idiot, it means she's gonna 'ave a kitten!"She hissed, drawing on some of Munk's stress.

The calico tom's face lit up with realization and he smiled at the distressed queen in front of him. "Ooh! Now Oi ge' it! Congrats, Dem!"He exclaimed cheerfully.

Demeter smiled weakly and managed a faint giggle. She reached a shaky paw towards 'Jerrie and he took it gently. "Thanks..."She murmured. Without warning she put a death grip on his paw as another scream of pain forced itself to be heard. The force of it almost made her sit straight up, but Dem sagged against the barrier of old, soft cushions Munk put between her and the wall again not soon after. Her paw fell limply against her side again.

At that moment Jenny and Jelly came rushing in with a few clean towels and a pair of sterile scissors, followed suit by Victoria and also Bomba. The red queen was as excited as she could be. The two older queens set their items down and Jenny asked, "How is she doing?" An anguished moan from Demeter answered her question.

"Alright then, that's a good sign. You should be ready to start pushing soon if your contractions are this painful. Oh, I'm so excited! We haven't had a kitten born here since Etcy, and that was nine years ago!"Jelly smiled, trying to keep the keep the tense mood in the den light.

With the chit-chat over, the two nurses set to work. They checked Demeter's pulse and Jenny put a paw to her forehead to check her temperature. She dabbed the sweat off of the black and gold queen's face and Jelly nodded to indicate Dem's pulse was normal. They gave her instructions on how to push, and the pregnant queen listened as attentively as she could under the circumstances. Jenny also did some exercises with her to get her erratic breathing under control. Bomba took over for her when she needed to attend to other things.

The scarlet queen turned her attention from Dem to 'Jerrie, since he had gone very quiet. 'Jerrie was a bit pale and looked more uncomfortable than Demeter. He had a vacant look to his emerald eyes. "You okay, Mungojerrie?"Bomba questioned sincerely.

The calico tom started out his short trance, nodding his head and answering quietly, "Yeah, Oi'll be foine. Jus' Oi've nevah seen a pregnant queen give birth befo'. It's a tad ovahwhelmin'."

'Teazer giggled and massaged 'Jerrie's shoulder to relax him and whispered in his ear, "If we 'ave kittens, Oi would be in tha exact situation as Dem is roight now."

'Jerrie didn't reply audibly, but the way he clenched his jaw indicated he didn't find the idea to his liking. He glanced over at Munk to see how his fellow tom was handling the whole thing, and the silver tabby seemed just as stressed out as he did, but appeared to be keen on comforting Demeter and hadn't lost any colour in his face yet. 'Jerrie figured he had probably seen this type of thing before, being the Jellicle Protector and all.

"Dem, at the next contraction you're going to push, got it?"Jelly advised in a firm, but motherly tone. The queen in question nodded in confirmation. A few minutes later she let out a shriek, but pushed according to the advice Jenny was currently giving her in the same tone Jelly had used. Bomba and Munkustrap encouraged her enthusiastically from their places beside her, each holding one paw. This pattern continued with shorter time in between, and Dem's screams of agony became more intense with each push. Poor 'Jerrie had to cover his ears and 'Teazer was too stunned to move as she watched her friend with a sort of profound horror. The former removed his paws from his ears when Dem's screams turned to heavy pants and a soft mewling was heard as Jenny lifted a newborn red and black queen-kit into her arms and Jelly handed her a towel. She had a white bib and large, curious eyes.

"It's a beautiful queen! Congratulations! Do you have a name?"The yellow and orange queen asked as she wiped off any blood and amniotic fluid on the tiny kitten, and then let Bombalurina cut the umbilical cord. She handed her to Jelly who wrapped the kit up in a smaller purple towel and gently laid her on her exhausted mother's chest.

Both Munkustrap and Demeter answered at the same time, "Jemima." The latter glanced at the silver tabby and discovered his eyes glistened with tears and there was nothing but love and pride in them, as if it were his own daughter he was gazing at.

"...Munk? Are you crying?"The new mother stated the obvious, and Munk didn't deny it because he nodded. He opened his mouth to say something more, but Jemima's increased mewling stopped him. Demeter smiled down at her kitten and guided her head to her breast so she could nurse.

The silver tabby watched the little kit for a few seconds and said in a shaky voice, "I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful. You did wonderfully, Demeter. If Jemima had a father present, he would be the proudest tom in the whole world right now."

Dem turned her attention from her kitten to Munk. "She does...You."There was no uncertainty in her tone. The black and gold queen had made her decision the moment Bomba had finished her speech earlier. A silence settled over the group of cats, who awaited Munk's reply.

The silver tabby was rendered speechless for a few seconds. He simply stared at Demeter with nothing short of awe. When he finally found his voice again, it was a humble whisper. "You...want _me_...to be Jemima's father? Are you sure?"Munk questioned slowly, suddenly losing all confidence in himself. This exchange also had a double meaning. Demeter was essentially asking him to be her mate as well.

The black and gold queen nodded in confirmation, and then added, "Through Bomba's..._inspiring_ lecture," here she used sarcasm on the word 'inspiring', "I've come to the realization that you're really the only tom suitable for the responsibility."

At this, the tears did make their descent from Munk's eyes. He settled an arm around Demeter's shoulders and rested his head against hers, looking down at the newborn kit. "In that case, I accept."He declared softly and kissed her cheek. Jenny and Jelly quickly gathered their things and shooed everyone else out of the den to give the two cats some alone-time. 'Jerrie was more than happy to breath the fresh air again.

"Boiy, was tha' intense. Whot do ya think 'bout 'avin' kittens now, 'Teazah?"The tiger-striped tom asked while he nudged his betrothed playfully.

'Teazer smiled bemusedly and replied, "Oi think it's wo'th it. We would 'ave someone ta pass awll ah' stealin' skills on ta."She turned to Victoria, who was walking beside them and queried, "'Ow does it feel ta be a sistah?"

The white queen clapped joyfully as she bounced up and down. "It feels awesome! I have a step-mom now, too. I can't believe I have a baby sister to teach dance and singing to; we'll have so much fun together!"She squealed giddily. She ceased when she noticed Jenny and Jelly talking in low voices with their heads together, like they didn't want anyone to hear them. "What's wrong, Jenny, Jelly?"Victoria inquired, cocking her head.

Jenny frowned as she questioned in return, "Demeter was pregnant for four weeks, correct?"

'Jerrie, 'Teazer, and Victoria nodded.

"Then this doesn't add up," The orange and yellow queen continued, "Jemima shouldn't even have developed toes and fingers yet, let alone fur. Her development was completed in half the time. Does that sound normal to you?"Her brow was creased with concern.

Victoria bit her lip and the two calicos shook their heads. "Maybeh it's jus' some weird coincidence, loike a cat with six fingahs an' toes, o' some mutation loike tha'."'Teazer offered unconvincingly. Nevertheless, Jenny and Jelly left it at that. When they came to the mouth of the center clearing, all five cats split up to spread the wonderful news.


	29. The Kitten's Quirks

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! Ideas continued to elude me, but I've got some now! I know everyone's eager to read of how Jemima developed so fast; all shall be explained in this chapter! Enjoy!**

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer largely spent the following day in Munkustrap's den, educating themselves furthermore on the subject of kittens. Although they had already spent some time with older kits and preteens like Pouncival, they wanted some experience with newborns. It was a beautiful sunny day, contrary to the overcast one that warned of rain yesterday. The two calicos were not interested in playing outside like their other friends, however. They were much too busy "studying" Jemima. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer weren't the only ones who were intrigued by her, however.

'Jerrie sat back against the wall of Munk's den next to 'Teazer. They bemusedly observed Jem stumble along in the open space in the middle of the dwelling on all fours. Jemima couldn't walk or speak yet, but she could see and hear, which was unheard of for a kitten at only two days old. She focused on things and pricked her ears towards someone whenever they spoke. Munkustrap and Demeter watched from their places beside 'Jerrie, letting their daughter explore her new surroundings. Victoria also kept a sharp vigil on her younger step-sister, only she was lying in her nest of blankets as if discreetly spying on her.

Jemima picked her head up from carefully studying the placement of her front feet to gaze around with her large, blue eyes. They rested on Victoria, and she crawled hesitantly over to her, still getting used to the particular method of which foot to place in front of which. When she reached her older sister, she climbed into the nest and curled up beside her. The little black and red kitten smiled triumphantly as she nuzzled the white queen's forearm, proud to accomplish her exhausting journey from the middle of the den to the wall. To show just how tiring completing her goal was, Jemima gave a wide yawn and promptly fell asleep against Victoria's side. The snow queen kissed the top of her sister's head and laid her head down on her paws to take a nap herself.

Now with nothing remotely interesting to watch, 'Jerrie got up to go catch himself some lunch, as he had been observing Jemima all morning. 'Teazer followed suit, hungry for food herself. When the two calicos had captured and killed their meal, which happened to be a couple of oblivious pigeons, they settled down at the foot of the TSE-1 to chew on them while they chatted.

"Oi'm still stumped as ta 'ow Jemima developed so quickley. Do ya think it 'as somethin' ta do with Mac'?"'Teazer queried once she finished off the last bite of her bird.

The tiger-striped tom beside her shrugged. "Could be. We can't know fo' sure unless we ask someone magical, roight? Aren' there a couple o' psoiychic twins 'ere? Whot were their names again?"He asked in return. He never saw said twins, as they were not very sociable cats. 'Jerrie never bothered to remember their names because he didn't think he needed to if he never had any contact with them.

"Coricopat an' Tantomoile. Oi'm sure they'd know somethin' 'bout Jem. Whoiy don' we go ask?"'Teazer offered and stood up. She helped 'Jerrie to his feet and they made their way to the psychic twins' den. When they arrived, a black and white paw held the starry curtain covering the entrance open before 'Teazer or 'Jerrie had a chance to lift a paw and knock.

"Come in, please, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. My brother and I have been expecting you."Tantomile's fluent, breezy voice sounded from inside the den. 'Jerrie gave his betrothed a creeped out glance to which the calico queen returned with a reassuring smile. She already had experience with the twins' accurate predictions that never failed to give newcomers a bit of a scare. They entered the den and the tri-coloured queen motioned to two chairs by the wall, synchronizing the movement with Coricopat who was standing behind her.

The twins gave their guests a small, welcoming smile.

"What is it you wish to ask about the new one?"Tantomile questioned with curiosity laced into her voice. She may have been psychic, but she could not sense the faint, developing inner workings of Jemima's newborn mind yet. In other words, Tanto could sense the kitten's presence, but not Jemima as a whole.

'Teazer cocked her head as she replied, "Is Jemima a magical cat loike 'er fathah? Is tha' whoiy she developed in onleh 'alf tha toime?"

The tri-coloured twins in front of her didn't answer for a moment, instead staring into space for a few seconds. Cori gradually came to shake his head.

"We don't sense any magical-"He started.

"-cats except for ourselves and Mistofelees. But just because-"

"-we don't sense it now does not mean we won't later."Coricopat finished with certainty in his smooth tone.

The two calicos in front of them nodded. Tantomile's brow creased and she gave her brother an inquisitive glance. Cori pursed his lips as his telepathic connection with Tanto allowed him to share this new thought. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer waited with anticipation to hear what they were speaking about to each other in their minds.

Coricopat turned to his two guests. "Tanto has an interesting point. What if Jemima is half-magic? We cannot sense half-magical cats who are far away, for example on the other side of the junkyard, because their powers are too weak."He explained for his non-psychic friends.

'Jerrie and 'Teazer exchanged glances; they hadn't thought of that possibility. "Can we go check now?"'Teazer said with a hint of excitement in her voice. It always amazed her when a magical cat put their powers into action, and she loved it. She couldn't fathom as to how Tanto could check something like an unborn kitten's gender just by placing a paw on the mother, but it gave her a thrill nevertheless. Tanto and her brother nodded simultaneously in confirmation and let their friends lead them over to Munk's den. When they arrived, the four cats entered without knocking, as they didn't need to anymore.

Munkustrap looked up from his new place at the table where he was sipping a mug of tea and smiled warmly at his friends. Demeter waved from her spot by the wall, and Victoria was quietly reading a book aloud to her baby sister, who was now awake and sitting on her lap. They both took no notice of the additional cats in the room because they were too engrossed in their book about three blind mice.

"Good afternoon, Coricopat, Tantomile. What brings you here?"The silver tabby asked politely as he stood up to greet his guests with a shake of the paw.

The psychic twins responded in perfect harmony, "Good afternoon. We would like to see if we can evaluate your daughter."

Munk's smile widened for a moment at the twins' reference to Jemima, but it faded as he cocked his head in confusion. "Evaluate her? How do you mean?"He questioned again. Their wording came off as strange, if not slightly creepy.

"We want to know whether Jemima-"Tanto began.

"-has inherited her father's magical abilities or not."Her brother finished seamlessly.

At the mention of her name, Jemima peeked over the edge of the book her sister was holding and pricked her ears towards the group of adults on the other side of the den. Cori and Tanto also snapped their heads in her direction at the same time. They simply stared at each other for a minute before Cori smirked and Tanto giggled lightly. The rest of the cats in the den shot them perplexed glances.

"The new one can speak in her mind."Tanto bemusedly enlightened her non-magical friends.

"Jemima insists she is not magic, but even Misto couldn't tell he was a conjurer until the age of two. We must hold her to determine if she has magic flowing inside her."Cori spoke, still staring at Jemima. Demeter and Munk nodded that they were allowed, and the psychic twins strode over to Victoria's nest in step with each other. The white queen relinquished possession of her sister and Tanto gingerly picked up the wide-eyed kitten. Cori stood opposite his sibling and placed the tips of his fingers on Jemima's small arm. They stood there, frozen for a few minutes. Jem did not utter a sound during the whole process; she merely stared blankly at the identical faces above hers.

Coricopat finally lifted his fingers off of Jem's arm and gazed past his sister to the four cats on the other side of the den. His expression gave away nothing of his verdict. Tanto also picked her head up and opened her eyes, giving the kitten in her arms a curious glance before gently handing her back to Victoria. The two sisters looked at the psychic twins with immense interest, eagerly awaiting their diagnosis.

Tanto cleared her throat a bit and declared, "Jemima is quite a unique queen. She possesses a tiny-"

"-bit of magic, but not enough to be of any use to her except increased speed in mental-"

"-and physical development. Her thoughts are as complex as anyone's in this room. She listens and understands well."The psychic queen finished as she and her brother smiled down at the kit in question. Jemima returned the smile with a bright and proud one.

At this point, everyone in the den had cheerful expressions on their faces except for Demeter. She looked worried and her brow was furrowed in thought. Cori and Tanto sensed her unrest and gave her a concerned glance. Dem seemed to notice someone was staring at her because her head shot up and she stared right back at Tanto. "Doesn't this mean Jemima will only live half the lifespan of a normal cat?"The black and gold queen questioned, the dread evident in her tone.

The psychic twins hesitated for a moment, reluctant to answer.

"Well?"Demeter prompted, harsher this time.

Tanto bit her lip. "This is true."Anticipating Demeter's next question she added in a regretful voice, "We cannot change this. That would be altering Jemima's very DNA, something that cannot be done permanently with magic. It is too risky and could potentially kill one of us, if not Jemima herself."

Jem's mother sighed sorrowfully and Munk went to go comfort her.

The silver tabby placed a consoling paw on the black and gold queen's shoulder. "Hey, it's not that bad, Demie. Jemima's still got forty years ahead of her, each day that we can help her live to the fullest. At this rate, she'll even be old enough to participate in the Jellicle Ball this year."He encouraged, looking only at the positives.

Demeter nodded and tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She rested her head on her partner's shoulder and he pulled her into a comforting hug. They stayed that way until their moment got interrupted by a knock coming from the den entrance. When Dem looked up to answer to whoever was outside, she immediately noticed the den looked a bit emptier. It didn't take her long to realize that Coricopat and Tantomile had disappeared.

The black and gold queen shook her head, brushing the twins' peculiar habits off. Apparently they could disappear and reappear at will. "Come in!"She called, remembering there was someone at the entrance.

A small, black and white tom stepped inside the den. He seemed to be excited about something because a wide smile was plastered on his face, giving a bit of a contrast to his petite appearance. "Where's my half-sister? Where's Jemima?"He asked, his short tail flicking with anticipation.

Munkustrap patted the newcomer heartily on his back and exclaimed, "Ah, Mistofelees! I was wondering when you'd come by! Please, have a seat. I'll bring her over to you." He gestured to a chair at the table. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer had already made themselves comfortable in two of them. The calico tom sat bolt upright at the mention of Misto's name. He stared harshly at the black and white tom as he sat down.

Misto raised a skeptical eyebrow at the tom who was now staring him down. "May I help you, Mungojerrie?"He asked hesitantly. The tuxedoed tom didn't take into consideration just who he was sitting across from yet.

'Jerrie gave a flinch before answering and clutched his inexplicably stinging upper arm. He turned his gaze to the queen beside him, who was lowering her paw. It was obvious she had whacked him. The calico queen was glaring at him, to his surprise. He didn't have to question her to know that he was being impolite. 'Jerrie softened his previous leer and turned his attention back to Misto.

"Did Munk say ya name was Mistofelees?"The tiger-striped tom asked in a low voice, almost threateningly. It appeared Macavity did not care whether anyone knew of his son or not. What 'Jerrie did know, he didn't like. Just because The Hidden Paw let word out about his offspring didn't mean he spoke nicely about said offspring.

The tom in question nodded slowly, wondering why 'Jerrie was being so disapproving of someone he barely had any contact with. He didn't really know 'Jerrie, but he had heard of where he had come from and his reputation. It quickly dawned on him why this tom seemed so wary around him. "Yeah uhh...Everyone here knows who my father is. It's nothing to be concerned about. I'm nothing like him, _trust_ me. Please, treat me no differently than you would Munk or Victoria."Misto smiled kindly, despite 'Jerrie's rude behaviour.

The calico tom smirked ever so slightly. "Tha's not whot Oi 'eard 'bout ya. Mac' kept tellin' us ya were 'is prodigy. 'E told us tha' 'e wonted someone to carrey on 'is work aftah 'e died, an' tha' cat would 'ave been ya."He stopped his explanation when he felt a sharp tug on his arm. 'Jerrie snapped his head towards 'Teazer, who had her fingers around it and was giving him a warning with her eyes again.

"I have no interest in continuing my father's reign of cruelty and crime. That's precisely why I ran away."Mistofelees stated simply, appearing to take no offense.

Mungojerrie wrenched his arm out of 'Teazer's grip and continued to an indifferent Mistofelees, "Ta make a long storey sho't, Mac' said tha' if we evah come across 'is prodigy-turned-failure, we shouldn't 'esitate ta kill 'im 'cause 'e's now nothin' but a useless waste."He tensed as if ready to pounce.

"'Jerrie!"Rumpleteazer scolded him loudly. She was appalled, to say the least, at her betrothed's unacceptable, impertinent comments. She clamped her fingers around 'Jerrie's arm again and stood up, pulling him along behind her. The calico queen muttered quickly, "Please excuse us," before hurriedly walking out of the den.

Both departing cats didn't take notice of the horrified expressions on Munk's, Demeter's, and Victoria's faces. Jemima, being but a kitten, had no idea what was going on. She could only decipher that 'Jerrie didn't like her new half-brother for reasons unknown to her. Misto himself sat back calmly in his chair, a tired sigh escaping his lips. He was the sole cat in the den who wasn't stunned by 'Jerrie's uncivil words.

"_So that's what Dad thinks of me, huh? Should have expected nothing more from some tom who's been brainwashed by him. Daddy wants me dead. How charming."_Misto laughed mirthlessly in his head. He had grown up with the Jellicles, but he started out being despised because of who his father was. It took the tribe a couple of months to fully accept him, and now he was treated with the respect, love, and kindness he deserved. Misto was not surprised to hear that his father wanted him dead; he did join Macavity's sworn enemies at a very young age after all. He was even less surprised to hear this from someone who had actually worked for The Hidden Paw. Macavity appeared to spare his son no glory when it came to informing others about him.

'Teazer strode a little ways down the path, out of earshot of anyone in Munk's den. There, she backed 'Jerrie up against a trash pile. "Whot tha 'ell is wrong with ya?"She hissed furiously, bearing her fangs.

'Jerrie stared at her for a moment with an unreadable expression. "Ya 'eard moi. Mac' doesn' think 'is son deserves ta live aftah 'e disappointed 'im."He replied calmly, paraphrasing his previous comments.

The calico queen gave another hiss, this time angrier. 'Jerrie remained unchanged. "If it didn' occur ta ya befo', 'Jerrie, we don' work fo' Macavity anehmore. We don' pahtake in 'is missions as o' a _month_ ago, an' we certainley do not follow 'is policies! Now Oi wont ya ta go back in there an' apologoize ta Mistofelees fo' ya rudeness!"She ordered in her most commanding tone. At this 'Jerrie's indifferent guise gave way to submission. He didn't answer as 'Teazer spun him around and gave him a prominent push in the direction of Munk's den.

The two calicos re-entered the silver tabby's den and the faces of their friends looked expectantly at them. Only one thing had changed: Misto was now cradling Jemima in his arms instead of Munk.

Needing no prompting from his betrothed, 'Jerrie cleared his throat and declared, "Oi apologoize fo' sayin' those thin's ta ya, Mistofelees. Ol' 'abits die 'ard, Oi guess. Fo'give moi?"His voice had no sincerity to it whatsoever, but the tuxedoed tom nodded curtly nonetheless. Everyone else seemed satisfied somewhat with the calico tom's words and the two sat back down at the table again.

There was a silence after that short episode, until Misto chuckled out of the blue, "Yes, your real daddy is my daddy, too. We just have different moms. That's why I called you my half-sister."The small tom was looking at the kit in his arms, who had that ever-present curiosity in her eyes.

Demeter gave Misto a confused glance as she came to sit at the table. "Misto, Jemima didn't say a word. How could you understand what she said if she didn't say anything in the first place?"She furrowed her brow, placing a tentative paw on her half-son's arm to get his attention.

Misto picked his head up to throw an equally perplexed look at the black and gold queen. "What...? Didn't you hear...?"He began, but then realization flooded his facial features. "Well isn't this interesting. You can talk to me in my head, Jem. Must be because we share similar traits. Try talking to your mom; see if it works for her, too."He smiled, still focused on Demeter.

The silence ensued once again as Jemima and her mother locked gazes with each other for a few moments. Finally Dem shook her head. "Nothing. I wonder if it's because you both have magic flowing inside you."She pondered offhandedly.

The tuxedoed tom's eyes bulged as he glanced repeatedly from Jem to her mother. He eventually managed to stammer, "J-Jem's m-m-magical?"

Munk chuckled at the younger tom's incredulous expression and enlightened him, "Cori and Tanto told us she has magic inside of her, but not enough to utilize it. Maybe you can translate for us now that you're both connected by the same magic?"

Misto smiled as he handed his half-sister back to her mother, for she had started squirming and mewling loudly. "Just so you know, Jem has a beautiful voice. She's also hungry."He chuckled lightheartedly. Dem giggled, taking hold of her kit. It didn't take Jemima long to find her mother's breast and begin suckling.

'Jerrie perked up as something came to mind. He had been silently smouldering in his chair, glaring at Misto up until this point. He nudged his betrothed and whispered something in her ear, at which she smiled. He turned his attention to the rest of the cats around him as he and 'Teazer stood up. "We've got some thin's ta attend ta with Jenney an' Skimble, if ya'll excuse us."The tiger-striped tom announced politely. His friends nodded in acknowledgment and allowed them to leave the den.

The two calicos knocked on the wall of Jenny's den and entered without waiting for a reply. Skimble picked his head up and his lips broke out into a proud grin at the sight of the couple, and Jenny gazed lovingly at her daughter, for she had not seen her since the morning of the day 'Jerrie had proposed to her. 'Teazer's mother stood up from her place at the table and hugged her daughter, as well as her new son-in-law.

"Look at you two! Aren't you the picture of a perfect couple! Don't you agree Skimble?"Jenny cooed, taking a step back and beholding the two young cats for her mate. The orange tabby nodded, the smile of admiration on his face growing wider. The yellow and orange queen led the couple to the table to sit and poured each cat a glass of water. Skimble also came over to sit opposite 'Jerrie.

"So, tell me the occasion for this visit. We're not expecting grand-kittens, are we?"Jenny asked excitedly as her guests took a sip of their water.

At that the word "grand-kittens", 'Jerrie did a spit-take, stopping himself midway and swallowing the leftover water with great difficulty. The liquid projectile didn't even reach Skimble, which was a great relief for 'Jerrie. Pissing Skimble off by getting him wet was definitely not a good idea at the moment.

'Teazer sniggered from behind her paw, earning a sharp glare from her betrothed. She quickly quieted down, needless to say.

'Jerrie chuckled awkwardly as he wiped his mouth with the back of his paw. "Sorreh 'bout tha'...We 'aven' realleh discussed tha subject o' kittens at length ye'...'Teazah an Oi were jus' wonderin' if ya'd perfo'm tha ceremoney o' mate'ood fo' us."He clarified, albeit in a strained voice.

Jenny smiled even more at this and Skimble seemed to have forgotten about the water splattered halfway across the table. He was not pleased with 'Jerrie's reaction, but then again he couldn't blame the young tom for being scared about the prospect of becoming a father. He understood it was a huge responsibility, and it didn't come without its fair share of frights and uncertainties.

"We'd be delighted! Do you want a private ceremony or public?"Skimble questioned first. He knew exactly how these things worked; he had performed this ceremony quite a few times in the past years. You could say he was something of an unofficial pastor.

'Jerrie and 'Teazer exchanged unsure glances and the latter answered hesitantly, "Proivate."

The orange tabby nodded and Jenny followed up with, "Who would you like for witnesses? You must have one for each of you."

This wasn't a hard question for 'Teazer. "Oi'd loike ya ta be moi witness, Mom."She smiled. Jenny blushed and reached for her daughter's paw, giving it a gentle squeeze as confirmation. With one down, attention was turned over to 'Jerrie.

The calico tom scratched his headfur, running a potential list of toms he knew through his head. "Munkustrap."He replied confidently. 'Jerrie was good friends with the silver tabby now, despite their initially rocky beginnings. Munk wouldn't decline, he knew he wouldn't.

Jenny and Skimble nodded in approval. The orange tabby asked a final question. "When do you want to have the ceremony?"

'Teazer answered before her partner could, "Tomorrah at sunset."

The calico tom threw her a surprised glance and brought his head closer so he could talk without having Jenny and Skimble hear them. "Whoiy so soon?"He questioned in a low whisper. 'Teazer inconspicuously leaned over and lightly trailed her fingers up 'Jerrie's inner thigh, causing him to suppress a slight sigh of pleasure.

"Tomorrah at sunset it is."'Jerrie agreed hurriedly, smirking as he straightened himself up from his "conference" with the calico queen sitting beside him.

"Splendid. Meet us in the center clearing tomorrow at sundown and we'll have everything arranged for you by then."Skimble declared. As the two calicos stood up from their chairs, he spoke up again in an expressionless voice, "'Jerrie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The tom in question froze, thinking he was in trouble for something. He relaxed enough to move when he saw Skimble beckoning to him from the entrance. 'Jerrie followed him outside and once they were out of earshot of the queens, the orange tabby turned around to face his future son-in-law. "All this time has passed and you _still_ have not discussed the subject of kittens with my daughter?"He said in an almost accusing tone. Skimble knew the past couple of weeks have been hectic for 'Jerrie and 'Teazer, but there were lots of opportunities to talk about it nevertheless.

'Jerrie opened his mouth to protest, but then shut it again. Instead he answered feebly, "We've been studyin' kits loike ya suggested, but we 'aven' actualleh talked 'bout 'avin' kits ahselves."

Skimble pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily, making the younger tom wince because he thought he had disappointed an authority figure. Then something came to the orange tabby's mind. He realized he was putting pressure on his son-in-law to raise a family. Skimble glanced at 'Jerrie with an apologetic smile. "Look lad, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm pressuring you into having kittens with my daughter. It's just that, since Jenny's infertile and I've found 'Teazer when she was practically an adult, I never knew what it was like to raise a kit from a newborn. Now that my little lass has a mate, I guess I'm that much more eager to have grand-kittens because it's possible. I apologize if it seemed like I was being too demanding before. You don't have to have kittens with 'Teazer if you're not ready for that yet."He explained, glad to get his point across to 'Jerrie.

The tiger-striped tom gazed at Skimble, stunned. All this time he knew the orange tabby wanted to have grand-kittens, but he never knew his full reasoning behind it. 'Jerrie smiled at his father-in-law. "Tha's undahstandable. Oi'm glad ya see moiy way o' lookin' at it. But Skimble,"He paused to sling an arm around the older tom's shoulders and start walking back to the den, "there's a reason whoiy 'Teazah an' Oi agreed ta 'ave tha ceremoney at sunset."'Jerrie stopped talking to let the tom figure it out himself.

Once Skimbleshanks caught on to the meaning in the calico tom's words, he chuckled quietly and proudly clapped the young tom on his shoulder. "That's my boy, 'Jerrie!"He praised, then pulled his head closer to whisper something in his ear, "A word of advice, lad: Take your time. Let her beg for you before you give her what she wants, eh?"Skimble nudged the young tom knowingly, feeling like he was 'Jerrie's age again. The tiger-striped tom nodded and composed himself as the den entrance came into view. His past experience with queens was going to help him in the following night, but only a little. This was a whole other level of intimacy, mainly because this was real and not fake like the queens before 'Teazer. It was also because he was going all the way tomorrow night.


	30. Mates for Life

**A/N: I just want to take this opportunity to thank all my reviewers and readers again. You guys are wonderful and this story would not be what it is without your support! Goodness, almost 90 reviews? Why are you guys so darn awesome? Thank you so much for investing the time to read and comment! Enjoy! Also, if the ceremonial vows sound familiar, how else was I going to come up with them?**

**Warning:**** By popular demand, and 'Jerrie's comments from last chapter, this chappie contains sexual/mature content that may not be suitable for some of you younger readers (if there are any who are reading this story). As I said before, this is my first time writing a sex scene; if it looks like I tried too hard, don't blame me!**

Mungojerrie awoke from the peaceful depths of unconsciousness to find his soon-to-be mate still sleeping beside him, her body nestled against his own beneath the thick blanket he had covered them both with the previous night. The calico tom yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his free left paw. The other arm happened to be pinned down be 'Teazer's head.

'Jerrie shifted his head to gaze down at her with a loving smile. Not even the most eloquent words could describe the love he felt blossom in his heart each time he woke up to start a new day with Rumpleteazer. Even if the rest of the day did not turn out perfect, there would always be this one moment of the day that was. 'Jerrie didn't need to stretch his neck out much to place a soft kiss on 'Teazer's forehead. He observed her stir, and heard a tiny sigh of contentment escape her lips, but she didn't wake. The string of pearls around her neck made their quiet clinking sound as she did so, making the calico tom beside her widen his smile.

"'_Ow in 'eavisoide did Oi go from bein' a ruthless criminal to an engaged tom in jus' two months? Ain' Oi a bloodey luckeh bastahd!"_The tiger-striped tom chuckled in his mind, but stopped as an unfamiliar tightness settled in his lungs. A sense of anxiety invaded his mind and he didn't know why. There wasn't anything he could think of that could possibly cause stress in this blissful moment. However, the emotions in his head told him only one thing: Cigarette. Now. 'Jerrie furrowed his brow as the overwhelming urge for nicotine battled with reason in his mind. He quickly figured out he was having a nicotine craving, and a nasty one. 'Jerrie had no idea how to handle one since he had never tried to quit before, but he knew he didn't want 'Teazer to see him like this. He slipped out of the nest of blankets without so much as tilting the calico queen's head as he slid his arm out from under it.

As soon as he stood up he felt slightly dizzy. Stepping out into the sunlight, 'Jerrie glanced around frantically for something to get his mind off cigarettes. The two packets of them were gone forever, ripped up by the queen he loved. However, 'Jerrie wasn't planning on giving in to the craving anytime soon. He spotted Munkustrap, Demeter, and Jemima lounging on the Great Tire, with the silver tabby standing guard over his family. He frowned as an antsy Mungojerrie walked up to him.

"Good morning, 'Jerrie. Is something wrong? You look unwell."Munk commented as he took in the younger tom's lashing tail and darting eyes. He was also fidgeting with his paws while he stood in front of his older friend.

"Yeah...Do ya 'ave somethin' fo' nicotine cravin's, Munk? Oi need some distraction, an' fast!"'Jerrie said hurriedly. He started tapping his foot impatiently and running his fingers through his headfur.

The silver tabby cocked is head inquisitively. He had never heard of someone having this type of craving, as no one in the Jellicle Junkyard smoked or ever has smoked. He was determined to help in any way he could, though. "'Jerrie, I don't have any medication for you, as cigarettes are prohibited here, but do you have some sort of a hobby that calms you or really envelopes you? I know whenever Jenny's stressed she knits, and I practice my dancing."He offered hopefully. It was the best advice he could give, considering he knew nothing about these types of addictions.

Mungojerrie stopped fidgeting to stand stalk-still for a moment. He stared at Munk as if he just had a most genius idea. "A...'Obbey?"He asked rhetorically. The calico tom's face brightened as he exclaimed, "Brilliant! But damn, drownin' moiy sorrows was moiy 'obbey. Oi've quit alco'ol, too. Oh c'mon 'Jerrie, _think_!"He held his head in his paws for a minute, muttering incoherently to himself. Munkustrap merely watched him, feeling helpless that he couldn't be of anymore aid to his suffering friend.

Out of the corner of his eye, 'Jerrie caught sight of a broken plastic arrow at the foot of a nearby trash pile, fletched with fake red feathers. He pointed to said projectile as he demanded in a rush of words, "Ah' there more o' those arrows? An' a bow somewhere?"

The silver tabby on the tire rested his chin on his knuckles, thinking for what seemed to 'Jerrie like an eternity. Finally he gestured to a path that led away from the center clearing into a smaller, quieter one. "Down that path you'll find a pile of discarded hunting gear. It's small, but it might have what you're looking for."Munk said reassuringly and 'Jerrie thanked him with a curt nod. He darted off in the direction his older friend indicated.

'Jerrie strode along the dirt path searching frantically for the pile Munk had spoken of. About twenty feet away, he spotted the twisted muzzle of a rifle glimmering in the sunlight and picked up his pace. The tiger-striped tom pulled out the useless gun, which sent a clutter of other weapons tumbling down with their support now gone. Once the small pile had settled and the dust had cleared, 'Jerrie dug through the objects, hoping to find an intact bow, a few arrows, and maybe a quiver of he was fortunate.

The tip of a hunting bow captured his attention. The calico tom gently wedged it out of the heap to inspect it. The bow did not have a string and was considerably worn from long-time use, but he set it aside anyway. Not a few minutes later he found five various brands of multi-coloured arrows, all slightly different lengths and sizes, and put those with the bow. They were completely intact, which was a relief. Now all 'Jerrie had to find was a suitable bowstring and he would be set. He dug deeper into the pile, throwing any useless weapons out of his way. This included guns with their muzzles twisted, bent, or missing altogether, and even a crossbow with its winch busted up to name a couple. At long last, when 'Jerrie reached the bottom of the pile he spied the frayed end of a polyester bowstring. Pulling it out, he smiled at the length and condition of it. The fibers were stretched and a bit unraveled at the ends, but that was fixable. The previously white material was brown with dirt and age, but he didn't care. The ex-Specialist nimbly repaired the string by re-braiding it and tying the ends to his bow. He cut off the excess string with a claw and proudly surveyed his work.

For an immeasurable amount to time to him, 'Jerrie fired arrow after arrow at various targets in the clearing. It didn't take long to forget about the craving for nicotine, and the calico tom decided brushing up on his archery skills couldn't hurt. He didn't even pay any mind to the movement behind him at the mouth of the clearing when the second hour had gone by.

A slender pair of arms surrounded his torso as 'Jerrie let his last arrow fly. He started and whipped around, dropping his bow when he saw it was 'Teazer who had surprised him. The calico queen was smiling widely at his reaction.

"Scared ya there fo' a second, eh 'Jer? Is this what ya've been up ta fo' tha past two 'ours?"She queried, cocking her head at the bow on the ground and the arrows embedded in different pieces of trash.

The tiger-striped tom wound his own arms around his betrothed's waist, nuzzling her lovingly. "G'mornin' ta ya too, princess. Ya surproised moi, tha's awll. Oi can't believe it's been two 'ours awlreadeh..."He trailed off, glancing at the weapon on the ground. Releasing 'Teazer, he picked the bow up and went to retrieve all five arrows. 'Jerrie began the process of shooting them one by one again.

The calico queen just watched him for a few minutes, admiring the way his muscles tensed as he prepared to fire, and how his fur gave off a dull luster in the noonday sun. If he had groomed himself more often, the copper parts of his fur would be bright like fire, and his black stripes could rival the ebony of a crow's feathers. She filled the short, comfortable silence by asking, "Whoiy did ya decoide ta go back ta ahchery awll o' a sudden, 'Jerrie? We're not 'enchcats; we don' need ta train anehmore."

'Jerrie lowered the bow momentarily to look at 'Teazer with a cocky smile. "Oi can't le' ahchery go, it's a passion o' moine. Plus, 'ow grea' would it be if ah' kits could shoot arrows?"He replied in a half-serious tone. If he did have kittens with 'Teazer, archery would probably be the first thing he'd teach them once they were old enough. Arrows resumed whizzing through the air.

'Teazer's brow furrowed at the subject of kits. She couldn't say she had thought long and hard about the concept. "Do...Do ya wont ta raise a family, 'Jerrie?"She said in a timid voice.

The calico tom stopped mid-fire and put his bow on the ground again. He turned towards 'Teazer with a no-nonsense expression. "Yes. Oi think we're mature enough ta 'ave kits, don' ya think? Skimble's been badgerin' moi 'bout it fo' quoite a whoile now. 'E realleh loikes tha idea o' grand-kittens. O' course, 'e's not troiyin' ta fo'ce us. Would ya be considahin' a family aneh toime soon, princess?"He explained in a hopeful tone. If she said no, his plans for tonight would subsequently be shattered.

Rumpleteazer remained silent for a good minute or two, seriously contemplating the notion. "Kittens ah' a 'uge responsibilitey, 'Jerrie. Ah' experience with tha resident kits seems loike it's worth it, though. Yeah, Oi'd love ta raise a family, awll thin's considahed. But in ordah ta 'ave kittens, we'd 'ave ta..."She bit her lip, glancing at 'Jerrie and letting him continue.

"'Ave sex?"'Jerrie finished. That cocky smile had returned. "Ah' ya readeh fo' tha', 'Teazah?"He asked more gently. The grin was replaced with a tight line.

'Teazer knew why the extra caution had made itself known in her betrothed's voice. He still remembered her fear of getting intimate with toms. "Does sex 'urt, 'Jer?"She questioned in response. She felt it was a silly question, and her cheeks darkened because of it.

The tiger-striped tom pursed his lips, and then shrugged. "Don' know. Oi'm still a virgin, remembah? Per'aps we'd...foind out aftah...tha ceremoney?"He asked tentatively, gauging 'Teazer's reaction. He smirked slightly as her blush only became deeper.

The red faded from the calico queen's face as she averted her gaze self-consciously. Her left foot rubbed against her opposite calf and she mumbled, "Whot if Oi'm not _good_ at it? Oi mean, ya've probabley been with queens who would give ya a much bettah toime than Oi could, seein' as Oi've nevah done it befo'."

At this Mungojerrie burst out laughing, clutching his stomach while 'Teazer just gaped at him incredulously. Once he calmed himself down enough he answered between chuckles, "Tha's 'ilarious, princess! Is tha' whot goes on in ya 'ead at noight? Ya compare yaself ta queens tha' ya don' even know?"

A look of hurt came across the calico queen's features. "Oi'm not kiddin' 'Jerrie! Whot if Oi suck?"She exclaimed, offended by his words.

At the sincerity in her tone, 'Jerrie abruptly stopped laughing. He realized this was more serious than merely poking fun at oneself. The tiger-striped tom strode over to his betrothed and gathered her up in a loose hug, ruffling her headfur. "Ya won' suck, trust moi! Remembah back at tha 'oideout 'ow ya made moi moan tha' one toime whoile trainin'?"He paused when 'Teazer giggled and nodded. "Tha's proof ya don' suck. Oi'll be more than glad ta teach ya in tha aht o' seduction. In fact, le' moi give ya some pointahs whoile no one's lookin'."'Jerrie purred in an enticing voice, tightening his embrace.

Without consent from 'Teazer, he tilted his head and softly trailed kisses down her neck until he reached her collarbone. The calico queen, not afraid anymore, sighed contentedly as she sagged against 'Jerrie. The tiger-striped tom smiled while he continued pecking 'Teazer's collarbone, and stopped once he reached her shoulder.

Wondering why her partner had paused, 'Teazer asked without opening her now closed eyes, "Whot's wrong, 'Jer? Whoiy'd ya stop?"

The calico tom smiled even more. "Oi awlreadeh know whot Oi'm doin'. It's ya who doesn'. 'Ere's a tip, princess: Kiss moi. We don' take turns durin' sex."He chuckled when 'Teazer did nothing after a few seconds.

'Teazer smirked at the remark, but shifted her head to follow 'Jerrie's lead by kissing his neck. He grinned at the sensation, and decided to give her a bit more incentive to step up the passion. Flicking his tail, 'Jerrie lightly brushed it up the calico queen's right thigh repeatedly. The result made him purr quietly: 'Teazer's kisses instantly grew more intense, and he could feel her take a sharp intake of breath and smile against his fur. She quickly got the hang of things and sensually ran her left paw up 'Jerrie's left side, beginning at his hip. He let out a low moan and resumed kissing her shoulder, this time retracing the path across her collarbone and up her neck. When 'Teazer's fingers pressed on his ribcage, 'Jerrie suddenly hissed in pain, released the calico queen and flinched away.

'Teazer whirled around to face her betrothed with a concerned expression. He stood a few feet in front of her, body tensed and lips curled back to reveal bared teeth. Slow, forced breaths escaped through them. "Oi'm sorreh, 'Jerrie! Oi fo' got ya were still 'urt..."The calico queen said apologetically. The only response she got was an acknowledging nod as 'Jerrie straightened himself up.

After a tense minute, the tiger-striped tom followed up with, "Oi'm okay. Guess Oi've still got a ways ta go with those ribs. Oi'm goin' ta 'ave ta be gentle tanoight."He smirked as he reached out, took 'Teazer's paw, and led her away from the clearing.

"Where ah' we goin, 'Jerrie?"The calico queen pondered out loud.

"Oi jus' figured out Oi missed breakfast an' now Oi'm missin' lunch, too. 'Ow's 'bout we catch us some food?"'Jerrie replied and suddenly halted. 'Teazer stopped as well, and quickly spotted a few scavenging rats up ahead. The two cats lowered themselves into a crouch, stalked up behind their prey, and pounced before the rats could escape. 'Jerrie tore the head off his and quickly ate it. 'Teazer did the same with hers.

While she licked her claws of rat blood and fur, the calico queen questioned again, "Whot now, 'Jer'? We've got a good foive 'ours 'till sunset, an' Oi can see from 'ere tha toire's unoccupoied."

The tiger-striped tom took the hint and jogged with her to said tire. The sun was shining on it, heating the rubber so it was hot to anyone who touched it. The two calicos hopped up onto it and immediately stretched themselves out side-by-side to make full use of the heat. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer purred happily and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>Mungojerrie felt someone shaking him awake. He lazily opened one eye to see Munkustrap retracting a paw. He quickly took notice of the two dead mice in his other paw, causing him to forget about the enjoyable dream he was just experiencing. A black-striped orange arm stretched across his chest and Munk smiled as he offered one of his mice to it. 'Jerrie sat up once 'Teazer drew her arm back and nodded in thanks as the silver tabby handed him one, too.<p>

"I thought you might like dinner since you probably won't be getting any anytime soon. Skimble and Jenny are waiting."Munk explained with a wink as he stepped aside to reveal 'Teazer's parents standing behind him with proud grins.

'Jerrie glanced excitedly back at 'Teazer who had the same expression. They both stepped off the tire to stand in front of the two adults.

"Are you ready?"Jenny questioned cheerfully, her eyes alight with joy and admiration. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer nodded in response, and then followed her, Skimble, and Munk out of the center clearing and down the path lined with dens. At the end of this path was a dead end, but it was a little ways off and out of earshot of any resident cats. The sun was setting behind the trash piles, casting a fading orange glow on whatever the disappearing rays could reach.

The calico tom felt a few butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as Skimble halted and joined his and 'Teazer's paws. Jenny stood in front of 'Teazer and Munk in front of him.

Skimbleshanks cleared his throat and declared to the audience of two, "We are here on this beautiful evening to witness the beginning of a new, united, life-long journey of these two young cats, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. What two separate lives were before will now be one."The Scottish tom's voice echoed throughout the peaceful silence of the junkyard.

'Teazer gave her mate-to-be's paws a gentle squeeze, making them both smile.

The orange tabby turned to 'Jerrie. "Mungojerrie, do you accept Rumpleteazer to be your mate, whom you will love, cherish, protect, and nurture until the end of your days? Do you promise to be forever faithful and respectful to this young, beautiful queen, for better or for worse?"He questioned with strong authority.

Mungojerrie smiled as he replied happily, "'Ell yes, Sah."At Skimble's disapproving scoff and Munk's raised eyebrow, 'Jerrie immediately corrected himself and said, "Oi mean...Oi do."Both adult toms found this response satisfactory and Skimble turned his attention to 'Teazer.

"Do you, Rumpleteazer, accept Mungojerrie as your mate to love, treasure, adore, and support until death do you part? Do you vow to honour and respect him, through sickness and health?"Skimbleshanks asked, beaming at his daughter.

'Teazer giggled as she looked to 'Jerrie, "Oi do."

The orange tabby raised his paws to the sky and proclaimed, "May the Everlasting Cat smile upon your new beginning together and bring joy, prosperity, and health. Through the power bestowed upon me by the Mystical Divinity of Unashamed Felinity, I pronounce you mates for life."Just as he said this, the last rays of sunshine retreated behind the horizon of trash piles and the sky was blanketed in twilight.

'Jerrie and 'Teazer shared a short, tender kiss as proof of their union while tears glistened in Jenny's eyes and Munk and Skimble observed the young couple with nothing but pride on their faces. All three adults congratulated the newly mated couple and dispersed to give them some privacy. The two calicos spent a few minutes in each other's hold, gazing up at the emerging stars. The sky was gradually turning a velvety dark blue.

"It's amazin', isn' it, 'Teazah?"The tiger-striped tom broke their meditative silence, "Two months ago Oi blatantly denoied moiy feelin's fo' ya an' considahed ya as nothin' more than a pest. Now, Oi'm officialey mated ta ya an' am readeh ta give moiyself ta ya. Whot a world we live in, huh?"His soft voice had an essence of wonder to it.

The calico queen didn't verbally reply as she took a hold of 'Jerrie's paw and quickly pulled him along with her in the direction of their den. She giggled in excitement and the tom behind her smiled. He knew what was coming and his heart started racing because of it.

Once the pair arrived inside the den, 'Jerrie backed his new mate up against the side wall as he captured her lips in a passionate, tender kiss. She returned it in full, supporting most of her weight against the wall. 'Jerrie prolonged the kiss until his lungs begged painfully for oxygen, and he broke off to gasp slightly for air. 'Teazer smiled as her chest heaved a little; 'Jerrie's kiss had left her a tad breathless and dazed.

When the calico tom had caught his breath, he leaned in again to gently brush his lips down 'Teazer's neck, earning a soft sigh of appreciation from her. While kissing her collarbone, she brought her paws up and lightly trailed her fingers up 'Jerrie's back, enjoying the way his toned muscles rippled and relaxed beneath them. 'Jerrie moved on to the opposite side of 'Teazer's neck and kissed it more fiercely there. In response the calico queen pressed herself closer, giving him room to wind an arm around her waist to keep her there.

'Jerrie's other paw slowly made its way up his mate's outline, and he smirked against her collarbone as she let out a quiet gasp, quivering with pleasure. As he moved his paw higher, the quivering intensified until he was able to cup 'Teazer's breast and gently caress it. 'Teazer froze and ceased moving her fingers, which were now combing through 'Jerrie's headfur.

The tiger-striped tom merely nuzzled her affectionately as he purred, "Whot? Is someone a lil' shoiy tanoight?"He sensually ran his paw down her cleavage, tracing her opposite breast with his fingers.

'Teazer let out a moan at the sensation, but managed to growl unconvincingly, "Be'ave yaself, 'Jerrie."

'Jerrie sounded a breathy chuckle at the remark, but moved his paw downward nonetheless. "Oi'm not goin' ta be'ave tanoight, princess. Oi've been waitin' fo' this moiy whole loife, an' awll bets ah' off unless one o' us is in pain."He answered with a hint of seriousness to his tone.

The calico queen, still shivering occasionally from 'Jerrie's fingers trailing the length of her torso, was experiencing too much pleasure to neither deny nor agree with her mate's terms. Taking her silence as acceptance, 'Jerrie moved his paw lower to stroke the area between her legs.

'Teazer gasped as waves of ecstasy pulsed through her body and another, louder moan escaped her lips. Blood rushed to the area, bliss drowned any logical thoughts in her mind, and it didn't occur to her until she felt the blanket-covered floor of the den beneath her that 'Jerrie had brought them to the ground.

'Jerrie settled himself on top of the calico queen, cupped her cheeks with both paws and pecked her lips to bring her attention back to him. Once her desire-filled eyes met his, he questioned sincerely, "Ah' ya readeh, 'Teazah?"

The calico queen writhed with pleasure a few times before replying hurriedly, "Yes. Oi love ya, Mungojerrie."She spread her legs apart and allowed him to lower his pelvis between her thighs.

'Jerrie paused. He smirked as Skimble's advice finally broke through to his blissfully clouded mind. "Ya sure?"He asked slowly. 'Teazer didn't detect the subtle slyness in his voice.

'Teazer furrowed her brow at this question. She didn't see her mate's smirk because her eyes were closed. She practically pleaded with overwhelming desire and anticipation, "Oi need ya, 'Jerrie! Please!"

'Jerrie thought he had made his partner suffer enough. "Oi love ya, Rumpleteazah."He replied and quickly jerked his hips forward, making his first thrust. The calico queen gripped his shoulders tightly as she cried out in pain, so he stopped. "Ya okay, 'Teazah? Oi don' wont ta 'urt ya."He murmured with concern.

The calico queen nodded her head as the pain faded. She whispered in a strained voice, "Oi'm foine, don' worreh. Don' stop, 'Jerrie." She pressed her lips to his neck, urging him to continue.

The tiger-striped tom nodded to himself and made his second thrust, groaning at the feeling. His healing ribs flared up for a second because of the pressure of his body against the calico queen's, and he completely ignored it. 'Teazer yelped again, but 'Jerrie persisted, gradually finding a rhythm. He was one with her, inside her; he gave her everything he was and in return received the gift of her body. 'Teazer's cries of pain began melding with pleasurable gasps and sighs. She moaned his name loudly a few times at the pure euphoria he was making her experience, causing him to smile briefly each time.

When 'Teazer's responses to 'Jerrie's thrusts grew more infrequent and she started panting heavily, the calico tom stopped and withdrew, deciding she had had enough for one night. He gingerly pushed himself off of her, stretching his body out alongside hers. He was feeling tired, even sleepy, himself. 'Jerrie observed his mate wince as she straightened her legs out, but she was smiling nevertheless at him.

"Ya're...ya're amazin', 'Jerrie..."'Teazer breathed, cuddling up beside him.

Mungojerrie kissed her cheek in response as he gathered her exhausted form up in his arms and scuttled backwards a few feet so that they were lying in their rightful nest. 'Teazer snuggled against him again and rested her head on his chest, smiling contentedly. 'Jerrie draped a blanket over them and curled himself around her, falling into a blissful slumber within seconds.


	31. Beginning a New Life

Disclaimer: Just in case anyone forgot, I don't own Cats or any material associated with it. I'm only using the video version of the musical.

**A/N: If the beginning seems rushed, I apologize. I just wanted to get to the Jellicle Ball as quickly as possible. The chapter is mostly the Jellicle Ball, hence the crazy length. I'd like critique on this, as this is my first time writing out the Ball. Was it boring, exciting, interesting? Tell me in a review! **

The next month and a half essentially flew by for the residents of the Jellicle Junkyard. During this time, the atmosphere gradually grew more excited as the Jellicle Ball neared. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer worked hard on their dance and singing, which wasn't difficult for the former, as he was already somewhat of an experienced dancer. 'Teazer spent many evenings with Victoria in private lessons, and usually returned at night to her shared den with her mate sore and essentially falling asleep on her feet. Her efforts did not go unnoticed, though. Many of the other queens praised her on her exponentially improved dance, and she regularly participated in more of the advanced group lessons led by Munkustrap or Jellylorum.

On the boring evenings when there was nothing else to do, 'Jerrie and 'Teazer would resort to their old, henchcat-inspired pastime: stealing. Even the new morals that they had acquired didn't stop them from swiping a few things from their neighbours. They always returned the items they stole like combs (Tugger had a nervous-breakdown every time they stole his, and the hilarious reaction from him kept the two calicos coming back), jewellery, and eye-catching knick-knacks.

The pair quickly expanded their range from the junkyard to surrounding areas, specifically Victoria Grove. 'Jerrie deemed it their "gold mine". Since they frequented the neighbourhood, a family of humans decided to take them in as pets. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer accepted the idea, and they divided their time between their unofficial owners and the junkyard. This new family also had quite a wealthy amount of things to steal, especially jewellery. If the humans came home during one of their heists, 'Jerrie and 'Teazer would high-tail it out the window and use the laundry lines between houses as an escape route. They became efficient at walking on these stretches of rope and even got as far as swinging from them while performing a myriad of tricks like flips and catching each other in mid-air as they swung down. The two would proceed to stash their loot in their den, if they were lucky enough to by-pass patrolling Jellicles. If they were caught, they were forced to return their stolen items.

During this time, Jemima also grew and developed into a beautiful, intelligent, gifted young queen-kit. She also spent a lot of time with her sister and 'Teazer practicing dance, and even more time with her mother and Jenny developing her singing skills. Mistofelees was not lying when he commented on Jemima's voice: she was indeed one of the best singers in the tribe, if not_ the_ best singer. The toms constantly had their eye on her, particularly Tumblebrutus, but they dared not try anything because The Jellicle Protector was always within earshot. By now, even though Jemima was but a little over a month and a half old, she matched kittens like Etcetera and Electra in mental capacity, strength, and physical appearance. She was as skilled as any kitten in dance, learned very quickly, and naturally surpassed everyone when it came to singing.

When the Jellicle Ball was but two weeks away, things started to get frantic. Dances were choreographed and cats were assigned to different roles, and some cats like Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots were given their own songs. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer had yet to come up with their own, which was sort of viewed as an initiation for new tribe members.

On one such afternoon, the pair of calicos was sitting on the TSE-1 car, deep in thought about their song. They had only got one verse down, which 'Jerrie kept singing under his breath. 'Teazer would join him, but they stopped once they reached the end, having no ideas whatsoever as to how to go on. This is what they had thus far:

_Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer_

_We're a notorious couple of cats_

_As knockabout clowns, quick-change comedians_

_Tight-rope walkers and acrobats_

_We have an extensive reputation_

_We make our home in Victoria Grove_

_This is merely our centre of operation_

_For we are incurably given to rove _

"What next 'Jerrie? Oi can't think o' anehthin'!"Rumpleteazer complained for the twentieth time. She lay down on her back while staring up at the cloud-dotted sky. 'Jerrie copied his mate and a meditative silence settled over them once more. All of a sudden, the calico tom began snickering. 'Teazer shot him a confused look. "Whot's so funneh?"She questioned with creased eyebrows.

"Oi jus'remembahed las' noight's dinnah at ah' 'umans' 'ouse. Did ya see tha look on Cookie's (this is what they called the cook that was hired for the family) face? It looked loike tha world was endin' fo' 'im! Ah, such a feast we 'ad las' noight...Couldn' believe Oi was 'ungrey fo' breakfast this mo'nin'!"'Jerrie chortled light-heartedly.

The calico queen shared in the laughter. Their owners at Victoria Grove had a lavish Sunday dinner the previous evening. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer had secretly observed the gathering without getting caught by anyone, but they almost did. The tom of the pair had his eyes on a plate of salmon steaks, but that was nothing compared to the pièce de résistance, the succulent lamb joint done Argentinean style. The two calicos both agreed that if they were going to steal their dinner that night, it was going to be that joint. They expertly swiped the piece of food from literally right under the cook's nose; he was just bringing it out of the kitchen on a silver platter. The family was quite angry at them both, but was able to continue with their dinner nonetheless, despite the lamenting from the cook because he had lost his "masterpiece". 'Jerrie and 'Teazer indulged in their catch back at the junkyard and no questions were asked.

Suddenly Mungojerrie sat bolt upright. "Tha's it!"He exclaimed excitedly, for a brilliant idea had just entered into his head.

"Whot's it?"'Teazer queried. She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

The tiger-striped tom didn't answer right away; he was still working the lyrics out in his mind. Finally he turned to 'Teazer and slowly sung these words:

_When the family assembles for Sunday dinner_

_With their minds made up that they won't get thinner_

_On Argentine joint, potatoes and greens_

_And the cook will appear from behind the scenes... _

He stopped, mumbling, "Tha's awll Oi've got..."

'Teazer pursed her lips, trying to remember other highlights of the dinner yesterday evening. She giggled and continued,

_And say in a voice that is broken with sorrow,_

_"I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tomorrow!_

_For the joint has gone from the oven like that!"_

_The family will say, "It's that horrible cat!_

_It was Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer!"_

_And most of the time they leave it at that! _

The two calicos high-fived each other on this small success.

"Awesome, 'Teazah! Oi think we're 'bout 'alf done 'ere. Le's think o' some more pranks we played on ah' 'umans, they seem ta work fo' this song."'Jerrie praised and laid down again, this time on his stomach. He lowered his head to his paws and furrowed his brow, deep in concentration again.

Just then, Victoria and Mistofelees strolled up to the pair. They looked tired, and Misto was still panting a little. 'Jerrie raised a questioning eyebrow and shot the magical tom a knowing smirk. Misto frowned in reply, and 'Jerrie's smirk was replaced with a tight line and a disappointed shake of the head, but he still had amusement twinkling in his emerald eyes.

'Teazer scooted over to make room for her friends. "'Ey goiys. Whot 'ave ya been up ta?"She asked with interest. She was glad to give her brain a break from all this song-creating. Composing was definitely _not_ her forte.

Victoria smiled as she ran a paw through her headfur. Just like the rest of her fur, it was sticking to her body and gleamed with sweat. "Working on the Jellicle Ball number. It's exhausting! That's saying something because dance usually doesn't tire me out this much. What about you?"She questioned in return.

Both calicos shrugged. The tom of the two picked his head up and eventually answered, "Workin' on ah' song. We've got two verses so fah. Now we need two more an' we'll 'ave tha bare minimum."

Misto smiled and piped up for the first time since he arrived, "Really? That's great! Let's hear it."He prompted enthusiastically.

'Jerrie and 'Teazer sung what they had up until that point, and their audience gave a round of applause when they finished. The tuxedoed tom's eyes lit up and he turned to focus on 'Jerrie. "I might have an idea for you two. 'Jerrie, remember that time last week when you guys came home late one night with scratches all over you? Why was that again?"He chuckled bemusedly at the memory, but the tom in question frowned.

The calico queen starting giggling uncontrollably as the memories came back to her. Her mate stayed silently fuming, however. "We got caught 'cause 'Teazah ovah 'ere made such a racket, tha 'umans came runnin'. We awlmost knocked ovah this stupid Choinese vase in tha process an' they shooed us out with brooms. Tha' was tha most 'umiliatin' stealin' failure Oi've evah 'ad!"The tiger-striped tom quipped, glaring darkly at his partner in crime beside him.

'Teazer huffed dramatically and crossed her arms over her chest, but her eyes secretly laughed. "Well excuse moi, Mr. Specialist! Oi'm not a conto'tionist, fo' Bast's sake! Table legs an' chairs don' agree with moi, okay? Boiy tha way tha' vase was not jus' Choinese, t'was _Ming_. Ya'd know if ya listened ta tha fathah, e's a renowned 'istorian."She retorted, sticking her nose up in the air away from 'Jerrie for emphasis. 'Jerrie simply sighed and rolled his eyes. Misto and Vicky couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the two ex-criminals.

The humorous moment rapidly died down, and a comfortable silence blanketed the four cats. Victoria finally looked at 'Teazer after a few minutes and queried with a discreet excitement to her voice, "So 'Teazer, is there going to be a new arrival soon? You and 'Jerrie are mated now, are you not?"She gave a wink, which made the queen in question blush slightly.

'Teazer glanced uncertainly back at her mate, who had brushed the whole failed heist episode off for the moment. 'Jerrie answered for his partner. "We've troied when 'Teazah was in 'eat, but tha' was a week ago. Nothin's 'appened ye', which doesn' make much sense. But we've decoided ta wait 'till aftah tha Bawll now, jus' so 'Teazah wouldn' be 'indahed boiy pregnancey."He explained seriously.

Victoria nodded in understanding, completely in agreement with her friends' decision. Misto seemed to accept this as well, but hinted with a purr while wrapping an arm around his white queenfriend's shoulders, "You know 'Jerrie, the 'Mating Dance' isn't just a name for one of the dances in the Ball. We actually all participate in an orgy, those who are old enough anyway. Maybe you could try again then? As for me, I've got my partner right here. Plato might be performing the beginning with Vicky, but after that you're all mine, aren't you?"At this he turned the focus to Victoria by tightening his grip and addressing her instead of 'Jerrie.

'Teazer gaped at the usually shy and modest tom's comment, which was about the lewdest thing she's heard him say in all the weeks that she had known him. Mungojerrie looked about as happy as a clam at Misto's words. He visibly perked up and nodded a silent thank you while smiling like a buffoon. Misto and Victoria promptly left, the latter muttering a quick goodbye. Their sudden impatience made 'Jerrie smirk knowingly again and 'Teazer's gape widen. When the two cats were out of earshot, they erupted into fits of quiet laughter.

The rest of the afternoon was spent thinking up the song, and when the two calicos got that finished, they began the choreography. That took them until nightfall, but they had gotten it done. The remainder of the two weeks were spent learning the other dances, perfecting their own, and the songs as well. After what seemed like forever, the night of the Jellicle Ball had finally arrived.

Two hours before the Ball officially began, Mungojerrie awoke from his slumber. All the cats had been sleeping the day away, literally, to save up enough energy to be able to dance the entire night. He had butterflies in his stomach at the thought for performing in front of the tribe, and needed something to calm him. Stealing was usually the answer to that nowadays. He nudged his mate awake.

"Whot do ya wont, 'Jer? Oi'm troiyin' ta sleep."The tired calico queen mumbled from beside him. She rolled over to face him and forced her brown eyes open.

"'Ow 'bout we go fo' a lil' 'eist? We've got a good couple o' 'ours an' Oi promise it will be a sho't one."'Jerrie offered in a rushed whisper.

'Teazer groaned with irritation, but rubbed the sleep out of her eyes anyway. "_Whoiy_, o' awll toimes, _now_? Ya've done some pretteh stupid thin's since Oi me' ya 'Jerrie, but this 'as ta be one o' tha dumbest. Ya can go boiy yaself, Oi'm goin' back ta sleep."She complained and closed her eyes once more.

'Jerrie wasn't going to take no for an answer. He shook 'Teazer awake again, and this time she gave a fierce hiss and roughly swatted his paw away. "C'mon, please? Oi can't sit still an' Oi'm realleh nervous 'bout tanoight. Ya know tha best thin' ta calm moi is stealin'!"The tiger-striped tom begged, and with a bit more prompting, they were both out of the den and into the deserted junkyard. 'Teazer was considerably more awake now and climbed the fence with ease. They grabbed a couple of burlap sacks sitting along the fence, which they hid there after every theft. Along the way to the closest decent stealing location, which was an abandoned townhouse half a block away full of interesting knick-knacks stashed by other cats, they passed by a dank alley that looked no different than the previous ten they had passed.

However, something caught 'Jerrie's eye in this alley. A black queen with a swollen abdomen was resting against a wall at the other end, almost invisible in the shadows. She was cradling something in her arms. If he had stopped to get a closer look, 'Jerrie would have noticed that she appeared very weak and on the verge of unconsciousness. But he didn't bother, for strays like this were an all too common sight in London. Besides, the queen looked fine to him and he was in a hurry. 'Jerrie paid the queen no more than a fleeting glance without breaking his gait of a brisk walk. His keen ears barely registered the queen's breathless murmur of, _"Come back...Help..." _and put that at the back of his mind as well.

Back at the Jellicle Junkyard, the Ball had begun. Music was procured by The Everlasting Cat Himself and Demeter was just making her entrance. A rare car passed by and illuminated the center clearing for a fraction of a second, but it was enough to send her into hiding again. Once the car had passed, Munkustrap slid down the TSE-1 car and sang the first line in his rich baritone voice.

_Are you blind when you're born? _

Demeter, reassured by her mate's presence, appeared once more and sang hers.

_Can you see in the dark? _

One by one, each member of the Jellicle Tribe materialized from their hiding places in the shadows and sang their respective lines, as they had practiced over the past month. When 'Jerrie and 'Teazer were jogging back to the junkyard, both pricked their ears as they heard music. The calico tom swore under his breath, and got into a sprint, as did 'Teazer. They abandoned their sacks on the ground once they were inside the fence, just in time for their cue.

_Are you mean like a minx?_ Sung 'Jerrie, hurrying into the clearing with 'Teazer on his heels.

_Are you lean like a lynx? _'Teazer followed up in her graceful voice.

The rest of the song went smoothly, and both cats silently vowed never to be late for the beginning of the Ball ever again.

The Naming of Cats was a tad more difficult. It was hard enough keeping a straight face, let alone staying in perfect tune with everyone else. 'Jerrie was happy to get through it without a single mispronunciation. He noticed Victoria leave the group near the end of the song, and he soon found out why. As soon as the last word was said, everyone dispersed, leaving only the snow queen in the middle of the clearing. From their designated hiding place, 'Jerrie and 'Teazer watched their friend in complete awe as she performed the most elegant, beautiful dance solo. The moonlight made her fur gleam and radiate a soft outward glow.

'Jerrie tore his eyes away from Victoria to glance beside him where Plato was sitting. He had a desirable look in his eye, like the way most henchcats had stared at Portia with immense lust in their eyes. He noticed the russet tom's countenance darken, and looked to Victoria again. the white queen's solo was now a duet because Mistofelees had entered the spotlight and was now performing a pas de deux with her. He also began singing The Invitation to the Jellicle Ball, and 'Jerrie smiled. That was his cue. All the cats emerged again, just as Misto finished. 'Jerrie couldn't help but feel a little envious of the tuxedoed tom. Misto's voice made 'Jerrie feel like his was rough and unpractised in comparison.

After that, the tiger-striped tom listened attentively to Munkustrap's spiel about "The Jellicle Choice", which was somewhat new to him. Not many had mentioned the Jellicle Leader, but he was excited to see this "Old Deuteronomy" nevertheless. Next came Jenny's song, and in all honesty, 'Jerrie never thought he would be dancing tap. It was humorous to see 'Teazer's mother in such a large costume, and he secretly chuckled at the slight difficulty Munk was having when he danced with her. Soon that immense costume was off and she looked more beautiful than either him or 'Teazer had seen her. The tap-dancing part came next. 'Jerrie tried his best, despite the strange shoe on his foot he was required to wear, and the somewhat uncomfortable insect costume he had donned very quickly.

All of a sudden the music switched and became livelier. He spotted Tugger sauntering out from the corner and into the clearing. He and 'Teazer decided to take a break for a bit and watched from the sidelines. The queen-kits went absolutely gaga over the Maine Coon, especially Etcy. Jemima wasn't far behind, though. Tugger made an entertaining sight and 'Jerrie and 'Teazer found that they couldn't help but join in near the end. It was too much fun to miss, and both had a very hard time resisting laughter when Etcetera screamed her adoration to the Rum Tum Tugger at one point.

The cheerful atmosphere inexplicably darkened and turned very tense, even hostile, as the music became malignant and sorrowful. An older queen, who looked old enough to be Munk's mother, limped into the clearing. Her black and gray coat was unkempt and shoddy, but her dark eyes held a certain dignity to them. The queen-kits looked eager to extend a friendly paw out to this old queen, but were stopped every time by the adults. Was this cat an enemy? Everyone was being excessively hostile towards her, even Munkustrap, who always welcomed anyone who was new. The two calicos didn't have to wait long to find out who this mysterious arrival was. Demeter and Bombalurina explained it quite clearly that this was Grizabella the Glamour Cat. 'Jerrie had heard of Glamour Cats once or twice. They sought fame and fortune, but merely ended up ruining their lives instead. She left as soon as she had come, taking the sombre mood with her.

Everything brightened up again as a very large black and white tom entered the scene. He was immediately introduced as Bustopher Jones by Jenny, and looked like a bigger version of Mistofelees. Said smaller tuxedoed tom even imitated him a little and never left his side, suggesting he looked up to him or might be a relative. This large tom was very refined and held in high esteem by the tribe apparently, for Munkustrap even saluted him. It was clear he wasn't much of a dancer, but he had a handsome voice. When he departed with a flourishing finale by the tribe, the clearing went dark again and police sirens enveloped the scene in red and blue.

Demeter warned everyone of the potential danger by giving a shout of "Macavity!" that sent everyone into hiding. Only Munkustrap remained in the center, searching the area for any sign of his notorious brother. When no one showed up, he left. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer emerged with their burlap sacks they had left behind. It seemed like someone had spotted them stealing beforehand and told the police, but fortunately the cars passed and they knew it was their time to shine. The two thieves expertly executed their song, adding in the remaining verses which came from their discussions two weeks prior. They were too memorable to leave out. Once they completed their double cartwheel which they had worked tirelessly on perfecting, the tribe finally came forth once more to barricade them. It was obvious the Jellicles did not approve of the calicos' stolen loot, but 'Jerrie and 'Teazer were secretly happy it didn't get confiscated.

Once the others had driven the thieving pair up on to the TSE-1 and forced them to stay there, so as not to cause any more trouble, Misto whispered something no one expected him to, "Old Deuteronomy". Not a fraction of a second later, Coricopat and Tantomile followed up with:

_I believe it is Old Deuteronomy _

The tribe began to sing as a shaggy, wise-looking elderly tom stepped into the clearing, immediately aided by Mistofelees. The tribe welcomed him heartily by singing his song, led by Munk and Tugger. Having been exiled for the time-being to the TSE-1, 'Jerrie and 'Teazer simply fondled each other while watching the rest of their friends as they worshiped this old, familial tom. They joined in at the end when everyone was preoccupied by this Jellicle Leader, and were once again reminded of The Jellicle Choice by The Jellicle Protector.

Munkustrap had prepared a short sort of play for Old Deuteronomy that involved the whole tribe dressed as dogs. Not just any dogs, however. These consisted of Pekingese, Pollicles, Poms, and Pugs. Everyone had great fun playing a dog, but the stress was evident on Munk's face. The Jellicles got a bit too into character at one point, and the silver tabby almost lost it. Tugger interrupting at the worst moments with improvised bagpipes didn't help, either. When the Great Rumpus Cat made his appearance, things just got crazier. But the play went off without a hitch and Old Deuteronomy was pleased with his son's work. 'Jerrie had to give the silver tabby immense credit for not tripping up with all that alliteration.

Without warning, the lights flashed ominously once more. This time, 'Jerrie and 'Teazer had nothing to do with it, for that was plain enough to see because The Hidden Paw's face materialized for a moment from a gap between junk piles, and then vanished like a horrible apparition. All the Jellicles scattered, hiding once more for protection. Demeter voiced everyone's unsaid fear with a shout of Macavity's name, and all was silent. Munk and his father stayed out, keeping a sharp vigil for the Napoleon of Crime. When all seemed safe, Victoria and Jemima came out, performing their dance as practiced. Old Deuteronomy began singing to reassure everyone, and gradually, all the cats emerged again to perform the Song of the Jellicles. Each cat sung their lines and danced as the tempo increased, no longer in fear of Macavity.

The dancing slowly became more frenzied and extravagant as everyone readied themselves for what was coming up next: The Mating Dance. The toms especially showed off their skills, but everyone calmed down enough to pair up and make way for Victoria and Plato who officially began the dance. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer could see that Victoria was timid and uncertain about the whole thing, judging by the way she flinched when Plato sensually nuzzled her. The calico tom noticed the burning desire was back in Plato's eyes, now stronger than ever. He could also see Misto was not pleased as the russet tom lifted and ran his paw over Vicky's body, clearly enjoying every second of it. The snow queen just looked terrified out of her wits, but didn't utter a peep to avoid embarrassing herself or Plato. Even when Plato trailed his paws down her chest, Victoria didn't protest. While the white queen's ordeal was going on, those who were paired up grew evermore aroused and enraptured with their partner. As Misto had hinted two weeks prior, 'Jerrie and 'Teazer tried again for a kitten that night. Victoria was more than overjoyed when Plato let her go so she could return to Misto. She became his mate under the stars with the Jellicle Moon as a witness.

Re-energized by their short break, the Jellicles slowly came out of their dream-like experience and sat up. Just like Macavity, Grizabella showed up for a fleeting moment, but no one paid much attention to her. The Jellicles broke out into their dance-only number regardless of her presence. 'Teazer put all her effort and practice with Victoria into this number, and it paid off. 'Jerrie danced wonderfully with the other toms, and everyone showed off their true skill to the Jellicle Leader. When the dance finished, the music instantly turned sombre as Grizabella made her second appearance. No one was much kinder to her the second time around, but the sympathetic kits still tried to make an innocent effort to accept her. They were stopped once again by the adults.

The tribe of cats dispersed, leaving Grizabella alone in the clearing with only Old Deuteronomy observing her from the tire. She made an attempt to dance, and she would have been quite decent, if her arthritic, aging body had not prohibited her. Her steps had a desperate essence to them, as if she were trying to be accepted through her unconfident, hopeless movements. With dancing a dud, the gray and black queen settled on singing. She sung out her dejection, desperation, longing, and nostalgia with a mournful, but beautiful song. The old queen then ambled off, losing almost all of her hope. No one seemed to want anything to do with her, and she knew that in every fibre of her being.

Once Grizabella had left, the cats decided it was safe to come out. They settled down comfortably in the clearing as Old Deuteronomy sung "Moments of Happiness". It was a deep composition, but most Jellicles missed out on the true meaning. It appeared to strike Cori, Tanto, and Jemima, however. They rose from the ground, and Jemima sung a few lines which the rest of the tribe repeated. Now the meaning of Old Deuteronomy's song became clearer, but it was still difficult to grasp without spending a few good minutes picking apart the words and analyzing the lyrics.

Gus the Theatre Cat, Jellylorum's mate, then shuffled into the center and sat in on a discarded paint can provided by her. Gus was a famous actor in his prime, even starring in roles as renown as "Growltiger's Last Stand" and most memorable, "Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell". In his old age, he suffered from cerebral palsy which made his paws shake, and told the kits marvellous stories as a substitute for not being able to hunt mice. Jelly took the best care of him, and he was a respected tom by all, including the Jellicle Leader himself. Gus sung gallantly with Jelly of his various adventures and exploits as an actor, even becoming lost in his memories for a little bit. His voice was truly one that could soften the hardest of hearts. The elderly tom appeared to see something that was not there at one point, but eventually came back to reality with tears in his eyes when he figured it was merely his imagination. Seeing this was becoming too much for her mate, Jelly lovingly led him away as the tribe bid him a silent, adoring farewell.

The music picked up from its previous placid mood, and Skimbleshanks, who had taken a little catnap during Gus' performance, was awoken by Cassandra. 'Teazer proudly joined in her father's song and dance about his job as the Railway Cat, and 'Jerrie had to admire the orange tabby's enthusiasm and fantastic voice. His Scottish accent blended perfectly into the lyrics, and everyone loved the number. Skimble had also managed to gather up all the props he had been searching for to create, you guessed it, a train! It was all going smoothly until the impressive thing toppled, junk, cats, and all. The only ones left upright were Skimble and Jenny, who was all smiles. If 'Teazer didn't know any better, she would say her mother was trying to prank her father. The cats picked up on cue, despite the unforeseen "accident" and carried on, making an impressive finale.

For the third time that night, the lights flashed dangerously and the music became menacing. This time, it stayed that way, with the clearing illuminated in an eerie red glow. The Jellicles waited in suspense, and suddenly The Hidden Paw appeared from seemingly nowhere, bringing three henchcats with him. He revelled in his power as he cast a spell over the tribe of cats, paralyzing them like he had done with 'Jerrie and the cats in the barracks. On this occasion, he wasn't going for the calico tom or his mate, he was after Old Deuteronomy. His three black minions captured the old tom with a net and spirited him away. Macavity followed, and the Jellicles could move once he was gone. The tribe spread out, searching for their beloved leader, but he was nowhere to be seen. Macavity had catnapped Old Deuteronomy! O, the heinous fiend; to stoop so low as to capture an aging feline who has no defence of his own!

Munkustrap ushered everyone to conceal themselves in the trash piles again, but Demeter and Bombalurina stayed out. They refused to hide, and Munk let them be. He could watch them from behind the trash to ensure their safety, anyway. The two queens began singing about The Hidden Paw, and Mungojerrie found himself agreeing with everything they said. Bomba spiced it up with her sensual movements, and 'Jerrie could see from his spot that Tugger was practically drooling over her on the opposite side of the clearing. The calico tom bobbed his head to the music, and earned himself a sharp elbow to his right side from his mate. She didn't approve of the fact that 'Jerrie still had a small amount of respect for his former boss. The two didn't have time to argue about it because it was 'Teazer's cue to go on. She danced with the other queens joined in with Dem and Bomba's song, and 'Jerrie found_ himself_ drooling over his mate as she performed high kicks and sung of her previous employer.

The song finished, and suddenly Macavity was back! He appeared to beckon to someone instead of coming to cause harm, however. The Jellicles looked in the direction the ginger to was gesturing to, and discovered he had returned their beloved Jellicle Leader! Everyone rushed to greet him as the three henchcat escorts stepped away, relieved and glad to have him back. Demeter glanced to the spot Macavity had just been and noticed he had vanished. An overwhelming sense of unease and anxiety tugged at her mind. This was the sense she acquired every time her former torturer was near. She looked to Old Deuteronomy. He appeared stiffer than usual, and didn't return the hugs and nuzzles he was getting from the tribe members. In fact, he looked like he didn't want anything to do with them! Demeter knew something was up. She scurried around, trying to warn her friends that something wasn't right, but they wouldn't listen. She sniffed the air as she passed by Old Deuteronomy again, and hissed. He smelled exactly like Macavity. The gold and black queen charged the old tom, making all her friends scatter and then jumped on the Jellicle Leader's back to reveal his true idenitity. It was indeed the Napoleon of Crime, as she had suspected.

Munkustrap immediately entered the fray to fight his brother off. They were equally matched; neither seemed to have the upper hand for a bit. Macavity attempted to drag Demeter off, but the silver tabby fought back and Alonzo lifted her to safety. The two brothers continued their battle, and eventually Macavity used magic to disorient Munk and win the fight. Once the Jellicle Protector was down, his second-in-command valiantly carried on for him. Macavity didn't have too much trouble with fending off Alonzo, and was soon confronted with the rest of the Jellicles. As one, they fought him off and the overwhelmed ginger tom decided he could not take a score of cats on all by himself. He was too tired out for battling Munk to do so. He resorted to cutting the power that lit up the junkyard to make his escape. Everything blacked out for a moment, until Alonzo found a battery-operated floodlight that still worked. He turned it on just in time to point it at Munk and Demeter, who were sharing a tender nuzzle to check if the other was alright.

_We have to find Old Deuteronomy..._The tribe sang quietly in a sorrowful voice.

The Rum Tum Tugger materialized from behind the junk pile near the TSE-1 and Alonzo turned the lone floodlight to shine on him. Munkustrap secretly wondered where his Maine Coon of a brother was while Macavity was wreaking havoc on the rest of them.

_You ought to ask Mr. Mistofelees, the original Conjuring Cat. There can be no doubt about that._ Tugger stated more than sang.

When he saw the look of uncertainty on the tribe's faces, he reassured them about trusting in his nephew and began to sing of him. He sang about all the tuxedoed tom's quirks, like the magic tricks he liked to perform, his skill with dice (although Misto never professed himself to be a gambler), and how he could beat any human magician, which was true. Misto's magic was real and the humans'...well, wasn't. With Tugger's introduction over, The Conjuring Cat himself descended from a rope, and lit up the junkyard once more with an eloquent, "Presto!". His uncle continued singing for him while he showed off his dancing skills and even some of his magic. The tribe joined in the song, enjoying every second of it. Tugger imitated Misto a little himself, and some of the kittens followed, but it was clear they were trying to copy Tugger, not his nephew. Once the dancing component was finished, Misto asked silently for a volunteer by scanning the assembled Jellicles with his finger. He chose Cassandra amongst all the eager cats.

The tuxedoed tom grabbed a red tablecloth which he made magically appear from the TSE-1, and instructed Cass to go under it. A couple of toms held the large piece of fabric for her, and Misto prepared his magic. He took his time casting the spell, heightening the anticipation and suspense of the tribe members. Once the spell was cast, Misto removed the crimson cloth and the real Old Deuteronomy had reappeared! The small tom hugged and nuzzled the Jellicle Leader, and Tugger sung with complete awe and admiration,

_Oh well,_

_I never was there ever_

_A cat, so clever as Magical Mr. Mistofelees._

The rest of the Jellicles joined in, and sung their appreciation and happiness with repeating the words Tugger had sung, and Misto brought Cassandra back, bowing a thank you and tribute to her as she did the same to him. Misto disappeared in a shower of sparkles after Tugger had paid tribute to him as well.

The vibrant song was toned down as the lights dimmed and Jemima proclaimed in her melodic voice that daylight was soon approaching. Indeed, the sky was gradually losing its dark, velvety blue in the East. Seeing this, Munk sat Old deuteronomy down and announced that the Jellicle Choice was going to be made. As the tribe waited as a whole in perfect silence, Misto suddenly stood up, who had reappeared. He strode over to Grizabella; the desperate queen had returned to give acceptance one more shot. The cats were not as hostile as before, but they were still very wary of this cat. They gave her the cold shoulder as they dispersed to make room for her.

Grizabella once again sung of her regret, desperation, sadness, and nostalgia in a continuation of her song, "Memory". As she sang, the tribe gradually turned to face her again, moved by her voice. They felt a twinge of remorse for the way they treated this poor, outcast queen without bothering to see that she really needed their help. When Grizabella sank to the ground, exhausted and at the same time begging for forgiveness, Jemima stepped up to encourage her. Their voices melded together in a beautiful duet, and the older of the two sung her soul out with a new boost of energy. When the song ended and no one moved, Grizabella turned away, all hope and motivation lost. Victoria got up from her place by Old Deuteronomy and padded tentatively towards the old queen, glancing back at the Jellicle Leader for approval. He nodded, and the white queen took Grizabella's paw and nuzzled it. The outcast queen smiled for once in a very long time, amazed and stunned by the simple action of someone taking her paw in theirs.

The Jellicle Choice was clear now. Victoria led Grizabella over to Misto, who wore a look of admiration. He handed her off to Skimble, and soon a line of cats formed to each guide her and say their silent apologies until she reached Old Deuteronomy. He gallantly bowed, and slowly led her to the Great Tire. A train of cats followed the pair, singing "Journey to the Heaviside Layer" while getting encouraged from Tugger. Grizabella was in complete awe that she was chosen, and couldn't stop smiling as she and The Jellicle Leader stepped onto the tire. The singing cresendoed, and as the paw of the Everlasting Cat descended to take her up, the tribe sang a short prayer to The Mystical Divinity of Unashamed Felinity. Then Grizabella was gone to start a new and different Jellicle life.

Old Deuteronomy led the final song, the "Ad-dressing of Cats" in his deep voice while the rest of the tribe stood at attention. They repeated him and sang along as he proclaimed the proper way of addressing a feline and how to earn the respect of one. Cats are very proud and refined creatures, and must be treated as such and held in high esteem. The last note was sung, and the Jellicle Ball was over just as the sun peeked out from behind the trash piles. The cats dispered to get some rest from their exhausting night of dancing and singing, congratulating each other along the way for a job well done.

Mungojerrie found that he couldn't bring himself to go back to his den like everyone else. Something he had put at the back of his mind for the whole night had resurfaced and was troubling him. It was the image of the feeble black queen he had noticed while walking to the loot location with 'Teazer before the Ball.

The calico queen came over and took in the upset look on her mate's countenance. "Whot's tha mattah, 'Jer? Didn' ya loike tha Bawll?"She asked with only mild interest while supressing a yawn. 'Teazer was practically falling asleep on her feet and she wasn't nearly as alert as she wanted to be.

"Yeah, yeah, tha Bawll was great."'Jerrie answered offhandedly, "'Teazah, can we go back ta tha' old town'ouse we stole from taday? Oi wont ta check somethin'."

Hearing that she had to exercise more by walking that long distance, 'Teazer groaned and complained, "But 'Jerrie, aren' ya exhausted? Can we do this tomorrah? Oi realleh need some sleep."

The tiger-striped tom didn't relent. He wordlessly took 'Teazer's paw and led her out of the junkyard. She stumbled along behind him, certainly not pleased with his actions. They climbed the fence, with the calico queen being evidently more slow and sluggish than her mate. 'Jerrie had gotten used to pulling all-nighters as a sentry back at the hideout, and missions weren't any different either. 'Teazer obviously did not have such experience staying up all night. The pair made their way through the deserted streets in the direction of the intended destination. The street lamps were still lit as it was barely dawn and it was still quite dark.

Mungojerrie halted as he thought he heard a faint mewling from an alley on his left. 'Teazer almost collided into him because of the unexpected stop and muttered a few unintelligible words. 'Jerrie shushed her and indicated for her to listen. They cocked an ear, and it became certain that there was mewling coming from the dank alley they were standing at the mouth of. The calico tom gazed down it and was barely able to make out the form of a dark queen in the shadows: the same one he had noticed earlier. There was something different about her, though. Was she moving?

The pair of calicos edged cautiously down the alley, eyes riveted on the black queen. She didn't appear to be moving herself, but something in her lap was. It was a black newborn queen-kit with white spots and a bib of the same colour. Her coat resembled Bombalurina's in terms if being flecked with white. Her eyes were still sealed shut. The helpless little kitten was pawing blindly at her black mother's chest, begging to nurse through high-pitched mews, as she was too young to speak. The motionless queen didn't respond; her eyes were closed and she didn't look like she was breathing, either. The two calicos furrowed their brows and 'Teazer picked up the kit so 'Jerrie could check her mother for any vital signs.

After 'Jerrie had checked her pulse and breathing, he stood up with a remorseful expression. "She's dead."He confirmed softly. Then he did something his mate never expected him to do: he let out a furious yell and punched the brick wall beside him with all his might. "Damn it! Oi couldda 'elped 'er!"He shouted at his own ignorance while he cradled his now bleeding and considerably sprained left paw. 'Teazer stepped back in shock at her mate's outburst, and went to console him as he sank to the ground, sobs racking his muscled shoulders. "Oi couldda 'elped 'er..."He repeated, his voice barely above a whisper and chocked with sobs.

The calico queen rubbed 'Jerrie's shoulder comfortingly while holding the orphaned kit in her other arm. "There was nothin' we could do 'Jer. Oi remembah Jenney tellin' moi once tha' it's verey rare fo' a queen ta die durin' birth, but it 'appens an' we cats don' 'ave tha means ta save 'er. Ya did nothin' wrong, 'Jerrie."She said soothingly, and the riled tom calmed down quickly. He nuzzled her lovingly, and gazed down at the black and white kitten between them.

"Whot ah' we goin' ta do with ya, hmm?"'Jerrie asked the newborn rhetorically while gently tapping her black nose once with his finger. The kit instinctively grabbed it with her tiny paws and licked it with a rough, pink tongue. The calico tom chuckled softly, pulling his finger away.

'Teazer stared thoughtfully at the petite queen in her arms. "Whot if we raise 'er? Oi mean, tha mothah's dead, an tha fathah's probabley not gonna come lookin' fo' 'er. We're awlways takin' 'bout 'avin' kittens, roight 'Jer? Well we 'ave one roight 'ere in front o' us."She offered seriously.

Her mate glanced at her inquisitively. He was silent for a moment before answering, "This lil' one 'as no family, an' we can't exactley leave 'er ta fend fo' 'erself. Yeah, Oi think we should take 'er with us. There's one problem, though: whot ah' we goin' ta cawll 'er?"

The pair studied the kitten, thinking deeply of a name that would suit her. After a few minutes of rapt contemplation, 'Teazer murmured, "'Ow 'bout Dawn? We found 'er at dawn..."She didn't seem entirely convinced, though.

'Jerrie shook his head. "It doesn' fit. Whot 'bout...'Ope?"He said.

"No..."'Teazer disagreed, "Doesn' seem roight. Hmm...She koinda looks loike a stahlin' ta moi. Oi saw one in a pahk once, and this lil' kit looks jus' loike it."

"Did ya kill it?"The tiger-striped tom asked absentmindedly without taking his eyes off the kitten in his mate's arms. A light whack from 'Teazer told him to keep focused. 'Jerrie chuckled and declared quietly, "Stahlin' it is."He lifted his head to gaze at the lifeless black queen in front of him. "We'll take good care o' 'er fo' ya. Thank ya fo' bringin' Stahlin' inta this world."He murmured humbly, and the pair shared a moment of silence for the deceased queen before walking back home.

Fortunately Demeter and Munkustrap were still awake, patrolling the junkyard grounds together and talking. 'Teazer knew the black and gold queen was still producing milk, seeing as Jemima had grown so quickly. Upon seeing the kitten in 'Teazer's arms, the pair of adults raised questioning eyebrows at the younger calicos.

"We'll explain latah. Roight now she needs a queen ta nurse 'er. Could ya please feed 'er until she's old enough ta eat solid food, Demetah? Stahlin' can't be much more than a few 'ours old."'Teazer said hurriedly, barely managing to hold the squirming, distressed kit in her arms.

Demeter nodded firmly, and gently took hold of Starling. She smiled as the kit immediately found her teat and began nursing. The little black and white kitten purred her appreciation afterwards and settled herself in Dem's arms to go to sleep. The black and gold queen handed her back to 'Teazer. "I'll feed her, but you're grooming her, 'Teazer."She said. The calico queen smiled in confirmation.

"Well, maybe starting tomorrow we should kitten-sit for you until she's old enough to survive without milk? Starling is welcome here and I admire you two for doing such a noble thing, adopting this kit. What happened to the mother?"Munkustrap questioned, cocking his head.

'Jerrie and 'Teazer exchanged uncertain glances. "We found 'er dead. We think she died aftah givin' birth."The former elucidated, a grim expression on his face.

Munk nodded in understanding and so did Demeter. "I think you should take some advice from Starling and get some sleep yourselves. You two did excellent in your first Jellicle Ball. Until tomorrow, 'Jerrie, 'Teazer."The silver tabby complimented kindly.

The pair of calicos bid Munk and Demeter goodnight and headed off to their own den. They settled Starling between them and 'Teazer draped a blanket over them. She and her mate fell into a well-deserved slumber within seconds. After all their numerous hardships, joys, and sorrows, 'Jerrie and 'Teazer became what they had always wanted: a family.


	32. Epilogue

**A/N: This will be the last chapter of The Calico Criminal. The previous chapter was where I had originally intended to end this story, and of course I couldn't leave it without an epilogue. I want to graciously thank all my readers and reviewers one last time. You all make such a big difference with your words, and this story would not have been what it is without your support! Thank you all so much, you truly make others smile with just the touch of a button. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter of The Calico Criminal. :')**

Seventeen years later...

"Stahlin'! Come 'ome fo' dinnah!"A 35-year old Rumpleteazer called out from the entrance of her family's den. The previous one they had owned when Starling was a kitten quickly got too small and they moved into a larger one near Munkustrap's. This one was furnished with two nests of blankets, a round, plastic patio table with four mis-matched chairs, and a tiny stove in a corner with a wash-basin. The floor was covered in discarded blankets. It wasn't very extravagant, but it served its purpose.

Although Mungojerrie and his mate had tried numerous times over the years to have a kitten of their own, 'Teazer never got pregnant. At one point, they had to face the truth: they were infertile. The calicos were heartbroken, but Starling proved to be the equivilent of two kittens in terms of the worry she caused her parents.

'Teazer placed her paws on her hips and waited, watching the far corner that opened up into the center clearing. It was sunset and everything was glowing with orange. Starling never came when called without taking at least two or three minutes these days. She was also out very late at night and rarely told others where she was going. The black and white teenaged queen had been very secretive in the recent weeks. 'Jerrie deemed it natural for teenagers to want to keep secrets, but it had 'Teazer worried. The calico queen waited patiently for one minute, then two, and then three. She was about to call again, but she spotted her daughter jogging around the corner and coming towards her with a great smile on her face.

The young queen skidded to a stop in front of her mother, panting heavily. She placed her paws on her knees to catch her breath. 'Teazer guided her inside with a disappointed shake of her head. A 39-year old Mungojerrie picked his head up and smiled as he laid eyes on his daughter from his place at the table where he was eating a plate of spiced rabbit. 'Teazer came to join him and helped herself to some supper.

"Whot 'ave ya been up ta, Stah'? Ya look 'appey as a clam! It doesn' 'ave ta do with a certain tom, does it?"'Jerrie asked cheekily and his daughter hesitated for a fraction of a second before groaning in irritation.

She plopped herself down on one of the chairs with, "Not this discussion again, Dad! You know I don't have an eye for anyone…They're all spineless. It's revolting." It seemed to her that her father was always badgering her about getting a tomfriend. Wasn't that her mother's job? _"Dad can act like such a queen sometimes..."_ She muttered in her head.

The calico queen pointed a fork at her daughter, wearing a stern expression. "It's about time you started looking for a mate, you're turning eighteen this year. I mated with your father when I was your age, you know. When the Jellicle Ball rolls around, who are you going to choose?" She questioned seriously. The Jellicle Ball was in six months and by now the younger generation of toms and queens at least had someone in mind, all except for Starling. She was the only one who showed disinterest in virtually all the eligible toms in the Junkyard.

Starling sighed exasperatedly and shoved some rabbit meat into her mouth to delay answering. When she swallowed, she noticed her father staring at her with a shrewd expression. "What?" She queried sharply with narrowed eyes.

"Nothin'"The calico tom replied after a couple of seconds. The rest of the dinner was quiet with no more discussion about matehood or toms. 'Jerrie held a glint in his eye for the rest of the evening that indicated he knew something the others didn't. He remained almost silent until it was time to go to bed.

When Starling had curled up in her nest of blankets, the tiger-striped tom motioned for his mate to follow him outside. 'Teazer obliged with a concerned expression on her face.

Once they were out of earshot of their daughter, the calico queen asked, "Whot's wrong 'Jer?" Even though the young black and white queen couldn't hear them, she still kept her voice to a whisper.

"Ya know 'ow Stah' got awll defensive when Oi asked 'er 'bout toms?"'Jerrie started. He continued after 'Teazer nodded, "Oi think Oi know whoiy. Oi smelled tom on 'er at dinnah. Somethin's up an' we need ta foind out whot."

The calico queen let out a tiny, horrified gasp. "Ya don' think she's been seein' a tom outsoide tha junkyahd, 'ave ya? Do ya think Munk would know anehthin' 'bout it if she was?" She replied.

Her mate shrugged, but both strode purposefully to their tabby neighbour's den and knocked. Upon hearing Jemima's voice to confirm entrance, 'Jerrie and 'Teazer stepped inside. The den hadn't changed much over the years. Its inhabitants had, however. Victoria was now middle-aged like her calico friends, and had two kittens of her own with Mistofelees, but they were a couple years younger than Starling. Jemima looked more like 25 than seventeen, and her tomfriend was Tumblebrutus. The white queen wasn't with her kits tonight. Munkustrap was now into his 50's, and had retired his role as Jellicle Protector to Alonzo, although he still helped patrol the junkyard regularly. Demeter had gotten older as well, but the only signs she showed of aging were a few more wrinkles.

"Good evening, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer. What can I do for you this evening?" The silver tabby dipped his head politely when his friends entered.

'Jerrie cut right to the chase. "'Ave ya seen Stahlin' with aneh toms at noight lateley, Munk? She comes 'ome realleh late an' she nevah tells anehone where she's goin'. It's beginnin' ta worreh us."He explained his predicament as he sat down at the table across from Munk. 'Teazer did the same.

The older tom rested his chin on his knuckles for a moment, deep in thought. Finally he looked up again and answered with a grim countenance, "You don't say...Well I can't tell you I have seen her with toms. I _have_ however, seen her going to the same area every night. She has a habit of going to the south side of the junkyard where no one patrols. Maybe you should put your old henchcat skills to use and do a little spying, eh 'Jerrie?" He smirked knowingly at the calico tom.

Mungojerrie returned the smirk with a smile a nodded his head in thanks. "Tha's awll we need ta know, Munk. Thanks a lot. We owe ya one." He said gratefully as he and his mate left the den to return to their own. After all these years, 'Jerrie still retained his skill in archery, combat and stealth even though his henchcat days were long behind him. 'Teazer was still as good of a stalker as she was seventeen years ago, too. When they reached their own den and stepped inside, they discovered their daughter had disappeared. This was definitely not the first time this had occurred.

'Teazer rolled her eyes and turned to 'Jerrie. "Ya go fetch 'er. If there's a tom out there gallivantin' with ah' daughtah, 'e'll be more intimidated boiy ya than moi. 'E'll think twoice 'bout seein' ah' Stahlin' when 'e sees ya." She giggled as her mate mock-saluted her and headed off into the darkness.

The calico tom slunk soundlessly from one trash pile to the next, keeping his ears on a swivel for any voices or footsteps. He followed the fresh scent of his daughter and discovered it led south, to the area of the junkyard that was more or less left untouched by the Jellicles. He pricked his ears as he heard faint voices from up ahead, where he knew the path he was on ended at the fence. There were two: one was unmistakably his daughter's and the other was a tom's voice he didn't recognize in the slightest. 'Jerrie hid behind a trash pile a few feet away that offered a peephole and settled himself to observe the scene at the fence undetected.

Starling was leaning against the chain-link barrier separating her from the street, smiling widely. A cinnamon-coloured tom was in front of her, almost obscuring her from 'Jerrie's current view. From what said concerned father could see, this tom was around Starling's age, and had golden stripes running across his well-muscled back. His looks didn't capture 'Jerrie's attention as much as what was around his waist, though. A belt of weapons, complete with throwing knives and a black pistol. If he wasn't mistaken, this tom was one of Macavity's henchcats. Of course, The Hidden Paw wasn't the only one who supplied his goons with weapons. Drug rings and gangs also had a fair arsenal of their own. Still, this young tom looked much too lean and fit to be in a gang. This unknown tom had stepped closer to Starling and had wrapped his arms around her waist by now. He tilted his head and leaned in, and 'Jerrie saw the perfect opportunity to scare the intruder out of his wits.

"Well, well, well. What do we 'ave 'ere? An intrudah in tha Jellicle Junkyahd?"Starling's father announced just as the young tom's lips brushed his daughter's.

The cinnamon tabby whirled around while sliding a throwing knive out of its sheath with lightning speed. With those reflexes, there was no doubt he was one of Macavity's henchcats. He pointed it threateningly at 'Jerrie, who didn't back down in the slightest. Starling's blue eyes were wide with fear as she gripped the fence behind her.

Now that the calico tom could see his face, this henchcat had angular features, which suggested either Egyptian or Oriental descent. His fear-filled eyes were brown and his proud, toned chest was gold. "What the hell do you want?" The young tom demanded in a shaky voice, contrary to his menacing stance. His accent reminded 'Jerrie of Majim's Middle Eastern one, though this tom's foreign accent was almost undetectable and his voice was tenor like Misto's.

'Jerrie smirked. "Oi should be askin' ya tha same question, boy. Is tha' aneh way ta treat ya queenfriend's fathah?" He asked pleasantly, eyeing the tabby with a piercing and dominant glare.

The gold-striped tom's mouth hung open and his cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment, but he didn't put his knife back its sheath. "Oh…Well this is awkward…" He mumbled to himself.

The calico tom had no trouble hearing him. "Yes, an' tha' knoife ya ah' 'oldin' is sha'p, so put it away befo' someone ge's 'urt. Whot's ya name, boy?" He questioned, taking a step forward. The young tom in turn took a step back, and still didn't return his blade to its sheath as commanded.

"My name's Jaytyr. I don't have to take orders from you, old tom." The cinnamon tabby now known as Jaytyr spat, his voice growing more confident. It sounded to 'Jerrie like it developed an essence of cockiness.

'Jerrie merely smirked once more. "Oi believe ya do. Ya're on Jellicle territorey. Oi 'ave tha authoritey an' pahmission ta kill ya. Tha' said, Oi _o'dah_ ya ta put tha' knoife where it belongs an' step away from moiy daughtah." His pleasant voice had turned to a threatening growl. He took another step towards the tom and Jaytyr stepped back once more.

The young tabby didn't oblige. He seemed keen on protecting Starling from her own father. Jaytyr suddenly hissed and lunged for 'Jerrie without warning, but the retired henchcat was ready. He expected something like this from a threatened, armed tom. Putting his old combat skills to use again, he grabbed Jaytyr's paw that held the knife, twisted it, and stepped around him to intensify the twisting motion. The gold-striped tom let out a tiny whimper at the pain and 'Jerrie was able to pry the knife from his fingers and clamp an arm around Jaytyr's torso to pin his arms to his sides. The older calico finished by holding the knife at the young tom's throat. This was all done in a matter of seconds.

The very surprised Jaytyr stood stock-still when he felt the blade of his own knife under his chin. He didn't dare try to escape. 'Jerrie looked to Starling, who had not moved from her place by the fence. She looked frightened and appalled at the scene in front of her. Her father had decided he had had enough of this young, arrogant tom. He found out what he came to find, and now it was time to deal with the situation once and for all.

"If Oi see ya insoide this fence o' touchin' moiy daughtah evah again, Oi won' 'esitate ta kill ya where ya stand. Ah' we clear?" Mungojerrie murmured in a dark voice, giving Jaytyr an ultimatum.

"Yes…Sir." The gold-striped tom grudgingly replied. 'Jerrie put Jaytyr's knife back into its sheath for him and gave the young tom a rough push towards the fence. Jaytyr nimbly climbed it, but not before giving Starling a heartbroken glance. She returned it, but when she turned her attention to her father after Jaytyr had disappeared, there was nothing but disdain and anger. 'Jerrie remained emotionless on the outside, but on the inside it broke his heart to see so much hatred from someone he loved so dearly.

Starling passed by her father with a faltering indignant expression. The black and white queen was near tears and 'Jerrie knew it. He wasn't prepared for what he heard next, however.

When Starling was a few feet behind her father with her back to him, she turned her head as if looking over her shoulder, but stopped halfway. "I hate you." She uttered vehemently, and then burst into tears and ran off in the direction of the centre clearing.

Mungojerrie felt his heart sink in sorrow and despair. His ears, tail, and shoulders drooped as he let out a heavy sigh. He remained in this state for the rest of the way to his den. 'Jerrie bumped into Alonzo along the way, but the patched tom decided not to ask any questions. He let his calico friend be and continued patrolling.

Once 'Jerrie reached his den, his mate looked up with saddened eyes. Starling wasn't there. He opened his mouth to ask where she was, but 'Teazer answered his question before he could let out a word.

"Star's gone to Jemima's for the night. Do you want to talk about what happened?" The calico queen offered tentatively. She walked over to their nest of blankets and motioned to her partner to come join her. 'Jerrie gladly did so and settled himself in his mate's arms.

"Oi was roight, 'Teazah. There was a tom. 'E was a brown an' gold tabbey named Jaytyr. But ge' this: 'e's one o' Mac's 'enchcats. Oi know 'cause 'e 'ad a belt o' weapons on 'im an' 'e's as fast as Oi am." The tiger-striped tom began in a mumble.

'Teazer gave him a gentle squeeze to prompt him into continuing.

"It looked loike ah' daughtah was quoite friendley with 'im 'cause she 'ad no trouble acceptin' tha fact tha' 'e was 'bout ta kiss 'er. Tha's when Oi stepped in. Oi threatened Jaytyr ta leave o' die an' 'e attacked moi. Oi managed ta turn tha tables boiy disahmin' 'im an' Oi threatened 'im again. Oi le' 'im go…" 'Jerrie trailed off to bite his lip to keep from chocking up before explaining what happened next.

His mate removed one of her arms to massage his shoulder to calm him down. Once 'Jerrie felt strong enough to go on, his voice was but a strained whisper. "Then…Stahlin' told moi tha'…" He gulped and squeezed his eyes shut before finishing, "She 'ated moi." With that a single tear rolled down his cheek and 'Teazer hugged him tightly, resting her chin on his shoulder and gently rocking them from side to side.

"Shh…She'll come 'round, 'Jer. Ya know she loves ya. It'll be awlroight…"The calico queen murmured confidently, laying them both down into the nest. She hummed an improvised tune soothingly and soon they were both fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day was even worse than the previous evening. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer had barely been awake ten minutes when Jemima came rushing in. She looked distressed, to say the least. The calico parents shot her concerned looks as they allowed her to catch her breath.<p>

"Starling's gone missing! I-I woke up and sh-she was gone! Tumble's already got cats searching for her. Oh, I'm so sorry guys! I didn't m-mean to lose your d-d-daughter!" The red and black queen wailed, eyes watering. 'Teazer pulled her into a sympathetic hug and she calmed down before the tears could fall.

'Jerrie appeared as guilty as ever as he muttered, "This is awll moiy fault. Oi'm goin' ta go look fo' 'er. 'Teazah, stay 'ere an' search within tha junkyahd. Oi'm goin' ta search in tha alleys nearboiy."

'Teazer nodded solemnly without protest. She wanted to look together with her mate, but this was something she knew he had to settle with Starling on his own. Jem paired up with 'Teazer had headed off while 'Jerrie went to find Alonzo. He told said tom where he was going and 'Lonzy offered to accompany him, but 'Jerrie declined. The calico tom climbed the fence and sniffed the air for his daughter's scent. Finding nothing, he went east towards a large park, where he and 'Teazer used to take Starling as a kitten.

'Jerrie spent a good two hours searching every bush, tree, and path for his daughter, but to no avail. It was noon by now, and he was growing hungry. He hunted a pigeon that separated itself from its flock and when lunch was finished, he continued his search. Deciding the park was no good, he went south to check the alleys of an abandoned neighbourhood. This area was considerably larger than the park, and had many more places to hide.

Meanwhile, Jemima and Rumpleteazer were busy searching the more remote areas of the junkyard. They looked everywhere they thought a queen might hide, like old washing machines, fridges, even the smallest cat-sized nooks and crannies. Just like 'Jerrie, they didn't find Starling.

The sun was beginning to set by the time the tiger-striped tom had finished checking the neighbourhood in the south and was half-way through searching the alleys in the north for his daughter, in the more industrialized part of London. The alleys were a bit wider here, but they were even more unsanitary than in the abandoned neighbourhood. He passed by a family of three strays sifting through garbage and asked if they had seen a young, white-spotted, black queen around seventeen years of age. The mother and father shook their heads, but their preteen son's eyes lit up as he remembered something.

"I think I've seen someone like that, mister! She was heading north and looked awfully unhappy…I asked if I could help, but she threw me such a frightful glare and told me to buzz off, so I did. Sorry I couldn't be of any more help, mister." The young tom frowned, but 'Jerrie was smiling.

The calico tom ruffled the little stray's headfur affectionately. "Tha' 'elps a lot. Thank ya. Good evenin' ta ya." He dipped his head graciously towards the parents and they bid him farewell in return. 'Jerrie resumed his search with a new hope.

Half an hour later it was dark as pitch and the street lamps didn't help much in illuminating the sidewalks and alleys. The tiger-striped tom had passed by Macavity's hideout by this point, but made every effort to avoid the place. Once he was a couple blocks away, he heard sobbing in an alley on his right. 'Jerrie pricked his ears and halted before he could walk past said alley's mouth. He listened for a few seconds to the sobs and sniffles of what he could determine were a queen's, and then ever so cautiously peeked into the alley.

What he saw both made him relieved and shudder at the same time. Starling was the one who was crying, but she wasn't the only one in the alley. The tom 'Jerrie recognized from last night as Jaytyr was with her. He was lying on the ground, severely beaten and bleeding from a number of gashes all over his body. His belt was not on him and the cinnamon tabby's breaths were quick and faltering. 'Jerrie couldn't help but remember him being in a similar situation once, except he was in Jaytyr's place and 'Teazer in Starling's. He felt he could empathize with his daughter now instead of ignoring her feelings about this young tom.

'Jerrie stepped into the alley, making sure his footfalls were more audible than necessary. Starling jerked her head up from where it was lowered to Jaytyr's chest and merely stared at her father with helpless eyes for a moment. Her chin was red instead of black, and so her paws, but she wasn't injured. Starling whimpered desperately as she got up from her place by the young tom's side and bounded over to her father to embrace him, sobbing uncontrollably. 'Jerrie returned the hug and stroked his daughter's back to soothe her.

The black and white queen's sobs eased to sniffles after what felt like forever, and she mumbled into 'Jerrie's shoulder, "I'm s-so s-s-sorry I said I h-hated you, Dad! I d-d-didn't mean it, ho-honest! Can y-you save J-Jay?" The words that came out of her mouth made her realize how much she still needed her parents and how grateful she should feel to have them. 'Jerrie released his daughter and went to go inspect Jaytyr's wounds. Starling sat back on her haunches beside him, eyes still wet with tears.

Jaytyr's injuries consisted of a multitude of purple bruises covering almost his entire body, claw-like gashes on his arms, sides, thighs, and legs, and more than likely a broken bone or two. His gashes oozed blood, but some less than others. 'Jerrie took it his daughter had already attempted licking those to treat them. Jaytyr himself was shivering constantly in the chilly night, as it was unusually cold for a summer night. Since he had no gauze on him, 'Jerrie decided to press his paws down on the wounds that were bleeding the most, which were on his sides and thighs. Starling copied her father on the gold-striped tabby's opposite side.

The young tom hissed and writhed under the pressure, but neither of his rescuers faltered in their treatment. A silence had settled over 'Jerrie and his daughter, and the former decided now was a good as time as any to ask some questions. Starling couldn't exactly escape now, anyway.

"'Ow long 'ave ya been seein' this tom until Oi found out, Stah'?" 'Jerrie questioned the black and white queen.

Starling shrugged non-chalantly while pressing down on another of Jaytyr's gashes. "About three weeks…" She replied simply.

Her father nodded absentmindedly. "Whoiy didn' ya tell anehone?" He asked seriously.

"I…" The black and white queen hesitated, and then sighed, "I didn't tell anyone because I didn't think they would approve. Jay works for Macavity, just like you did, Dad. He said he got recruited three months ago." As if anticipating 'Jerrie's next question she went on, "I met him while on that big hunting trip I took with my friends and Grandpa Skimble last month. I was searching around for rats a couple blocks from here, and Jay suddenly showed up out of nowhere. He told me I was in a dangerous area and offered to walk me back home. We kinda started seeing each other more and more after that." Starling sighed again, but more dreamily this time. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Jaytyr's forehead, stroking his sole unmarred cheek lightly with her thumb.

Mungojerrie glanced from the unconscious tom on the ground to his daughter, studying the pair for a minute. "Ya're quoite taken with Jaytyr, aren' ya?" He stated the obvious.

"Yeah…He likes to protect me and show me around the city when he's off duty, which is during the evening and nighttime. We go to all these little places that you've never even heard of. My favourite is this deserted pier by the Thames that's apparently owned by Macavity. He doesn't use it, so Jay says it's safe. He told me it used to belong to some drug ring or other, but Macavity eradicated it years ago. We like to stargaze and watch the river there." 'Jerrie's daughter smiled placidly.

The tiger-striped tom smirked ever so slightly. He hadn't told his daughter about many of his missions as they were too gruesome, including the Deckem mission. "Ya mean tha' pier in Deckem tha' was owned boiy tha Thames Barracudas?" He clarified with a note of pride in his tone.

Starling cocked her head at her father with a quizzical expression. "How'd you know that?" She queried.

'Jerrie's smirk widened. "Oi was on tha' mission an' Oi 'elped kill 'em. Bunch o' sittin' ducks they were…" He chuckled at the memories. He checked on Jaytyr's wounds once more and then nodded to himself. "Oi think 'e's stable enough ta be carried. Whot 'appened ta 'im anehway?"

The black and white queen bit her lip and averted her gaze. She didn't answer until her father had Jaytyr safely over his shoulder. "While I was on the run, I hid out until about two hours ago when I saw Jay and a couple other toms fighting in an alley. They were taunting him and beating him, and I stayed a safe distance away until I was sure the two attackers were gone. I went to him, and found he was already unconscious, so I was treating his wounds and then you found me." She explained a bit sheepishly. Now it dawned on her how stupid this little stunt of hers was, but on the other paw, Jaytyr would have died if she hadn't ran away and discovered him being attacked.

"Tha' was verey koind o' ya ta troiy an' treat 'is wounds, but do ya know 'ow much grief ya caused back at 'ome? Ya mothah and Oi were worried sick, an' tha whole junkyahd was searchin' fo' ya. Whot 'ave ya got ta say fo' yaself, young ladeh?"'Jerrie chastised his daughter.

Starling had a look of shock across her face. When it wore off she hung her head and mumbled, "I'm sorry…I promise I'll never do it again! But that's only if Jay doesn't convince me to run away with him." She giggled at her father's roll of the eyes.

The tiger-striped tom exchanged his disapproving look for a no-nonsense one. His emerald eyes had a hint of deviousness to them that his daughter didn't notice, however. "Ya didn't 'ave sex with this tom did ya?" He inquired with a serious voice.

Starling gasped in horror. "No! Dad, why are you acting like Mom all of a sudden?" She exclaimed accusingly while trying to hide her flustered face by looking away.

"Jus' checkin', 'oney." 'Jerrie chuckled, "...Did ya kiss 'im?" He asked after a few seconds of silence. He nudged his daughter gently with his free elbow.

At this Starling pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She gave a huff and pointed her nose away indignantly. "I _would_ have if _you_ hadn't interrupted Jay and me last night. Did you know you ruined my first kiss, Dad?" She quipped with slight sarcasm in her voice.

'Jerrie ruffled the young queen's headfur and slung an arm across her shoulders. "Aww, ya'll be able ta kiss Jay awll ya wont when 'e wakes up. Young thin's loike 'im bounce back quickley." He reassured her.

The black and white queen went quiet for a few minutes, brow furrowed in thought. When the trio reached the junkyard entrance and was walking towards their den she asked softly, "What was your first kiss like, Dad? I know this kind of a queen thing, but Mom's never told me hers, and I want to hear from you, too."

The calico tom smiled cockily. "Do ya wont moiy real first kiss o' moiy first kiss with ya mothah?"

Starling immediately answered flatly, "With Mom."

'Jerrie thought back seventeen years, back to the hideout and the Deckem mission. He wouldn't mention 'Teazer's kiss when she was drunk because that one didn't really count in his mind. "Well, Oi was gettin' readeh ta go out on tha' mission ta Deckem Oi told ya 'bout earliah, an' moiy squad an' Oi were puttin' on ah' weapons. Ya mothah was watchin' moi with a deathley worried look on 'er face. T'was jus' when tha squad was 'bout ta leave tha' she turned moiy 'round an' kissed moi." He closed his eyes for a second and smiled, relishing the memory.

"Yes, but what was it _like_? How did it _feel_?" His teenaged daughter prompted.

Before 'Jerrie could answer, they had arrived at their destination and 'Teazer was waiting for them. At the sight of her daughter she ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, scolding her lovingly the way only mothers can do. 'Teazer threw a perplexed glance to the tom slung over her mate's shoulder, and ushered the trio inside. Once inside, 'Jerrie set Jaytyr gingerly down on the blanket-covered floor. The calico queen and her daughter rushed to get gauze, rags, and a bowl of water.

After a half-hour, Jaytyr's wounds were clean and dressed properly with white gauze. Now that he wasn't coated in blood and his gashes were covered, 'Teazer was able to evaluate her daughter's choice of toms. She gave Jaytyr the once-over and declared to Starling, "Moiy, whot a 'andsome tom ya've got 'ere! Gorgeous coat an' those muscles would make aneh queen swoon. Oi'm a bit jealous moiyself!" Both queens giggled at 'Jerrie's throaty growl that came from the table where he was sitting. She left her daughter to go sit beside her mate and console him by sensually running her paws down his back, causing him to forget the teasing and purr instead.

Starling took all the care in the world to drape a blanket over the gold-striped tom and then promptly nestle herself beside him under it. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

'Jerrie tensed and was about to rise from his chair to separate the two youngsters when he felt a paw gently grasp his shoulder. He turned his head to see his mate beside him shaking her head no. 'Jerrie nodded and focused on his daughter. "Stah'? Ya awake?"

A mumbled "Mm-hmm" from said queen was his reply.

The calico tom bit his lip and continued hesitantly, "Sorreh Oi was so 'arsh with ya befo'. Oi guess Oi was jus' troiyin' ta protect moiy lil' girl. Ya can date this tom if ya loike. Ya mothah an' Oi approve, but e's got a long way ta go befo' 'e earns ah' trust." 'Jerrie switched his attention to his mate once more to see her smiling.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you." Came Starling's cheerful answer, muffled by the blanket.

"Love ya too, sweet'eart. G'noight."'Jerrie beamed at his daughter. 'Teazer and her mate unanimously decided to call it a night. They curled up in their nest of blankets, happy that they were a family once more and that their beloved daughter had found a love of her own. All was right with the world again, and the two calicos fell asleep to Starling's blissful purring, feeling placid themselves.

**The End**


End file.
